For The Love of the Foot Clan
by John2851
Summary: A young black teen and his little sister moved back to the USA and deal with his girlfriend Karai and her father. Can he manage to work on both sides of the Foot Clan with his girlfriend and help the Turtles? or Will it be a sinking ship?.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **This the Nickelodan version of the TMNT. Great show and great graphics.**

In the great city of New York City in the middle of the night time, a black toned male named Ron was just off from working at the pizza joint. He was just an ordinary pizza maker with good pay and free pizza.

He and his little five-year-old sister Zoey used to live in Japan with there old grandpa since their parents died in a car accident until then they moved back to the USA after their grandpa passed away by sleep.

With little money that they had, Ron got a job after school right after picking up his little sister from elementary. Sure coming back to America was a slow adaption, let alone being best friends with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and with April, and Casey.

As he got to his apartment where his little sister is in bed sound asleep, he put the two boxes of freshly made pizza with everything on it. While getting himself a plate he heard a familiar voice that he hadn't heard since he and his baby sister moved back to New York.

"I hope you're planning on sharing those pizzas with your girlfriend. Because if not I'm going to have to fight you". Ron turned around and saw seating at the table was his girlfriend Karai, giving him a happy smile.

"Karai?. I thought you were in Japan?". asked Ron as he took out to plates, and went towards the table. Karai smiled and said "I was going to text you, but why not surprise you". as she pulled a slice of pizza and begin eating it.

Ron then went to the fridge and took out two cans of Pepsi and gave Karai one of the cans, and took a seat beside her. "I miss you, Ron. Home wasn't the same since you and little Zoey left. If you needed a place to stay, I'm sure my father would help you. After all, you were his number one Footsoldier". said Karai.

"Karai the only reason I join the Foot is that my grandpa wanted me to find a hobby, and I already learned every technique of Martial arts from my grandpa. God rest his soul". said Ron, missing his grandpa. Karai said "I'm sorry for your lost Ron. He was a good man".

Then Ron went in to kiss his girlfriend on the lips, as Karai kissed with passion. After breaking the kiss, Karai smiled and said "I miss doing that. Feel like old times". "For some odd reason, I feel this is more than just a love reunion. Why are you really here?". asked Ron.

Karai stopped smiling and began putting on her seriousness and, said "Always the one to kill a happy moment sometimes. My father requested you to come back to the clan and help us defeat his old enemy Splinter and his four mutant sons".

Ron stopped eating, taking a sip from his can and put it back down. "What is he offering me?". he asked. "He said he will give you a real place to stay, help you get into the best college that money can buy, and he will triple your pay. Think about it Ron, we can go back to the way it was. You, me as the greatest duo in Foot Clan and the cutest couple". said Karai, grinning by the thought of it.

"Sorry, Karai but the answer is no. I'm trying to raise my baby sister and setting an example for her". said Ron. "Ron you're the only ninja that is on my skill level, and you're the only teen that will get my dad blessings when we one day get married". Karai said stress eating.

Ron just looked at her while she stress eats the whole box of pizza. "Babe, look I love you but I don't want my sister in this mess. I'm the only one she's has". Then Karai got up from her seat hopped on Ron's lap, and said "He told me if you refuse then I have to make you, and you don't want that as much as I don't want to do that myself".

Karai then pulled out an all black heart locket that Ron gave her on their anniversary date and then opened it, and showed a picture of them together holden each other.

"Besides the picture of my mom, this is what I care and love, us. We both lost good people and we feel the same pain. Please Ron, please think about. For me". said Karai, giving him the sad dog eyes.

With a sigh and hating his girlfriend for doing that same trick that she used when she can't get what she wants. "Fine, I'll think about. I got to go to bed, it's a school night". said Ron. Karai gave him another kiss and then hop off his lap walked to the window, then opened it up and turned around with a smile.

"When you made your decision come meet us at the old Foot Clan hideout. You do what I'm talking about right?". she asked. "Yeah, I know about. I text you later babe". said Ron, as Karai blow him a kiss goodbye and jumped out. Then Ron got up from his seat to close the window and thought about it.

"I love Karai more than anything but the turtles and Splinter are like family to me and Zoey. I'm going have to think about a bit more". Ron thought to himself and headed to his bedroom and call it a night. Then the next day, Ron got up, took a wash, put on his black t-shirt that has the red dragon symbol, black pants, and black shoes and headed to the kitchen.

As he enters the kitchen his little sister Zoey was seating down wearing her favorite Hello Kitty shirt, was eating her Lucky Charms cereal while Ron joined her and pull him some. "Hey, Big Bro?. Did Karai came by?". Zoey asked since the day Ron introduce her to Karai, she wanted her to be her big sister when every she and Ron will tie the knot.

"What?. No, she didn't come by. Hey, wait a minute were you sneaking out of bed?". Ron asked a little bit mad. "Well, big Bro I did get out of bed and ease drop a little. But, not too much though". said Zoey. Ron just shrugs it off as he pours some milk in his bowl.

"Little Sis look, Karai just came by to say hi". said Ron. "Hmmm, that's not what I heard. She came by to tell you that her dad is offering you a job, that pays way more than that pizza joint". said Zoey. Ron said "Now, I know how much you have listening nosey. But, know this do not tell the guys got it".

"My lips are sealed Bro". said Zoey. After eating breakfast and finished washing dishes, they headed out as Ron walked her to the elementary and then dropped her off. Then he walked to school and met up with April. "Morning Ron. Sleep well?". she asked.

"I slept like a boss April. Ready to take the science test?". Ron asked. "Sure is. I studied all night, let's go". said April. Before Ron was about to go in he stopped at the door, having that funny feeling that he was being watched but he shrugs that off and went in.

Little did he know he was right because on the rooftop in front of the school stood Karai watching her boyfriend go in. "See you later love". said Karai, and walked away.

 **Leave a review and make it your** **favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After school was out and over for Friday, everyone dispersed out of the building while Ron and April were the last ones out of the school, and we're talking like best friends should.

"I can't believe we pass the test with flying colors. And here I thought I was going to miss at least three questions". said April. "Hey, it was no sweat April. It was only Bioscience, that and I told you it was going to be a breeze". said Ron smiling.

"Yeah you were right about that Ron, you really know how to keep cool and stay loose. So, do you want to hang out with the guys and watch tv or go grab a slice of pizza?. Since Casey is out doing hockey practice for the big game Saturday". said April. Ron thought about it and then remembered last, and have to make a decision and so he came up with an excuse.

"About that April I cant. Cause I have planned to spend the weekend with my little sister, maybe next week". he said. April smiled and said "Sure, no problem I'll see you later". After going to different directions, Ron walked to the elementary where his little sister was waiting for him.

"How was school?". he asked carrying her on his shoulders. "It was great Ron. We did arts and crafts and had a snack". said Zoey. While heading to there apartment, Ron thought about his situation and remembered how it all began in Japan.

 **(Flashback)** Walking in the streets of Japan, Ron was trying to find a hobby since his Grandpa Phil insisted he should since he said it will help him of a peace of mind. His grandfather owned a bookstore called High Fu, and a house all in one. "Grandpa said go find a hobby to help me relax and make peace with myself". Ron said talking to himself.

As he stopped at a dojo that read Kris Bradford's dojo and then he read the paper that was tapped on the inside of the window. It read **Free lessons for a week. Come and be a fighter!.** Ron raised his eyebrow and smile. "Well, grandpa did teach me every move and technique of Martial Arts. Oh, why not this what I like to call a hobby". said Ron.

When Ron went in and signed up for the free trial he was then lined up with the other newbies, as Bradford came in wearing his dojo gear. "Welcome class to Kris Bradford's dojo. Today we're going to start out the basics and go from there, and trust me after the week is over you will become the best fighters in Japan". said Bradford.

Ron then started laughing after hearing that sorry speech, as everyone was looking at him, especially Bradford as he felt disrespected. "Did I say something that got you amused kid?". he said looking at Ron straight in the face. "I'm sorry to laugh but I don't need to the basic. I'm way past that if you know what I mean". he said staying cool.

"Oh, I see that I got a wise guy here. I tell you what kid if you're so good then, why don't you take on my top students and if you win, you get to fight me. Deal?". said Bradford. With a smirk, Ron said "Deal." Then as if on cue four students came and circle around Ron as Bradford the signal to begin. Before they were evening get the chance to hit, Ron jump kicked one of them and then knock off one of them off the ground and then doge the hit from the other person, and sidekick him and ko the guy.

Then Ron pressure pointed the last one as he fell down, making every look in awe. Bradford was really hating it and was getting mad, and look out a fool. "Alright kid I went easy on you with them, but now you face the all-time champ and that's me". Then he charged at Ron with full speed but, that was when Ron dodge the charge in slow motion and spin kicked Bradford, making his crash up against the wall.

"Dang!". said everyone, as they can't believe someone just beat an all-time champion and his top students. "Hey, what can I say?. I'm just that darn good". said Ron being cocky. "No, more like awesome in fact". said a female voice. Ron turned around and was in awe as he see the most pretty Japanese girl ever.

He snapped out of his love look and play it cool. "Well, yeah I am awesome and what I did was child's play. You should see me when I fight seriously, and by the way my name is Ron. Ron Killmonger". said Ron. Then the teenage girl walked over to him and said "My name is Karai. My dad would like to have a word with you, and don't worry you're not in trouble". Karai said as she leads the way.

As they went into the private back door there were two ninjas in black guarding the door, and let them in. "This way good looking". said Karai, and Ron could have sworn she had winked at him in a romantic way but brush it off. When they went in, Ron saw a guy in a metal suit and a helmet on assuming that's her dad.

"So, you must be Ron Killmonger. I saw what you did to Bradford by watching the camera, and I would like to say a great job". said Shedder. "Well, um thanks. Um, why am I here? if you don't mind me asking". asked Ron. Shedder took off his mask showing his scarred face, and smiled.

"The reason that I called you here is that I saw great potential and greatness within you. That, and I have seen something in your eyes. I see anger and sadness, why is that?". asked Shedder. Ron looked at Shedder and Karai who wanted to know as well letting him know that, they really have great interest.

"And to think that my grandpa was the only one that sees it. You see sir, my mom and dad died in a car accident when I was six back in the USA, and so now I live my grandpa and my baby sister". said Ron feeling sad, and then felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Shedder in a sad look.

"I know how you my child. I have lost someone so dear to me. She was taken from me and the only that I have left of her is my daughter. She never gets to meet and know her mother". said Shedder. "Sorry for your lost". said Ron. Karai smiled, feeling better and said "Thanks. And the reason why we brought you here is that we want you to join the Foot Clan".

Ron thought about it and see there was no any reason not to, and said "Where do I sign?". **(End Flashback)**

As they went inside to there apartment, and reheat some leftover pizzas, Ron's phone began to ring as the caller id was his job and picked up. "Hello?. Hey man, what's up. What? What do you mean you letting me go?!. Oh, fine then but let me tell you this if business fails then don't be begging me to come back bye!". said Ron hanging his phone up, and was really mad.

"Sorry that you have to lose your job Bro". said Zoey, who was sad. "Oh, don't worry sis I wanted to quit that job anyway. At least nothing is going to get ant worst". as Ron opened the mail that was in the mailbox, and read it and couldn't believe what he's reading. The letter read that the rent is due next month and the bill was over six hundred dollars.

"Now it got worst. Well, it looks like I have no choice". thought Ron. As the day became night time after putting his sister to bed, Ron grabs his key and lock the door and headed to the hideout. As he reached the hideout and went in, he saw Karai waiting on him with her arms cross and a smile.

"I knew you would come. And I'm happy you did". she said as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ron did the same but kissed her on the lips. "I'm glad I did. I assume your dad knows I'm here". said Ron. "Like always. He misses you, you know?. He said you were like the son that he never had". said Karai as she grabbed his arm, as they walked to the main room and put her head on his shoulder.

When they reached to the main room, Ron saw Footsoldiers lined up on each side, two mutant creatures in the middle, and finally on the throne was Shedder. As Karai let go of his arm so he can take a knee. "Ron its good to have you home". said Shedder who was smiling in his mask, knowing that he will take good care of his child when they get married.

Ron looked up and smiled. "What can I say, master. It's good to be back". Karai smiled happily to have her love back to the can and know that it was going to be fun. "Get ready Leo, you and your brothers. Because you not only going to be fighting me but you will also fight my boyfriend. Cause his not like the other Footsoldiers, no he is known in the Clan, as the Black Dragon". she thought with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When reunited back into the Foot Clan, Shedder walked down the steps to talk more with more, with a smile behind his mask knowing that Ron will soon be his son in law and take good care of his daughter, that he cares more than anything.

"It's very good to have you back Ron, we are in need of pure strength and aggression. And no one in Clan has that but you". said Shedder, putting a hand his shoulder. Ron smiled and said "Don't worry master, everything is going to be smooth and done. Since the Black Dragon is back and ready to strike".

Then Ron looked over to the two mutants, one was a redfish with robotic legs and the other was a big hairy dog. As they approached Ron the big dog smiled with his arms crossed and said "Welcome back kid and I can't believe I'm saying this but its good to have you back".

Ron immediately recognized the voice with surprise. "Bradford is that you?. Man, you look terrible but thank you. And you are?". he asked looking at the redfish. "My friend, my name is Xavier but due to being mutated into a fish, I go by the name of Fishlegs". said Xavier.

"Ok, well since we got the introduction out of the way, do you have any assessments planned for us father?". asked Karai, trying to get out of boredom. "Yes, I do Karai. I need you and Ron to bring me Kraang tech from the abandoned building since they requested to bring it to them to build me something useful". said Shedder.

"Hey excuse me sorry to interrupt, but I have a question to ask Ron". said Xavier. "Oh, well buddy fire away then". said Ron. "Um, I have been hearing stories about you, but how did get the name Black Dragon?". With a smile, Ron started answering.

"Well, you see Xavier I'm no ordinary warrior, I'm a real deal fighting machine. I'm an unbeatable fighter that makes most ninjas fear me, just by saying my name. I beat it every last Footsoldier in the whole clan, including Bradford. No, one can meet my level". as Ron looked at Karai with a grin, she was smiling as well, knowing that she was the one that meet his level.

"Except for Karai. Me and her hit heads before, and it was a fight of the century". said Ron. Xavier then said "Oh, I would pay to see that fight. Who won?". "To be honest with you. The fight had never reached its conclusion, meaning the fight haven't chosen the victor". said Ron, remembering back.

Shedder then said "Yes, it was and that's how Ron have become my elite warrior and earning the name, as the Black Dragon. Now, Karai show Ron his gear and get ready". "Yes, father. Come on, follow me". Karai said holding his hand, and guide him.

As they made it to the special room were Shedder and Karai keep their gear it had weapons such as swords, knives, and throwing stars. Also in that room there were three cases holding three armors, one was Shedders, the other was Karais, and the third one was Rons.

Karai opened the case wide open and inside was an all-black ninja gear that has red metal on both arms, body chest, gloves, and a mask that had the red headband with a black dragon head in the middle with open hole for the eyes.

On the sides was throwing stars, knives, black smoke pellets, and finally in the middle was his custom made samara sword, with a black handle that is crafted as a dragon upside down. "I kept it nice and polish for you". said Karai smiling. Ron then said "Thanks, babe. Man, I miss this suite".

After putting on his suite and putting his sword on his back, he and Karai gathered somewhat the best ninjas and before they were about to go, Ron was doing some warm-ups like he always does when out doing the work. Karai loved seeing her boyfriend warm up before the fight as he was doing push-ups.

When Ron finished doing his warm-ups he got up off the ground and said "Alright everyone, let's get to it". as he put on his black mask. Meanwhile in the abandoned the turtles were was there getting the gear, so they can do some upgrades for the lair.

"Dude getting this Kranng tech is so easy. Just as easy as ordering pizzas". said Mikey, carrying a big tech part. "You can say that again as soon as we done the better". said Leo. When they were about to head out suddenly they heard Karai. "Well, well it looks like you turtles beat me to it. But that's alright cause I'm going to take it from you". with a smirk.

"Karai it's you". said Leo. Then Raph pulled out his sai and said "Karai, you and you're little foot got five seconds to leave or I'll have to make you in which I don't mind at". Karai and a group of ninjas jumped down and said "Oh, I'm getting that alien tech either way. Besides this time the win is in my favor".

"And what makes you think its in your favor?". Don asked as he wanted to know. Suddenly a new ninja jumped down behind them, looking ready to fight. Mikey said "Yo bros who is that guy?". "Allow me to give the introduction to you. He is the elite warrior of Foot Clan, the strongest, fastest, and one huge ruthless aggregation. I won't tell you his real name but I will tell you what he goes by. The Black Dragon and his my boyfriend". said Karai with a smile after saying that.

"Boyfriend?!". said Leo, then Ron said in his rough voice to make sure that his best friends won't recognize him in the suite, as walked up.

"That's right. I heard that you're giving my girl some problems, and that makes me very mad. No one and I mean no one makes my girl stress out, but now you are about to fight the dragon".

Raph was doubting about his resume and said "Oh, please you're not that good. And I show it". as he charged at Ron, but Ron pulled out his sword and made contact with his sai and then superkick him. Then everyone started fighting, ninjas were fighting Mikey and Don, and Karai was fighting Leo.

Raph was trying his best to lay a hit but Ron was moving back and found the opening, and kicked him with his knee an then jump and kicked him in the shell. Then he Ron thought "I hope I didn't hit you too hard Raph". as he targeted at Mikey and Don in which it was easy, as he threw his sword in the air and hand combat Mikey with getting hit by the nunchakus.

Mikey and Don made a strike but when they did Ron was nowhere to be seen. "Hold up where did he go?". askes Don, without knowing that Ron was behind them, as he Ron took out both of them with one strong hit. "My boyfriend is really good. His on my level". said Karai, trading swords with Leo.

"You never tell me you have a boyfriend". said Leo who was in disbelief. "It was personal and I'm unpredictable". said Karai. When Ron watched the fight as the Foot got the gear and went off, Ron thought "Sorry Leo this is not personal, but I have to take you out Roman Reigns style".

Ron jumped and ran on the wall as Karai saw it knowing to get out the way as she jumped back, as Leo looked up and didn't the chance to react, Ron jumped off the wall and superman punched Leo and knock him out. "Dang, Ron you knocked him out cold". said Karai with surprise. "Like I say I'm the best at what I do". said Ron.

As they made it back to the hideout, Shedder was pleased to see progress. "Well done Ron I knew you and Karai will get the job done. Heres your pay and I will see you tomorrow night and tell little Zoey that I say hi". Then Ron took off his mask as Karai took the chance to kiss him.

"I love you. And I always will". said Karai. "I love you too babe. Good night". said Ron heading home. Next morning, Ron was sleeping as he put his gear was in the closet until he smelled something good and woke up. "Something smells good. Wait, I'm not cooking". Ron said and quickly headed to the kitchen, thinking there was a stranger in the house.

As Ron made it to the kitchen he saw his little sister in her pajamas eating pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice. Then he looked over at the stove and saw Karai in her normal clothes cooking, and smiling. "Morning sleepy head. Breakfast is ready". she said handing him his plate, as she took her plate a grabbed a seat.

"Um, Zoey what did I tell you about opening the door to strangers?". asked Ron who was a little bit upset. Zoey took a bite of her pancake and said "But Karai is not a stranger big Bro. She's my Big Sis".

"Oh, god". Ron said putting his hand on his head, knowing that Zoey got attached to Karai since the day he let her meet his grandpa and sister. "Come on Ron don't be like that. She knows whats right and wrong and I told her that all three of us are going to hang out this weekend". said Karai eating her eggs.

With a sigh, Ron just shake his head and began eating after saying grace. "I don't know what am I going to do with you girls". Then both Karai and Zoey grinned and gave each other a fist pump.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the apartment on a Saturday morning at the dining table, Ron, Zoey, and Karai were eating breakfast and it was good since Karai made it. While eating his food, Ron looked up to see his little sister listening to Karai, who was reading her the Garfield comic from the newspaper in which it was one of Zoey's favorite cartoon.

"Then Garfield said I hate Monday, and Jon said "You always hate Monday you lazy cat". said Karai as Zoey started laughing. "I love Garfield so much and the Peanuts. Snoopy is my favorite". said Zoey.

Ron just smiled as he too loved the Peanuts and Snoopy, as he took all three plates to the sink and begin washing. "So, Zoey what do you want to do today?. Go shopping?. Go play some 2K?". Karai asked. Then Zoey said "2K!". and hopped on the couch. "It looks like I'm going have to wait for my tune on the Xbox One". said Ron, putting up the dishes.

"Hey, don't worry it will be over in a minute". said Karai, giving a kiss to Ron and went to turn on the console. Zoey took out the NBA game and put in on the tray and push the eject button. "I'm playing as the Cavaliers". she said selecting the team. Karai started laughing after hearing Zoey say that.

"For real?. Golden State is the best". Karai said selecting the team and press start. "Are you kidding me? Lebron James is the best player in the NBA today". said Zoey. "No way Zoey, its Stephen Currey and you know it. He always wins in the finals". Karai said making a score.

Then Ron said "Actually you two the best player of NBA of all time is Michael Jordan. And the best team is the Charlotte Hornets". Karai and Zoey stopped playing the after hearing the last sentence, then they looked at each other and went back to look at Ron, and busted out laughing. "Until they win a ring, they suck". said Karai, unpausing the game.

Ron then said "You guys are haters. Anyway, I'm going to the store to get a box of sodas, you two want something from the store?". "Can you get me some ice cream". said Zoey, while playing seriously in the game. "And can you get me a big bag of Cheetos, please". said Karai, as she too was caught up in the game.

"Alright. I'll be right back". Ron said closing the door behind him. At the store grabbing a case of Coke-cola, then got a box of ice cream, and then got the bag of Cheetos, Ron went in line holding the stuff. Little did he know that April and Casey were there buying snacks for the lair, and quickly spotted Ron.

"Yo Ron". said Casey, getting his attention. "Hey, guys whats up?". asked Ron while putting the stuff on the table. April came over and gave her best friend a hug, as Casey gave his buddy a fist pump. After buying, they carried their things and headed out talking about how their day was until April pull up the subject about the new ninja.

"Ron, get this. Last night the guys got their butts handed to him by that ninja name the Black Dragon". said April. "The Black Dragon?. He sounds like one dangerous dude". said Ron, playing it dumb. Casey ate his candy bar and said "Yeah, that name is awesome for a ninja. His the definition of dangerous".

"To top it off his Karai's boyfriend. I'm surprised that a boy wanted to date that crazy nut". April said taking a bite of her Sneakers bar. "I wouldn't say she's a nut, she just git her moments". Ron thought to himself.

"The one thing that I would say is that he is one lucky guy to date cute girl. Man, I'm so jealous".

This made Ron smile after hearing it from Casey, making him feel lucky. "But like I was saying. The guys are now resting and trying to heal their wounds, and we should stick together in case that guy come after us". said April.

Ron looked at April and said "Don't trip April, I'm pretty sure that guy is not all that. Besides, I doubt he comes out doing the day. I see you guys later I can't leave my little sister by herself too long, New York is one bad place". "I agree with you on that one Ron. We see you Monday at the lair". April said as she and Casey headed to the ally where the closet sewer is at.

"Man, I sound like a beast. Just like a boss". said Ron saying it to himself, and continuing back to the apartment. When he got in he heard Look Alive by Drake playing, making him put the stuff down and went into the tv room and saw Karai and Zoey doing the Look Alive dance.

Karai was really good at doing the dance including his sister and happy it was the clean version. Lord knows that Ron didn't want his sister to be swearing. "We gonna see how hard they ride, I got racks and I split it with the guys". sang Karai, then Zoey said "We are on the other side people act like we're tired, I been gone like since July".

"I see you guys are having a good time". said Ron smiling. "Hey, Ron. We're having fun, come join". Karai said still doing the dance. Ron just shakes his head and went right in, and join them. After the song was over, Karai who was eating her Cheetos as she was playing Madden18 with Ron, while Zoey was watching.

"Panthers are going to the Super Bowl this year, I just knew it". said Ron. Karai said "I hope so. They need a ring for once". Zoey said while eating some ice cream "Me three. I love Cam Newton, his my number one QB". As the day became night time, Karai tucked Zoey to bed and told her a bedtime story.

After quietly walking away wearing her ninja gear, Karai went into the kitchen where Ron was in his gear putting his sword on his back. "Is she sleeping?". he asked. "Yeah, she's sleep. She is so sweet and innocent, your lucky to have her as a sister". said Karai gotten a can of Coke Cola from the fridge.

"Well, she's the only sibling I have and the only family I got". said Ron. Karai looked at Ron and smiled "You got me and my father as family". Ron went over to her, hugged her and said "That's true. Your dad is, believe it or not, a good father figure. So what are we doing tonight?".

"Noting. He wants to talk to you in private. It sounded very important". Karai said opening the window, so they can leave. When making it to the hideout, Ron went to Shedders private room where Shedder was at looking at the window, while having his mask and helmet off.

"Ron, you are the best boy that I ever meet. And in which is why I'm giving you this". said Shedder, handing Ron two special bracelets that were for engagement. Ron knew what it was and said "Thank you, master. I promise to take good care of Karai, promise". Shedder smiled and said "I know you will and please call me dad or father. You're about to be my son in law soon. I have to go too to Japan for a few days, to handle some business and I'm putting Karai in charge, and I want you to make sure she stays safe. Knowing she would do something while I'm gone".

"Sure no problem at all, Um dad". said Ron, trying to adjust the idea of calling him that. Shedder chuckled as he put his helmet and mask, and walked out and said "I like the sound of that. Come on, so I can tell Karai that I'm going out and I got a gift that the Kraang had made for me". Ron nodded as he put the bracelets in his pocket, and followed his soon to be father in law.

 **I have a question to ask you guys. Whos going to win, Panthers or Cowboys?. I'm a big time Panther fan, and I know for a fact they're going to win on the first week. What do you guys think?.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the locker room at the hideout, Karai was seating on the bench looking at a half torn picture of her mom, wishing that she could meet and know her. The only people that she has in her life besides her dad was Ron and little Zoey. She would do anything to keep them safe, no matter what.

While looking at the picture, a few figures were sneaking up behind her and were getting ready to make a move but Karai already knew whats up. When they strike, Karai dodges it an then pull her small sword out and fight. Fighting her was Footsoldiers that were copying and improving their fighting skills, as Karai was trying to figure out how they were improving and fighting at the same time.

"Enough!". said Shredder, making the soldiers stop and went at attention. Then Shredder walked in along with Ron after seeing the demonstration of the androids. "I see the Krangs weren't pulling my leg when they told me that these Foot bots can literally learn from their opponents, and fight at the same time". Shredder said, passing Karai and headed to the other side of the room.

He then turned around to see Karai and said "I'm going to be in Japan for a while to handle important business. You are in charge while I'm gone Karai and I don't want you to do anything while I'm gone, am I clear?". Karai bowed her head even though she hates that, but played along. "Yes, father". she said.

As Shredder left as things calm down, Karai turned around to see Ron examining the bots. "So, what did you and my dad talk about?". Karai asked. "Oh, nothing important. So these are the next big thing huh?. They look like their easy to break". said Ron. "I was thinking the same thing too. But, they are legit and this would be a good improvement for us". said Karai.

After exiting the locker room they hold each other's hands while heading to the main room, and then when they did they walked up the steps to the throne, as Karai took a seat while Ron was standing beside her with his arms crossed. For the Foot bots, they were lined up beside each other waiting for an order.

"Well, since your dad is on a business trip and he told me to make sure you stay safe and knowing you. You are planning something right now for these bots, and I can see it in your eyes". said Ron, looking at Karai as she smiled at him. "You know me too well Ron. But yes I do have plans with these Foot bots. And since I'm in charge, why don't you go and bring us some donuts so we can feed each other". she said as she got up from the throne.

Ron then said "Would it be romantic if we eat some grapes or strawberries instead of eating junk food". "Yeah, but I have a taste for fried dough. While you're out getting the donuts, make sure its half chocolate and half glaze please". said Karai. Ron then jumped down on the ground an headed to get some donuts, but then he looked back at Karai for a little bit.

"Tell me something, are you planning on using them to fight the Turtles?". Ron asked raising his eyebrow. "Maybe or maybe not. Depends on the mood, now hurry back". Karai said waving him goodbye. When living the building and jumping off of rooftops, Ron pulls out his phone and speed dialed Donny. "Hello?". asked Don.

"Hey, Don whats up?". Ron asked jumping on top of the Donut shop. "Oh, nothing really were just out on portal. And you?". he asked. "For me well, I just ease dropped in the Foot hideout and overheard there playing on something, but I don't know what". said Ron, lying. "Hmmm, alright thanks for the heads up, and make sure you stay safe". said Don.

"I'm all over buddy. Bye". as Ron hanged up the phone, and feeling that what he did was just low, even for him. But he knew that the turtles were brothers to him and remembered he has to play both sides on the field. "I hope I don't get caught too soon. Cause I really don't know what to say to Karai about this, especially Shredder. God, knows if he finds out that I'm playing on both teams he would more like beat the crap out of me". he said to himself, as he hopped down and went inside.

"Welcome to the New Yorks finest Donut shop. What can I get you?". said the man behind the counter, who was the only one in the shop working. "Let me get a dozen. Half chocolate and half glaze please". said Ron, while pulling out a twenty.

The guy then said "You got it kid". and went to making the order. "So, are you coming from a costume party?". he asked looking at his ninja gear. "Um, yeah. It was some party that I have ever gone to". said Ron, thinking about staying out a little bit longer before going back.

As the man gave him the box and got the twenty, and was about to get change until Ron said "Keep the change". "Why thank you and enjoy your donuts". said the guy. After leaving the shop and went back to roof jumping, Ron made a shortcut to his apartment to check on Zoey. As he reaches the apartment and snuck in the window, he made the trip to his little sister room and see she was a sound asleep.

Ron walked in, took a seat on her bed and just look at her with a smile. "You look just like mom Zoey. If mom and dad were alive they would spoil you rotten but since their not here, I had to do it". said Ron, missing his parents. He then went over to place a kiss on his little sisters head, and quilty walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"One thing for sure is that I promise that I will always put you and Karai first, before my needs". Ron thought to himself, as he took out the engagement bracelets and put it on his dresser and went back out. When heading back to the hideout, he saw Karai mad as she was on the throne with her head resting on her hand, and got a pouting look.

"Dang babe, what spoil your mood?. And what happened to the Foot bots?". he asked, knowing that the guys took them out surprising him. Karai who was still pissed off, and said "Those stupid turtles destroyed the Foot bots, in which I don't know how. They were supposed to be unstoppable".

Ron walked up the steps, put the box of donuts on the floor and said "So that what happened. Well Karai things happen, I mean those turtles are good". "I know and if I knew it was going to be like this then, I should bring you along with me. This is bull crap". Karai said getting even more piss.

With quick thinking, Ron opened the box, pulled out a freshly hot chocolate cover donut and walked over to Karai. "I know what can tune that frown upside down and that's donuts". he said using the donut as a fan, as Karai was smelling the good pastry but trying so hard to stay pissed. Ron then smiles as he put the donut up close to Karai.

"Come on. You love chocolate so much, babe. Come on let me see my girlfriend smile". he sang as he rubs the donut up against Karai's nose, making her giggle and took a half bit of it. "Mmmm. That's really good. Let me have another bite". she said opening her mouth to eat another bite. Ron gave her the other have and then grabbed the box, and went over to her.

Karai got up from the throne to let Ron have seat, so she can lay on his lap. "This is what I call romance. I feel much better now, that I have you here with me". Karai said feeding Ron a donut, while he was feeding her as well. "I would do anything to put a smile on that face if yours. No matter what it is". said Ron.

"Then that case why don't you put a ring on this finger for me". Karai said showing her ring finger, with a smile. "Soon babe soon. Until then let's finish eating our fried dough". said Ron. After eating the whole box of donuts, they began to have a make-out section enjoying the comfort from each other.

When they took their lips off each other they hugged and snuggle up, and then the happy moment came to an end when Bradford and Xavier came in. "Oh, look what we have here Xavier. Two lovebirds of the Foot Clan". said Bradford making kissing noises, as Xavier grinned and sang "Karai and Ron kissing in the dojo, K.I.S.S.I.N.G".

Then both Xavier and Bradford started laughing hard, as Karai and Ron were mad and remembered the last time someone interrupted their love time, got there arm broken. Karai looked at Ron with a serious look, and Ron did the same as he said "I get the dog and you get the fish". "Right". she said.

Then they both jumped off and went straight at them, and they were regretting it. "No, no wait I was just playing around". said Xavier as he got his tail handed to him by Karai as she put him in the John Cena's STF submission hold, while Ron put Bradford in the kimura lock Brock Lesnar style. "Say uncle or I'll F5 your hairy butt". said Ron, pulling his arm hard.

"Uncle! uncle!". screamed Bradford, as Xavier did the same and said "I tap! I tap!". as he tapped. Then both Karai and Ron let go of them, as the two ran for it now knowing that to never tease them when they are having their love time. "Yeah, you better run!. You can't see me! because the champ is here!". said Karai who was hyped up due to sugar rush, as she did the, you can't see me signature.

Ron started laughing after seeing Karai imitating one of her favorite WWE superstars, and joined in. "Yeah, and you guys are lucky that went easy on you guys. Cause we were thinking of thanking you guys to Suplex City!". he said holden Karai in his arms.

After laughing was over, Karai said "So, where did we left off?". "We left off by snuggling together". said Ron giving a kiss on her head. Karai returns the kiss by kissing him on the lips and went back to snuggling her boyfriend and hoping nothing will crack their relationship in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Next morning at the kitchen table eating cereal, Ron and Zoey were enjoying breakfast like always and love it every time they do it as brother and sister. After breakfast they went to change clothes that were planning on wearing, and then walked out as Ron put Zoey on his shoulders.

"When are we going to the mall, big Bro?". Zoey asked wanting to go look around at the mall. "Don't worry Zoey we will. It would be easy if we have a car, but sadly we don't". said Ron. Zoey then said a little bit excited "Is Karai coming with us?. I would really love to have my big sister to come with".

Ron just rolled his eyes just being jealous of Karai on being Zoeys favorite. He remember the first time that he invited Karai to his grandpa's shop/home to meet them, and it something else. **(Flashback)** In the Book shop, Grandpa Phil was dusting off books from the shelves and table, making sure that everything was clean since Ron was bringing his girlfriend to the store and wanted everything to look nice. As he was done cleaning, the door rang as Grandpa Phil turned around and saw Ron coming in holding hands with Karai who was wearing a black sleeveless jacket and shorts, and have a friendly smile on her face.

"Grandpa, I like you to my girlfriend. Karai". said Ron, who was blushing about it. Karai took out her hand said "It so nice to finally meet you sir. Ron has told me so much about you". Then Grandpa Phil shook her hand with a warm smile and said "It's nice to meet you too, Karai. I'm happy that my grandson found a girl to be with".

"And, I'm happy that I get to meet his grandpa and sister. Speaking of which, where is the little girl?". Karai asked. "She's upstairs reading her favorite book. Zoey come down and meet your brothers girlfriend". said Grandpa Phil, as they heard little foot steps coming down the steps.

Zoey then made it to where everyone was at looking adorable with her innocent eyes. "Hi, Ron's girlfriend. My name is Zoey and I'm three years old". said Zoey in a cute voice, making Karai smile seeing something so cute and innocent.

She bent down to her level with a sweet smile. "Why, aren't you the most cutest thing that I ever see. You like reading books Zoey?". Karai asked. Shaking her head, Zoey said "Yelp!. I love to read books and watch Sesame Street. What about you?". "For me I like to read too. I also like playing games and love to do a little bit of shopping". said Karai, picking her up in her arms.

Ron just smiled and was filled with joy, now that his girl is getting along very well as all of them went up the steps, to have a seat at the dinner table to eat. "Karai would you do the honor of praying for the food?. After all you are our guest". said Grandpa Phil as he and everyone hold hands.

Karai smile and said "Sure. Dear Lord we thank you for this meal that we are about to eat, and we also thank you for our health and safety. In the name of your son Jesus Christ, amen". After saying grace they began eating bake fish, fried rice, salad, and apple pie for dessert and a cup of sweet tea.

"So, Karai what does your father due for a living?". asked Grandpa Phil, while passing the bowl of rice to Ron, so he can put some on Karais plate. "My father owns a big time business. His into knives and such". said Karai, lying about it to keep it a secret. "I see. And he owns that Bradford dojo right?". he asked taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh, yeah he does own that joint and a whole lot more". said Karai, eating a mouthful of rice and so did Ron. "Cool. Your daddy is loaded". said Zoey. Then Karai nodded as a yes, and took a bite of her fish.

After cleaning up the table and dishes, Grandpa Phil went to bed while Ron was reading a bed time story for Zoey, and Karai tucked her in. "Night Zoey. Have a good sweet dreams". said Karai, while closing the door slowly. Then Karai followed Ron to his room and saw a poster of the Carolina Panthers team, and saw the Xbox one console near the tv. "Let's play some Madden". said Karai grabbing the controller.

"Since when do you know about playing Madden?". asked Ron with a grin. Karai smile as she handed him the other controller. "Play and you will find out". she said taking a seat on the bed. With a cocky smile, Ron turned on the Xbox one and play the disc, and picked there team.

Ron was the Panthers, and Karai choice Seattle Seahawks. As they were about to put the play setting, Karai said "All Madden". Then Ron did what she said and started playing. Ron lost on his own game as the score was six through hundred. "And I won!. Like a boss!". said Karai doing the dab.

"Whatever. I went easy on you that's all Karai". said Ron, not admitting it was false. "If it was then you should have make the score even. But you took an L today by your girlfriend, on your own game system". said Karai, rubbing it to his face and laugh. **(End Flashback)** "Hey, Ron?. Ron?". said Karai, snapping her fingers to get Ron's attention. "Yeah, what's up?". he asked. Then Karai put her hand on her hip and said "Sometimes I hated when you do that, anyways do like this dress?". she asked showing a black and white dress. Ron then said "Yeah, I do. You will look outstanding". said Ron giving her a wink.

Karai smiled at that as she put it in the buggy, as Zoey came in carrying her new clothes and put it in the buggy as well. Then all three went to the shoe section as Karai found a nice pare of Nike's that was the right size for Zoey, and then Ron found some good Jordan's for Karai.

After getting things paid they went to the food court and brought junk food, well Karai and Zoey who was eating the junk food while Ron had a salad. "I love fast food. It's so rich tasting". said Karai, eating a double cheeseburger with fries. "I hope you know that all of that is going straight to your big butt of yours, right?". said Ron, who in fact like her big butt.

"So?.You like my butt anyway". said Karai with smile. Then Zoey was eating her nuggets and didn't pay attention what they were saying. When done eating they went to the Build a Bear workshop for Zoey, and Karai paid for it and enjoy it. "You girls are enjoying the shopping like crazy. And I mean crazy". said Ron, holding all the bags while Karai and Zoey was walking with no bags.

"Can you blame us?". said Karai with a grin as Zoey laugh. "Girls". said Ron, with a sigh and keep walking. After the day was finally over, Zoey was sleeping in Karai's arms while Ron opened the door. When Karai put Zoey to bed, she took her shoes off and join Ron the couch watching the Giants against Dallas Cowboys. "Thanks for coming with us. You made Zoey's day great, and she looks up to you". said Ron.

Karai looked up at Ron and said "I always have time for you and Zoey, no matter what. She needs a female role model". "You got that right Karai, she always call you her big sister". Ron said eating chips. "And she wasn't lying either. I am her big sister". said Karai, while grabbing a hand full of chips and stuff it down.

Ron just smiled and was happy to have Karai as his lover and started planning on how to propose to Karai with the engagement brackets, that Shredder have given him before he left. He just looked at Karai who fell asleep making him smile, as he turn off the tv.

Then he picked her up bridal style an went to his bedroom and put her in bed. And then he hopped on his side of the bed before going to sleep, he gave her a kiss on the lips and grab a hold of her, and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the brand new week of school came in rolling in, Ron was being very quiet as he put on his clothes and shoes so he won't wake up Karai, who was still asleep. Ron just looked at his soon to be fiancee with smile, as he walked out of his room to go wake up Zoey.

When he did came into Zoeys bedroom he begin to shake her a little bit. "Come on Zoey time for school". said Ron. Zoey woked up from her sleep rubbing her eyes and stretched. "Morning Ron. It's Monday already?". Zoey asked.

"Yeah, it's morning time Zoey. Come on an get dress and come to the kitchen. I'm making grilled cheese omelet sandwich, your favorite". Ron said with a smile. Then Zoey smiled and immediately started making her bed up, and went to the bathroom. Ron went into the kitchen, took out some cheese, and eggs from the fridge and then took out the frying pan.

Zoey came in wearing her khaki skirt, blue collar shirt, and black shoes. She grabbed a seat as Ron put down her plate and began eating, then Ron took the third plate on a tray with a cup of orange juice, a note, and carry it to his room. As he entered in an see Karai still asleep, he set the tray on his desk and went out.

"Big bro this is the best omelet that I ever tasted". said Zoey, savoring the food. Ron then said "I know right?. Your big bro know how to cook". Zoey took a drink from her glass cup an finish it and ate every last egg. After eating, Ron took the plates and put it to the sink an then pick up his key.

"Ready to go little sister?". he asked putting the pink book bag on her shoulders. "I'm ready to go big bro. Is Karai coming to walk with me to school?". she asked with innocents. "Actually Zoey, Karai is still sleeping and she have to go to work. She's in charge of her dad's business for a few days". said Ron, locking the door.

Then they went up to the elevator and press the button, as the it came on time and went in. "I understand stand. Can I hang out with Leo, Ralph, Mikey, Don, and master Splinter after school?. There family too". said Zoey. Ron didn't see why not, since they are family and they can babysit Zoey for the night, since he has plans.

"Ok, but remember don't tell them about me and Karai, and the Foot". Ron warn. "Like a said my lips are sealed Ron. Why do we have to keep it a secret?". asked Zoey. "Because you don't want to upset them and Karai would you?. I mean they have personal goals in life and they don't get along very well". said Ron, coming up a good lie in which he don't know the real beef between Shredder and Splinter. Heck, all he knows that Splinter betrayed him and his wife died in the process, that what Shredder told him.

Every time Ron thinks about it, he feels like it doesn't add up at all and he knew for a fact that Splinter is the most kindest guy or rat he ever met, and he reminds him of his late father. He knew if one day that he have to make a big choice on which side he should be on, the Shredders or Splinter. A soon to be father in law or a great mentor and father figure, but that's later on an hope and pray it won't happen.

Meanwhile at the apartment in the bedroom, Karai woke up from her sleep then smelt the omelet sandwich, making her get up from the bed and walked over to the tray and saw the note. She picked up the note and began to read it as it read.

 **"Morning babe, I left you a nice plate of grill cheese omelet sandwich. But, that's not all babe I have something planned very special for us tonight, and you are going to love it. For now enjoy the breakfast and I'll see you. As always, love you".**

Feeling very happy she took a good sniff on the note, that was sprayed with cologne making her girly as she spin around holding the note on her chest. She then pull herself together and calm down from her excitement as she picked up the tray that her food was on, and had breakfast in bed.

While chewing her food she began to remember back when Ron and her were out at night in Japan for the first time teaching him the ways of the Foot Clan, in which it was robbing a store. At first it took a little motivation boost for Ron to do it, since he was raised better than to steal something that is not his.

( **Flashback)** Jumping off rooftops in the middle of the night in Japan, Karai was taking Ron somewhere in the far side of town to show him something nice and cool.

As they stopped to take a break, Ron who was wearing all black suit like the others as he took off his mask and said "This is so much fun. I feel great with all this running and jumping off rooftops". Karai took off her mouth mask with a smile and said "I'm glad that you like cause it's about to get even better".

She walked over to the edge of the roof then bent down and took a pare of binoculars, making Ron wonder what's up. So, he came up beside her and bent down. "So, what are we looking at that you got me jumping cross rooftops to see?". he asked.

With a smile on her face she handed him the binoculars and said "See for yourself". Ron looked through the binoculars and saw a building that was an expensive jewelry store, they has a loads of jewelry. "No way, this is the big shot jewelry store that have the top finest gold chains". said Ron, who wanted a gold chain.

Karai then said "Yeah, I know and that's why we came here. We're going do some stealing". Without hearing the last part of what Karai have said, Ron was too busy thinking about wearing gold chains like his favorite rappers.

"Man, if I had me a gold chain I would be balling. Wait, you said steal right?". Ron asked finally catching on. "Yeah, I said steal". said Karai. "No, no, no. You can count me out Karai, I don't steal it's wrong". he said handing the binoculars to Karai.

"Don't be like that Ron, this place is owned by rich snobs. They don't care about you and me or anyone who making ends meet. I'm getting some jewelry whether you like it or not". said a serious Karai. "Alright, you go right ahead. I turn in my gear and I'll be out your way". said Ron.

As he was walking away, Karai was panicking. Never in her life that someone was going to leave the Foot just like that, but with quick thinking she know what to do. "Alright, then it's your choice. This only telling me that you're not real, in fact you're nothing but a scary cat". she said hitting a nerve out of Ron as he stopped walking.

He turned around with a excuse me look, and said "I'm sorry but come again?". "I didn't stutter Ron. I said you're a scary cat. You're not real you're no real G". said Karai, knowing that this was getting to him and glad its working.

"Now, wait a minute I'm not afraid at all. So, knock it off". said Ron. Karai then said "You ain't bad you ain't nothing. You big coward". This finally pushed Ron to his limit, and said "You call me a coward?. I tell you what I prove that I'm not a coward. By breaking into the jewelry store, come on". as he jumped to the building along with Karai, with a big smirk on her face.

As they broke in they took out the alarm system, cameras, and then knocked out the security guards with ease then made it to the jewelry area and went browsing. For Ron, he was looking at a good selection of gold chains and can't decide which one he want, while Karai broke the glass then took out a beautiful mulit diamond necklace.

Then she went to a mirror to put it on and to see does it look good on her, then she turned around to see Ron as he was still looking, making her smile and feel very different. Feeling like she found her perfect guy, her soulmate and she won't deny it not for a second or less.

"Hey, Ron does this necklace look good on me?. Be honest". said Karai. Ron looked at her with his mouth dropped after seeing Karai wearing it, making her look gorgeous. "It's you. You just need a nice black dress to go with it, and you'll will look hot". he said, blushing on his last comment making Karai blush as well.

Karai decided to take it an went over to Ron to help him pick out a chain. "I don't know what to get. There so nice." said Ron. Karai looked at the selection real good and found a very big chunky hip-hop chain, then picked up and put it around Ron's neck. "Oh, yes that looks good on you. I would go to the club with you wearing that chain, it makes you like a real Gangster". said Karai smiling and getting very close to kissing, but then the back up alarm went off.

"Crap!". said both Ron and Karai. Ron looked at the window and then grabbed a chair and threw it, braking the glass. "This way babe". Ron said jumping out of the building. "Did he just called me babe?". Karai thought as did the same thing, then after getting away with the jewelry they took they went to an ally to catch their breath.

"That ways, ways". said Ron, trying to find a word to describe what just happened. "Fun". said Karai, making her smile. "Yeah, that's the word. I can't believe I stole this chain". he said looking at it around his neck. "Don't trip. This is better than paying fifty g's for it, and besides you look handsome warring it". said Karai, giving Ron a wink. **(End Flashback)**

Karai just smiled after remembering that day as she took another bite of her omelet sandwich, then after that she put her clothes back on and went back to the hideout. Meanwhile in the school cafeteria, Ron, April, and Casey were in their usual spot eating lunch together and helping each other with the homework assignment from Japanese class.

"That language class stinks. I don't know how you guys are good at it". said Casey, eating his meat ball sub. "That's because we do tutoring". said April. "And I have been staying in Japan for three years". said Ron, eating his spaghetti. Casey finish his sub then said "Tutoring is not my thing. Now, kicking butt is all me in fact I can take on that Black Dragon ninja".

"Casey. That guy is dangerous and aggressive, we should take him out together that's the smart way". said Ron, drinking a shake. "I agree with Ron, him and Karai are too dangerous. We need to try and think before striking. That's why we should go back to the swears and go over the plan with the guys". said April.

Then Ron was planning in his mind about how he was going to propose to Karai, in which would be a nice dinner and a nice tasty dessert. After school was done for the day, all three picked up Zoey an went to the swears to meet up with the guys. When they made it to the lair, they saw Leo watching his favorite tv show like always while Ralph was practicing his punching with his punching bag.

"Hey, guys what's happening?". Ron asked. "Hey, Ron how's school?". Leo asked, turning off the tv. Ron and Leo did there fist pump handshake and dab. "It was great. I just can't wait to leave the school". said Ron. Then coming from the back was Donny and Mikey who was covered in pimples.

"What happened to you Mikey?". Zoey asked, little freaked out. "Well, Zoey it have appears that Mikey here was in my lab messing around in the fridge, where he put that mutagen that I have been working on to reverse the mutagen effect, his body reacted and created gross pimples". said Don.

"Well, I thought it was going to help me look cool. But, it turns out that I was wrong". said Mikey, a little bit dissapointed but Zoey cheer him up by giving him her friendship bracelet. "Thanks little Zoey. Want some pizza that was left over?". he asked. "Yes, please!". said Zoey, super excited.

As Mikey guided Zoey to the kitchen, while Don was explaining how they were going to help cure Mikey. "Alright, so we just go to the old Krang building and find the device to make the cure". said Casey. "Yelp. We have to wait when night comes". said Don.

"Cool. Hey, I need a favor to ask you guys. Can you guys babysit Zoey for me? I got to pull a all nighter at the pizza joint again, and I wish I could get a raise for doing it". said Ron, thinking smart. Ralph then said "No problem bro, besides this mission is not going to be rough anyway. So, it looks like you've on the bench".

Ron smiled and said "I always hated seating on the bench. I rather fight some Krang". "Maybe next time buddy". said Leo with a smile. Before Ron can leave, he went to the dojo area where Splinter was doing breathing techniques and heard Ron come in. "Ah, Ron I'm so glad to see you". said Splinter, happy to see Ron even though there not blooded, but to him he was one of his son's and Zoey was her little girl.

"It's good to see you too master Splinter. How's life treating you?". Ron asked. "Pretty good. You know I was thinking about you and Zoey. You two are like one of my kids, always kind and loving. I wish I could see that with my daughter". said Splinter with sadness in his voice, as walked over to the picture of himself as a man, his late wife and daughter.

Ron walked up to him feeling sad that those two lost their lives, and Splinter never get the chance to raise his daughter Miwa. "She would be your age if she was alive. You two could have been such a great couple, but sadly she's not with us". said Splinter. "The one thing that my grandfather have thought was that our lost love ones are watching down on us, and he said if you remember them they are there". said Ron.

Splinter smiled and said "Your grandfather is a wise man, wiser than me. I don't dwell in the past but look forward of now, I have my son's and daughter. In which means I have you and Zoey as one of my children". With a smile Ron said "I feel the same way". When Splinter walked away to his room, Ron was getting ready to leave as well.

Until he looked at the picture real good as much, as he look at the picture of Splinters daughter. He could have sworn that Miwa looked very familiar, but can't put his finger on it. Meanwhile at the hideout in the throne room, Karai was in her ninja gear thinking on what Ron had planned for tonight.

She liked being surprise no matter what it is, such as her birthday or Christmas she just like surprises. While thinking about it, she didn't even know that Ron snucked in without her noticing he went to the private dinning room were he met up with the cook.

"Alright, here's what you're cooking today. Two steamed cook lobsters, a Caesar salad, and a double fudge chocolate pudding. And when you made the pudding, make sure you put this in the bowl when putting the pudding in". said Ron, handing him one of the engagement bracelet that was silver and had a written sentence in Japanese.

When the cook nodded and went into the kitchen, Ron took his bag that had his gear in it and change clothes. While doing so, Karai was planning on hunting down Braxter Stockmen and make him work for her, since he did turn his back on them. But, decided to let Bradford and Xavier go get him so she can spend time with Ron.

"I really want to know what Ron is planning". said Karai, telling herself. "You will soon enough". said Ron in his gear, with a big smile. "Ron. you spook me not cool". said Karai, playfully. Ron bent down to kiss her on the head. "You did that to me when I woke up from my nap". said Ron.

"I really did. Didn't I?". she asked with a laugh and so did Ron. As the sun came down an announced it was night time, Bradford and Xavier came in as Karai requested for them. When they entered in, Bradford was being clumsy as he broke the floor hating he was a big dog.

"Would you two hurry up already? I got plans you know". said Karai, who was being rude and impatient. "Don't get too comfortable in that chair because the only person that is worthy of it, and that is the Shredder". said Xavier, who was hating that Karai was in charge of them.

"My dad put me in charge while his away in Japan, so get use to it. I have an assignment for you two, I want you guys two bring me Stockman". said Karai. "Stockman?. That weasel he betrayed us the last time". said Bradford, who not happy about it. Then Ron joined in on the conversation with his arms crossed. "That's what I heard but his useful. We need him in order to take out the turtles".

"And, so go and bring him to me and don't fail. If you do then I have to let Ron have to F5 your butts". Karai said threating. After bowing down they left, giving Ron the chance to take Karai on her surprise. "Come on babe. It's time for your surprise". he said, pulling her up from the chair.

Karai giggled and let Ron lead the way. As they entered the private dinning room, Ron pull the chair back for Karai as she took a seat as he push her back up against the table. "You know how to make things very romantic. Don't you?". asked Karai, still smiling. "You know it babe. And, I hope your hungry". Ron said clapping his hands, as the cook came in with a tray of two plates of steamed Lobsters and the Caesar salad, and put it on the table.

"Alright, steam lobster my favorite seafood. Thanks". said Karai, as she started cracking her lobster and dipped in butter. "Any time Karai. Any time". said Ron. As they ate, Karai was loving her lobster eating every last meat in the shell, and started eating her salad.

"That was the best dinner that I ever ate. Now, the only thing to top it off would be dessert". Karai said, wiping her mouth as if on cue a bowl of double fudge chocolate pudding was in front of her. "Enjoy". said Ron, preparing for his proposal.

Karai begin eating her dessert with happiness and joy, making Ron smile. Then as she was getting to finish it off, she suddenly saw something shiny in her pudding an then stopped eating. Karai then put her fingers in her bowl to pull out the shiny object, and was shocked to see that it was an engagement bracelet. This gave Ron the opportunity to get up from his seat, and walked up to Karai and bent down on one knee.

"Karai, I love you and I want to spend my whole life with you. You are the only girl for me and no girl can replace. What I'm trying to say is that will you be my fiancee?". asked Ron. Suddenly his lips was met with her lips and as they broke apart, Karai said with tears of happiness "Yes!. Yes I would be your fiancee!". They both hugged for a good hour or two and then broke apart, as Ron put the bracelet on her wist.

After leaving the private dining room they both went out to see progress being made, as they were at Stockman's little hideout lab as they watched as Bradford and Xavier found him but failed to beat the turtles along with their friends, who was after the device that Stockman took from the Krang building along with Bradford being mutated twice and became even uglier and getting electricuted.

"Once again they failed". said Karai, not being surprise. "Well, half way babe. At least that these three didn't die after getting electricuted". said Ron, jumping down as Karai did the as well. When they walked up to Stockman who was knocked out, Karai tapped him with her small sword and woke him up.

"Get up Stockman. You now work for us. Well, basically the Shredder". she said with a smirk. Then Ron said "And if you try to pull something like last time that I heard, I will not hesitate to brake your arm. You got me?".

Nodding his head, Stockman said "Yeees. I understood". Then Ron hold his fiancee close to him with a smile, knowing that things are going to be smooth sailing. He hope.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As it became morning time, Ron stayed up with Karai through the night after handling business. After getting Stockman back to working for the Shredder, and celebrating their engagement.

Right now, they were at the throne room relaxing as Karai was seating on Ron's lap cuddling and snuggling together. Then Ron yawned after staying up so long and wishing he had a cup of coffee. "Looks like someone is tired. Is my little fiance getting sleepy?". said Karai, playfully .

"Yeah, babe I'm very tired. I couldn't even remember the last time I stayed up this late, I need some coffee". said Ron. Karai got off his lap to allow Ron to get up, then Ron just remembered that he have to go to school. "Crap, I forgot its a school night. Karai I have to go". he said running down the steps, to go change into his normal wear.

"Um, Ron I forgot to tell you that the school is closed today, due to a teacher strike for all schools". said Karai, smiling as she walked down the steps and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Really?. I didn't know that. Well, since I got a day off then I might as well pick up Zoey from April's place". said Ron.

After hearing that name, Karai felt anger with in her. Even though Ron and April are friends, Karai still hated when a girl is hanging out with Ron or evening hugging. Before Ron could see her look, she put back on her happy face and said "Since you're doing that make sure you bring her with, so we can tell the great news to Zoey.

Ron smiled and glad to see that Karai wasn't mad, an nodded as he went into the locker room to go change. Then after putting his gear in his special locker he walked out side, heading to April's apartment.

When he reached April's window he began to lightly knocked on her window.

A few seconds later, April came in an open the window door. "Morning Ron, you should have came in by using the door". said April, letting Ron come in. "Sorry April, next I will. How's Zoey? I hope she didn't give you any trouble". said Ron. April smiled "Not at all Ron, she just like an little angel. I never have any problems at of her".

"That's good to know. I still can't believe that school is cancelled cause of a teacher strike". said Ron, while putting Zoeys shoes back on her feet and picked her up. "Yeah I can't believe it either but hey, at least we got a day off today". April said making up her bed. "Before I forget, thanks for watching Zoey for me". as Ron walked back up.

"No, problem Ron any time". said April. While heading back to the hideout holding his little sister, Ron came in and see Karai finished talking on her phone. "Hey, babe". he said in a good mood. Karai put her phone up then said "Hey, Ron. Great news, I just told my dad about you proposing to me and he said his going to finish his work in Japan, as quickly as he can so we can do the ceremony officially".

"That's great news and what not. And, Zoey is still asleep". said Ron, not having a good response about the news. Karai came over to Ron and then looked down at Zoey, with happiness as she started poking her. "Oh, Zoey. Zoooey". Karai said starting to tickle her.

Zoey began to giggle and eventually woke up from her sleep, stretching and got off her brothers arm. "Morning Ron. Morning Karai, did you guys sleep well?". she asked rubbing her eye. "Yes, we did little Zoey. Zoey me and your brother have some good news for you". said Karai smiling as Ron walked beside her and holding her hand.

"What is it?". she asked in the most sweetest voice. With a big smile and happiness, Karai said "Zoey your brother and I are engaged. Meaning that I'm half way of officially being your big sister". Zoey then started screaming with joy as she then ran up to Karai, and gave her big hug.

"We're finally sisters!. We're finally sister's!". as Zoey squealing like a happy little something, including Karai. "I feel the same way!. I love you baby sis!". As Karai hugged Zoey, making Ron smile seeing his two favorite girls rejoicing about the news.

Then he stepped in and said "As much as I hate to break up this happy girly moment but, I'm kinda hungry for some breakfast". "Of course. You must be starving huh Zoey?". asked Karai. "Yep!. I'm so hungry that I can eat a whole pony". said Zoey, using metaphor.

Karai picked up Zoey off the ground then lead the way to the dining room, as the table was covered with plates of pancakes, french toast, eggs, bacon, bake fish, dirty rice, and a bowl of fruit salad. As they took a seat, Karai sat Zoey down on the chair beside her as Ron sat beside his fiancee.

As they say grace, they went to eating a good breakfast as a family. "Zoey I figured that you should stay with me here tonight. I can pull in some time off so we can spend time together". said Ron, taking a bite of his fruit salad. "Alright big bro". said Zoey, eating her pancakes.

"And, you can help me pick out decorations for the ceremony". said Karai, while licking the maple syrup off her fingers. "Cool". Zoey said drinking her cup of water. When finish eating breakfast they went to the workout room, while the servant's were cleaning up.

At the work out room, Zoey was seating down watching Karai doing jump rope, while Ron was punch and kick boxing the punching bag since he was really good at it. Karai was breaking sweat while jumping rope real hard, as Ron jump kicked the bag with ease. Then Karai stopped jump roping as she and Ron went to fighting pad to do some warm ups.

Karai made the first move by side kicking Ron, but he blocked as he jump kicked Karai. She then jumped back to her feet and charged at him as Ron did the same. As they ran towards one another, Karai smirk as she jumped over Ron back kick him.

"Too slow Ron". said Karai, walking up to him. But then Ron jumped over Karai, then grabbed her arm and put it behind her back. "Too cocky Karai". said Ron, mocking. Karai looked at Ron and both kissed each other, showing how there fight between one another can never reached the conclusion.

All because they fall in love. "Can you guys find a room. Gross". said Zoey, disliking it. "Don't be like that Zoey. You will found a nice cute boy one day, and you want to kiss him". said Karai. "That will be the day when she turns twenty". said Ron, being the overprotective brother as he is. "You're so overprotective Ron. Lighten up a little". she said kissing him.

When time went by they went to eat dinner, and then hanged out at the throne as Zoey was given a piggy back ride by Bradford, who enjoyed to spend time with Zoey. After watching them, one of the servant's told Karai that Shredder want to video chat with her and Ron.

"Zoey, why don't you go with Bradford while me and Ron handle some business". said Karai, with a smile. "Ok. Come on Dog pound". said Zoey, pulling Bradford by the hand. "I'm coming kid I'm coming". Bradford said with a chuckle. As they left, Karai and Ron bent down on one knee as the screen projected Shredder.

"First off. Congratulations you two, I can't wait to set up the ceremony for you two. And second, why have you disobey my order Karai?". said Shredder, who was half happy and mad about the engagement and Karai's disobedience. "I'm sorry father but I just can't just seat here, and let the turtles roam freely while we are seating on our butts". said Karai as she was not helping the situation at all, so Ron have to jump in.

"What she's trying to say father is that we need to show the turtles who are running New York, and know they have no place to hide from the Foot or you". he said, knowing once again saved Karai from getting herself from getting into trouble.

"That's what I needed to hear my son. Now, I will see how quickly I can hurry up with my business in Japan, so I can arrange the engagement ceremony. Until then don't do anything Karai". Shredder worn, as the screen went black. "Where still are going to do whatever aren't we?". Ron asked.

"Yelp. And we're going to see the Krang, since they are building a new android ninja that is more smarter and stronger then the Foot bots". said Karai, in a serious look. While they walked to the Krangs hideout, Ron put on his mask knowing that one of Krang would recognize him as the same human who helped the guys when stopping the Krang from sending that lava monster from Dimension X to earth.

"I hope this weapon is ready for combat". Karai said impatiently. "The one that is called Karai, must understand that the weapon will take six earth hours to be ready". said one of the Krang droid. "And you guys call yourselves highly advanced beings. What a joke". said Ron.

"I don't need to wait for six hours, I need to test it out. And I know exactly who the target that I want to pick. April O'niel". said Karai, shocking every Krang especially Ron. "April?". Ron ask himself in disbelief, after hearing it from his fiancee.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"April O'Neill". Karai said, making every Krang shocked to hear her say it. But the most shocked was Ron.

Knowing what April have told him that she and Karai had there encounter before. The day at the restaurant when Karai was hunting April down, but luckily April learned a good move by Splinter and beat her.

Ron was with the guys trying to stop the Krang that day underwater, as the Krang was trying to pump acid mutagen into the city's drinking supply. "Is there a problem?". Karai asked one of the Krang drones.

"Of course not the one they call Karai. The weapon will be operational quickly as possible". the Krang drone said. With a wicked smile, Karai walked away along with Ron, heading back into the tunnel that came in from.

Before they were could reach the exit door, Ron pulled Karai to the side to have a good chat. "What are you doing?". he said taking off his mask. "What do you mean Ron?". Karai asked with her eyebrow raise with confusion, and wondering what's wrong.

"You know what I'm talking about Karai. Why are you targeting April for?. She's my best friend and I know you're doing it because you hate any girl who talks or hang out with me. Right or wrong?". said Ron in his serious look. Karai rolled his eyes knowing it was true, and answered.

"Yeah, so what?. I have been watching that tramp hugging you, and she was a little too close to my liking". Ron then said "Karai you know that you're the only one for me, that and we're engaged. What you're doing as of now is low, even for you". Karai looked at Ron and told him her reason.

"I only did it is to warn her to keep her mitts off of my fiance, and that's the end of it. Now, with you excuse me I'm going back to the hideout and spend time with Zoey while we have free time on our hands". she said walking out through the door, not saying any more.

Ron was frustrated after hearing what Karai just said and this was going to be a long night. "Her and her vendetta. Now, I have to play both boats tonight between the Clan and the guys. I really know how to pick em". being sacasted.

While Ron was dealing with the issue that he have to plan a solution, meanwhile at closed hockey building. April was hanging out with Casey as he was in the ring, hitting some hockey pucks to the net. "You know it has been a few days since Ron haven't hanged out with us doing the night. I'm starting to get concern about him". said Casey, hitting the last puck.

April was laying on the barricade wall listening to Casey, and have to agree with him. "I'm concern about him too Casey. We have to understand that he have to work extra hard to support Zoey, and her needs". she said, feeling that there was more to it then that.

Casey then skated towards April, with a smile and said "The one thing that I can say is that he is a good brother to Zoey. I would do the same thing with my siblings, if I was in his shoes. But maybe tomorrow night he can join us, until let's grab a slice of pizza".

"That sounds like a good plan. I wait for you while you go grab your gear". said April. "Give me a sec". said Casey. As he headed to the locker room, April was thinking about Ron's situation even though his doing find, but deep down she knew that his hiding something. But the question is what?.

And so as her curiosity have gotten the best of her, she pulled out her phone and begin texting him. At the rooftops jumping on top of each building, Ron and Karai an along with a few Footbots were heading to where April and Casey was at, so they can ambush them.

As they reached the Hockey stadium, Ron's phone started ringing a text making him pull it out. It read "Hey, Ron is everything alright?. You been avoiding us lately". texted April.

Ron texted back saying "Yes everything is alright. I'm just trying my best to get enough money from my pizza job, but there not paying me enough". Then Karai turn her back and see Ron texting somebody, thinking that this is the wrong time to be texting.

"I was concerned about you that's all Ron. You're my best friend and I just want you to know that if you need any help, just don't be scared to say so". said April texted. Ron just smiled about it knowing that he have a good trusted friend.

Karai was looking on an immediately thought it was April, making her feel very mad and was thinking about calling the whole thing off, but she was convinced that this needs to be done. "Ron are you ready?". Karai asked.

Ron looked back at Karai forgetting where he was. "Um, yeah I'm ready". he said typing his text in a lie. "I have to go April. My boss wanted to cut my break short, see you later". Then Ron put his phone up and put on his mask and gave Karai the thumbs up.

As April read the last text she was a little sad but understand, so she put her phone up and suddenly the entrance of the building was broken down by Footbots and started charging at April. With quick reaction she took out her fan weapon and started slicing and dicing.

Casey heard the noises outside, alerting him it was time to play hero. Then busted out of the locker room and started hitting pucks with mini fire rocket attached to it, at the bots blowing there heads off.

"April call the guys we need serious back up". said Casey, wacking heads with his hockey stick. April said "Right. Let's split up". as she ran out of the building while a few bots follow her. When Casey took out the last Footbot with skill, he grinned and got cocky.

"Once again the great Casey Jones, is just that awesome". he said with a smile. "I wouldn't say awesome, more like good. Or less". said a voice. Casey turned around and standing behind him was Ron in disguise. "Wait a minute. You're that Black Dragon ninja right?". asked Casey pointing his hockey stick at him.

"You are correct Jones. And, you have the honor and privilege to go one on one, with the greatest ninja in the Foot Clan". said Ron, taking out his sword. "I believe it when I see it. Now, let's get busy". said Casey as he went on to fight Ron.

Ron blocked Casey's hit from his hockey stick with his sword, then put his foot behind Casey's ankle and pull him backwards. Then used his handle from his sword, and hit him in the chest. "Alright that was not bad. But that doesn't mean I'm trowing the towel". said Casey, while trying to get up.

"You never know when to stay down, do you Casey?". Ron thought to himself. While Ron was beating the crap out of Casey, April was not only fighting one of the Footbots but also karai who came out of no where. "You want another beat down again Karai?. If so then I won't disappoint". said April getting ready to fight another round.

"As much as I want to have my rematch, but I want revenge first. Try this one for size". said Karai, as a big Android ninja jumped in front of her. "Oh, crap". said April, hoping the guys come quick. Back with Casey and Ron who was throwing and kicking him across the ring, and trying to make it less painful.

"That's all you got Black Dragon?. My buddy Ron can kick harder than you". said Casey, who was trying to get his eyes to focus and got back up. "I would love to see Ron, so I stump him to the ground". said Ron, talking about himself as he grabbed Casey. "If Ron was here he would give you a beating of a life time". as Casey spit blood in Ron's mask.

"Now, I'm really about to beat the crap out of you Casey". Ron thought to himself and threw Casey up against the wall. Casey then pull out his metal bat and started swinging, as Ron was dodge every hit and kicked out of his hands. "Think fast". said as he super punched Casey.

At the same time Karai did the same thing to April as hit the ground. "And that's for getting too close to Ron, you tramp". Karai said in her mind. As April was about to get hit by the Android, the turtles came just in time and jump kicked the droid. "This ends now Karai". said Leo, taking out his swords.

Karai was not at all happy as she said with sarcasm "Oh, Leo it is so nice that you and your brothers to come join the party". as she charged at Leo in a sword combat. While they were fighting each other, Ralph, Mikey, Donny, and April was trying to beat this Android but can't find a way. "This would be a great time to use that head of yours Donny". said Ralph blocking the hit.

"I'm trying Ralph. This thing is built very good". said Don, thinking on how to shut it down. Then Mikey said "Well, at least we're not fighting that Dragon dude". All of a sudden the doors from the Hockey stadium flew open by Casey who thrown out, an landed on the ground.

Then the Black Dragon came out with his sword in hand. "What up Turtles. You came for a rematch?". he said pointing his sword at them. "Now, it just got worst. Thanks Mikey". said Ralph hating to see him. "Oops". said Mikey.

Ron looked over and saw that Leo was fighting Karai then he looked at the Android that was fighting his friends. "This has gone far enough. Time to end this now". said Ron talking to himself as he remembered what the Krangs have told him, about the off switch by throwing something sharp at its neck.

All because they didn't have the time to finish completing the machine, due to Karai being impatient. Ron pulled out one sharp throwing knife and threw it. "April look out!". yelled Donny. April turned around and saw the throwing knife coming towards her, and duck as the knife went straight to the Androids neck.

The Android started making noises and finally exploded into pieces, as Ron was glad that April ducked in time so that way he won't feel bad that he hurt her. "Crap!. Not again". said Karai who was mad now, as she kicked Leo in the gut as he dropped down while holding his stomach.

Karai then ran over to Ron so they can retreat. "You guys got lucky. I usually don't miss. Until then, peace out". said Ron throwing down one of his black ninja smoke pellets. When the black smoke cleared they were gone without a trace.

"Is it me or did he threw that knife at the robot instead of April on purpose?". asked Donny. April helped Casey get back on his feet while still seeing stars. "I had the feeling that he did aimed at the robot purpose. Why? that's the question I want to know". said April.

"Maybe his trying to play that ninja mind games on us, I beat". said Ralph, putting his Sai back. Leo who was wondering about the mysterious person behind that mask, and he wasn't going to let it go for a while. Back at the hideout in the throne room, Karai was stress eating on some cookies and donuts with ice cream topping.

"Can't believe we lost again. I was this close to breaking O'Neill's teeth out. Crap!". said Karai stuffing her face with ice cream. "Ah, babe I think it would be wise if you slow down on eating that ice cream". said Ron, hatting to see her like this.

Karai took the spoon out of her mouth and said "You shut up and let me eat my ice cream in peace". as she took a big scoop and put it in her mouth. "Don't call me when you get a tummy ache or even a headache". said Ron as he watch his fiancee eat her ice cream fast.

Then finally she got a brain freeze, and she hated so much. "Crap!. Brain freeze!". she said hold her head. Smiling, Ron came up to her then take the ice cream from her and finish it off. After that he picked her up in his arms an carry her to her bedroom where Zoey was asleep, on the bed with her thumb in her mouth.

Ron put Karai in her bed with Zoey as both of them was sleep, then he grabbed a seat near the desk an sat down and watched his fiancee and baby sister sleep peacefully. "I don't know what am I going to do with you two. I really have gotten my work cut out this time". he said closing his eyes with a smile.

Next day, Karai woke up and saw Zoey still asleep making her smile, as she put the covers on her and gave her a kiss on her head. Then she see Ron sound asleep in the chair, making her smile and got up to go to her closet, and took out a Carolina Panthers blanket and put it on Ron.

After doing so, Karai went back to her bed and went back to sleep and hope no one disturb them. And, if so they were going to have a broken hand by Karai. No pressure, that just how she rolls.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Ron left the hideout knowing that Zoey was safe with Karai, he headed to the swears to meet up with the guys. As he entered the lair, Ralph was doing some lifting weights and then stopped to see Ron.

"Morning dude. You're hungry?. Mikey is making omelet pizza". he said getting up from his seat. "And get sick?. No, thank you I just eat some cereal and call it breakfast". said Ron, yawning. As they went into the kitchen to join the others, meanwhile at the hideout. Karai woke up not seeing Ron beside her and telling her good morning with a kiss.

The only person she sees in her room was Zoey, who was up seating at the desk drawing and coloring pictures, making Karai smile just by watching her little sister and got up an came over to her. Karai then started tickling Zoey as she started laughing. "Morning sister". said Zoey, who was still laughing.

Karai stopped tickling an gave Zoey a big hug and said "Good morning to you too Zoey, where is Ron?". "He told me that he was running some errands and he would be back" . said Zoey, going back to her drawing. She looked at her and said "What are you drawing?". With a big smile on her face she showed Karai a picture of her, Ron, and herself holding hands at the beach.

"This is you, in the middle is me and beside me is Ron. Isn't it neat?". asked Zoey. "It sure is Zoey. Hey, tell me something do you have any ideas on what you want to wear for Halloween?". Karai asked, wanting to take her trick or treating next week like they use to do back in Japan. Zoey shook her head with excitement and said "I sure do!. Can you help me make it?". "It will be my pleasure, little sister. But first, let's get some breakfast". said Karai.

While Karai and Zoey were going to eat breakfast, Ron was eating some cereal with two pieces of toast on the side while talking to the guys about having a Halloween party. "I can get the bags of apples, while April and Casey can buy the super size bag of candy and treats". said Ron. "Sounds good, we should get it about next week on Thursday before Halloween". said April, drinking some coffee.

"That's good. I can't wait to have this party". said Leo. After saying goodbye, Ron went back to the hideout to do some training and see what Karai have planned for her and Zoey. As he went into the bedroom where Karai and Zoey were on the bed, looking through a small white photo album that Karai have kelp memorable photos of them.

"Hey, guys what you're doing?". he asked coming in. Both girls look up with smiles on their faces as Zoey was the first to speak. "Hi Ron!. Me and Karai were looking at pictures of us back in Japan". Ron raise his eyebrow, and said "Oh, really then?. Let get a look". walking towards them. "This is when we went to that park, since Zoey wanted to swing on the swing set". said Karai, pointing a picture of them.

In the picture was Zoey on the swing seat, behind her was Karai pushing her. Then on the other photo was them at the steak house eating steak and sushi, and the other one was them at the fair were Zoey was on Ron's shoulders and Karai was beside him eating cotton candy.

"Good times. Good times. So, are you planning on taking Zoey trick or treating or am I taking her?". Ron asked. "Yeah, I am. I'm certainly not going to let that orange head bimbo, take my little sister trick or treating". said Karai, talking about April with hate in her voice.

"Alright fine because I was going to a Halloween party with April, and thought about Zoey and all". said Ron. Karai just looked at Ron in a pout look, really wanting to put April into the hospital. And Ron can even tell she was feeling some type of way, but let it go and went back to looking at the photo album.

As Halloween have came as the streets of New York was covered with decorations, and kids were in their costumes trick or treating early as the sun was setting down. Karai was in her bathroom washing off her original make up wear, and putting on some black dirt make up with fake blood around her mouth dressing up like a Zombie.

Then she put on some reaped clothes that was Zombie wearing material and walked out, as Zoey was seating patiently with her candy bucket in hand wearing a small identical ninja gear of Karai's. "Ready to go?". Karai asked with a smile. "I'm super ready!". said Zoey, getting off the chair.

Karai took out her phone with a grin, and said "Before we go let's take a selfie". Zoey came up to Karai as they posed for the picture. "Say, boo". said Karai. "Boo!". said Zoey, as the picture was taken. Then Karai sent the photo to Ron, and both her and Zoey walked out.

At the party, everyone were getting their dance on and played fun games. Such as bobbing for apples, dance battle, and who could eat the most candy contest. As of now, Ron and Casey was doing the candy eating contest while the others were rooting. "Come on Ron you got this". said Mikey, eating chocolate. "Come on Casey beat him". said April, eating her candy apple.

Then Casey and Ron couldn't even take another bite and so made it a tie. "I can't eat another bite. My stomach is killing me". said Ron holding his stomach. Casey was holding his stomach as well, as he said "Man, I don't feel so good at all. Oh, dude I think I'm about to". then without finishing his sentence, he got up from his seat and ran to find a place to throw up.

"I got to throw up too. Oh, God". said Ron doing the same thing, as everyone was laughing while Splinter was eating his candy apple, and said with a sigh "Kids". Meanwhile above the swears, Zoey and Karai was having a time of their lives as they went door to door, getting candy.

Karai was very happy to do this with her little sister and hope the night would last a little bit longer. "Do you want to call it a night?. We have sack full of candy and treats, and I'm want to dig in". said Karai, carrying the sack of goodies on her back. "Ok Karai. My bucket is getting heavy any way". said Zoey, having a little problem carrying her heavy bucket.

When they went back to the hideout and went to Karai's room, they pour all the candy out on the bed. With checking the candy to see if it was safe to eat, Karai and Zoey dig in on the pile of goodies.

After pigging out on the candy, Zoey passed out and went to sleep as Karai put the candy up and set it in the corner. Her door was being knock as she opened it showing Xavier. "What do you want Fishface?". she asked already being ignored.

"Well, sorry to put you in a bad mood but I have news for you. Master Shredder is back in town and his on his way". said Xavier. Karai was shock to know that her dad has finished his business in Japan, and on his way back. "Let me get dress". she said closing the door, then texted Ron the news and went to change.

At the lair, Ron was just done cleaning up the mess as everyone was knocked out cold with their stomachs full. Then as he just putting up the pizzas in the fridge, he took out his phone and saw he got two messages from Karai.

"I was thinking about them too". he said to himself, opening his phone up and saw the cute picture of them making him smile. But, what really got him alert was the message that said that her father is back. "And the night just got better and better". he said to himself.

After getting putting up the cleaning supplies and ran out of the swears, he made it to the hideout on time. Then put on his gear an made it to the throne room as everyone was waiting on the Shredder to arrive. On cue the doors were wide open, coming in was the boss himself.

While everyone bowed to the Shredder, Bradford said "It's good to have you back master Shredder". and bow his head. Shredder looked at Bradford seeing he had changed and said "Bradford you look terrible". "I was thinking that too". Ron thought, as Shredder came over to him and Karai.

"My daughter, you're finally engage and now we can start the ceremony planning". said Shredder, making Karai smile and then he looked at Ron. "Welcome to the family my son. While I was away I have brought a new recruit to our ranks. He is the top assassin in Japan, and he will be your best man for the cerceremony".

Everyone turned around to see Tiger human come in with his game face on. "Like you to meet Tiger Claw". said Shredder. "It's so nice to finally meet the Black Dragon. Happy Halloween, Ron". said Tiger Claw, extended his paw out with a friendly smile. Ron looked at Tiger Claw for a second and then shake his paw.

"The honor is mine. Mr. Tiger Claw". said Ron, knowing that this guy means business and this was not going to look good for him nor the Turtles. "With you, Karai, and Tiger Claw working together I can finally have my revenge on Splinter and end my vendetta". said Shredder, seating down in his chair.

Now Tiger Claw have joined the party. What can Ron do now, that he have to not only deal with his father in law and Fiancee's vendetta on Splinter and April, but also help Splinter and the guys?. Things just went down hill so quickly, for Ron and he wish that his Grandpa was alive and give him guidance.

 **This is what I call trouble in paradise.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After getting acquainted with Tiger Claw, Ron was surprised that Shredder hired a highly professional assassin to join the Foot Clan. For Karai on the other hand was not impress about it.

"So, dad what is your next move now, that you have me, Karai, and Tiger Claw to get things done and easy?." Ron asked, as he was trying to get use to calling Shredder his father in law. "As of now son, I just want to rest for a while and enjoy a nice Thanksgiving and Christmas with my family." said Shredder.

"Alight, then that case can I give it test run?. So, I can know what our strengths and weaknesses are and improve it when get the opportunity to smash those turtles." said Ron, as he was trying to keep suspicion out of everyone heads since he's been making excuses on not showing up on time or finding a way to leave Lair.

Shredder trust Ron with everything and he doesn't see any problem of rejecting his request. "By all means son, go right ahead." Karai smirk knowing that Ron has an idea planned that involves stealing, and she too let go of her suspicion about her lover as well. "Cool. Alright let's roll out." said Ron as he along with Karai, and Tiger Claw left the hideout and went jumping on the rooftops.

"Where are we going by the way?." Tiger Claw asked with interest. "I was about to ask the same thing too. Where we're going Ron?." said Karai. Then Ron said "Don't worry about it, I tell you when we get there." True to his word they made it to where they were going, in which it was New York City's Bank that was guarded heavy.

"This is what we're doing tonight, we're going to rob the bank. My classmate told me that her dad owns this joint, and he said that there's fifty million in the vault." said Ron. With a smile on her face, Karai said "It's not even my birthday today and you're giving me my present early." "I love bank robbery. Great thinking Ron." said Tiger Claw, as he pulled out his blaster.

As they drop down to the ground without the guards noticing, Ron and Karai quickly took out the guards in full speed while Tiger Claw unlocked the door. Then Ron went into the security room and unlocked all systems and turning off the alarm. "Your really good at breaking security systems." said Tiger Claw.

"Well, what can I say?. I read books about it back in Japan." said Ron going into the vault, and then pull out his sword an busted the keypad to unlock it. When they went in they saw four black heavy bags seating on the floor, Karai went over to one of the bags and then unzipping it.

"Jackpot." she said having a good stack of hundreds in her hand, and then picking up the bag. "This is enough money in case something happens, when Shredder throw some of his money away on buying goods that are useless against the Turtles." said Ron carrying two bags in each hand. "Your mind is in the right place kid. You never know if when we need more money or not." said Tiger Claw, agreeing with Ron.

"And, when we get back to the hideout Ron, you and I are going over the arrangements for our engagement ceremony. I was thinking of having a black and white cake, with black and white sprinkles on top." said Karai with a smile just thinking of the things that she wants for her big day. "Alright bade, just give me the time to meet up and we go from there." said Ron, winking at Karai.

"How about tomorrow afternoon. You're available aren't you?." she asked looking back at him. Ron thought about it an decided to go ahead and do it, before she gets upset. "Yeah, I'm available tomorrow afternoon. Just let me call April, if she can babysit her." Karai immediately said "There's no need to call that bimbo. She would be find with us, and I if I have to hear name again Ron. Then I will go to your school an find that tramp and let her have it. You catch my drift?."

Nodding back as a yes, Karai continue to keep walking to the hideout and glad to see her fiance is getting the message. "Your fiancee is very dangerous. My word of advice is to keep her happy before she bites you." said Tiger Claw, giving Ron a pat on the back and went inside. "Funny. That's the exact same thing that Grandpa told me." said Ron as he was thinking about his decease grandfather.

When an alarm on the phone went off on the dresser, Ron was too tired to get it but he have to but then he look at his phone and see that it wasn't his phone going off. Karai who was sleeping with him got up and turn off the alarm on her phone. "Sorry about that Ron. I forgot to turn it off last night." said Karai as she snuggle close to Ron.

Ron just smiled while playing with her hair and just loving his girlfriend, well fiancee to the fullest. After deciding to get up out of the bed, Ron went to do push ups and sit ups and then did a little bit of stretching as Karai was making the bed up. With that being done they headed to the dinning room where Zoey who got up way before them, was eating breakfast with Shredder who's helmet was off.

This surprised Ron after seeing the Shredder and Zoey seating at the same table eating together, like it wasn't no big deal. "Morning." said Shredder reading the newspaper, and pick up his mug of coffee. "Good morning father." Karai said eating her eggs. "Morning to you too master. Sleep well?." asked Ron.

Shredder put down his newspaper and said "I slept pretty good son, it's good to be back here in New York. Have you and Karai got started on planning for your encouragement?." Before Ron could even open his mouth, Karai beat him to it. "Not yet father, we're your going to do it this afternoon." she said squeezing Ron's cheek.

"Can I help?. I love helping people." said Zoey, hoping she get a yes. "We shall see when school is over for the day." said Ron, pouring a glass of milk in his cup. Karai said "Did you know?." Ron looked at her with his eyebrow raise. "Know what?."

"Last night your school and Zoeys school was broken into. Someone stole all the computers, flat screen tv's, and they even stole school supplies." said Shredder, as he handed Ron the newspaper. Ron could not believe what the paper have said in bold, and he was looking forward to do gym work.

"The funny thing about it was that those crooks have stolen school supplies. That what surprised me." said Karai, taking a bite of her muffin and gave half to Zoey. Ron kept reading more about the story as it said **"There was no sign of the crooks when the police replay the tape. School is closed for until January."** Ron gave the Shredder back his newspaper and still can't believe it happened.

Suddenly his phone went off as he know the ring tone was Casey, and then pulled out. "Excuse me. I need to take this." he said leaving the table. Shredder went back to reading his paper and leave Ron to his business. After making sure no one was at the throne room, he went to answer his phone.

"Hello?." asked Casey. "Yo, dude I just found out about our school." said Ron. Casey was in his room playing The Walking Dead game, while having his phone on speaker. "I can't believe it either!. That's wild and the Bank got rob too. New York is something else." he said eating chips. "I know and the police don't know who did it. It looks like we have to investigate that issue." said Ron seating down on the steps.

"True, but not tonight. The second reason that I'm calling you is that, Splinter wanted you, me, and April to join him and the guys for Thanksgiving dinner." said Casey. "Really?. Alright, I see if I can remember my grandpa's mac and cheese sushi recipe." said Ron trying to remember how his grandpa make it. "Wait?. Y'all put sushi in mac and cheese?. Sounds neat and nasty at the same time, my kind of dish." said Casey.

"Trust me it's delicious. I call you back, and stay out of trouble." said Ron, after Casey said goodbye and hanged up. As the afternoon have hit, Karai and Ron were at the table with a big book of different types of designs to choose for their ceremony, while Zoey was looking at the cake book designs.

"Do you want to have an ice sculpted dragon or do you want to have a ice sculpture of us?. It would prefer the dragon sculpture." said Karai pointing at the example photos. "I would do an ice dragon sculpture. I love dragon's." said Ron putting his arm around his fiancee, and then kissing her on the head.

"Alright, I put that on the order list. Did you find any nice cake designs yet, Zoey?." said Karai, putting a check in the book. "Yes, I have Karai. I like the black dragon animal design around the cake." said Zoey, showing the book to them. Karai looked at the book with a smile and check it off.

"Well, since we have been going over the arrangements for about two hours, I think we should take a break and grab a bite." said Ron as he closed the book, and then got up. "Hmm, alright Ron we can just call it a day after I tell father what we selected." Karai said picking the book up and headed to Shredders private mediation room.

After getting done and just finished for the day, they were eating lunch together that Ron have made for his fiancee and Zoey. Then when done eating, Ron was packing some raw fish from the huge frige into a big basket. "Ron, why are packing raw fish?." Karai asked. Before answering, he gave a good thought on it and said "Well, Casey have invited me and Zoey to his family's Thanksgiving dinner."

Karai was a little bit upset after hearing Ron said that, feeling that Ron was avoiding her. Ron saw it in her eyes and then hugged her, saying "Karai I promise I will spend time with you and your father on Christmas and New Year's. Casey is a good friend and he invited me to come eat with his family. I love you."

Sighing and easily giving up at staying mad she said "I love you too Ron. I trust you and tell my dad about it, he understands." Giving her a kiss on the head and took the basket, and headed out with his little sister and went home. On that night, Ron was putting the fresh sushi in the mac and cheese and then put it in the oven, to give it a golden color.

"I love mac and cheese sushi. Grandpa was the best cook." said Zoey, who was washing the dishes. "Yelp, grandpa was a head chef in Japan's famous restaurant. I miss him." said Ron taking a seat. Then Zoey finished putting up the dishes an then got down from the chair, and then pulled up to the table and sat back down.

"I miss him too. But his in a better place with God." she said with a smile. Ron smiled and said "That's right Zoey, and he want us to be happy and enjoy life." When the next day arrived, Ron and Zoey were in the lair helping the Turtles set up, while April and Casey were getting the turkey out.

After getting ready for the food, they all seated in the den watching the Macy's parade and after it was over they gathered at the table. "I am very thankful for having great sons and friends. I wish my wife and daughter was alive to be here, but we can't always get what we want in life." said Splinter as he was carving the turkey. "Yeah, that is so true it's crazy." said Donnie passing the potato salad to Ralph.

Meanwhile at the hideout in the dining room, Shredder and the others were eating while Karai was sad eating. Shredder know why his daughter was sad and he too wish that his son in law was here. "Don't worry Karai. Ron will spend time with his family for Christmas and New Year's. He made a promise and his going to keep it." he said taking a bite of his turkey. "I know father. I love that Rap and Rb music lover." she said remembering the time, that Ron was singing and dancing.

 **(Flashback)** In the bedroom, Karai was seating on the bed watching and smiling at Ron who was singing Every Little Step by Bobby Brown, that was her favorite song while the music was playing.

"I can't sleep at night I toss and turn, listing to the telephone. But when I get your call girl I'm all choke up, I can't believe call me on my phone. No, matter what your friends are trying to tell you we're meant to follow in love, and will be together any kinda of weather its like, it's like that." said Ron singing and dancing, like Bobby Brown.

Karai was nodding her head while enjoying her boyfriend singing and dancing, and making her feel like a special girl. "Every little step I take, you will be there Every little step I make, we will be together." Ron said after finishing the song and dance, and jump on the bed making her laugh.

"I'm a one lucky girl to have you as my boyfriend. I love you." she said hugging Ron. "If you want babe you can request a song for me to sing for you." he said getting up to play on his phone for songs. "How about Tupac Shakur?." she asked with a smile. "You got it babe." he said playing California Love.

As Ron was singing the song, Karai got up to do the dance when Tupac said "Shake it baby shake it." What got Ron when Karai turned around having her butt facing him, and went twerking. "I'm sorry babe but, you're butt is nice." he said loving it. "Love you." she said smiling and hope to one day tie the knot with her lover. "Love you too babe." said Ron

 **(End Flashback)**

After dinner was over with, Ron and Zoey headed back to the apartment and just sleep. "Man, I'm stuff. I couldn't even take another bite of Mikey's pizza brownies, in which I'm surprised that I'm not getting a crazy stomach ache." said Ron. Then he picked up his phone and speed dialed Karai. "Hello?." said Karai with a pain in her voice.

"Babe?. Are you feeling ok?." he asked with worry. "I'm fine Ron I was just having a stomach ache, I was eating with sadness." she said holding her mouth feeling a little throw up. Ron sat down and said "I hope your not going to throw up. Because last time you and I went to a buffet restaurant for our date, you threw up all over the table and making me throw up as well."

Chuckling about that memory and felt the throw up, Karai said "I have to call later!. I'm about to!." Suddenly Ron heard Karai throwing up and the phone hung up. "I knew it. Karai you ate too much for your own good. Greedy." he said going to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

On the snowy month of December, Ron and Zoey were at the mall shopping for gifts for everyone, and they were doing a good job at it since they decided to do it at the crack of dawn. As of right now they were carrying the bags and were standing out reading the list.

"Alright, so we have that brand new golden hockey stick that Casey always wanted. Then we have the dum bells for Ralph." said Ron checking off his check list, while Zoey was drinking her lemonade that Ron have brought her.

"And, we have brought the brand new martial arts staff for master Splinter, and we got the rest. Now, can we please go home?. My feet are killing me." said Zoey a little bit cranky. Ron smiled at Zoey and said "We will baby sis, but first we need to buy something for Karai." Zoey nodded and grabbed the light bags as Ron was carrying the heavy bags.

As they headed to the store called the Ninja Gear, they went inside and saw a large variety of ninja type weapon gear. "Wow." Zoey said in amazement. Then Ron agreed with his little sister and said "Yeah, wow." The guy who owns the store came up to them and said "Welcome customers to Ninja Gear. How can I be of service?."

"Why yes you can sir, I'm looking for a knife size katana. Nothing but the best." said Ron. "Of course, please follow me." he said guiding the way to the katana section. "Please pick your pick." he said with a smile. Ron was looking at each katana, blade by blade but it wasn't the best for his fiancee. "Do you guys have a very unique katana in the back room?." he asked looking at the owner.

"Hmmm, well actually I do. Please come with me to the check out counter." as he lead the way, Ron was holding Zoeys hand due to the fact that she like touching ninja stuff, especially if it's sharp and dangerous. When they made it to the front check out the owner pulled out a small red wooden box, and then open it showing the katana blade. Ron pick up the knife and examine it's craftsmanship.

"You like?. It was hand crafted by the best crafters in Japan, and it's a thing of beauty." said the owner, explaining the origin of the sword. "No kidding." said Ron still looking at the detail, as he saw writings on it in Japanese. On the blade it reads **Deadly Venom** , making Ron interested in buying it. "How much?."

"Well this thing of beauty is going to cost a petty penny. This piece of art cost around fifty thousand dollars. Are you paying it in credit or debit?." he asked putting the blade back into the box. "I'm doing it in credit." he said pulling out his card. The owner looked at him with an eyebrow raise. "You do realize that this will put you in huge debt?." he asked with concern.

"Oh, don't worry about dude. My future father in law got me covered." he said signing the receipt. After getting the item and headed out into the cold, they reached home safely and went to wrapping the gifts. Then after that they had some hot chocolate and just relax in there warm home.

Suddenly they heard the door bell rang, making Ron get up from his seat and walked over to the door. As he looked through the peep hole, he saw Karai and then open the door. Karai came in wearing holiday clothes on and having a red scarf around her neck.

"Merry Christmas Ron. It is very chill out there." Karai said as help herself to the kitchen and pour a cup of hot coco. Ron said while opening a box of peppermint candy cane "This one of the things that I like about Christmas. Peppermint?."

Karai grabbed with glee an begin using it as a spoon, as she started stirring her cup and then begin looking at the presents that were stacked in the corner. "You two been shopping good. There's so many if gifts." said Karai putting her mug down. Ron folded his arms seeing his fiancee grabbing her gifts and put it up against her ear, and started shaking it like a little child.

"Karai no picking. You know what you get when the twenty fifth day comes." he said going back to the living room. Karai put down her gift and was about to go join them, but then she spotted a gift that has the name Ralph on it. She gave it a thought and then doubt that it's the turtle Ralph, but some odd reason she feels it deep down that it's true.

With a good plan that she came up with, and decided to make Ron give her answer by talking. An so she grabbed a seat beside her fiance while Zoey went to bed since she was tired, as she put her plan to action. "Ron I was thinking about something." she started it out. "What's on your babe?." he asked looking back at her.

"I was thinking since we're tying the knot on the week of Christmas, I figured that we should tell each other our secrets and be honest about them." Karai being smart about it, and knowing that this is a guarantee to get her answer. Ron thought about it an decided to be honest with his fiancee. "Very well Karai, let me start. My secret is that I master the skill of sleeping with my eyes open."

"You can do that?. Impressive. As for me I use to drink a milkshake that is mixed with powder donuts, and pickles." she said with a smile. Ron was discussed to hear what Karai just said, and make him want to throw up. "Girl that just plain old nasty. How did it taste?."

With a grin holding back a giggle she said "It tasted great and delicious. I mainly tasted the pickles." Ron was thinking how disgusting it will taste and almost felt he was about to throw up. "For me, my second secret is that I know what happened in the story without even reading the book, except read the title of the book." he said drinking his hot chocolate.

Karai smirk as took a bite of her candy cane. "That's interesting to know Ron." she said licking her candy. "In honesty Karai, I didn't even know that I was capable of doing that." he said holding her close to him. "This is the chance to put my curiosity at rest." she thought.

"Ron tell me something is Jones and O'Neil aren't your only friends that, you been hanging out with?." Karai asked ready for the answer. At that very moment and hearing that question being ask, Ron was panicking about it and don't want no fall out between the guys, his fiancee, and especially the Shredder.

"Ron?." Karai asked with suspicion. "Actually babe the only friends that I have is Casey and April. And, that's all the friends that I have." Ron said hoping that she will take the lie. Karai looked straight into Ron's eyes to see if he was lying to her, but thankfully she love him more than trust.

"I take your word for it Ron. Did you read over your vows yet?." she ask while messing with his hair. "Yeah I've went over my vows, and I just picked up me and Zoeys Kimonos from the dry cleaners. No worries." said Ron. Karai got up then put on her coat and scarf back on and was heading towards the door.

"I see you on Christmas Eve. Bye." she said closing the door behind her. Ron looked at the gifts and thought "Some holiday season this have turned out to be." as he began putting the presents in a big bag and left the other gifts that was for Karai and the others at the hideout.

When he reached the lair he saw some nice decorations that were very beautiful and started putting the gifts underneath the tree. "Merry Christmas Ron." Immediately Ron turned around and saw Splinter who he too was about to put his gift under the tree. "Hey, Master Splinter, I was just done putting the gifts under the tree. An unfortunately me and Zoey can't come stay with you guys for Christmas, since we decided to go to New Jersey and help feed the needy." he said trying to make a good excuse.

"New Jersey?." said Splinter with his eyebrow raise. "Um, yeah because the shelter in this city needed volunteers to go travel to New Jersey and help them out." said Ron with a smile. Splinter didn't see anything suspicious from Ron and just see a good heart within him. "Very well Ron, I'm sure the boys will understand. But before you go please take your gifts and Zoeys, and I have a great Christmas."

Splinter came up to him and handed his gift to Ron, and then patted him on the shoulder with a smile of a father and resume back to his room. Ron felt bad about lying so much to everyone who cares about him and Zoey, but he had no other option. After collecting his and Zoeys gift he went back to the apartment, and prepare for his big day.

When Christmas Eve have arrived and it was noon time, Ron and Zoey went in to the hideout to get ready. As they headed to go change, Zoey went to the brides room were Karai was getting ready as she was wearing her grey Kimono wedding dress with black designs in withich was a black dragon. "Knock, knock is the bride here?." Zoey said grinning from ear to ear.

Karai grinned back as she welcome with open arms as Zoey was wearing the same design and style of Kimono with a touch of red on the outline on the dragon, and hugged her sister. "You're ready to be my little flower girl?." she asked looking at the mirror to look at herself.

Zoey grab a seat and said with excitement "You bet!. I love being a flower girl, and I love weddings!." Karai was excited as well too as she was ready to walk the ale to her husband. At the throne room were the ceremony was being held, Ron was on the throne stage in his Kimono that was black and have the Foot Clan symbol on the front.

"Nice Kimono kid, I was thinking on wearing one. But there's nothing wrong about wearing a tuxedo." said Tiger Claw who was holding the pillow that has the silver wedding bracelets. "Your lucky to have a cute girl to marry Ron, and I should know. I was married once." said Fishface, as he and Bradford were standing beside Tiger Claw. "Thanks for telling me that Xavier, I didn't know you were married." said Ron.

"Well, you guys never ask. I miss my old lady." said Fishface fixing his bowtie. Meanwhile in the bride room door was open by Shredder as he was in his armor suite, but his helmet was off. "Karai are you ready?." he asked as he saw his daughter looking very beautiful. "Ready as I ever be father." said Karai as she gave Zoey her flower basket.

Shredder looked at Karai up and down and said with a smile. "You look just like your mother. If she was here she will be very happy to see her daughter getting wedded. Shall we?." as offered his arm. Karai took it with a smile as she, her father, and Zoey headed to the throne room.

Back at the room it was filled with FootSoldier's in their uniforms, and waiting on the bride to come. Ron was a little bit nervous mix with happiness as he started hearing soft music playing, making everyone looked at doors as it was wide open.

Walking in was Zoey as she started dropping the flower petals, and walked until she reached the steps and step to the side. Then suddenly the here comes the bride music began playing, and then the girl of the hour was walking down with her father holding her black flower bouquet. Karai was smiling and had little tears forming in her eyes, as she see her groom.

She have always dreamed of marrying Ron and now, her dream was becoming to a reality. When reached up to the steps, Karai let go of Shredders arm and walked up to her lover. The person who was going to do the wedding preaching was Baxster Stockmen, since after all was force to do it but he would be honored to do it.

"We are gathered here today to witness a teenage girl and boy in a holly marriage. Now, before we can get to the good part the happy couple would like to speak their vows. Karai you first." said Stockmen. Karai hold both of Ron's hands as begin to say her vows.

"Ron since the day that we met, I knew from the beginning we we're meant to be. I never felt so much happiness in my life until you came in, and made it more great. I promise to always be by your side for better or worse, and I will always, always love you." Stockmen turn his head at Ron and said "Now, Ron it's your turn."

Ron looked at Karai an gave her a smile, and said "Karai since the day I met you at that dojo, I have found my soulmate. For the first time in my life I found love and I'm glad it was you. I promise to be by your side for better or worse and I will always love you times infinity."

Karai was wiping tears away, and it's rare for her to cry in front of Foot Clan but this was here day. "Now, let's begin. Karai will you take Ron to be your husband and be with him through sick, rich, or poor?." asked Stockmen. "I do." she said holding his hands tight.

"An do you Ron take Karai to be your wife, and be with her through sick, rich, or poor?." Ron then said with no hesitation and said "I do." Tiger Claw then came up and present the bracelets, as both of them grabbed each bracelet and slide it to each others wist. "By the power invested by me, I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs Killmonger. You may now kiss the bride." said Stockmen.

With that being said they both came closer and kiss with passion, as everyone started cheering. Then after a good long kiss they walked down the steps together and headed to the party room as everyone came as well. At the party room everyone was enjoying the live music, food, and dancing as Ron, Karai, Zoey, and Shredder was seating at the honor table enjoying the food.

"Like the fancy food?." Karai asked drinking her tea. Ron was eating a good huge steak and said "I'm loving it. And how's your fish Zoey?." Zoey put a half of fish in her mouth and said "Delicious." Shredder got up from his seat as he said "Alright you two it's time for your dance. Everyone clear out of the way."

With quick command everyone walked off the dance floor, as Ron and Karai walked down to the dance floor. The one who was DJing was Fishface who was putting on his headset, and begin playing Ron's favorite number one RB singer Michael Jackson.

 **I was alone in the dark when I met ya (Woooooo)**

 **You took my hand and you told me you loved me (Woooooo)**

Ron and Karai was slow dancing in circles and enjoying each others comfort. "I love this song." Karai said resting her head on his shoulder, as Ron put his hand on her hips and said "Me too."

 **I was alone there wasn't love in my life**

 **I was afraid of loving, you came in time**

 **You took my hand and we kissed in the moonlight (Woooooo)**

Shredder was his daughter and son in law dance the day away, as he was feeling thankful that he finally has a son and know for a fact that Ron can't walk away from the Foot Clan like he did back in Japan. No, sir he is now part of the family and the future leader of the Foot Clan.

 **I like the way how you holding me**

 **(It doesn't matter how you holding me)**

 **I like the way how you loving me**

 **(It doesn't matter how you loving me)**

 **I like the way how you touching me**

 **(It doesn't matter how you are touching me)**

 **I like the way how you kissing me, you'll see**

 **(It doesn't matter how you are kissing me)**

Karai was holding on to Ron, savoring every moment of her wedding day. Ron was holding on to Karai feeling better than ever since now his married to girlfriend.

 **It won't be long till we make vows, I bet ya (Woooooo)**

 **I thank heavens above that I met ya**

 **I was alone, there wasn't love in my life**

 **I was afraid of loving, you came in time**

 **You took my hand and we kissed in the moonlight (Woooooo)**

When the song was repeating the same verse, Ron spinned Karai around as everyone was seating down watching Mr and Mrs Killmonger dance, and was silently eating. To Zoey, she was watching a version of Cinderella but this time it's Karai her big sister and her big brother.

 **It was a better place, cause you came in time**

 **You took away the rain and brought the sunshine**

 **I was afraid 'cause I was hurt the last time (ahhhh)**

When the song played the same verse one more time it finally reached its end, as Ron and Karai took another kiss making everyone clapped their hands together. After having the married couple have their dance spotlight, everything was resumed back normal.

"That was fun Ron, you know how to dance and fight." said Karai getting an hors d'oeuvre from the table. "It was fun huh?. But wait until tomorrow morning cause you're going to love my gifts." said Ron. "Hey big bro may I have this dance?." Zoey asked with a smile.

Ron put down his cup of tea and said "Of course Zoey. Let's dance." While Ron was dancing with his little sister, Karai was dancing with Shredder as they started talking about something. "I have a plan to get and capture Splinter. With the help from Tiger Claw this will be easy. As for the Kranng they have informed me that they are going to transport a worm from there dimension, to produce more mutagen." said Shredder.

"And where does me and Ron come to play?." Karai asked as she wanting revenge against Splinter for losing her mother. "You will tranquilize Splinter and Ron will make sure nothing goes wrong. We're doing this as a family and until then we have tomorrow and New Year's to enjoy." said Shredder as lead the way in the dance.

On the other side of the dance floor, Zoey was asking Ron if Karai was going to stay with them and other things. "Yes Zoey she is staying with us, I mean we are married now." said Ron. "Not to mention you two are only teenagers." Zoey said with a smile. Ron then said "Hey, don't get me wrong here sis. Our grandpa married grandma at the age of eighteen, so I'm pretty much in the same boat as them."

When they were done dancing, Ron and Karai was cutting their wedding cake and was feeding it to each other, as the servant's begin serving the cake to everyone. While eating their delicious ice cream cake, Shredder pulled Ron to the side and have a father to son talk.

"Ron you have made me the most happiest man alive, and I'm proud to call you my son. Take care of my daughter and here is your wedding gift." he said handing him a small box. Ron began to open it and found a set of car keys. "Thanks dad, um where's the car?." he asked. "It's outside waiting for you, Karai, and Zoey. Enjoy your second gift and thank you for my present." said Shredder as patted his son in law on the back, and went to go mingle.

As the day was becoming to a night, Ron, Karai, an along with Zoey walked out and saw a brand new grey 2018 Hummer h2. "I always wanted to have a Hummer or Jeep." said Ron unlocking the car as they all got in. "The one good thing about my dad is that he has great taste in cars." said Karai grinning. "You got that right." said Zoey putting on her seat belt, as Ron started the engine and took off.

After making it back to the apartment they began to dress into their pajamas, and just call it a night. In about five o'clock in the morning, Zoey was bouncing up and down on Ron and Karais bed, making Ron wake up. "Zoey it's too early, go back to bed." he said trying to go back to sleep.

"But Ron it's Christmas!. Come on get up!." said Zoey who was very hyped this morning. "I tell you what Zoey, why don't your big sister come with you to open gifts with you." said Ron with his one eye open. Zoey giggle after seeing that and said "She's already up. Come on!." as she got off the bed and ran out of the room.

With a sigh he got up and stretch, he headed to the living room where the Christmas tree was. Karai was on the floor picking up her present and then saw Ron still having a little bit of crust in his eyes. "Morning handsome, Merry Christmas." she said handing him his gift.

"Happy Kwanzaa to you too." he said not realizing that he said Kwanzaa instead of saying Christmas. As they began opening up their gifts, meanwhile back at the lair the Turtles were up and was unwrapping their gifts. "All right I always wanted a book about the Periodics. Thank you Ron." said Donnie as he began reading his book.

"He got me some dum bells. Nice." said Ralph with a smile. Then Casey opened his gift and found his hockey stick. "Ron you rock!. Oh, this going make my games so much fun and easy." said Casey practicing with it. April open hers and got a pretty pair of Air Force Nike's and Jordan retro 11 space jam.

"Wow, Ron must have a got a bonus pay from his job. I should work at a pizza joint." said April as she put on her new shoes. Splinter was unwrapping his gift and got a nice staff and a picture of Ron and Zoey. "This the nicest present that I ever gotten." said Splinter as he watching the others unwrap theirs.

Back at the apartment, Karai was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Ron and Zoey were watching the real life movie of How the Grinch stole Christmas. After taking the turkey out of the oven, Karai yell "Dinner is ready!." "Alright!." said Zoey as she ran out of the living room. Ron paused the movie and went to join his wife and little sister.

As they took a seat at the table that was filled with mash potatoes, yams, greens, and bake turkey they said grace and wish a happy birthday to Jesus Christ. Then Ron begin to carve the turkey and put a few pieces on Zoeys plate and then Karais, and put his piece on his plate.

"I should have add more spice to the turkey, but it will do." said Karai taking a bite of her tturkey. "It's great babe. Mmmm tasty." said Ron licking his fingers. Then Zoey said "This is one awesome Christmas ever, and can I get more yams please." Karai grab the bowl of yams and fill Zoeys plate.

While finishing eating dinner, Karai and Zoey were playing with the wishbone in which Zoey have won the game, as Ron was washing dishes and packing the left overs into the fridge. "Do you want to watch Rudolph the red nose reindeer or do you want to watch Frosty the snowman?." Karai asked flipping channels.

"Hmmm, I say Rudolph." said Zoey drinking her coco. When finished putting up the dishes, Ron went into the living room to join them and watch one of the best classic Christmas movies of all time. "I love Rudolph the red nose reindeer, it gave me my child hood." said Karai laying down on Ron.

"Same here babe this is my favorite movie. The most favorite movie that I like is the Dummy boy." said Ron while watching the movie. When it was gone off they went outside to play in the snow for two hours, and made a snowman later on.

"Heads up Karai." he said throwing a snow ball at Karai, but quickly dodge it and threw hers at Ron and hit him. "Bulls eye!. Now, I'm the champ of snow ball fighting." Karai said sticking out a loser sign, suddenly she was hit by one of the snow balls behind her back.

"Now, I'm the champ big sister." said Zoey as begin to sneeze. "Looks like someone needs to stay in doors for the day. Let's get you some NyQuil and watch tv." said Ron picking up his little sister and went back inside the apartment as Karai went right behind him.

After Zoey took her medicine they all sat together and watch more Christmas movies in the living room, as Ron and Karai spend their first time not as girlfriend and boyfriend, but as Mr. and Mrs Killmonger, and Karai was loving her new last name.

 **And done!. I hope you guys like it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Walking into the hideout wearing his plain clothes and wondering why he was summoned, Ron enter the throne room and see his father in law seating in his chair waiting for him, as Ron took a knee.

"Hi um... dad, what's up?." Ron ask as he was wondering why on the way over here. Shredder didn't say a word to Ron for a good minute, as was looking at him with rage in his eyes as he finally spoke. "Ron?. Why didn't you tell me?."

Ron looked up at Shredder confused about what he meant by that, and answered back to him. "I don't know what you mean dad. What are you talking about?." Shredder slammed his fits down on the arm rest and made Ron shock in fear. "Don't play stupid with me boy!. I know you have been allied herself with Splinter and his mutant son's."

Then Shredder got up from his seat with hatred, as Ron got up from kneeing and can't believe that Shredder found out that he was friends with the turtles. "How...how... how did you know?." Ron asked while backing away, as Shredder was stepping down and walking towards him.

"You betrayed me, my daughter, and this family. Now, face the punishment!." Shredder said punching Ron across the room, and didn't get Ron the chance to react. Ron hit up against the wall hard and landed on the floor, feeling the pain and try to get back up.

When he did manage to get up, he immediately dodge the blade that was aimed at his head, as Shredder hit the wall. "You can doge Ron but, you can not run from me." he said pulling his blade out of the wall. "Look I don't want to fight you. Please." Ron pleaded while dodging hits, and then high kicked Shredder in the chest.

Shredder got back up and now pulled out both blades from each of his arm wist, and charged at him. While trying not to get cut or hit, Shredder then said "You should have thought about this when you decided to allied yourself with my arch enemy." Ron was putting up a good defense but Shredder did a cheat move, and that was throwing blind powder at Ron's eyes.

"My eyes!." Ron said holding his eye sockets, in which gave the Shredder to jump kick him and punched him hard in the face. Ron manage to see barley while wiping away some blood, and try to keep his nose from dripping more blood. Shredder came up to him and said "Prepare to meet your maker." as he raised his blade to slash him, but thanks to Ron's quick thinking he threw out some blind powder of his own, and threw it at his eyes.

"Ahhhh!. Darn you boy!." Shredder said holding his eye sockets, and gave Ron the chance to run out of the building as fast as he can. As he made out of the building he saw nothing but thick fog, and didn't remember about the weather news saying it is going to be foggy today.

"I need to get out of here quick." Ron thought to himself as he began to run, but as he did the fog was getting heavier and heavier. As he ran a little bit more he spotted the turtles just standing around, and he was relieved to see them. "Guys!. Oh thank god you're here, I need some serious help." he said running towards them.

But suddenly he was kicked hard in the chest, making him hit the ground. The turtle that kicked him was Leo as he and the others were not happy to see Ron. "Guys what the heck is wrong with you four?." he said holding his chest while getting back up. "We would be asking the same thing about you. Back stabber." said Ralph cracking his knuckles.

"G...G... Guys this is me your talking about. Ron your best friend." said Ron feeling the hate and pain. "Correction it's use to be best friend. Cause we're not friends with Footsoldiers." said Mikey with hate in his voice. Then Donnie added "Especially you Ron." Ron can not believe what his was hearing, his best friends who he call his brothers just disown him.

Leo pulled out his swords and said pointing one of his swords at him. "We do not socialize with traders and backstabbers, and so beat it!." "Leo?. Guys this is me." said Ron as he see the heavy fog covering the turtles, making them disappear and they were replaced by Splinter as he had anger on his face.

Ron looked at Splinter with little fear and hope he won't treat him like an outcast. "Sensei?." he ask. "You're still here!?. After what my son's have told you?. Begone now!." Splinter said as Ron started seeing April and Casey pulling out there weapons, and threatened to fight him.

Ron backed away from them and bumped up against someone, and when turned around he saw Shredder with red fiery eyes. Before Ron can do something to defend himself, Shredder kicked him super hard and making him fall into a pit. Thankfully he caught hold of the bottom of the cliff but, he was losing grip and can't hold on much longer.

And what made things worse he looked down and saw sharp spikes, at the bottom of the pit. Then Shredder walked up to see Ron slipping. "Master Shredder please help me. I'm your son in law for goodness sake." said Ron feeling his grip getting loose. "As far as I'm concerned, I have no son." said Shredder walking away, and leaving Ron to his doom.

Ron was slipping down quickly as his feet was trying to hold on, but unfortunately it's no good. As soon as he was about to get up, suddenly walking up to the cliff was Karai with a blank disappointed expression on her face, as she was looking down at her lover. "Karai!. Babe help me!." Ron pleaded.

Karai sat down on her knees as Ron was begging hard "Please!." Karai quickly grabbed both of his arms but she had sharp spiked gloves, in which made Ron holler in pain. Then Karai bent over to see him face to face and said "Die trader." and then she let him go as he screamed to his death. "Nooooo!."

Ron quickly woke up an looked at his surroundings and found himself in his bedroom, and thanked God that it was only a dream. But more like a evil nightmare, as he was breathing heavy. This made Karai wake up from her sleep as she see her husband in shock, and shivering in fear. "Ron are you ok?." she ask putting her hands on his arm.

"Yeah bade I'm fine. I'm good." Ron said trying to control his breathing, as Karai smile a little knowing that her man was a tough guy. "Did my ninja dumpling had a nightmare?. Huh?." she ask using her nickname that she gave for Ron, even though he hates it. "More like a nightmare mix with a horror film. I'm glad that I woke up." said Ron while holding his head.

Karai then rubbed Ron's head to relax him and it did, as he felt relief and kiss his wife on the lips. "Thanks babe, I really needed that comfort." he said kissing her back. When they let their lips come apart, Karai hugged Ron and ask "Now, are you sure you're going to be alright or should I stay up with you?."

"No babe I'll be fine and trust me on that. Just go back to sleep." said Ron, as he gave her a smile. Nodding back to the answer she went right back to her pillow and went back to sleep. As she went back to sleep this gave Ron the chance to get out of the bed, and walked over towards the window and watch the light up city of New York.

Next day as morning came to begin the day of the week, Zoey was seating at the table as Karai was cooking breakfast for herself and Zoey. After putting freshly scrambled eggs on their plates, Karai carried the plates to the table, and sat it down. "Thank you Karai. Mmmmm this smells good." said Zoey as she said grace and started chowing down.

Karai smile after getting the good comment as she took a bite of her bacon. "Anything for my baby sister. By the way have you seen your brother?. Cause I haven't seen him last night." said Karai who was being a worried wife. Zoey wipe the maple syrup off her face with her napkin and said "I don't know where he is Karai. I think he must have snuck out of the house and went somewhere."

Karai looked out of the window an still see the car sitting there, letting her know that he was going on foot. As she sigh about it, she turn her attention to Zoey who was licking her fingers from picking up her waffles and smiled.

"Hey, Zoey what do you say after breakfast I could get your hair done, and you can help me do some workouts. And then later on we could play some games and watch a movie." Zoey immediately said yes as she finished her food, and can't wait to spend time with her big sister.

As for Ron on the other he was at the turtles lair in the dojo punching the pouncing bag and doing round house kicks, while the guys were still sleeping except for Splinter who was watching Ron taking his aggression out on the punching bag. "Ron?." he ask breaking his concentration of training. "Master Splinter?. Oh, hi what's up?." he ask while resuming his practice.

Splinter walked up to Ron not saying anything as he was looking at him, and see that something was terribly bothering him and so, he broke the silence. "Ron is there's something bothering you?. And don't lie to me, I can tell if you're me telling the truth or not." Stopping the moving punching bag, Ron looked at Splinter with tired eyes of having lack of sleep and yawn a little.

"Sensi, I have been having nightmares about being treated like an outcast and being called a trader." "Hmmmm, and why is that happening?." Splinter ask while stroking his long skinny beard, as he raise an eyebrow." Ron breath in and out, and said "Cause I have been making hard choices in life."

"I see. My dear boy life is going to make you choose a decision, weather it is good or bad. It is up to us to craft it into something that we want it to be." said Splinter as he pulled out his photo of himself and his wife, and baby girl. When Ron sees Splinter looking at the picture of himself and his lost love ones, he could have sworn his face expression was lest sadden all of a sudden.

This gave Ron a lot of thinking about it when he or the others rarely mention about the child in the photo, and for some funny reason that he felt that baby has a strong connection to anything, and he still can't figure out what it adds up to. "Thanks for telling me that Sensi, I will keep that in mind. I have to get back to the apartment, I get worried about my little sister."

Splinter smiled as he set the picture back on the cubby and said "Of course, after all she is your responsibility. And remember one thing Ron, no matter what happens I still call you family." Ron nodded and smiled and wave goodbye, as he headed out.

As soon as he left the dojo, he completely forgot that he was wearing his marriage bracelet, as Splinter caught sight of it. Back at the apartment Karai was just finished fixing Zoey's hair, while they were watching The Lion King. "Annnnd done. What do you think?." Karai ask showing a mirror to Zoey.

Zoey looked at herself and saw her hair style was identical to Karai's, and love it. "I look just like you!. I love it big sister." she said hugging her, as Karai hugged back. When they finished hugging one another, Ron came in putting the key to the door on the table as he entered the living room.

"Hey, how's my favorite girls doing huh?." he said kissing his wife and grab a seat next to Karai. "It looks like someone hasn't gotten any sleep last night. I can tell by seeing your eyes being red." Karai said pointing at his eyes. Ron pushed her hand down an gave her a smirk, as he grabbed both of her bare feet on his lap.

"What are you planning on doing with my feet Mr. Killmonger?." she asked playfully with a smile. Ron smiled back as he said "Well, Mrs. Killmonger, I was planning on doing this." Then he lifted up her right foot and gave it a kiss, as Zoey saw it in disgust. "Ewww, gross." she said after witnessing that.

"Don't be like Zoey, you get yyour feet kiss and massage when you get your husband." said Karai getting comfortable laying on the soft couch, as Ron told his little sister "You get married when you turn at least twenty five. That, and your boyfriend must be in college or working."

Karai used one of her feet to push his head back to him, and said "Hey, she's only five and your suppose to be giving your beautiful wife a foot rub." Ron grab hold of her foot and took a strong smell, and tell that Karai didn't wash her feet cause how stinky it was. "Ewwe ok, I'm going to my room and color in my coloring book. You guys are nasty." Zoey said leaving.

"We finally get some alone time as a married couple at last." said Karai grinning as Ron grinned back as he began rubbing her feet, and as he was doing it he caught part of the sight of the Lion King movie, that show where Mufasa was holding on to dear life to a cliff, as his wicked baby brother Skar who was just sitting there watching him and then grabbed him by the hand, and threw him off the cliff wall.

Ron stopped rubbing Karai's feet after seeing that scene and know exactly how Mufasa feel, because he experience that same tragic event from his nightmare. "Ron?. Baby?. Ron?." Karai waked Ron away from his fear mode, as he look at his wife. Karai was now getting worried about her husband and this time this was serious, as she looked at his hand as it was shaking crazy.

Karai automatically hugged him tight to keep him relax as she said "Whatever it is Ron, I will always be by your side no matter what. I promise to you that we will go through this together, no matter what's messing with you. I love you." Ron just smiled as a tear went down his face after hearing her say those words.

His nightmare from last night has affected him hard, but he knows that his not going to fight this fear alone and now, he felt strong knowing that Karai will be by his side. No matter what his dream have show him, he will be a ok.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After calming down from his fear mode and pulled out his last tear, Ron gave Karai a deep kiss as smiled while doing it. When they pull apart from kissing, Zoey came in with her coloring book as she wanted to show them her coloring.

"Hey, big brother and sister, I want to show you my coloring and." Zoey stopped talking as she see her brother had a few tears running down his face. "Ron are you ok?." she ask. Then Ron said wiping his tear away as Karai let go of him. "I'm fine Zoey. The reason why my eyes are watery is because how bad Karai feet smells." as he hold his nose while chuckling at bit.

Karai just playfully slapped him on the arm and chuckle as well. "Stop saying that Ron. Besides you like it my smelly feet anyway." she said getting up from the couch and went over to the gifts that was given to them on their wedding day, while Zoey shrug her shoulders and went back to coloring in her room.

"Babe what are you doing?." Ron ask walking over to her and grab a seat at the table. "What does it look what I'm doing?. We are going to open our wedding presents, starting with this." she said seating down and started opening the gift. As she open the present it was a beautiful expensive black vase, with a red Japanese writhing. "Huh. It says peace and harmony." said Ron picking it up and placing the vase on the counter.

"Alright, an we both have a card and gift from our best friend. Shinigami." Karai said with a big smile on her face. Ron looked at Karai with a blank expression on his face as he said "Let me guess. Pot head send us some weed, didn't she?." Karai dropped her smile after hearing what Ron just said as she got a little bit upset about it.

"Ron just because her grandparents own a smoke shop in Japan, it doesn't mean that Shinigami smoke weed." This was the usual stuff that Karai was use to between Ron and Shinigami, such as seeing them going at it by getting at each others throats over silly things, and not to mention arguing over the tv remote.

Ron was in the fridge and pulled out some milk and ice cream to make a milkshake for himself and Karai. "Babe. I know you don't come over to my place when my grandfather was still around like almost everyday. But our friend Shinigami always come over and always smoking the joint." he said mixing the milk and ice cream together in the blender.

"Oh don't say that about Shinigami, Ron. She has a medical prescription for taking it." said Karai as she began reading the card, as Ron rolled his eyes as he remembered how Shinigami constantly smoke marijuana.

 **(Flashback** At the book store dusting off some dust on the counter, Ron was cleaning up the store to give it's clean as the door swung open. The person that came in was Shinigami who was wearing a black t-shirt that had a picture of a old school Godzilla, and black shorts and long silk socks.

"Good even Ron, how's it hanging?." she ask seating on top of the check out counter. "Girl get your butt off the counter. I just got done cleaning it." said Ron, hatting to deal with Shinigami and rather spend time with his girlfriend. Shinigami began to laugh after that as she got off the counter, as she started walking up the steps.

"Hey, hey, hey. Where do you think your going?." he ask. "Isn't obvious Ron?. I want to play some 2K with my best buddy." she said singing it. With a sigh as he closed the door and lock it, Ron went up the steps to his room where Shinigami was seating in his computer chair.

"Fine here's your controller and let's begin." as Ron turned on the console, and while doing so, Shinigami took out a small piece of paper and then took out a small bag of weed, and begin pouring some on the paper. As Ron was playing the game with Shinigami, she was rolling the paper up and then started lighting it.

Then instantly Ron started smelling the stuff and immediately turned around, and saw Shinigami taking a puff and coughing a little. "Ah, no, no, no!. Shinigami don't you smoke up in my grandfather's house!." said Ron pausing the game and got mad. Shingami said blowing some smoke "Come on Ron lighten up would ya?. This is not a hand made drug it's all natural. This baby came from the ground!."

"I don't give a crap Shinigami it's still a drug. Now, put it out!." said Ron, being serious about it. In defeat, Shinigami said "Fine you win Ron. I'll put it out as soon as, I smoke another puff!." With being said Shinigami ran out of the room smoking the joint as fast as she can, as Ron was trying to catch her.

"Shinigami you pot head!." he yelled jumping over the table, as Shinigami went under the table and said "This is my medical prescription Ron. And you know this man." "Girl you liar. You may fool Karai with that crap but, you can't fool me." Suddenly the smoke sprinklers went off after getting the touch of the smoke, as the sprinklers started sprinkling water everywhere.

This cause them to stop doing what they were doing an getting wet in the process. "Now, look what you just did!." said Shinigami as her little roll was wet and soggy, as Ron just huffed and wish he had seen this one coming. **(End Flashback)**

Rolling her eyes and pushed Ron at the kitchen, Karai said "Ron why don't you just chill in the living room, while I fix us some milkshake." Then Ron said "Well, I was going to make it for us but, since you insist then fine then." As Ron went back into the living room, Karai begin mixing the stuff together and begin turning on the blender and turn it off to give a taste check.

"Mmmmm, it's good but too good. It needs a little bit more flavor." she said to herself as she went into the fridge and pulled out her favorite ingredient. "Sweet pickles." she said dropping at least two pickles in the blender. When the pickles were blended with the shake, Karai then pour it into two cups and put straws in both of them.

She then came into the living room with a grin as she handed Ron his cup, and took a seat. "Um, Karai?. Why is our milkshakes got a green blend to it?." he ask looking at his cup. "Don't know if you drink it ninja dumpling." she said drinking her milkshake. With a shrug he took a slurp of his milkshake an spit it back out into cup, as Ron put the cup down.

"Girl why did you add pickles in our milkshake?!. God, it taste disgusting." he said still tasting the flavor. "Cause Ron it's delicious!. I call it pickle milkshake." said Karai drinking her nasty combination, and then drink Ron's. Then after finishing her's and Ron's drink, she did a big burp that had the pickle aroma smell. "Next time, I'm making our milkshake's. Something is really wrong with you babe." said Ron.

Then Karai who was smiling at about as she said "Oh, whatever Ron you'll get the taste of it sooner or later. Well, I better get things ready for New Years tonight, because after that it's back to work." So, as the day became night time the three were waiting for the count down, as they were eating dinner together as a family.

"You know, my New Year's resolution is to get good grades this year and stay up late." said Zoey eating her cookie dough ice cream, as Karai said "My resolution is to spend time with my little sister and my husband." Ron put his cup down as he said "Well girls, my resolution is to be the best guy that you need me to be." Karai put her hand on Ron's hand and said "You're already the best guy Ron. That what makes me love you more."

Before Ron can say something to his wife, Zoey said "The count down is starting!." As they heard the people on the tv begin to count down the last seconds of the year, as everyone said "Happy New Year!." After Karai put a very sleepy Zoey in her bed, she went to the kitchen to brew some hot tea with a dash of sweet honey and pushed the mug towards Ron.

"I don't want no tea babe. But thanks anyway." Ron said picking up the mug, as Karai said "It's not just for drinking Ron, it will help you sleep better." Ron put his mug down and then smile at his wife and said "Thanks baby. I just hope this will keep me from having my nightmare." "I hope so too Ronnie kens, cause I need you mentally and physically prepared for the plan."

This made Ron stop drinking his tea and dare himself to ask. "Karai what plan?." Karai smile evily as she said "Father have told me on the day of our wedding that, the Kranng is shipping in some worms that produces mutagen so they can send us some mutagen. And we're going to set up a trap for Splinter by, capturing the turtles in which that's Tiger Claw's part while we are going to shoot a blow dart at Splinter and take him back into the hideout."

Ron didn't say a word when hearing the plan as he already felt the ease of worry and fear of betrayal but didn't show it in front of Karai, as she was waiting for a response. "That sounds awesome Kit Kat. Don't worry about a thing cause the Black Dragon is ready to conquer." he said winking. Karai was glad to hear it as she kissed him, and said "That's how my husband should sound!. I see you in bed ninja dumpling."

When she left the kitchen and leaving Ron by himself, he rereally didn't want go through with the plan but he has to. Cause now he is married to Karai and he is next leader of the Foot Clan, when Shredder steps down one day. So he really have no other way to get through this and hope that his private secret want get out tomorrow night.

After done drinking his tea, he went to bed as he started dreaming another nightmare once again. In the dojo he was surrounded in a black fog as he heard a sword being dragged across the floor, and coming out of the fog was a version of himself wearing his all black ninja gear, but only difference was that this Ron had red glowing eyes.

"Who the heck are you!?." Ron said in his fighting stance ready to fight. Then the other Ron said in a strong voice. "I'm you but way better, stronger, and dangerous that you could ever be." as he threw the sword in front of Ron. "Pick it up!. The only way of getting out of here is through me. In other words only one of us will walk out of here alive."

Ron picked up the sword with a strong grip and said "Bring it on demon." Then the evil Ron pulled out his sword and charged at Ron, as they both begin trading blades. Ron jumped over his evil encounter and drop kicked him, but the evil version of himself got back up and jump on top of Ron with his sword in hand.

Ron immediately blocked the hit of the blade with his, as the demon Ron pushed him back and tripped him backwards causing him to land on the floor. "You're weak and pathetic." said the evil Ron getting ready to stab Ron, but he quickly dodge it as the blade stabbed the floor and got stuck.

With quick thinking an took the opportunity at hand, Ron went behind his evil version and grabbed hold of him. "It suplex time!." he said as he through him over, and over again. The evil Ron stopped getting suplex as he flipped him over hard, making Ron feel the pain and then he was dragged all over the floor and threw him across the room.

"You throw like a little girl. Are you sure you're me?." said Ron being smart as the evil Ron grabbed him by the throat and push him up against the wall. "I show you what pain really feels like Ron." he said throwing him down on to the ground, and super kick him across the room.

Ron was trying to get up but the evil version of himself jumped on top of him with pressure. "Ahhhhh!." he yelled in agony. Then what make things worst the evil Ron stumped his hands hard and then stumped his head hard to the ground. "I can't move. I can't get up." said Ron feeling the pain and tears falling down.

"Your not worthy of being called the Black Dragon, I am." said evil Ron walking over to his sword that was still stuck in the floor, as he continued talking. "You're not strong enough, your not even a real ninja like me. And when this is over I will take your place and be the real brother to Zoey." At that moment right there, Ron manage to lift himself up after hearing that and said "No you want. You are not going any near my baby sister."

The evil Ron pulled out his sword to look at it for a bit, as said not paying attention to what's behind him. With a evil smile the dark Ron said "And I can't wait to kiss, cuddle, and sleep that hot wife of yours too." That stroke Ron's motivation big time as he got super angry as he and finally managed to get right back up, as the evil Ron turned around as he immediately got speared by Ron making him drop his sword.

Ron quickly grabbed his sword as the evil Ron got up as his red eyes were glowing, but then he was stabbed in the chest by the original Ron who was huffing as he said "Don't you ever, ever talk about my wife like that. And for your information me, there can be only one Black Dragon and that's me."

The evil Ron red eyes became black as he vanished into a black fog, then everything went dark. Ron finally woke up and this time he felt good an better. He looked down at Karai as she was sleeping peacefully, in which made him smile as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

Then he got out of the bed and headed to Zoey's room as she too was sleeping peacefully as well, as Ron place a kiss on her head and walked. Ron then went to the fridge to grab a water bottle as he grab a seat, and begin drinking his water.

He looked at his window as he seen the bright lights of the city, and then looked at his bracelet as it looking nice as he went back to drinking his water. He remembered what his grandpa have told him when he was learning the ancient skills of martial arts, and that was to be prepared for anything and don't be scared of the out come of it.

An that's what Ron is going to do as he was physically ready for the mission at hand but, he wasn't mentally ready for it. "God, please help me." he said continuing looking at the city of New York.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

In the kitchen cooking dinner, Karai was making buffalo and mild chicken tenders as Zoey was seating and waiting for the food to be done cooking.

With a smile on her face she took a little bit taste of the buffalo sauce, and smack her mouth. "Hmmmmm, it needs more hot sauce." she said grabbing a bottle of hot sauce and started pouring in the pot. "Karai your cooking is way better than Ron's. An that's means a lot coming from me." Zoey said laughing as Karai laughed as well.

Ron came in after hearing that insult from his little sister and gently hit her on the top of her head, with his magazine that was roll up. "Hey, my cooking is good and you never complain about it, until now." he said grabbing a seat. Karai said while taste testing the sauce "Don't be jealous ninja dumpling. It's alright for Zoey to choose who's her favorite cooker."

"Whatever babe. I just need something to eat and take care of business." said Ron reading his magazine. After being satisfied of the taste, Karai started putting the mild sauce tenders on one plate while putting the rest of the hot buffalo tenders on two plates. Then she set the mild tenders in front of Zoey, and set the other plates in front of her and Ron's.

"This taste real good babe and it's spicy." said Ron, while drinking some cold water as Karai was eating it like it wasn't hot at all. "That's how my chicken tenders suppose to be spicy. Just like me." she said winking at him. Ron just smiled while eating his food, then suddenly his phone started ringing.

Ron pull out his phone and saw the person who was calling him was April. Karai looked over to see the contact pic and just rolled her eyes in ignorance. "Go see what that red head wants, and come back and finish eating." Not arguing or say a word, Ron got up from his seat and headed to his and Karai's room.

And when closing the door shut he answered the phone. "Hey April what's up?." In the alley were April and Casey was after fighting some Kraang, and discover a small portal device that was in April's hand. "Hi Ron, you will not going to believe this. Me and Casey just had a fight with some Kraangs and discover a device that transports them somewhere." Ron sat down on the bed after hearing that information.

"I see. Do you think they are behind the earth quakes that is being caused?." he ask. "I think so too Ron. As of right now me and Casey are going to the lair an give this to Donnie. And me and Casey were wondering if you could come join us because lately, you haven't been hanging out with us for a while and it's making me worry." said April feeling sad about it.

"If only you know what I'm dealing with in my life right now." Ron thought to himself as he answered back. "April I'm sorry for the lack of hanging out with you, Casey, and the fellas but I have responsibilities to take care of, but we can go bowling tonight after you guys stop whatever the Kraangs are up to." April knows that Ron was right about that, but still deep down she felt that Ron was hiding something from them, but just gave a happy tone.

"Sure that sounds awesome. We're on our way to the lair so, we see you there when we're done. Bye." Then Ron said "Bye." an hanged up and headed back to the table, where Karai was waiting for him. "What did that tramp want?." she ask with hate in her voice while eating. "She just wanted to know if I am available for bowling tonight. That's if you let me go after we do our thing." said Ron seating back down.

Karai really hated April from the day she met her when she was trying to capture her, at the Japanese restaurant a while back. That, and once again she also hated the fact that Ron is friends with her, and she hated to even see a girl talk or touch her Ron. And so, with heavy huff she said "Fine you can go after we capture Splinter and take him to father."

At that moment, Zoey started choking on her food as Ron immediately patted her back. "Zoey are you alright?. You need to slow down on eating your food before you choke to death." said Ron, knowing what really made Zoey to choke on her food. "Here Zoey drink some water behind that." said Karai who was worried for her little sister.

When the choking incident came to an end and dinner was over, Ron and Karai were in the bedroom together putting on their ninja gear, while Zoey was in the living room on the couch waiting for them to be done. "After we get rid of Splinter for good Ron, I was thinking were should go to Hawaii as honeymoon/family vacation." said Karai putting her new katana blade in its case that was attached to her, and looked back at Ron with a smile.

"That sounds neat babe really. But I really hate waiting for the plan to come." he said putting some ninja stars in his pocket. "Oh don't worry about that Ron, we're taking the family jet down there. Father don't mind at all about it as long as we fuel it back up." she said putting on her lip stick, and then having a seat on his lap and snuggle up to him.

Ron hold Karai gently in his arms while carrying her to the living room, as Zoey had an upset look on her face that only Ron have seen it, an know why she was upset. Meanwhile at the lair in Donnie's lab, the guys were trying to figure out how to open the device and see what the Kraangs were up to.

"Well it looks like we have to put in a code or something else to make it turn on." said Donnie examine the Kraang tech, as Leo said "Don we have to find out how to get it turn on. Who knows what the Kraang are planning." With smart luck on their side, Donnie was able to turn it on as the device hovered in the air and open up.

"Alright we got it open but we don't know what's on the other side." said April looking at it. Casey without thinking said "Well I guess we have to jump in and find out!." and jumped right in after saying his catch phrase. "Ah Casey!. Come and let's go before something eats him." said Raph jumping in as the others did as well.

When they reached to the other side of the portal an earth quake took place, causing some debris from the lair to fall and land on top of the device and closed the portal shut. Back on the other side the Turtles, April, and Casey were in awe seeing multi portals lined up on each side. "Cool, so this is how the Kraang travel from place to place." said Mikey looking at each portal. "Yeah no kidding. These portals are dimensional see there's one for example." said Donnie pointing at one of the portals, as the others took a look inside.

The portal that they are seeing was a version of there New York City, an let alone versions of themselves walking down the street. "Wow I look awesome in that jump suit." said April as she see a version of herself, and so did Casey. But what got all of them was they see grown version of Ron in black shades and carrying his sword.

"I'm assume that this dude must be Ron." said Leo as the others agreed to it, as Mikey ask April. "And speaking of Ron, where is he?." "Well Mikey he had some responsibility to do, but he did say he will come join us for bowling night." said April giving him the thumbs up. As they continue on walking, Casey and Raph found the Kraang's dimension in which unfortunately some Kraang's have spotted them, and went right through the portal with guns and ready to fire.

Leo then said pulling out his swords "Ohhh great now we got to get our hands dirty." Mikey ducked as a Kraang was shooting at him and jump kicked him, and pulled out his nunchucks and went swinging. With great team work against the Kraang, they started bringing more Kraang droids and more fire power. "Man, I wish Ron was here. He would really enjoy busting some Kraang heads." said Casey while hitting a droid.

Ron on the other hand was driving Karai, and Zoey to the hideout as he parked in the front. Then as they got out of the car a FootSoldier came up to Ron for the car key, so he can take it to the garage for me. As Ron handed him the key he said "Hey, if I found a little scratch on my Hummer man, I will personally come after you. Got me?." The FootSoldier nodded and got in the car and drove it to the private garage, as the three went in side as they were immediately greeted by the other footsoldier's as they bowed.

"Karai I'll meet you at the throne room while, I take Zoey to your old bedroom." said Ron holding his sisters hand. "Alright. I was going to do it but since you insist. Good night Zoey." said Karai, giving Zoey a sisterly hug and a kiss on the forehead and headed out. When they reached to Karai's old bedroom, Ron picked Zoey up and sat her on the bed an made sure no one wasn't hearing their conversation, he closed the door.

Ron looked back at his sister who had on a sad look. "Are you going to do it?." she ask looking up to him. "Do what?." he ask seating down beside her. "Are you going to help them hurt Master Splinter?. His family Ron." Zoey said feeling even more sad. Ron put his thoughts together before answering, and said "I don't know what am I going to do. But I will do my best aviod Karai or Shredder from hurting sensi. I pray to god that it doesn't happen."

Zoey hugged Ron and said "Ok, I believe you big brother and how long am I supposed to keep our secret from Karai?." Ron was biting his lip after that question being ask, as he hope that doesn't come soon. As of now he was doing a very good job at lying on both sides, and pray it will find a solution to his issue but he have to make do.

"It's going to be difficult for Karai to understand that Splinter is not dangerous at all. But I will figure something out. Why did you ask that question?." Ron ask as he thought about it in his head, as a cold feeling of fear begin to grow. Zoey was trying to avoid eye contact from her big brother cause, she knows exactly what Ron is going to find out.

This hit Ron in the head like a ton of bricks as he looked at Zoey, and dare himself to ask this question. "Zoey tell me the truth. Did Karai some how tried to make you tell everything?." Zoey didn't say a word as she didn't want to stress out her brother, but Ron push it gently. "Zoey?." Zoey said while fiddling with her fingers "When you were out to do whatever you were doing, Karai have asked me if I know anything about you having trouble sleeping. Then I told her that, I don't have a clue about it."

Ron felt relief and glad it wasn't something else as he smiled at her, and said "An what else did she say?." "She told me that no matter what's going on weather it is a school issue or any other thing, then don't be scared or shy to tell your big sister. And then she said I'm here to take care of you and I promise to not let nothing happened to you." she said seating up straight on the bed.

"Anything else?." Ron ask one more time while putting his arm around her, as Zoey said "An then she hugged me and said that she loves me. Am I in trouble for telling you this?." Ron quickly answered "Oh no, not at all little sis. Thank you for telling me that now, I have to go. If you need anything just ask one of footsoldier's. bye and good night."

When given his sister a good night kiss, he left the room an headed for the throne room where Shredder, Karai, and Tiger Claw was waiting for him. As he entered in an start stretching his arms, and said "So, are we ready to get this party started?." Shredder who was standing up as he said "Of course. Just remember to let Tiger Claw do all the work, while you and Karai wait for the right moment to dart shot Splinter."

"What kind of dart am I using?." Karai asked Tiger Claw who pulled out a small case, and opened it an pull out the dart. "This is the poison dart that you will use on Splinter. Now, let's begin hunting down those turtles." he said leaving the throne room, as Karai and Ron follow. When they reached the roof tops and started jumping on top of them, Tiger Claw have caught their sent and stopped.

"The Turtles are close. Remember to keep low. And I'm talking to you little girl." he said heading towards the turtles, as Karai got an angry look on her face as Ron said "What did you do in the throne room, while I was taking Zoey to your room?." Karai was keeping herself calm as she said "I had a little issue when father have put Tiger Claw in charge of the whole mission, instead of me or you." Ron took a knee as he and Karai was watching the fight between Tiger Claw against Leo, Raph, and Mikey.

"Babe don't let it get to you. We're on the same team here and that's it." he said putting on his mask. "Still this is the same Splinter that took away my mother and I should be taking charge of this mission." she said taking out the poison dart and dart shooter. At the fight scene the guys were losing the fight against Tiger Claw who was very skilled for a mutant tiger guy, as he beating the crap out of Mikey.

Eventually he grabbed hold of Mikey and hold him up side down, and put him close to the burning furnace. "Call your master or I'll drop him into the furnace." Tiger Claw said threateningly to Leo and Raph. "Don't do it Leo!." said Mikey pleading, as Leo had a tough decision to make as Raph was stuck on what to do in this situation.

With no other choice Leo said "Fine you win." "No, Leo don't give up so easily." Ron thought as he wish he could do something but can't, as Leo speed dial Splinter and handed his phone to Tiger Claw. In about an hour or less, Splinter showed up while the guys were tied up and cheering for Splinter to win, and so did Ron. As Splinter kicked the sword out of his hand an cut Tiger Claws jet pack, and kicked him close to the edge and pointed the sword at him.

"Now, we will see if the cat will fall on his feet." said Splinter who was mocking him, as Tiger Claw saw Karai readying herself to shoot the dart. "Think again rat. Now!." he said, as Karai fire the poison dart at Splinters neck, as Ron forgot that his wife has the dart in her possession. Splinter pull the dart out of his neck and start feeling dizzy and collapsed on the ground, as Ron and Karai jumped down on the same roof.

Karai was smiling wickedly seeing Splinter fall, while Ron who was wearing his mask was sad to see this and still wish that he could did something to prevent this. "Sensi!." said Leo, Raph, and Mikey who was worried for their father. "Well it looks like the tiger have actually tricked the great Splinter. Not bad." Ron said in his deep voice.

Tiger Claw smirked and said "What did you expect kid?. I am the best assassin in all of Asia." Before they can begin celebrating the win, Splinter took out a ninja star an said "My son's be free." and immediately threw it at the ropes that they were tied up, and quickly took the opportunity and get out of here. "They're getting away!." yelled Karai, as both Ron and Tiger Claw were going after them, but Mikey quickly dropped a smoke pellet and he and the others left without a chase.

"Don't get angry about it Tiger Claw, we got what we need." Ron said feeling really bad now but he have to hold it together, as Tiger Claw patted him on the back and said "Right you are kid. Let's take him to master Shredder." Back at the lair and feeling very frustrated, Raph was fussing at Leo on making a bad call on calling Splinter, while Mikey was on his t-phone trying to call Ron but no luck.

"Did Ron pick up his phone yet?. Cause we need serious back up right about now." said Raph, kicking his dummy punching bag. Mikey sigh of disappointment and said "I'm keep getting voice mail. His not picking up." Leo was upset right now and can't believe what night they are having.

First they lost Donnie, April, and Casey somewhere in the dimension realm, then they got there butts handed to them by Shredder's new guy, an then Splinter got capture by Tiger Claw, Karai, and the Black Dragon, and to top it off Ron wasn't even picking up his phone. "Of all the days of the night, Ron picked this night not to answer his phone. Crap!." said Leo.

"I swear to you something is up with Ron, but I hope he has very good reason for him to not answer all calls." said Raph seating down on the couch, as Mikey just gave up on calling Ron. Meanwhile at the hideout, Ron and Karai were walking beside Shredder after telling him the good news of the capture of Splinter. "Great work you two. We can finally get rid of Splinter and continue our lives as a family." he said while continuing walking.

Karai was ready for the end of Splinter so she can be at peace, while Ron who was still wearing his mask was sad and shame of himself to be doing this, and now he has to do something before his father in law kills Splinter. As they entered the throne room they saw Bradford, Xever, and Tiger Claw waiting for them, as Splinter was still weak while having his arms tied behind his back.

"Bradford, Xever leave us." Shredder said as they did what they were told, as he looked down at Splinter and said "Hamato yoshi so, you have become to this?. A reached rat man just waiting to be put out of his misery." Whatever strength that Splinter had within him as lifted up and spoke. "At least I don't wear a mask hiding what little humanity that, I have left." Shredder then said in anger "It is because of you that I wear this mask!."

Sighing, Splinter said "All these years you continue to deceive yourself." He looked at Karai and Ron real good and said "An others around you." This made Karai confuse after hearing that as Ron was feeling the energy of truth being told in front of him, as Shredder just about had enough of Splinter. He pulled out his blades from his wist and lifted his arm in the air, and getting ready to strike him.

"How dare you. Now, it ends!." he yelled as he dropped down on Splinter as Ron was about to interfere by taking out his sword, but luck would have it. Karai said "No, father!." Shredder was inches away from ending Splinter as he looked at his daughter and ask "You would stop me!?." Karai stood her ground and said "You would kill your greatest enemy when he is poison and chain?. What happened to honor?. Everything you have thought me!."

Ron then sided with his wife and said "It's true master what my wife says. There is no honor in killing someone who can't defend himself." Tiger Claw nodded his head as he spoke "Your daughter and son in law speaks the truth master Shredder."

With that being said, Shredder couldn't argue about that as pull back his blades and said "Very well. Gather all the Foot, I will give Hamato yoshi one last fight." and stormed out of the throne room as Tiger Claw follow close behind.

As Ron put his arm around Karai giving her comfort, they began to walk away together then suddenly as they passed Splinter he spoke to them. "Why did you two help me?." he ask, as Karai said "We don't know maybe because you are pathetic, and we felt bad for you." Then they continue walking as Splinter said something that hit Karai's nerve.

"You are just like your mother. So strong, furious, and yet so scared." Karai quickly broke free from Ron's arm as she in anger. "Don't you dare talk about my mother!." Ron comfort his wife by rubbing her on the back, as Karai begin to calm down as she said "I never had the chance to meet my mother, cause of you took her away from me. You ruin my family, you ruin our lives!."

When walked her out of the throne room, Karai started hugging Ron while crying her eyes out. "That monster. That monster." she said crying hard. Ron took off his mask showing pity for his lover, as he hugged her back and gently rock her to keep her ease of her sadness and pain. "Don't cry no more Karai, I'm here. Shhhh, everything is going to be alright." he said knowing that this will help.

Karai pulled her head out of his chest and looked at her husband with a sad smile but a happy one, as she came up and kissed him with passion and love. An then when she broke the kiss she said "I am very grateful that I have you by my side Ron. I don't what I'll will do if, I didn't have you in my life." Ron lifted her chin up and kiss her one good time.

"I will never leave you Karai, never in my life I will do that to you. Promise." he said hugging her tight as she felt much, much better now. "I'm going to check on Zoey for a little bit. Do you want to come with?." Karai ask smiling. Ron said smiling back at her "Not at the moment, I have to check on some things alright?." With nod she went to go to her old bedroom to check on little Zoey, while giving Ron the chance to talk with Splinter.

And so, he put back on his mask and went back inside of the throne room, where Splinter was laying down trying to fight the poison. "What really happened between you, the Shredder, and Karai's mom?." Ron ask kneeing down to meet his height. Splinter sigh and said "Shredder has really confused you so much that you believe his lies. I know that you know who is telling the truth and who isn't."

Ron was confuse at what just happened right now, and felt that worried feeling in his stomach but shake it off as he said respectfully. "Please don't act like you know me, cause you don't. Now, answer my question please." Splinter looked at Ron face to face and said "You may have fool everyone, but you can never fool me Ron." At that moment Ron jumped back in fear and disbelief that Splinter have already figured out who was the Black Dragon and Shredders top ninja, as he grabbed his mask and took it off.

"H...H... How did you know it was me Splinter?." Ron ask feeling his whole body being cold. "I have always knew from the start and after all you might as well start officially calling me your father, because the girl that you have married is not Shredder's daughter. She is my daughter who I thought that I have lost in the that tragic incident, when I lost my wife. Karai is Miwa."

Ron was in complete shock and finally got all the pieces together about the baby in photo and the connections between the baby and Karai. This have changed a lot for Ron and the night just keeps getting better.

 **And the truth has finally came out!.**

 **Stay tuned because it's going to get good in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ron was in shock to learn that Karai, his wife was Splinters daughter who he thought himself have lost so long ago, and not Shredders. He still felt the cold chill running down his spine after hearing that, as he tried gather his thoughts before speaking but can't as Splinter was seeing it.

"I know that this is very hard for you to adjust, from what I have told you." said Splinter as he got Ron's attention. "Ye...Yeah, it is hard to adjust that all at once Sensi. You're probably angry at me aren't you?." Ron ask already feeling the abandonment growing inside of him.

But instead of getting disowned by Splinter, Ron was surprise when he heard this. "Who says that I was angry at you?. I'm not angry with you my child, I am angry at what Shredder have told you nothing but lies. That, and the bracelet that you are wearing." said Splinter as Ron looked at his marriage bracelet, and was confused about that part.

Ron then ask "How does my marriage bracelet have to do with all of this?." Splinter was holding back the pain from the poison that was in him, as he began to explain to his son in law. "That wedding bracelet that you and Karai are wearing had belonged to me and her mother. When I spotted that bracelet on your wrist when you left the lair, I knew for a fact that not only that you have tied the knot with my daughter but, also you were wearing my old marriage bracelet." Ron didn't say a word as he sat down on the floor crisscrossed, as he barley looked at his real father in law.

Ron made an effort to speak to Splinter without looking at him, due to being a shame of himself. "I... I... I'm sorry Sensi for keeping the truth from you and the guys. I just thought that if you and others have find out about me being part of the Foot Clan, then you didn't want to see my face ever again."

Splinter have wished that he wasn't chained up so he can hug Ron, to let him know that he understands. But talking to him is the best comfort that he can offered. "Now, I see what have caused you to have those nightmares. Those dreams that you are having Ron is part of your consciences telling you that, it's time to come clean to everyone and to yourself." he said making Ron look at him, as he nodded in response.

Then he got back up and said "Karai is not going to understand even if I do tell her, she will refuse the truth. Master Splinter what should I do at this point?." "The right thing Ron before it gets worse for not only for yourself, but to everyone who you care about." Splinter said laying back down to rest a little. Ron made the choice to walk out of the throne room as a thought have entered in his mind.

The thought in which it has come to mind in which it was his grandfather, who if he was alive and here he would say that he has taught and raised him better than this. Hearing that echoed in his head repeatedly, Ron shook his head to snap out of it and went to where Karai was at. As he entered in the room he saw his wife on the singing a beautiful tune, while Zoey was in her arms sound asleep with a smile on her face.

"Sleep now my little ninja, cause one day you will become a Kunoichi just like your big sister. You will become strong and mighty when your day comes." Karai sang while rubbing Zoeys hair as she continued singing. "And when that day comes, you'll shall become victorious. Sleep now my little ninja, cause one day you will become a Kunoichi just like your big sister." When done singing it she began to take off Zoey's shoes, an then pull the covers over and lay her down and pull the covers back.

As Karai did that she turned around to see Ron standing there after hearing that beautiful voice, as she smiled at him while quietly walked out of the room and closed the door shut. "You have a voice of an angel." Ron said holding her close, as Karai blushed since she never sanged in front of anybody except her Ron, Zoey, and her father. "It's nothing." she said as Ron put his hands on her waist and smiled.

"What do you mean it's nothing?. Your voice is amazing and that's one of the things that I love about you." he said as Karai hugged him feeling his warmth, and smelling his sweet chlorine. Ron felt sad all of a sudden as he know that he can't keep avoiding the truth from Karai, and he have to do the right thing.

"Karai there's something that I have to tell you, and I just don't if you can understand or deny what I'm about to tell you." he said getting serious about it. Karai was very understanding and what Ron have said sparked her concern. She place her hand on his face as she said "Whatever it is Ron, I will understand completely. So, what do you want to tell me about?."

Before Ron can open his mouth he was interrupted by Bradford. "Hey, love birds. I smell one of the turtles and I just informed the Shredder." Karai put on her serious face as she said "Were coming." With that being said Bradford left them as Karai look back at Ron and said "Will talk when this is over." As the idea of putting the talk on hold was a good move for Ron, and grab his wife's hand an headed out.

In the throne room where everything was quiet as the Turtles have schemed up a plan to rescue Splinter, as Leo sneaked inside the room as Splinter was laying down. "Sensi?. I'm here to get you out of here." Leo said whispering. "Leonardo you shouldn't be here. It's an ambush." Splinter was dead on right as the lights were turned on, revealing FootSoldier's and everyone else.

Leo was about to defend himself but Tiger Claw grabbed him by the arms and hold him down. "You really think that you're just going to walk in without worry?. Big mistake reptile." said Shredder as he, Karai, and Ron who was wearing his mask as all three walked up. "You should have stay hidden when you had the chance Leo." Karai said coldly. While Ron thought to himself saying "Leo, I sure hope you have good plan for this, cause right now it looks like you've don't."

Shredder walked over to Splinter and said evily "Now, that your son is here to watch you fall then it's time for our battle." as cut the chains off of Splinter. Splinter was barely standing up trying to keep focus, as Shredder took the opportunity to strike him hard as he jump kicked him cross the room. "Sensi!." yell Leo trying to break free but no luck.

Ron couldn't even bare to look seeing this low fight as Shredder was enjoying it, but somehow all of a sudden firecrackers were setting off out of nowhere as everyone was shocked. Then suddenly Raph and Mikey jumped down fighting off footbots, as Leo had the chance to get loose from Tiger Claw's grip as he flipped him over.

This gave Splinter the chance to escape as he skillfully tapped the glass with his two fingers, as the glass floor cracked all the way where Shredder was and fail down into the water. "We got you Sensi. Mikey do it now!." said Raph helping Splinter get up, as Mikey took out a smoke pellet and said "See ya sucka's!." and threw it an disappeared. "Oh I'm so glad that pull that off." Ron thought in relief.

Shredder got out of the water in full rage while Fishface was checking on to see if he was alright, but knocked him over to the other side. "Don't just stand there go get them!." he yelled as it made Ron, Karai, Bradford, Tiger Claw, and Fishface quickly go after them. "Remember to hit hard and don't go easy on them." said Karai as she jumped on top of roof after roof, with full concentration.

As the guys made a good far away distance from the Foot Clan hideout, they sat Splinter down as Raph handed him some water. "Thanking you my son's, I just need to meditate to stop the poison from getting worse." he said taking a deep breath and being to meditate. Then Raph said "You just rest master Splinter we can handle this." "I sure hope so cause your going to need back up." said voice making the Turtles look up.

Standing in front of them was Ron and the others as they were ready to clash with them. Leo took out his swords as he said "Bring it on Black Dragon." Ron pull out his sword and said as the others pull their weapons out as well. "Gladly!." he said charging at them as everyone begin fighting each other. Raph had Fishface along with Tiger Claw, Mikey had Razor (Bradford), and Leo had Karai and Ron.

"You picked the wrong night to fight me and my husband Leo." Karai said trading blades with Leo, as Ron was doing the same. "Wait. You too are married?." Leo ask in shock, as Ron smirk behind his mask feeling like a lucky guy to marry Karai. "What can I say?. I love my baby." he said as Karai smiled about it, while kicking Leo as Ron sucker punched him.

Leo landed hard as Karai and Ron pointed their swords at his neck, as Leo can't do anything but accept defeat. "You see Leo, me and my lover are dangerous when we work together. After all we are Mr. and Mrs Kill." Before Karai can say new last name, Splinter was fully recovered as he started taking out Fishface with one good kick, then ran up to Razor an multi punch and send him flying.

And finally Tiger Claw who was ready to fight Splinter until another earth quake got started again, making everyone hold on to something as Raph threw a ninja star at Tiger Claw's jet pack. When that happened he went flying in the air without control as to make things worse, a giant alien worm broke through from the streets.

What got Ron about the worm was that he saw April and Casey riding on it like, they were on the rodeo competition. The worm open it's mouth wide open and ate Tiger Claw hold as April and Casey were holding to the thing, as Donnie who was at the Kraang's underground hideout had reversed the dimension portal, causing the worm to be sucked back to the hideout.

"Hold on quick!." said Donnie pulling out his staff as both April and Casey grabbed hold of it, while Donnie was getting ready to shut down the portal by pulling a few wires and completely shut it down. April was in relief as she said "Thanks Don." "Yeah dude you did a great job." said Casey as he gave Donnie some respect. "No problem." Donnie answered.

As for Ron and Karai they were hiding behind a small water tower, as Ron who was somehow got knocked out from the quake, as Karai was checking over her husband and took off his mask. She spotted a bruise on his head and smoothly rubbed it. "Don't worry Ron, I'm going to take you home and heal that wound. I just hope you don't have a concussion." Karai said whispering to a knockout Ron, who was breathing fine.

Before Karai was going to do her job as the wife of her lover she wanted to ease drop on the Turtle's, who were talking about her. "Wow Master Splinter, I didn't know that evil witch was your daughter." said April, while Karai was pissed off just by hearing that from April. "Indeed she is my daughter April, and I'm afraid she won't believe the truth that we tell her. Cause Shredder have only told her what he wanted her to hear." said Splinter who was saddened about it.

Raph folded his arms as he started talking about Ron. "An what about her husband?. The Black Dragon is about to get on my last nerves." "I never thought that Karai will ever marry. Let alone marry that guy." said Mikey with his hands behind his head. Leo who have tried in vain to tell Karai that Shredder is not her father, but she refused to believe it.

"Let's go home before channel six comes." he said as Splinter and the others agreed. When they were out of sight, Karai was still doubting what Leo have told her before and just ignore it. In truth she lost her trust in him when he betrayed her at the docks, when they partner up to take down the Kraangs secret flying machine, and they had plans on attacking her father.

Karai took a breather and remember that she can always rely and trust Ron, as she looked at him and smiled at her husband while lifting him up on her back, and headed out. In about an hour or two laying down on the couch, Ron woke up and felt pain in his head as manage to look around and found himself wearing his favorite WrestleMania thirtyfour t-shirt and had on blue jogging shorts.

He looked at his surroundings as he spotted Zoey seating in front of the tv watching her Sesame Street, as she turn around to see him awoke and said "Ron's up." Ron turn his head back to see Karai wearing her Golden State Warriors t-shirt with blue jogging shorts and wearing no socks, as she was carrying a big bowl of warm water. "Sleep good?." she ask setting the bowl down.

"If you say so Kit Kat. How did I get knocked out?." he ask while Karai was putting a wash cloth in the bowl, and squeeze it an place on his head. "When that worm thing busted through the street you slipped, and made contact with a pipe. I have to carry you on my back and drove you and Zoey back into our home." Karai patting the bruise area with the cloth. Ron mange to get up off the couch as Karai gently pushed him back down.

Karai said "Sorry ninja dumpling but you need to lay down and rest. At least your bruise is coming down a bit in which that's good to know, an I'm going to give you some pain killers to be on the safe side." Ron just didn't put up a fight or argue with his wife and take an L. "What happened while was ko?." he ask.

Karai made herself comfortable by laying on top of him and said "The worm ate Tiger Claw in which made Bradford and Xever to chicken out on the fight, oh and father is still piss about Splinters escape." Ron couldn't help but feel good about it minus the Tiger Claw getting eaten whole, and Shredder being tipped off.

"Oh that is a very tragic loss of losing Tiger Claw." he said petting

her head as Karai was loving it. "Yeah, it was tragic. I feel pity for him." she said looking at Ron. Then Zoey said changing the channel and subject "Hey, Karai can you help me with my homework?. I'm not very good in fractions." Karai smile as she got up from laying on Ron, an grabbed Zoeys homework and check it over. "You got two out of twelve problems incorrect in which that's good. Let me show an easy way of getting the answers on fractions, at the table." she said getting up.

Without hesitation she did what she was told an headed to the table, while Ron remembered that the city has finished repairing Zoeys elementary school. The one thing about it was that the high school had the most damage and it will take a little bit longer, then it should. "I wonder what April texted me about?." he thought seeing his phone on the table, and reached for it.

He check his phone and see that the guys have blew up his phone on texting and calling, as a new message was sent to him by Casey. Ron read the text that Casey have just sent him asking if I had free time to hangout with him at his home, since April put bowling night on hold due to being tired. Ron typed in "I got loads of free time dude, I'll be there in a flash." and put it back down on the table.

Ron manage to get back up as put on his Jordan's and pick up his apartment key and wallet and said "Babe I'm going out and don't worry I'll be back in one piece." "I sure hope so cause if you come back wounded then, I have to break your arm." Karai said jokingly while blowing a kiss at him as he caught the kiss, and put it into his pocket.

When he made to Casey's place, he was greeted by his folks as they offered him some cookies, in which he happily obliged and headed to Casey's room as he got the game running. "Let's play some Halo, Ron. I'm feeling lucky to beat you." said Casey tossing the controller to Ron. "Will see buddy." Ron answered taking a seat on the bed.

As usual for the two they always talk about sports and what not, like which team is going to the Super Bowl or talk about their night time adventures. "Dude, you missed out one crazy adventure when me, April, and the guys were taken out the Kraang and stopped there alien worm invasion." said Casey shooting at Ron on the game.

"Man, I miss all that?. Dang, I need to come over more and it's like I keep missing the action." Ron said making a little white lie as he killed Casey's player. "Alright I gave you that one dude, but anyways Splinter have told us after the whole Kraang thing that his daughter that he thought he lost, was Karai. Can you believe it!?." Ron smiled and said "I have no idea. So, this makes the Black Dragon guy his son in law?."

"Yeah, hey wait I didn't tell you that. How did you know that?." said Casey as he pause the game, as Ron made a mistake and was panicking a little bit but figure out another lie. "I received a text from April telling me about it." Casey was a little naive as he just went what Ron just said an unpause the game. "Yeah and like said before that he is one lucky guy." he said eating some cookies.

Meanwhile, Karai was done helping Zoey with her homework as she lay down on the couch, watching her favorite tv show in which it was The Fresh Prince of Bel Air. Karai was enjoying her me time as Zoey was in her room reading her book, as she began singing the theme song of the show. As Karai was waiting for the show to come on after the commercials, she spotted Ron's phone going off receiving a text from April.

Karai just wanted to ignore it and not show a slight of interest, but she wasn't fooling nobody or herself. An so, she slowly picked it up and look at it wondering if she do it. "Well, I am his wife sooooo." saying to herself as she went ahead and read it. Back at Casey's place they switched games from Halo to Madden as Ron and Casey were in competition with one another again.

"Alright this is it, I'm going to win this round." said Casey picking a play as Ron pick a good play of defense, as they started playing in the final quarter of the game. Casey was doing a hail mary in which Ron made a big turn over, as he tackle Casey's QB can an cause a fumble as one of Ron's players grab it an ran for a touchdown.

"Booyakasha and that's game!." said Ron doing a victory dance, while Casey was upset and just hating it. "Ron I swear don't know how you were able to beat me." he said watching the replay. Ron smirk and was being cocky and said "I know some guys back in Japan that thought me that trick. That, and they work at GameStop." Casey just got up from his seat and then went into his mini fridge and took a two liter Pepsi bottle and handed to Ron, as payment for winning the bet.

"Well, let me head home and chill on my couch and watch some NFL." he said getting out of the room while Casey follow. "Alright buddy you keep it real. See you later and try hanging out with us at the lair, cause we missing ya." said Casey as he and Ron did their handshake. "You bet.Bye." said Ron, heading home to his wife and little sister.

While humming in the hallway, Ron reached his door and took out his key open it and went in. "Kit Kat I'm home. I brought us some Pepsi." he said putting the bottle in the fridge and walk into the living room, an see his wife with a not so happy but anger look. Ron scanned her down as he that she had her arms crossed, and had his phone in her hand tapping it on her arm.

"Um, is anything alright Kit Kat?." Ron ask a little bit concern. "Don't Kit Kat me Ron. Explain yourself now." Karai said in a angry tone in her voice. Ron was confuse on why Karai is acting this way and why does she have his phone. "Babe what's gotten into you?. Why are you feeling some type of way?." he ask.

"Oh, you want to know?." she ask showing his phone to him, as it show a text from April in which he looked at it real good and read it. "Hey, Ron will not believe what me, Casey, and the Turtles have discovered about the Kraang!. Plus, Leo and others were trying to reach you but you didn't respond back. What's up with that?."

At that moment in time Ron was officially got busted and the irony about the whole thing was that, he was going to tell her the truth. Well unfortunately the truth have came out the wrong way. Two words came to Ron's mind at that moment and it was "Ah damn."

 **Ron is having the worst day possible, am I right?.**

 **Let's see if can try explaining while calming down his now, furious and piss off wife of his.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ron was having the worst bad luck that he ever experienced. First, Splinter knows about him being the Black Dragon and that shocked him. Then he got knocked out by a pipe when he fail down on it, do to earth quake. And to top it off his wife just found out that he was friends with the Turtles, and she was not happy.

Karai who still have that angry look on her face as she look at the message once again, seeing what April have texted him. She then put the phone back on the table an then put her eyes on her lover, as he know that his going to get it. "Explain yourself Ron and do not lie to me." she said seriously.

Ron can no longer lie about this anymore as he found out that his lies has finally caught up with him. He looked at Karai and took deep breath, and said "Karai I was going to tell you that night when we were at the hideout, and Bradford interrupted me before I can say it." Karai then said "Bull crap. I don't believe it that made up excuse."

Ron can not believe what Karai just said to him and his telling the truth. "Karai not lying to you this is the truth. Why would I lie to my girl?." he ask. "You been keeping this from me after all this time, and I am your wife!." Karai yell getting up from the couch and looking at Ron dead in the face. "Shhhhhhh!. Zoey is in her room. Keep your freaking voice down!." Ron whispered trying his best not to be loud.

Karai pushed him back rudely as she walked to the kitchen to grab a can of coke. She then begin to open and drink her soda, as she swallow it and said in her calm voice. "How long have you been hanging out with the Turtles?." "Babe please calm down and just chill for me." said Ron as he grab her arm, but Karai pulled away. "I said how long?." she ask again viciously.

With a sigh knowing that he has to come clean. "About two days when me and Zoey came back to America." Karai throw her hands in the air while finished drinking her soda, and said "You're telling me that you been knowing Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Mikey Angelo since you andand Zoey arrived back to America?." Ron grab a seat an said "Yes. That's correct."

Karai didn't know what to do at this moment an she was really tipped off, and wanted to hit Ron where it hurts. "Is it true?." she ask not looking at him. "True about what?. Go ahead and ask me." said Ron wanting to know what's on her mind. Karai focus her eyes on Ron and looked him in the eyes.

"Am I really the daughter of Splinter?." she ask waiting for her answer. Ron had a serious face expression as he got the big question, and said "Yes babe, you are Master Splinter's daughter. Not Shredders." Karai got up and walk over to Ron with a serious deadly look in her eyes, and did something that shocked Ron big time.

She slapped him while creating an echo in the room. Ron was tough as nails as he holded back tears, as he turn his head back to see Karai who had tears of her own. "I love you Ron. And I have never ever keep anything from you. An neither should you." Ron said trying to hold her "Babe, I." Karai broke away from Ron and had her fist ready to punch.

"Don't you dare touch me." she said walking away from Ron, and went to their bedroom and close the door. "That went very well Ron. Real smooth Ron, real smooth." he said being sarcastic to himself as the thought of telling the truth didn't feel so very free. He made up his mind now, that he might as well come clean full time and left the apartment.

At the lair seating down on the floor crisscross in the dojo, Splinter was doing his usual meditation keeping his inner peace within himself. As took his last breathing technique, he said "So, I assume you told her hmm?." He open his eyes seeing Ron standing up with his arms crossed, as he came over an sat down in front of him.

"Let me guess, it's because of the red hand mark she gave me or you just took a guess?." Ron ask rubbing the pain on his cheek. "It was a bit of both my son. I take it that she didn't take it well?." asked Splinter while beginning to pour some freshly hot tea in both cups. "You can say that again Sensi, she didn't know how to take it well. She's very piss off right now." he said grabbing the cup of tea and went to drinking.

Splinter sighed softly as he set the tea pot down an picked up his cup. "Marriage can be very complicated at some times in life, and you just had your first complication." said Splinter setting his cup of tea down. Then Ron said "I have to tell her the truth since my lies have finally caught up with me. For one thing for sure is that she's not going to tell Shredder about this." Splinter raise an eyebrow and said "Oh?. An why do you think so?."

"Because even though she's angry, she still love me enough that she want tell him." said Ron while lightly shaking his cup. Splinter just smiled as he remembered how he felt when he and his wife was like that, when they were together before that tragic incident. He can really see it with Ron and his daughter, and just can't help but smile. "You really love Miwa don't you?." he ask.

"Love her more than all of the money that the world has to offer." he said having a little smile formed on his face. "Then you're ready to tell the others?." Splinter ask that question as Ron stiffen up a bit, but he has to go through with it an nodded. With that being agreed to the idea they summon the Turtle's, April, and Casey to the dojo, as Ron was standing up as Splinter was beside him.

Splinter begin to speak "April, Casey, and my son's. Ron has something very important say to all of us." He gave Ron the floor to confess the truth to everyone. "Guys, um, I need to explain to you about why I haven't been hanging out with you guys so much." Casey said "Well tell us dude I'm dying to know." Then Raph added "Yeah I want to know too." Ron pull himself together and kill the fear that was balled up inside him, and go ahead and say it.

"Guys, I am the Black Dragon and, I am married to Karai." he said receiving the reaction from all six.

"What?." said Leo in shock. As April was saying the same thing too, as the others were surprised to find out. "Ron why didn't you tell us about this?." asked Donnie. "I don't know Don, I just didn't think it through." said Ron holding his head in shame.

"Dude, so you're basically family?." Mikey ask Ron as he nodded. "Cool." he answered back as Raph said "Does she know that she's Splinters daughter?." Ron then said seating back down on the floor "I did and she's some what in denial. But, I can assure you guys that she's not going to tell Shredder." Splinter then said protecting Ron from getting the disown moment.

"Ron didn't mean for all of this to happen upon us. Rest of sure that this will calm down and eventually my daughter will see the truth, with the guidance of your brother." With that being said Ron just left the room an wanted to go home, and just rest like Karai have told him due to his head head injury. "Hey, Ron?."

Ron glance around to see Leo who stopped him, as both of them had a quite moment until Leo said something. "Listen Ron your not the only one that had keep a secret from the others, about Karai." Ron chuckled while patting him on the arm and said "You and me both homie. I just have to see how she's doing right now." Leo smiled back as he an Ron did a fist pump. "See you later brother." he said as Ron headed out of the swears.

As he got out of the swear an hoped in his car and drove off back to his home sweet home. When he reached the apartment building and then parked the car on the side, as he got out of the car and locked. Then he got on to the elevator and press the up button, as he an a old timer was waiting for there stop. "Some day were having huh youngster?." the old man ask starting a conversation.

"You have no idea sir. Life sucks sometimes." said Ron leaning back on the elevator wall, while the old man chuckled. "Yes it does kid but that's if you make it suck. That's the main thing that you young people do not see." he said as the elevator made to a complete stop and started open the doors. "Thanks for the advice sir, I'll keep that in mind." said Ron taking it seriously.

"Any time young man and remember. Keep on living and enjoy it with your love ones." said the old man leaving the elevator, as Ron stepped out as well. When he opened his door to his home, he came in and saw both Karai and Zoey eating good. "Hey, my favorite girls what's you eating?." he ask placing a kiss on his sister's cheek.

"We're eating tuna casserole dish with the side of butter corn, and sweet yams. And we have cookies and cream ice cream pie!." said Zoey eating her dessert. Karai didn't say a word to Ron as she just took a drink from her glass cup, and still have that hateful look on her face. "Mmmmm that sounds good and delicious. Can't wait to taste it." Ron said grabbing a seat.

Then Karai said with distaste in her mouth "Sorry, but I didn't cook enough for three just for two." After hearing that from her, Ron dropped his smile and just had a disappointment look on his face. "Then what am I going to eat?. Huh?." he ask. Karai took a bite of her last piece of dessert and then grab her cup. "I suggest you make yourself a sandwich." she said being just plain old nasty and left the kitchen.

Zoey looked at her dessert that was still left over and generously pushed her bowl to Ron. "Here you go big brother." she said smiling sweetly. Ron just can't do nothing but smile as he hugged his baby sister. "Thanks you Zoey. Grandpa did say you were sweet as the honey blossom." he said taking a bite of the dessert. Zoey had a sad look and ask "Are you an Karai had a argument?." Ron think before he speak and found the right answer.

"Me and Karai just had a little tiny issue, but it will all blow over. Just give it about a few days." he said patting her head. Zoey brought her smile back after hearing that from her big brother. "Zoey it's bed time." said Karai hearing what Ron just said. "Ok!. Night big bro!." Zoey said leaving the table and went to her room as Karai followed.

When Karai was done tucking Zoey to bed she went to her room as Ron was was about to join her, until she stopped him. "Um where do you think your going?." she ask. Ron looked around like is this really happening as looked back at her. "Girl what do you think?. I'm going to our bed and sleep." Karai shook her head no as she said "Uh no, you're sleeping on the couch." Karai gave Ron a pillow and blanket as he was not believing this crap.

"Babe come on don't be like that." said Ron as he was not liking the idea of sleeping on the couch. "You should have thought about that when you were keeping secrets from me, your wife. Nighty night." she said closing the door shut. Ron was swearing in his mind and just hit the hay on the couch.

Karai put on her pajamas and sat on the bed picking up her phone. She looked at her contact's and begin calling her old friend. "Hi Shinigami how's it hanging?." Back in Japan while smoking some weed in her bedroom, Shinigami blow some smoke away and answered "I'm doing good partner. How's my happy newly weds doing?." Karai sigh and said "We had a little issue."

Shinigami was watering her weed plant and fed her cat, while rolling up some more joints. "What happened?." she ask with concern. "Ron didn't tell me that he was friends with Splinter and his mutant turtles son's." said Karai while planning with her ninja star. "I see well Karai at least it's not a very huge drama." said Shinigami.

Karai finished drinking her red kool-aid as she said "He told me that I'm the rats daughter." Shinigami started coughing for smoking too hard and said "Mmmmm, that marijuana is banging!. I grow some good weed. Sorry, Karai but I have to call you later. Cause right now I'm getting high!." Karai heard a click on her phone as she set it on her night stand.

"Ron is right about Shinigami. She is a hype but a good friend indeed." she said saying to herself and call it a night. Next morning, Zoey was fixing some cereal and then carry it to Ron who was sleeping on the couch. She set it down on the table and started waking him up. "Morning Ron." said Zoey with a bright smile.

Ron smiled back as he got up from laying down on the couch and started cracking his knuckles and neck. "Morning Zoey. Sleep well?." he ask still being tired and restless. "Yelp!. I made you some breakfast." said Zoey handing him the bowl. "Mmmmmm, Reese's Puffs. That's alright with me." as Ron took a bite of his cereal. Ron was chewing while looking at Zoey and stopped eating.

"I'm assuming that you had some hot breakfast?." he ask. Zoey put her head down a little and answerd. "Yeah, Karai forgot to fix you a plate." "More like doing it on purpose. That butt hole." Ron thought to himself as he figured out how to make her feel better, and know where to get it.

"Zoey where is Karai?." he ask drinking his milk. "She's in the gym doing some workouts down on the first floor." said Zoey taking Ron's empty bowl, and headed to the sink. This gave Ron the chance to do a little love shopping for his wife and hope this would change Karai's stink mood of hers.

After taking a wash up and letting Zoey watch tv, he left the apartment and set his sights on finding a perfect gift for the love of his life.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

At the apartment's gym punching the stuffing out of the punching bag, Karai was punching all of her anger out since she still can't forgive Ron for what he did. Even though he had a point about planning on telling her but still.

Karai kicked the punching bag an created a hole in it as sand was pouring out. She then grabbed her water bottle and towel and headed back to her home, and had an upset look on her face. As she went inside the house an was welcomed by her little sister. "Welcome back big sis!. How was your workout?." she asked as Karai picked her up in her arms.

"It was nice Zoey real nice. Where is your brother?. I would like to have a word with him." Karai said setting her back down. "He went out to handle something. Are going to slap him again?." Zoey asked worried. Karai was shock to hear that question but managed to explain the situation to a five year old girl. "No baby sis, I'm not going to hurt Ron. We just have a little bump in the communication of our marriage, an that's it." Zoey gave a weak smile an hugged Karai and went back to reading her book.

At a super store shopping for some nice gifts for his now somewhat tipped off wife, Ron was in the candy section finding for Karai's favorite candy. "Bingo. Hello Kit Kat mini bars." he said getting the super size bag and then headed to the flowers department. He picked up a bouquet of roses that matched her red lips, and went to the self check out counter and went into his car.

"The best thing that I love about my girl is that she is a one bad thing." he said to himself while keeping his eyes on the road, and went straight home. Back home in the bathroom taking a nice hot bubble bath, Karai was enjoying her soak while talking to Shinigami who just called her back, after being done getting high.

"Like I was saying Karai you need to chill out. Ron loves you and he did say that he was going to tell you the truth, but he got interrupted." said Shinigami who was watering her different types of weed plants, since her grandparents said to water them. "I know but he shouldn't have waited for a long time to tell me. I'm his wife for crying out loud." said Karai while playing with the bubbles.

Shinigami then was done watering her weed and picked up a photo of them together, at a county fair in which it was a fun day. "When are we going to do fun things together like we use to?. Like going to a fun place." she said putting the picture down. Karai stopped playing with the bubbles and said being serious "We will until Ron can get his stuff together and be honest with his wife."

Shinigami sighed and putting her hand on her head, an then put her phone back on her ear. "Girl that's what I'm talking about, you need to stop being pissed off on what Ron did. Love your husband cause your lucky you have a husband. Unlike me I don't have and I'm trying figure out why." she said laying down on her bed. Karai just thought about an realised that she's been a total ass to Ron, and felt real bad about it.

Meanwhile coming back inside the apartment and setting the stuff down, Ron pulled out the stuff that he bought an went to do what he had planned on as he gave Zoey a super sized Hershey bar. "Don't eat that all at once." Ron warn Zoey. "I promise." she said taking a bite of her candy. Ron went into his room as he noticed that Karai was in the bathroom, and begin to decorate the bed with mini Kit Kat bars and placed the roses above the decorated bed and then lift the room to fix the other gift.

Karai was done taking her bath as she was in her white bath robe and was now painting her toe nails in black, an started blowing on it. "You're right Shinigami. I'm taking Ron for granted and I need to make up, an let it blow over." she said switching toes and started painting. "That's good Karai and I hope it stays that way for both of you and Ron's sake. I'm to let you do what you need to do while I get back to sailing our store product's." Shinigami said getting up from her bed.

"Bye, Shinigami." Karai said hitting the end call button and resume painting her toe nails. Ron was in the kitchen making a super double fudged ice cream with chocolate chips, sour worms, soft candy life savers, and a hint of caramel syrup. "My baby is going to love this." Ron said putting the spoon in the bowl, and carry it.

After putting freshly painted black nail polish on her toe nails, she opened the door an closed behind her. What stopped her was seeing mini Kit Kat bars lined up into a big heart on the outside and in the inside, an then see a bouquet of roses in which had her favorite color. As Karai picked up the the flowers and begin to smell them, she sat down and enjoy the fresh smell.

Then she looked up and saw Ron with the huge bowl of ice cream smiling, as he walked up to her and bended down and gave it to her. "I hope this will change your mood." he said as he saw her tearing up. "Ron, I'm sorry for being a butt hole to you and you I get heated up too fast, and I don't think on my decisions." Karai said playing with her huge sweet treat. Ron was satisfied with his accomplishment and got up off the floor.

"If you need anything babe just give me a holler." he said getting ready to leave but Karai grabbed him by the arm. She smiled at her husband an said "Aren't we going to eat this together or what?." Ron smiled and said "Of course Kit Kat. Kit Kat?." Karai open her mouth as Ron fed her the kit kat, and started eating the ice cream together as married couple.

When they done eating everything they snuggle up on the couch as they were watching Friday, while Zoey was sleeping in her room. "You know if Shinigami was here she would love to watch her favorite movie." said Karai getting close to Ron, as the best way as possibly can. "Yeah I know babe. Her and Smokey would get along just fine, since they both love to get high in marijuana." said Ron kissing his wife with passion.

Karai was finally chilled out an went back to loving her husband, as they both got close together while Ron felt ask Karai. "Babe?. Are you ready to go meet Splinter?. Your real father." Karai looked at Ron an had a weak smile as she said "No, not yet ninja dumpling. I want to do it at the right time and moment."

"Alright babe I was just asking you. After all his my dad too." Ron said smiling about it. "You do know that we have to keep this under wraps. Cause I really don't want Shredder to find out about this." said Karai being seserious. Before Karai can say something she felt her butt being squeezed making her jump up a bit. Ron grinned at what he just did as he said having his hand on her butt. "Sorry but I love that big butt but of yours kit kat." as Karai slapped him knowing that she like it.

"Yes I do an I love it. When to go on our honeymoon was we can do the thing." she said winking at him, making him grinned big. "Let's wait until we get a little bit order, unless you are planning on have little KaraiKarai and Ron's running around the house?." "Oh no. Not right now, I'm just saying we should have a little fun but we can wait we're still young and active." said Karai as she snuggle up again.

When the movie have gone off they changed in their ninja gear since Shredder wanted them to come, and discuss some things about the next plan of finding Splinter. Karai was ready to do this as Ron was looking on an immediately felt that his wife was up to something, due to seeing it in her eyes. "Babe?." he ask. "Yeah, dumpling?." Karai said putting her blade in her case.

"For some odd reason I got the feeling that you're up to something. What is it?." he ask as Karai smiled an sat down on his lap. "Ron listen to me. Trust me there is nothing going on an when we do this final day with Shredder, we will go to my father and brothers lair an hid there for a while until we find a place of our own." Ron believed Karai an didn't ask about it anymore as he picked up his sword, and put it into its case an put it on his back and completing his ninja gear.

In around about an hour after arriving by foot an jumping through roof tops, they reached to the hideout and went in to the throne room. Then after having the meeting with Shredder, they both looked at the window seeing the rain coming down as Karai was looking at a picture of her mother. An little did they know that Leo was thinking about the married couple and wondering what's taking so long, for Ron to reunite his wife with her father.

Leo and the boys were at there favorite restaurant eating pizza dumplings, as Raph noticed as he said "Leo have some patience will ya. Ron knows what he is doing. "Yeah, Leo, Ron is our brother and he would wanted Karai to be with her father and us." said Donnie eating his dumpling.

Leo got his eyes off the window and looked at the guys. "You're right guys, it just gonna take some time for Karai can come to understanding that she's family." he said signing. Then Mikey said "Don't worrworry guys Ron knows what he was doing." Back at the lair doing some push ups, Ron was breaking sweat while Karai was smiling as she loved to see her man pushing his muscles to its limits.

"An done. I feel like a strong super solider." he said getting up. "Oh yeah you can say that again sexy." said Karai as she started hugging and kissing him, while he was rubbing her butt. They stopped having a make out moment as Shredder enter in. "Ron and Karai. Instead of playing make out session you two should be finding the turtle's, and make them tell you where Splinter is." he said seating down in his chair.

Karai was about to say something that was disrespectful since he wasn't her father, but Ron beat her to it. "Well actually Master Shredder we need to slow down on finding the Turtles." "And why is that?." he ask wanting to know. "Well I mean we just lost it Tiger Claw in that whole worm situation. Dang, I really felt bad for that tiger." Ron said feeling really bad for Tiger Claw.

But that was about to change when the doors were wide open and revealed Tiger Claw. He was huffing and puffing and had an eye patch on his right eye. "Dang!. You still alive?!. Man you are a real gangster." said Ron as he was telling the truth. This shocked both Karai and Shredder as they thought Tiger Claw was dead as a door knob.

"We thought you were dead. How did you came back?." asked Karai. Tiger Claw came towards them and took a knee. "I have traveled great lengths to get back here. I have fought in many dimensions to the point it will drive a man insane, but I manage to keep going and finally am back." he said with anger. "Tiger Claw, you have truly proven yourself as a true warrior. What drive your anger and motivation?." Shredder ask.

"That's simple Master Shredder, I wanted revenge on those freaks that put me through that torture." said Tiger Claw as Shredder looked at him and made a decision. "Very well Tiger Claw, I will allow you to have your revenge. Karai, Ron assist Tiger Claw in his hunt for those Turtle's."

Without any arguments they both bowed and follow Tiger Claw out of the building, as Karai knows deep down that she has to find a way to stop Tiger Claw an Ron felt the same way. While jumping on top of every roof on every building, as Tiger Claw made a complete stop. "Alright you two love birds here is the plan. We will find them by forcing the people to tell us where they live." Ron know a guy but he didn't want him to be involved in this chaos.

"I know where we can go. There's two people that knows where they live, an that's April O'Neil and that old man." Karai said who really didn't mean to call the man old. "Then let's go." said Ron who was not liking how everything is going. An so after making sure Tiger Claw wasn't hurting the old blind man who owned the store from getting hurt and being scared.

Ron knew who he was an always getting a job offer from this guy, who was looking out for him and je reminded Ron of his late grandpa, and do whatever it takes to make sure he didn't get hurt. "Sir, I'm so sorry for this. I hope you can find it in your heart to for give me and my wife." said Ron while helping him seat down. "It's alright young man, I know you wouldn't let that man hurt me." he said patting Ron on the back.

Ron got left the building an texted the boys about this an told them to meet him at the lair and his bringing Karai with him. Meanwhile Karai and April was having a talk on the roof, after Karai found April as she and Casey split up since they were being chased. "So you really know that you're Splinters daughter?." asked April. "Yeah, I'm shocked as you. But I told you once before I'm not here to fight you, I just wanted to see my father." said Karai telling the truth.

As Ron hopped on the same roof as them he said to both of them "Guys we need to regroup and head down to the lair." "Right." said Karai as April agreed as well. When they headed to the lair they saw Casey laying down out cold and beat up, letting Ron that Tiger Claw was responsible for this. "Casey got his butt kicked by that Tiger guy." said Raph putting an ice pack on Casey's bruised head.

"Yeah, I know but we have to plan our strategy." said Karai. "Miwa?." said Splinter as he got everyone's attention as Karai smiled weakly, an slowly walked up to her real father and hugged him as he hugged back. "Miwa, I thought that I was never going to see you again." said Splinter as he smiled at his daughter. "I thought so too father. An I'm sorry for the long wait." she said smiling.

Ron was glad that he kelp his word as he know what he must do as he walked away but quickly stopped by Leo. "Ron where are you going?." he ask concerned about his brother. Ron looked back at Leo an the others an said "I'm going to stop Tiger Claw an make sure that he won't bother my family." "Then let me go with you Ron. Let me fight along side with you." said Karai walking up to him.

"Babe, I need you stay here with Splinter and the boys. I need you watch Zoey if I don't come back." Ron said telling it how it is. Karai shook her head not agreeing with it. "Ron I'm coming with you to make sure you come back. For better or worse I'm there with you." she said hugging him.

Then Leo said putting on his leader mode "Ron we do this as a family. We can help." Raph nodded his head as the others were on board with it. Ron smiled as Splinter smiled as well, an then he looked at his wife and said "If we do this babe. You and I both know that there's no going back." Karai kissed him an said "I know but remember that I am a Killmonger, and I will do what needs to be done."

With that being said they all agreed to stop Tiger Claw, as they trap him in the meat factory and started fighting. Ron did his best to stop Tiger Claw as he traded blades with him. "You trader!. You and your wife!." he said with rage of anger. Then Karai jumped over Ron an punched him in his good eye. While the Turtles did their thing as Mikey and Leo tag teamed up on Tiger Claw, as he was about to take an L.

But with a dirty move he knocked out Karai an place her close to a huge running blade. "Karai!. Man, let my wife go!. Now!." yelled Ron as pointed his sword at him with pissed off look. Tiger Claw then smiled evily as he said "If you love your wife kid then your and the Turtle's weapons down." As much of hating it but no choice as they dropped their weapons, as Ron was still holding his sword.

Tiger Claw said threateningly "What is it going to be Ron. Let your wife live or let her be cut up into little pieces?." With tears coming down hard he dropped his sword down, as Tiger Claw left the meat factory with Karai on his back. Ron dropped down on his knees after losing his wife and just made up with her, and yelled in anger.

After keeping Ron calm and helped him walk back into the lair, Leo explained what happened to Splinter as he was upset as well but more concern about Ron. Karai on the other hand woke up and found herself chained up, and was back into the throne room an see Shredder looking at her. "My daughter why have you and Ron betrayed me?." he ask feeling hurt.

Karai looked at him with hatred and said "Because Shredder my husband told me everything about my true father!. An he has been friends with the Turtles since the day he got back to America!." Shredder didn't say a word as he turn his back at Karai and said "Put her in the dungeon." Karai screamed out that made the whole hideout hear her voice. "Ron!. Help me!!!!."

 **Tragic**.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It has been two whole weeks since Tiger Claw took Karai and the Turtle's were trying to keep Ron from going to the hideout and go full alsult. Splinter was wise enough to tell Ron to let him and Zoey stay with them, in case Shredder decides to attack them at their apartment. Ron agreed half of it an that's letting Zoey stay with them and while he stay there, and hope it happens.

Splinter couldn't blame Ron for thinking like he is now, cause he would do the same motives as him if his wife was taken from him. But in reality of the whole thing is that Ron is not thinking straight like he should, due to being angry at the situation that his dealing with. Lucky he remembers what his grandpa have thought him when he gets like this an that's mediating, and take breaths.

As of right now he was at the lair with his brothers trying to figure out a plan to rescue Karai, as Ron told them every detail and secret passage to Shredders hideout. But unfortunately the true facts about it is that Shredder had triple the guards and security, knowing that Ron and the Turtle's were determined to pull a rescue attempt. "If we go underneath the Shredders hideout by sewer, it will take us to the dungeon. And we have to leave out the same way we went in." said Ron.

"With the blue print of the hideout we can know what to do when we take action." said Leo who was strongly determined to rescue his sister, while Donnie was putting the plans together for when it was time to put it into play. "Now before we do all this we need to check the place out tonight, and see what we need to work on for the plan." Raph said playing with his weapon. While agreeing with the idea an wait until the sun goes down, Ron was in the dojo striking his target that was the air with his sword, while keeping his mind at ease.

While doing so he couldn't help but worry about his wife in the dungeon, knowing that place is cold and dark. Ron stopped practicing and put his sword back into its case, and hope Karai was not hurt or being treated wrongly because if he finds out then it won't be a good day for anybody. And speaking of Karai who seating in her cell was trying to figure out how to get out of here, and try to get back to her family. She walked around checking to see if she can find something sharp or useful in her situation, and found a small sharp piece of metal.

"This will do nicely." she thought an sat down while having the sharp metal in her hand. Her mind was on her husband and little sister as she knew that they are both worried about her, especially Ron. Karai begin to shiver as she started rubbing her arm realizing how cold this place was, and wish Ron was here to warm her up. Smiling about the idea of Ron warming her up, Karai had the motivation to get out of the dungeon in any way she can to get back to her Ron.

Then a door was heard being open as she looked up and see Shredder and Tiger Claw who was carrying a bowl of fried rice with chop sticks sticking in it. Shredder nodded his head letting Tiger Claw sat down the bowl of fried rice and pushing it through bars of the door, and left the room to let the two talk. Karai had an angry look on her face seeing who he thought was her father, but turns out it was a big lie thanks to Ron telling her everything that was true and nothing more.

"Karai you must tell me why you have betrayed me. I raised, train, clothing, and fed you for all those years and you repay me with betrayal." said Shredder while waiting for a response from Karai as she didn't say a word. Then Shredder took off his mask showing sadness on his face as he still waited for a response, as Karai was looking at him and saying anything. "Aren't you going to say anything to me child?. Karai?." he asked again.

An this time Karai have said something and this was coming from the heart. "I betrayed you because you have feed me nothing but lies in my whole life. After all these years I have believed you when you told me that Splinter have taken my mother away from me, and told me that he was the enemy. No, he was my true father and not the enemy." said Karai as she got up and walk up to him, and wanting to fight him but luckily metal bar door was preventing it.

Shredder was getting ready to say something but Karai stopped him from saying something. "I found out that I was fighting on wrong side this entire time, but manage to make things right for once in my life. And I think my lover for telling me this." Shredder was mad at Karai for saying this to him and also furious with Ron for not only telling her the truth, but also allied himself with his enemy. "He betrayed this clan and to me, and you give him the praise as he kelped that secret from you." said Shredder giving strong points to Karai.

"He did it because he was afraid of what we will do to him if he told us. But I will never hurt my husband and I refuse to let you lay a hand on him." she said making it personal and seriously, as Shredder was looking at her eye to eye. He put his mask back on an turn around to leave, but when he was this close to the door he stopped and said "Even though he betrayed me and this clan, he is still my son." and closed the door behind him. Karai picked up her bowl of fried rice and look at it with a blank face. "They could have gave me some soy sauce to go along with this." she said to herself as she sat back down an went to eating it.

Back at the lair in the kitchen making himself a milkshake, Ron thought fixing himself something sweet and tasty will help calm his nerves as he added the milk and ice cream. He was about to turn on the blender until he wanting to try something new to the mix, as he took out a jar of pickles from the fridge and dropped two in the blender. After doing so he went into the den where Leo and Mikey was watching the space hero adventure show or whatever it is called and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Ron what are you drinking?." Mikey asked looking at the green goop in Ron's cup. "It's call a pickle milkshake. One of Karai's great combination in which I'm surprised that it taste good." Ron said drinking it while watching the show. "I bet it doesn't taste better than my pizza milkshake." said Mikey smiling at what he said. Ron chuckle and said "You keep on believing that bro." While watching tv and drinking his pickle milkshake, Zoey was in the kitchen table doing some homework with April who insisted on helping out with the whole crazy family situation, and liked hanging out with Zoey.

"Good job Zoey you have every question right on your math homework. This deserves a snack break." said April as opened some chips and share it with her. "I love snack breaks way better than doing homework." said Zoey as she ate her chips. April then said "Yeah I know the feeling, so how are you holding up with the you know." Zoey played with her pencil showing sadness as she misses her big sister. "I'm doing fine April. It's Ron that I'm worried about since the last time I see him like this so sad and hurt, was when our grandpa died." This was the first time for April to hear Zoey mention about her grandpa's death, even though she mentions her grandfather a lot of good things about him but never mentioned his death.

This made Zoey offering to tell April about that tragic day that traumatized her and Ron, in which she can never forget in her life time.

 **Flashback:** It was morning time as Zoey was the only one that got up out of bed as she headed to her grandpa's room. She opened the door slightly an popped her head in the room seeing Grandpa Phil in his bed with his eyes closed. Smiling to herself an went inside of the room, Zoey went to her grandpa and gently shook him by the arm.

"Wake up grandpa it's morning time, and I want pancakes and eggs please." she said not getting any response from her grandpa. She felt that something wasn't right as she usually know that Grandpa Phil will get up after being shaken by the arm, and hearing her voice but this didn't happen. "Grandpa?. Please wake up Grandpa please." Zoey tried an got the same results.

Zoey quickly went into Ron's room and waking him up from his sleep. Ron got up an rubbed the crust out from his eyes and said "Zoey what do you want?." "It's grandpa Ron his not waking up." she said a little scared. Ron looked at his little sister like she was trying to play some silly prank. "Zoey the reason why grandpa isn't waking up is cause his tired. An it's early in the morning go back to sleep." he said laying back down.

"But Ron, Grandpa Phil isn't breathing." Zoey said causing Ron to get out of bed as he wanted to relax Zoey, as he went into the room. "Grandpa are you alright?. Cause Zoey is over doing it thinking that your not breathing." said Ron as he didn't hear a word from his grandpa. Ron got concern for his grandpa as he checked his pulse, and the scary thing about it was that there was no beat.

Quickly calling the ambulance, Ron hold on to Zoey who was tearing as they road to the hospital. They waited in the waiting room seating together hoping this wasn't going to be bad. A doctor came out to see them as he walked up and said sadly "I'm sorry to tell you this sad news but, your grandpa has passed away." Zoey was crying after that while Ron was in denial as got up and talked to the doctor. "What do you mean my grandpa is dead!?. He was healthy as a horse." he said yelling a bit. "I'm sorry but I didn't give you the details. You see your grandfather was healthy in fact but, it was his time to go home with God." Doctor said as Ron collapsed on the floor and cried hard.

A week later they held his funeral at the church as Ron was holding on to Zoey while the people carried their grandpa who was in his coffin, and put him inside the ground of his grave. Then the funeral service people drove them back to the book store and dropped them off. Ron couldn't stand living in this house or stay in Japan, cause now it holds painful memories.

And so next week he called a cab to come pick them up as Ron and Zoey packed their things and belongings together, while giving the key to their grandpa's only employee who he can move his wife and children to the house, since the building was paid off in full. When they went to the airport and handed their tickets to the people, and took a seat on the plane to New York City.

As they were in the air the service woman have brought them their food as they started eating. Ron was chewing his meal while Zoey wasn't even touching her food, as Ron caught sight of it. "Zoey I know this hard for you to accept that grandpa is gone, but before he died he told me to protect and care for you no matter what happens. I'm going to respect and honor his wishes, and moving back to the USA is the best thing for us." he said as Zoey looked at him with hope. Ron then said "No matter what happens to us, I will always be there for you." "Promise?." Zoey asked showing her pinky as Ron smiled and connect his pinky to hers. "Promise."

 **End Flashback**

April was in shock and sadden to hear this story about their tragic experience, while Zoey was looking down on the table. "Z... Z... Zoey it's going to be alright. Ron is going through a lot but this will be over sooner or later." April said as she got Zoey's attention as she said "Ok." After hugging Zoey and resumed back to the homework assignment, Ron and the boys were going out to check out Shredders hideout as planned while getting there by roof jumping.

As they reached a safe distance away from the hideout, Donnie looked through the binoculars as he saw FootSoldier's on top of the building and see they were guarding hard. "That's what I suspected. It's guarded heavy." said Donnie. "We just have to plan out our strategy carefully before we go in and save my Kit Kat." said Ron as he was receiving looks from his brothers.

Raph was the one to talk and said "Dude, do you seriously call Karai Kit Kat?." Ron cheeks were turning red and try to act tuff. "That's our cute love names that we give to one another. Don't judge." he said defending himself. "I think it's really cute." Mikey said as he received a pointed look from Ron. Suddenly an explosion came from the hideout as someone just broke in and came out, as it was a guy in a purple suit while skating his way out on his hover shoes.

Ron noticed that the guy had something in his bag and said "After that guy!." Immediately they went after the guy whose name was Anton Zack who was hired to steal Shredders helmet for a Russian guy who Ron knew all to well, as one of Shredders old friends. When they reached to him, Raph kicked him as he landed hard on the ground.

"Hey back off you mutant turtle freaks!." he yelled throwing his hair due energy blades at them, while Leo and Ron tag teamed up on him as Leo distracted him while Ron kicked him off from standing and punched him hard. As Anton landed hard up against a garbage can, Mikey got the bag that had the thing that the guy have stolen and threw down a smoke pellet as all six vanished. "Ah dang it!. An now Steranko is going to kill me!." said a frustrated Anton as his phone ranged as it was Steranko calling, and this was not going to go well for him.

When coming back to the lair an went to Donnie's lab, Mikey handed Ron the bag as he pulled out and all six saw it was helmet. A helmet that belonged to the Shredder. "The Kuro Kabuto. This what he has stolen from Shredder." said Ron who was smiling about as Leo had an idea. "Guys this our chance to Karai back. We just make a trade with Shredder for his helmet and we will have Karai." "That's crazy but that sounds not bad at all." said Donnie.

Raph said while eating his pizza "This have to work an if not we will go with plan B." Ron pulled out his phone and speed dial his fake father in law as the phone rang. Until he heard the phone picked up. "You have a lot of nerve to be calling me boy." said Shredder who was in his throne in chair without his mask and helmet. Originally Ron would give Shredder the out most respect but this time, his going to talk to him like a real gangster.

"Yeah, and you have a lot of nerve to shut up and listen on what I have to say." said Ron feeling good saying that to Shredder. "I'm listening Ron. Speak." he said as he felt disrespected by Ron's sudden behavior. "Here it is and listen good. Me and the boys have your helmet and we wanted to do a trade. Give me Karai and we will give you back your helmet." Shredder gave it a thought an said "Deal. Where should we meet?." "Meet us at the abandon warehouse at midnight. Now, before I hang up the phone Shredder, I want to talk to my wife." Ron said in a serious tone.

Not at all surprised by the demand, Shredder agree to Ron's wishes as he headed to the dungeon room, where Karai was sawing one of the bars of the door with her little sharp metal piece, and stopped cutting as she heard someone coming. Karai sat down against the wall as she saw Shredder. "What do you want now?." she asked in a bitterness tone. "Someone wants to talk to you." he said showing his phone to her, as Karai got up an walked up and grab the phone.

Shredder then walked out saying "You have ten minutes and make it count." Karai looked at the phone wondering and hopping as she put the phone on her ear. "Hello?." she asked. "Hi Kit Kat." Ron said happy to hear her voice as Karai was happy as well. "Ronnie!. Oh Ron I missed you so much, how Zoey doing?." Karai asked wanting to know. Ron sat down on the couch and said "She's doing fine. She just misses you and so do I. I have a plan to get you out." Karai was interested to hear that as she sat back down.

"Oh yeah?. What did you and Leo came up with?." she ask. "We are going to do a trade with Shredder for you, so he can have his helmet back." Ron said smiling about the idea. "If it works and he let's me go, I will be the one to kiss you and hug you. Oh Ron I missed you holding me." Karai said in a crying voice. Ron was crying on the inside as he too missed his lover.

"I miss you too babe just hold on for me. I will get you out from that crap hole of a dungeon." he said making kiss noises as Karai did as well. It came to an end as Shredder came back as Karai said goodbye and handed the phone back to Shredder. "I told you my husband is coming to get me." Karai said with a smirk as felt confident. Shredder looked at Karai and crushed her spirit. "Who says I'm going to deliver my promise?. I have another trade mine and it's not you." Karai dropped her smirk and replaced with anger as was showing her teeth, an said "Darn you!." as Shredder shouted the door behind him.

At the abandon warehouse seating in the shadows the boys were waiting for Shredder an his goons, as they arrived just in time. "Do you have my helmet boy?." he asked with anger. "Yeah, we have your stupid helmet." said Raph showing his helmet. "Do you have Karai?." Leo asked wanting to have his sister back. Razor dropped Karai who had a sack on her head, as Ron took the helmet from Raph and walked over to Shredder and looked at him dead in the eye, and gave it to him.

Shredder put on his helmet as he said "You're making the biggest mistake of your life joining forces with Splinter." Ron picked up his wife and said "I take my chances." and walked back to the guys. As Ron sat Karai down, Mikey took off the sack and showed that this wasn't Karai, but a bomb that was ticking five seconds.

"Run!." yelled Donnie as he and others ran out of the warehouse as the bomb went off, blowing up the building. Ron couldn't believe he was navie to think that Shredder was actually gonna give Karai back to him, but he didn't deliver. As they retreated back to the lair, Splinter was calming Ron down as he fully pissed off to the point he was going to start cussing. "Ron don't let your anger get the best of you. You can't function if you're mad." he said as Ron was huffing and puffing.

"I gave Karai my word that I was going to take her out from that hell hole of a place, and now I got reaped off!. Dad I'm not going to lie to you, I don't care if I have to fight a thousands of FootSoldier's to rescue Karai and fight my way out of it no matter how tired or sore I am." Ron said having great dedication to his goal. Splinter understand that Ron truly loves Karai and would do whatever it takes to rescue her.

"I love my daughter and I know that she doesn't want you to break easily. You just have to wait and not risk it, for Karai's sake." Splinter said while heading back into his room and be sad behind closed doors, wishing he could done more to save his daughter but it's too risky to try and give an effort. Ron headed to his room while Zoey was with April and Casey at the movies. He was fully mad with Shredder for lying to him and played so low in which to the point it's cowardly.

But he did have a plan B for this in case plan A didn't fly, and that was full assault. "Don't worry Kit Kat I will bring you home, that I promise." he said going to sleep. Back at the dungeon, Karai was looking at the picture of Ron and herself in her locket as it gave her strength and determination to escape from the hideout, and be reunited with her family.

"Don't worry ninja dumpling I will come back to you. That I promise." she said talking to herself while placing the locket close to her heart as a tear went down her cheek, and thinking of her Ron.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Karai was sawing through the bar as quickly as she can wanting to get out of here, and go back to her true family. She was almost done cutting until she heard the door being open, and sat back down up against the wall and covered her sharp metal with her hand.

Coming in was Fishface carrying Karai's meal as he sat it down and slid it towards her. "Well, well if isn't the sushi that I ordered." Karai said smirking at her picking at Xever. Fishface said threateningly "I watch my mouth if I were you little girl." Karai still kelped her smirk as she laid her eyes on her food and dislike what she sees. "Would it kill you to bring some real food like steak or lobster?." she asked.

"This is not a bed and breakfast little girl, this is a dungeon. Whatever I give you, you eat it." said Fishface. Karai who was known to have a smart mouth as she said "Do you mean whatever Tiger Claw tells you what to bring?." Xever was now mad as he banged at the bar door and walked out, knowing it was true. When the close was clear she went back to cutting the same bar and finally got it cut off, and then pulled out and crawl right out of her cell.

Karai was happy that she was broken out of her cell and went to exit, and poked the lock with the metal bar in her hand as the door was open. "I'm coming home ninja dumpling." Karai thought as she was about to walk it home free. That was until someone grabbed her and pull out away from the door, and causing her to land on the floor. "Where do you think your going little girl?." Karai looked up and see Tiger Claw blocking her from escaping as grabbed her metal bar, and went charging at him.

She went hitting him in the chest, stomach, and head but no effect. Karai realize that she wasn't strong like she use to since she wasn't eating any protein, and not having enough sleep. Karai made an attempt to hitting him one more time as jumped up and to wack him on the head, but Tiger Claw grabbed from her and snapped it in half. Then Karai was punching and kicking him but he grabbed her and slammed her to the ground, and knocked her out.

Tiger Claw took out his claws in anger and was about to cut her until. "Enough!. You will not harm her." said Shredder walking out of the shadows as he saw the whole thing. Tiger Claw let Karai go as chained her down back into her cell, and left as Shredder was looking at her with sadness. Kara eventually woke up from her knockout as she see herself chained up, and trying to break loose. "Karai must you continue to disobey me?." Shredder asked as Karai had her back turn and not answering.

Shredder waited for a response but nothing as he said "Do you have anything to say to me daughter?." Karai got up and turn around to see him as she said it plain an simple. "I am not your daughter!." Meanwhile back at the lair making some final planning, Ron and the Turtle's were ready to rescue Karai as they geared up for the mission. "Are you ready to get Karai back Ron?." asked Leo who was grabbing some ninja stars.

"I'm ready like a boss Leo." Ron answered while cracking his knuckles and neck. "Then let's ride." said Raph. As they were about to hit it, Splinter stopped them in their tracks for bidding them to go. "You six aren't going anywhere." he said making them surprise to hear that even though this is about rescuing his biological daughter. Ron was the one to tell Splinter that they must do this and give them a chance.

"All do in respect Sensi we need to take action. Me personally I can no longer stay here while Karai is lock up against her free will, and being held captive." Ron said as Splinter put his hand on his shoulder. "My boy I know how much you love Miwa and don't get me wrong. I too want to rescue my daughter as well but, the fact is theirs too many FootSoldier's and I refuse to let you and the rest to put your lives on the line." he said as Ron put his head down little knowing that Karai needs him badly, as her crying echoing in his head from his dream last night.

"Master Splinter please let us try to rescue Karai. We even planned out every detail for the mission." said Leo who was with Ron on not giving up on Karai. "You will not leave this lair and that's final. Do I make myself clear?." said Splinter with authority in his voice while looking at Ron. Ron bow his head down while having his hands behind his back, and said "I understand loud and clear Sensi." With that saying it to him, Splinter smiled and walked away back to his room.

Little did Splinter know that Ron had his fingers crossed as Leo and the others saw it, and didn't say word. "So we going to do this or what?." asked Donnie. "Yes we are." said Leo as he and Ron nodded in argument and determination to rescue Karai. The plan was really simple, Donnie will be in the ShellRasier giving them some back up, while Mikey distract the guards and Ron, Leo, and Raph will go to the dungeon by sewer and take out the guards.

As of now, Ron and Leo jumped two Footbot's and took them out, while Raph jumped down. Then they went to the dungeon room searching each cell to find Karai. "Karai?. Karai are you in here?." Leo asked looking at a cell but no luck. "Kit Kat?. Babe?." Ron ask searching. Then they heard Karai calling their names, as they went up to a fully metal door as they can only see her eyes through the peephole.

"Hey Karai." said Leo with smile on his face. Karai was angry at both of them cause it took them two weeks and two to finally rescue her. "Took long enough for you to rescue me. And as for you Ron this shouldn't have taken you so long to rescue me. I mean come on you know a way to get to the hideout without getting caught." Karai said complaining. "Girl be grateful that we came for your big butt." said Ron while using his sword to break the lock to the door.

Leo went up to Karai and cut the chains off as all four ran out reaching the exit, with no problem as Karai said "By the way Ron how did you guys were able to get pass Tiger Claw?." "Wait what?." Ron said as it threw him off. Suddenly as it was on cue as all four stopped as Tiger Claw jumped down. "You're asking for death wish kid. Who do you think you are?." Tiger Claw said pulling out his claws. Ron took his sword out with his game face on as the others did as well, and Ron said "Did you forget?. I'm baddest ninja that this clan has ever seen." Karai smiled about that as the boys went to fight Tiger Claw.

Ron was cutting and blocking the hits by Tiger Claw while he was trying to lay a scratch on him, but Leo and Raph didn't let it happen as they were sharing the fight. "Don we need some assistance. Cause I don't think we can hold him off." said Leo throwing his ninja stars at him. "I'm on it. I hope this dog whistle works on cats." said Donnie as he press play on his computer creating a loud sound, that only Tiger Claw can hear as he was holding his ears in pain.

"Thank you Don!. Come on babe!." said Ron while kicking Tiger Claw out the way as they ran out of the dungeon. When they reached out the door of the hideout, Mikey was holding his arm as he was injured. "Yo Mikey are you alright?." Ron asked his little brother. "No I'm alright Ron it's not my water balloon throwing arm." Ron smiled and glad that Mikey is alright and now they got surrounded by Footbot's. Thankfully Donnie had ran over all the footbots with the ShellRasier, and open the door as they hopped in quick accept for Karai.

Ron looked at Karai who was staring at something on top of the hideout with rage in her eyes. He follow her eyes where she was looking at and saw what she was looking at. Standing on top of the roof looking down on both of them was Shredder who was angry at not only on the turtles or Karai but Ron. "Babe let's go now. Baby please." Ron said holding her hand as she nodded and got in. As they try to shake off the Foot and manage to get away from them, Leo said to Karai "I know. Your not good at saying thank you." and smiled. "You know me too well." she said smiling as well, as Ron wrapped his hands around his girl.

"Not as well as me Kit Kat." said Ron kissing her on the neck making her smile, as their lips made contact. "Eww, alright you love birds save that when you two are alone." said Raph not wanting to see that. "It's a deal Raph. Besides I wanted to alone with my husband." Karai said hugging her lover tight and not letting go. When they made it back to the lair and rested after the rescue attempt, Splinter came up to them asking what happened to Mikey's arm as he realized that Ron lied to him. "I thought I told you not to do it, and you did it anyway. I told you it was too risky and." Splinter stopped talking as he walked through and saw Karai who was smiling nervously. "Miwa?." he asked as Karai walked up to him slowly and nervously, but hugged him. "Father. I miss you so much." she said as Splinter slowly hugged her back feeling happy to have his whole family back.

"See Sensi I told you to give us a chance." said Leo who was smiling at their great accomplishment, while Ron was happy to see his father in law happy to have his daughter back. As Splinter stopped hugging Karai as he smiled and said "I guess taking the risk was wroth it after all." Zoey walked out of her room in her pajamas as she was woken up by the noise in the living room, as she made her way towards the room. "Hey what's going on?." she asked rubbing her eye from sleep.

She looked and saw Karai who was smiling at her as she was in surprise. "Big sister!." Zoey yell with joy as she ran up to her as Karai picked her up and hugged with a tears in her eyes. "I miss you so much Zoey. I was thinking about you everyday you and Ron." Karai said letting her go while wiping away her tears. "I missed you too Karai. Are you going to be staying here?." Zoey ask in wonder. Karai tilted her head and said "Is that a trick question?. Of course I'm staying!. Are you hunger?. Cause I'm starving." Nodded her head cheerfully Zoey let Karai pick her up, and headed to the kitchen as the others follow the two. After eating a great meal that Karai just made in which was pizza burritos with a side of dipping sauce, Karai tucked Zoey back to bed and telling her that she was going to make her the most delicious breakfast that she ever made, and headed to the dojo as she sit down on the floor while watching her lover and brothers do some training.

Ron was waiting his turn to fight while Leo was fighting Mikey, and Raph got Donnie. Leo was trying to impress Karai as he was trying to fight Mikey who was not taking the training seriously, as he fooled Leo with the my arm hurts trick and throw a water balloon at him. "The prankenstien is still in action." Mikey said as he was victory humming, as Leo git angry and jumped Mikey causing them to clash with Donnie while Raph shrugged his shoulders and join in on the dog pile. "Oh we. Heads up!." Ron said grinning as he dropped his sword and jumped in.

Splinter put his hand on his head embarrassed to see how his sons were acting, while Karai was laughing as she ask"Is training always like this?." "Not really." said Splinter as he stopped them from rough housing, as they stood up as he said walking "My son's and daughter. Training is over." As that was said they headed out to go chill for the whole night, while Ron and Karai was in there room making out, enjoying the love that they shared with one another. "I thought I will never get to do that again." said Karai while snuggling up to Ron while he was holding her. "Me too but hey, we're back to being Mr. and Mrs Killmonger." he said kissing her with passion.

When broken up with the kissing, Karai sat up as Ron was worried about her after she had a alone talk with her father. "Kit Kat what's wrong?. You been thinking about something after you and Splinter talked about something." Ron said worried. "Ron. We need to put an end to the Shredder. His not going stop terrorising us if we put a stop to him." Karai with vengeance in his eyes as Ron can see it. "Baby I love you and I would do anything to protect you, Zoey, and the rest of our family. But I can't do that, cause what my grandfather have taught me was that revenge will only leads to downfall and suffering to others that we care about." said Ron as he followed his grandfather's teachings.

"Ron please you know as well as I know that, Shredder is not going to stop until he kills my father. And his not going to stop their no, his coming after you, me, and Zoey. Our sister." Karai said pulling out strong points to Ron, but he still refuse to do so. "Karai my answer is still no. Don't let your anger and revenge control you." he said kissing her on the cheek as Karai just sigh and lay back down. Hours later as everyone went to bed, Karai removed Ron's arm off of her waist and quietly trying to walk out of the room, but her arm was grabbed by Ron who felt to wake up and glad he did.

"Karai don't you freaking dare." Ron said being super serious as Karai said "I have to Ron. So that me, you, and Zoey can bs together without fear. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me for doing this." Ron was confuse at what she just said and ask "Forgive you for what?." Without getting the chance to react, Karai punched him hard knocking him out cold. Ron woke up sore as he heard Raph calling him. "Ron, Karai just left and took out Leo." he said as Ron was rubbing his head and grabbed his sword, and got out of his room.

"No kidding man, she knocked me out cold. She's going after the Shredder." he said as everyone already figured that out, as Leo who eyes was a little bit red after Karai throw blind powder at him. "We must go to Shredders hideout and stop Karai before it's too late." Splinter said with a serous look on his face. And right he was as Karai was stupid and hard headed enough to go back to the hideout and fight Shredder, as he had planned on Karai coming back as set up a trap.

Karai was in Stockmans lab locked up in a cage while having her mouth taped, and be hanged up over a pool of mutagen that had snake DNA in it. "When Splinter comes we will finish him and along with his son's. Including my son in law." said Shredder who was feeding a all white snake with a mouse, as it devour the poor thing. Suddenly, Ron and the others made it to Stockmans lab as they fought against Footbot's and trying to rescue Karai. Shredder was once again prepared for the attack as Razor, Fishface, and Tiger Claw trapped Donnie, Raph, and Mikey into a small metal trap while the Footbot's tied Splinter down.

As Ron was still fighting his way as he told Leo to save Karai, as Shredder was going one on one with Ron. "You dare to fight me boy!?." he asked as Ron pushing back with sword and not let Shredder get the chance to scratch him. "Yeah I dare to fight you!. I'm not scared of Shredder, not even a little!." Ron said using his strength to push Shredder back and went straight at him, not giving him the chance to recover or react as he was dodging and blocking him. But Shredder had the upper hand as he pushed Ron in the gut making him drop his sword, as he multi kicked him hard and stump him to the ground. Meanwhile Leo was on top of the cage as he took the tape off Karai's mouth. "Thanks Leo I owe you one." Karai said gratefully. "No problem sis." said Leo with a smile as he try to unlock the cage.

As he was this close to unlocking it, Shredder jumped up in mid air and about to end Leo, but Splinter warned Leo and paid dearly. When Leo jumped off the cage, Shredder cut the chain that was attached to the cage as it fell down and along with Karai who screaming to her doom and fall into the pool of mutagen. "Karai no!." Ron yelled in horror as both Splinter and Shredder was shocked as well. Karai got out of the mutagen pool but as a serpent as she fell down as Splinter broke free from his capture, and ran to catch her. An when he did that and worry for his daughter, Karai went wild as she wrapped Splinter with her tail while hissing at him.

"Miwa, no." said Splinter as Karai was somewhat snapped out of her animal side. "F... F... Father?." she asked as she turn her head to see Ron who was shocked to see his wife like this as she let go of Splinter, and sprayed snake acid at Raphs eyes after Ron released them from their trap, and slither out of the building as the place got on fire quickly, due to the mix of spilled oil from the Footbots that were cut in half as sparks were being started. Ron helped Raph out of the building while Shredder and his crew left as the fire got too bad.

As they made it out just in time while fire truck sirens were being heard, Donnie was washing out the acid out Raphs eyes as Leo felt that he was the blame for this as Splinter was sad to see this happening to his daughter, while Ron was freaking pissed off. "Ron, I'm sorry that this has happened." Leo said wanting to make peace with his brother. Ron was hurt and angry after he just rescued his wife on the same night and lost her again, as you can't blame him for feeling this way.

"Leo you screwed up big time!. And now she's gone and we don't know where!." Ron yelled as he kicked him to the ground. "Ron that's enough!." said Splinter as he stopped Ron form even further hurting Leo. "Fine!. I'm not in the mood to waste my time beating the crap out of him anyway!. I'm going back to my apartment to be alone." he said leaving the group, as Mikey helped Leo get up. "You can cure Karai can you Don?." Mikey asked looking for hope. "I don't know Mikey. I don't know." said Donnie as he wasn't sure he can. Splinter had his head down as he already seeing that his family is shaking, as he lost his daughter and his son in law was angry at what happened. "Let's go home my son's." Splinter said walking back to the lair.

Ron reached his door and opened it while placing his sword beside the door, and close the door behind him. Then he went into the fridge an take out a Coke and then he went on his phone and play some old school classic music on from his play list, and sat down on the table drinking his soda.

Trying to keep his cool and kill his anger down he was still made at what just happened to Karai. He felt that he didn't do more or didn't give it his all, as he drank his soda in peace and sat it down on the table. While listening to his music and feeling calm, he for some odd reason felt that he wasn't in the room alone by himself as he pressed pause on his phone.

He kelp quite to hear a noise in the room as he heard a hiss in the room. He looked at the door where his sword was wishing he could go over there and get it, but the stranger in the room was somewhere with him. Ron looked around the room without getting up from his seat as he spotted two sets of green serpent eyes looking straight at him, as it scared Ron big time.

The serpent slither it's way out from the dark as it looked at Ron with sadness in her eyes, as she started transforming back into her original form. Ron was in shock to realise that this was none other than Karai as she turned back and said looking at him with her snake like scaly skin and eyes. "Ninja Dumpling?. I'm home." she said with a smile.

 **Oh boy.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

In the early morning on the stove, Ron was cooking a huge helping of scrambled eggs and bacon as he put it on two plates and turn off the stove. Ron grabbed the two plates of food that he cooked and walked over to the table, as he sat one of the plates down in front of Karai who was transformed back into her human form, but still have that scaly snake skin and snake eyes.

Ron put down his plate an then grab the bottle of maple syrup and pour it all over her eggs, and put it down. Karai smiled sweetly at how Ron was thoughtful for doing that as took his seat. When saying grace he grab his fork and was about to eat his food, until he saw Karai eating with her hands and eating fast.

Ron dropped his fork as he see his mutant wife eating like she hasn't eaten in years, as she was scarfing her food down. Karai then finished eating her food as she begin licking and sucking her fingers, and then licked her lips with her snake tongue as was looking at Ron and his food. "Are you going to eat that ninja dumpling?." she asked. Ron looked at his food and look back at Karai who waiting for the answer, and gave his plate to her.

She ate it the same way with her food while Ron just watched on knowing that Karai usually don't eat like that at all, but he figure that it has to do something with her snake DNA when she fell into the pool of mutagen. "How do you feel babe?." Ron asked daring to ask Karai. Karai finished eating and talk to her lover in a serpent hiss. "I'm feeling find and weird at the same time. I can't complain." she said licking some syrup on her plate with her finger.

"Karai tell me the truth. Why did come back to our apartment?. And why did you attacked Raph and Splinter?." Ron asked while pouring some orange juice in both cups, and gave Karai hers. "B... B... Because I was scared and I need my husband to comfort me, and I didn't know what have gotten into me." Karai explained while taking her cup and drank her juice. Ron was happy to have his wife here with him but, he didn't like how she look. Don't get him wrong for thinking like that, cause he loved Karai with all his heart but he can not at any circumstance tolerate snakes.

He always hated snakes when he was little after seeing one in the zoo or watch those Anaconda movies, in which he still hates it. Ron hated how they look, act, and move and always wondering why they looked so darn mad when no one isn't bothering them. Heck, if he was on Fear Factor and they told him to lay in a tub full of snakes or even kiss one, he would automatically quit the game even though it's the first round. "I tell you what babe why don't you go and seat on the couch, while I handle the dishes." Ron said trying to keep cool and not panic.

Karai smiled and never doubted that Ron was going to look at her different, making her feel happy and wanted. "Ok." she said getting up from the table. After getting the dishes out of the way and clean up the mess on the table, he then headed to the living room where she was waiting for him on the couch waiting patiently. Karai smile while patting the couch to motion him to seat down with her, as she gave him a wink in which Ron didn't like it due to Karai's eyes were snake eyes. "Ron this your wife. Stop acting like a punk and seat down." he thought to himself as he sat down but away from Karai.

Karai then scooted over to him as she wrap his arm around her arms, and lay her head down and smiled. Ron just keep saying better or worse in his head as he turned on the tv, and watch some late night football game rerun between The Jets and the Cleveland Browns. Ron was enjoying the game until he began to react as Karai licked him on the cheek with her snake tongue, as he quickly got up off the couch. "Are you alright ninja dumpling?." she asked in worry. "Um yeah Kit Kat, I'm fine you just got me startled from that snake tongue of yours." Ron said chuckling as she chuckled as well.

"You're right about that Ron, I was experimenting my new ability of being a mutant." she said licking her fangs as Ron was a little bit scared to see it. After watching the game Ron was in the bathroom brushing his teeth while putting on his pajamas. He didn't know what to do since Karai refused to let him take her back to the lair so Donnie can cure her, and didn't want them to see her like this. An especially she refused to let Zoey see her as a freak, and don't want to scare her or give her nightmares. "Right now she needs me no matter how bad she looks. I love her and that's final." Ron said to himself as started putting Listerine in his mouth, and started washing his mouth and spit it out.

He walked out of the bathroom and hit the hay, and saw Karai laying in the bed waiting for him as she smiled happily, while he lay on his side of the bed as she blocked his view of looking at the ceiling, as she bend down to kiss her husband. Ron told himself that he wasn't going to act like there's an issue with Karai, but he couldn't do it as quickly rolled off the bed. "Ron you been acting weird when I came back to our apartment. Are you sure nothing's wrong?." Karai asked feeling a little upset about it. Ron sat back on the bed and wrapped his arms around her and said "Kit Kat there's absolutely nothing wrong that you should stress about. Try me." Karai said while wrapping her arms around him with smile.

"Then that case ninja dumpling, I want to cuddle and snuggle with you up until the sun comes. Then I want my feet massage and kissed." she said as Ron was not at all taken back about her request. "As you wish babe, I always do what makes you happy. Anything else?." "I want to be kissed by my husband right now, so pucker up." she said closing her eyes and puckered up her lips together and slowly lean over to him.

Ron did what he said as he lean forward to meet his lips with hers as he open his left eye, as he looked at Karai with snake skin of hers as she opened her eyes causing him to back out. "Sorry babe I remember that, I had bad breath and don't won't smell or taste it." Ron said giving himself a pat on the back with great thinking. "Big deal Ron, I have snake breath. See." Karai said huffing her breath making Ron smell that aroma, as he smelled snake on her breath. "Babe that smelled bad and worst." he said fanning the smell away from his noise.

Karai laughed at Ron's reaction as she hugged him tight and kissed him passionately as Ron kissed back, and pulled her close to him enjoying the love. It came to a quick end as Karai decided to tongue kiss him as he pulled back, as his human tongue made contact with her snake tongue as he started spitting out the taste of it. Karai had a sad face as she touched her face as she realized that Ron didn't want to interact with her or even cuddle with her. "It's because how I look isn't it?." she asked sadly. "What?. No baby I love you just the way you are." Ron said knowing that she made her sad.

Karai just had a sad smile as she remembered that Ron was scared of snakes and she was mutated into a serpent so, this was very understanding but still hurt. "I love you no matter what Ron but, I need you to comfort me and telling me that you will make me feel happy. And as of now you're not doing that for me." she said as she kissed him on the cheek and then said "Your sleeping on the couch this morning." Ron got up an grab a pillow and walked out of the room and closed it. "I definitely deserve to sleep on the couch after I just treated my wife like a freak to society." he said to himself as he lay down on the couch and sleep, while Karai was upset as tears were falling down. She will always be there for Ron and she knows that she must give him some time to adjust the idea of her being like this, and try her best not to give up on herself.

It has been five days after the issue as Ron got up from his bed as Karai was snuggling up to him. He finally adjusted the idea of his wife being the way she is now, and Karai was very happy to see it. "You know it's nice to be together right?." she asked while laying on him. "Yeah I know that they finally got the school up and running again but, I'm going to take a skip day." Ron said grinning about it.

Karai was surprised to hear as she know that Ron will never skip school, but he has a history of being the bad boy in which made one of the reasons why she fall in love with him. After getting dressed into his black t-shirt with a picture of Tupac Shakur on it, as he was about to go and hang out with the guys as Karai told him that she was going for a walk. And when she mean walk, she really means slither.

Ron was about to go and grab his sword feeling like his going to need it, and left the apartment to go to the lair. As he made it to Turtles lair he was helping Donnie out with the same Kraang tech device that teleport different dimensions. "I can't figure out how to activate it this thing. The Kraang tech is still so advance." he said typing on his computer. "Don't worry Don will figure it out sooner or later." said Ron messing with the thing, while Mikey was eating his pizza. Whatever what Ron just did he activated the thing as it open up, and letting out some pink fog. "Guys what just happened!?." yelled Leo as he and Raph ran in.

Ron then said "I don't how I activated the thing but I did. Man, I can't breathe in this fog." Donnie gave everyone a breathing device since the transportation device was opening up the Kraangs home, as it was Dimension X. But what surprise them is when the white orb that Donnie have took from the Kraang while back, as it projected a video message from their old friend Leatherhead. "Turtles there isn't much time. Kraang has perfected the mutagen. They are about to." he said as the transmission was cut off. "Leatherhead is in trouble!. We need to go help him!." said Mikey who was getting to jump into the portal, but Ron stopped him.

"Are you crazy?. We need to think before we act Mikey." Ron said making him seat down. "Yeah and we don't need you to screw up things." said Raph telling the truth. While discussing on weather they should go to Dimension X and figure out how to save their alligator friend, Mikey to it upon himself as he jumped into Dimension X. "Mikey!." said all of them as they can not believe this crap. "Crap!. Now we have to go to Dimension X!." said Ron in frustration.

"I know let's go!." said Leo as he, Ron, and the others jumped in as they were swirling around fast. "Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick." said Ron holding his mouth and stomach. Lucky for him it came to a complete stop as they landed hard on the ground, as the portal closed up. "So this is Dimension X?. Huh, looks very odd and crazy at the same time." said Leo who was looking at the place as it was really something. "This place defy gravity itself. See?." said Donnie who threw a rock at a far distance as it came back and forward none stop until Raph grabbed it.

"Hmmmmm, if this place defy the laws of physics then that case." said Ron as started running and then jumped down over the cliff. "Ron!." said all three running towards the cliff and see Ron standing underneath smiling. "This is so awesome. I bet Isaac Newton would agree with me on this." he said jumping off and landed to another hover ground. The others did the same an made the jump as they explore the world of Dimension X, as they see flying worms that they saw before back when the Kraang was transported them to New York.

"This is place is crazy. There's no gravity, everything is off, and especially the environment." said Donnie looking at everything. "You can say that again Don, but we're not here to critic. We're here to find Mikey in which where the heck is he?." said Ron looking at huge crystal that looked like a version of a tree. Without thinking Donnie looked at the same crystal tree as Ron and break a piece of it and examine it. "Hmmmm, this looks like one of the crystals that the Kraang used to power there dimension pad." he said as it begin to glow. "That's not good." said Leo seeing it glowing like a light bulb.

Quickly the guys jumped off as the crystal exploded causing all four them to crash up against another rock like ground. "Alright here's the rule. If you don't know what it is or does then don't touch it!." yell Raph as Ron slapped Donnie on the back of his head. "Ow!. Sorry you guys I got curious." Donnie said defending himself. "Have you ever heard the saying curiosity killed the cat?. We should all touch anything no matter how odd or cool it looks." Ron said being serious. As they were done talking about it, Leo discovered some weird looking head that looked cute and adorable as he befriend it, but big mistake. The thing itself was bait thing that was attached to some giant Dimension X bug as it started chasing them, and making them run for it or be eaten.

"Leo I'm going to kill you after this!." yelled Ron while throwing ninja knives at the thing, as it proved no effect on the thing. As they were about to get eaten by the thing someone pulled them out of the way, as they made contact with a huge rock stump as the one that saved them was Mikey, who was wearing some weird clothes. "Get away from my brothers!." Mikey said as he did a yell causing the bug to scream in pain and took off. "Mikey that was amazing!. And you're alive!." said Raph as he hugged his little brother and so did the others.

When broke the hug, Mikey said "It took you guys long enough. I been down here for months." Ron and the others was confuse on what Mikey just said as he said "Months?. Wait, of course that makes sense. The time on this place goes by very faster than Earth's rotation." "You're right. This is some real Syfy in this place." said Donnie. As Mikey began to explain on about how Dimension X works and some how he got smart in this place, they made attempt to rescue Leatherhead from Kraangs HQ as it was guarded by two alien rock monsters. "God, I hate those things." said Ron as he dealt with one before as he took out his sword, and charged at the one that breathes fire, while the others take on lava boy.

With fast ninja skills, Ron and the Turtles manage to take them down as they entered the building and found Leatherhead. "My friends you have came." he said happily to see them. "We felt the same way too buddy." said Ron while grabbing a Kraang droid and stabbed constantly to the point the Kraang popped out and ran away. Ron then put his sword back into its case on his back, and picked up a Kraang gun. "Oh yeah, this is what I want for my birthday." he said loading it up. "Leatherhead what are the Kraang's planning on?." Leo asked. Leatherhead grabbed his walking crystal stick and said "The Kraang has finally perfected the mutagen. They are going to use it to turn Earth into a new Dimension X." This surprised all six of them and know that they have to stop them.

"Well let's take care of business boys." said Ron as he lead the way to the main room where the Kraang was about to put their invasion to action. Then they began attacking them as the plan was to closed all portals, let Donnie shut down their computers, and destroy some Kraangs. Raph and Leo partnered up as Leatherhead and Ron did the same, as Leatherhead grab and threw Ron as started shooting each Kraang he can see and beating the crap out of them. "Man, this is just like Halo!." said Ron who was grinning as he threw his gun at one of the Kraang as it caught it, as Ron pulled out his sword and cut him in half an grabbed his gun. "I always wanted to do that and it was worth it." he said to himself as Leatherhead was backing him up as they were fighting each side with their backs facing each other.

With the help from Mikey, Donnie stopped the Kraang from entering and opened up a portal to New York. "Come guys let's go!." said Leo as jumped through as the others did as well. "You go on ahead my friend, I'll hold off the Kraang." said Leatherhead who was telling it to Ron. "Sorry buddy but we're not having that." said Ron as he grab Leatherhead and through him back to New York. "I'm ok!." he said as Ron and Mikey were the last ones to get out, as took a souvenir and bounce.

As they made it back to New York City, Mikey handed Donnie his own power cell while Ron had his very own alien gun in which he was going have to keep it away from Zoey. "Guys who knows how long will the Kraang will restart their plan on invasion, but one thing for sure we will be ready for it." said Leo in his leader voice as everyone agreed to that as Ron felt that this time they are not going to win this fight on the first go around, but didn't say anything about it. "Let's do this thing. Booyakasha!." said Mikey as everyone high five each other all together.

Meanwhile back at the apartment, Karai came back to relax after a good long slither around roof tops. She was back into her normal form and grab something to eat as she made herself a super size sandwich, that Ron taught her before in Japan and that was a double bacon ham cheese burger, with spicy mustard, wasbi,and a slab of sushi, and calling it the Spicy Baby sandwich which Karai laugh about the name as she took a huge bite of her sandwich. Her day was spent besides roaming around the city was watching Zoey at recess time, as she was happy to see her baby sister playing with her friends and having fun on the swing set.

She wish she could jump down and hug her and tell her that she will always be there for her, no matter what happens to her or Ron. But sadly Karai was losing her humanity slowly as the snake within her was turning her into a wild mindless beast. The only thing that kept her together was Ron and the love they have for one another as still has the locket close to her, and her wedding bracelet on her wist. If she would have lose both of her precious things then she would be a completely savage monster.

Karai had a tear in her eye as she wish she would have listen to both her father and Ron about not seeking revenge against Shredder, but she sometimes hard headed to the point her actions come with consequences. But she knew that Ron was train and raised differently than her, since Ron mentioned that his grandpa was born and raised in the mountains with his other friends as he was trained by a great legendary teacher, and taught him every great ancient technique of ninjutsu that was ever created. Karai heard the tails of the mountain teacher from Shredder when she was a little girl, as he told her that their once lived a great grand master that lived and train students that he raised as his own, and gave them his teachings and skills of the martial arts.

She had great respect for that story as she figured out that Grandpa Phil was one of the masters students, and know how Ron was so good in ninjutsu and wondering if he was alright. As she too has a funny feeling in her gut about danger coming it's way soon, and feeling herself lose control of her humanity but will keep it under control and have her self control back in order.

"I'm not going to give up on myself and let my mind be mindless and become a monster. No, I won't my ninja dumpling and little sister needs me." Karai said to motivate herself as it was working very well.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After getting out and putting a hold on the Kraangs invasion back in Dimension X, Ron and the Turtles headed back to the lair to discuss the plan on what to do when the Kraang get back on track with their invasion. They told Splinter on what happened back at Dimension X as he too was concern as well.

As of right now the boys were in Donnie's lab planning out the strategy and plan on what to do. "Whenever the Kraang gets down rescheduling their invasion, we need to do whatever it takes to stop them." said Donnie putting his idea on the table. "No Don we can't risk it, we need to pack whatever we can and leave New York and completely figure out how to beat the Kraang." said Leo making a strong point, while Ron was polishing his Kraang gun and listening to the debate. "Leo we have a chance to stop the Kraang and you just want to abandon ship." Donnie getting upset. "Don, we don't have a choice!." Leo yell causing a huge argument between the two as Splinter have to break up the fight.

"Enough!. Instead of arguing you should figure out what is the plan to stop the Kraang." he said walking in. Ron grabbed his gun and said "Here's what we need to do. We fight first to at least try our best and if we fail then we pack our things and leave the city." Splinter then said "Your brother is right. We must at least try and put effort into stopping the Kraangs invasion." Donnie nodded as he grab his staff and his phone, while Leo said "Ok Ron will give it a shot. As of now, Raph and Casey are out searching for Karai so we can bring her with us." Ron stopped polishing his gun after hearing his wife's name as knew exactly where she is as Splinter was looking at him.

"You know where she is don't you Ron?." Splinter asked him. Ron looked at his father in law while carrying his gun and said "Yeah I do. She's been staying with me for the past five days after she fail into that mutagen pool. She told me not to tell you guys cause she didn't want to hurt anyone." "I'm assuming she's at your apartment. Then that case you can go and get her." said Leo as he and the others walked out of Donnie's lab. As they did made it to the living room they saw April running into the lair, while bringing an unexpected guest in which it was Irma.

"April why did you bring her here?." asked Leo in shock. April then said catching her breath "I'm sorry guess but they were Footbots and they were attacking us. And Irma is very trustworthy." Ron never liked Irma when April introduced her to him. For some odd reason Ron thought that theirs is something not right about Irma and he can feel it in his stomach, but don't know what. Irma manage to readjust her glasses as she looked at the Turtles in shock. "T... T... Turtles." she said in surprise as Mikey said "Hey don't worry we won't bite. We're just harmless mutants." What shocked everyone was when Irma turns out to be a android spy for the Kranng as she opened up, and reveal a Kraang inside her as he was grinning and chuckling in victory.

"After all this time I finally found your hideout Turtles!. And not only that but now the invasion of Earth can finally begin!." said Kraang Supreme who had an electronic eye and a normal eye. Suddenly portals started opening up as a bunch of Kraangs came through like angry fire ants and started shooting up to place. They took quick hiding as Ron was firing back as he looked at April. "I knew there was something funny about her April!. And you said I'm just judging a book by its cover." he said continuing shooting. "Ron, I'm sorry that Irma was Kraang!. I'm not perfect!." April at her best friend. Ron told April to hold to his gun while jumping out from the hiding spot, then pull out his sword and went to slicing and dicing as others did as well. Leo was taken out his side of the fight while Donnie and Splinter was doing the same.

"You think you can beat me human?." chuckled Kraang Supreme as was loaded with weapons. "Let's see pink blob." he said striking at him as he started cutting off one of his blasters, and then hitting with blinding powder in his one good eye. "My eye!. I'm going to kill you for that!." he yelled as he turn his robot hand into a saw and begin trying to hit him. Ron was fast on his feet as Kraang Supreme was fighting fast, until Ron jumped straight at him and went right through him. "Ha!. You miss kid!." he said laughing until his android was cut in half, as he got out of his now destroyed machine. "Ah Kraang!." he yelled as he see a shadow came up on him.

He slowly turned himself around and he got kicked far away and land up against the wall, and landed on his back and was seeing stars. "That would put you down for a good hour or two." said Ron and headed back to fight more. Leo jumped while trying to avoid being shot and ran right at the Kraang cut the droids head off and Ron came to aid his brother as ran on the wall and clashed with the bots. "Thanks. We need to get out of here." Leo said as he and Ron ran out of the kitchen, as they see Splinter handling pretty well as he was winning the fight.

April used Ron's gun and went shooting while Ron got her back as he was blocking shots and throwing ninja stars at a few Kraangs. "My son's and April you must leave and go find Raphael!. Go I'll be fine!." Splinter said reaping heads off. "Got it!. Let's go!." Leo said making a path way out of the lair. As they ran out of the lair and ran into the sewers and running through tunnels, as they were heading to the main sewer lid. Sadly a portal opened up as a whole gang of Kraangs came through with guns loaded up, but Ron immediately and quietly took out the whole crew. "We need to go now, you guys go right ahead. I need to get Zoey before they get her." said Ron trading his sword for his gun with April. "You go and get Zoey and while the rest just go. I'll hold them off long enough for you guys to escape." said Leo.

"Fine by me Leo but remember to pick up your phone when we call you." said Ron leading the way to the other tunnel out of the sewers. Leo see Kraang droids coming as he grabbed a good grip on his swords, and said "Bring it." When reaching to the surface and closing the sewer lid they split up as Ron went to go get Zoey, and the others will meet up at April's house since they called Raph to meet them there. "Don't worry Zoey I'm coming." Ron said shooting his way and avoid being seen by Kraang ships while setting his sights on the Elementary school.

Meanwhile at the Elementary school every student and faculty were in lock down mode, as each class room door was locked tight as every student was hiding underneath their desks and was scared to the point they can't remember the last time they were scared about something.

Zoey was scared to see the Kraangs again since she remembered the last time she saw the Kraangs when she and Ron were out walking through night, after two days of moving back to America. She had two people on her mind as she was panicking and that was her big brother and sister. Karai on the other hand was seeing Kraangs roaming around the whole city of New York at the window as turn on the tv. "Alien invasion!. Alien from another world have taken over the city of New York!. We have reports that the military are on the way and we just hope our armed forces can handle this unexpected threat." said the news anchor man.

"Ron. Zoey." Karai said worrying herself as she prayed to God that nothing happens to her husband and baby sister. Ron was running towards Zoeys school and a nick of time as he see the Kraang breaking into the front of the building. "Crap there goes the front entrance. Hmmmm guess I have to go to the back." Ron said while running to the back of the school and jump over the fence, and busted down the back door.

The Kraangs were marching in the hallway searching for the humans as one of them kicked the door down. Everyone was screaming as one of the Kraangs said "Put your hands up where Kraang can see them." Without giving lip they did what they demanded while Zoey was scared as she grabbed a long wooden ruler and had courage to run up to one of the Kraangs and hit them with it. "Leave my friends and teachers alone!." she said hitting with strength that she had in her.

The Kraang grabbed the ruler from Zoey and snapped into, and looked at her. "You just made a death wish in which Kraang will happily grant it." he said pointing his gun on Zoey as she had fear in her eyes. Before the Kraang can pull the trigger his head was shot clean off as it fell down, and the one that dared to do it was Ron. "Don't you ever point a gun at my little sister." he said after sneakily taking out the others, as he was greeted by a hug by Zoey.

"You came Ron!. I thought those aliens would have got you." Zoey said with a smile. Ron hugged his little sister back and grab her. "They wish they can touch me Zoey, but right now we to head to April's house where it is safe." he said as he and the others ran out of the building and went separate. Back at April's home she, her father, Casey, and the Turtles were waiting for both Ron and Leo. Ron texted them shortly after saving his sister to inform them his on the way, while Leo on the other hand wasn't responding the call or text that Mikey and the others have sent him.

"Leo is not picking up. He must be still fighting off the Kraang." said Mikey who was worried about his older brother. "Don't worry Mikey I'm sure Leo is alright. He just gotta be." said Raph with worry in his eyes. They all heard a knock on the door and heard Ron's voice "Guys it's me!. I got Zoey." April opened the door an let Ron and Zoey in and closed back. "Thank goodness that you're ok. We have been calling and texting Leo forever and his not responding." April said redialling Leo again. Ron had a feeling that Leo was in deep trouble as he was dead right as suddenly Leo flew right through the glass window, and clashed with the coffee table. Leo made it out of the sewers but had a run in with Shredder and his men who gave him the fight of his life, and judging from his bruises he didn't even stood a chance against them, and let alone fighting them solo.

Ron and Donnie went to check on their brother as they were relieved that he was alive but knocked out cold, then suddenly they heard Tiger Claw's voice outside as he, Razor, Fishface, and a couple of Footbot's were out waiting for them to come out. "Come on out you Turtles!. We have you and the rest surrounded!." he yelled as Ron was pissed off as know who was responsible for Leo being hurt to point of death. "I'm going to kick his tailless tail!." Raph said getting ready to go out and fight. "No, we need to get Leo out of here and leave this city." said Ron as he the others agreed and followed April's dad to his old school hippie car, after Ron throwing blind powder pellets at Tiger Claw and the others as they were covering their eyes in pain.

"Ron!. Come out and fight like a warrior you trader!." yelled Razor. "Next time ugly!. See you around." yelled Ron as he was running away to give the guys a chance to leave, but there luck was becoming bad as a huge portal opened up. The one that came through was Kraang Prime who was in a super body armor suite, that had containers of perfected mutagen and went spraying at the people and turning them into ugly Kraang like creatures. And what make things worse was that April's dad got sprayed and git mutated once again. "Oh no dad not again!." said April as she got into the car as Casey punched the gas pedal and drove quickly while avoiding being hit by Kraang Prime.

Ron told Casey before he created the distraction is to watch Zoey while he goes back to his apartment to pack up some things and someone and meet him at the apartment. As he made it to his place he was greeted by Karai who was so glad that he was alright. "Ron where's Zoey?." she asked to ease her worry about her little sister. "She's doing fine babe I rescued her from school, and now we're getting out of here." Ron said pulling out a huge black duffle bag from the closet and started packing his and Zoeys clothes and getting ready pack hers. "Karai was sad to say what's on her mind but this have to be done. "Ron, I can't go with you." she said making Ron stopped packing.

"What?. No, your going with us Karai and I'm not going to argue about it." Ron said as he didn't want to discuss it but Karai wanted to discuss it. "Ron please listen to me, I can't be around you or anyone else. I'm feeling more snake than being me." "And that's why you have to come with. Donnie can cure you with no issues at all. He did it for April's dad when he was mutated human bat, and I know he can do the same for you." said Ron walking up to his wife and grabbed both her hands. Karai didn't want to leave Ron and Zoey because of her mutation but she's doing this out of love and refused.

"Don't make this hard then it has to be. I told you before Ron, I don't want to let Zoey see me like this. She doesn't need to see her big sister as a freak." Karai said making Ron mad. "Babe stop being silly!. Wake up!. Zoey doesn't care how you look. She will always love her big sister weather she is a snake or not." said Ron as he see that his loudness was making her cry. Karai couldn't say anything as she was too hurt to say a word, as Ron pull her close to him and hugged his wife. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go berserk and yell at you babe. You know I will never to do anything to hurt you." "I know Ron and I don't want to harm Zoey, when I lose control." Karai said wiping her tears away as she looked at him and kissed him for all the love she had.

They kissed for a good while as if time have stood still at that very moment, as continue to kiss deeply as a husband and wife should. When they broke the kiss they hold each other and never want to break apart or move away, and just stay like this forever. But forever didn't last long as they hoped because suddenly Ron heard hissing from Karai, as he pulled himself apart to see his wife become wild like a serpent. Karai hissed at him with her deadly savage snake eyes while showing her fangs. "Baby?. Babe?. Babe don't let this thing control you." Ron said trying to bring back Karai's mind as she was looking at him in way a serpent looks at its pray or unwanted guess in its territory.

Karai without control over herself started trying to bite him but Ron prevent it from happening, as he was holding her back as he could but snake strength was out beating him. Then as quickly as things turned, Ron was on the floor as Karai was going crazy by still trying to take a chunk at him while hissing and still showing her fangs. "Karai stop!. Babe stop!. Karai!." Ron pleaded with her while keeping a safe distance away from getting bitten. Karai didn't listen or pay attention to what Ron just said as she became a mindless wild human animal and had one thing on her mind, and that's killing.

With making the wrong move he let go of his grip by letting his right hand off of her, giving Karai the chance to strike as Ron mistakenly shield himself with his arm, as Karai sink her fangs in his arm deeply. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!." Ron yelled in pain as can feel the fangs touching every nerve in his arm as it keep going deep in his arm. Karai grabbed hold of his arm and shaken it like a mad dog as she released some venom inside his arm. "Karai!." Ron yelled one more time as it ringed Karai out of her snake trance as she quickly let go of Ron's arm, as he hold his arm in so much pain and agony as tears were coming down.

Karai shake her head as she see the horror that she done caused as she looked at her husband who was holding on his now bleeding arm, as it had deep holes where her fangs use to be. She put her hand on her mouth and tearing up as she see what she has done. Ron looked at Karai and sat up while still seating as he try to persuade her. "Baby it's going to be alright. Kit Kat we can fix this. We can cure you." Karai shaking her head while feeling a shame at what she did and got up. "I told you Ron, I'm a freak. A monster. I attacked my own husband. Imagine if I did the same thing with Zoey." Karai said shaken up while steping away from him. "Baby, I know its hard and scary to look like this. Having serpent eyes and skin but this doesn't mean I don't love you." said Ron.

Ron was managing to touch her but Karai ran from him and said "I'm sorry Ron. I'm really am." Then she kicked the glass out of the window and jumped quickly before Ron can stop her. He was too late as he popped his head out of the now broken window, as he see no trace of her and was saddened about it and went to pack up some things that they need, and went out of the apartment as he got in the car as Casey drove off. "Dude what did she do to you?." Casey asked looking at the damage arm. Ron hold back tears but failed as he can feel the burn in his arm as he just kept quiet.

The day just got worst as Donnie, Mikey, Raph, and April was making attempt to put a stop to Kraang Prime with Donnie's latest invention called the Turtle mech. The machine was no match against Kraang Prime as she destroy it into pieces, that was then Casey came in to the rescue as he put full speed ahead and clashed with the big thing as it landed hard. "Get in!." he yelled as they hopped in and drove full speed and luckily made it out of New York City. After Donnie added some medicine to Ron's arm, April bandaged it up the best way she can as Ron explained what had happened between him and Karai.

And after learning that Splinter was beaten up and got thrown down to the sewer drainer by Shredder after having a crazy battle. Ron was mad about it and mad that he let his wife run off. Zoey was sound asleep laying on April's lap as they don't know where to go. "There's a farm house that my family owns. It's far away from civilization and it's peaceful." April said rocking Zoey to sleep. "Sounds good to me." said Casey while trying to keep his attitude calm. "Did your parents made it?. You know from all of this madness." Ron asked. Casey was sad to answer as he said "I didn't see them. I went to my place and I couldn't find them." Ron patted him on the shoulder as he prayed for everyone in New York City as they all took an L against the Kraangs.

Mikey said feeling depressed "I miss Sensi. Can we ever win back our city and save the people?." Raph looked at Leo who was still knocked out and looked at Mikey. "For the first time ever I don't know little brother. I don't know." he said telling the truth. Meanwhile in the sewers swimming in the water and being unconscious, Splinter was saved by Karai who was in her serpent form as she grabbed him and pulled him out of the water and sat him down on the floor.

She looked at him with sadness as she pushed him with her snout and see that he was alive. Then she went back under water, not wanting to harm her father like she did with her lover as she made a way out of the water and slither her way through the tunnels of the sewers. Back with the others who stopped for gas as Casey was pumping the tank while Ron was getting some fresh air and taking some pain killers to relieve his pain.

"I wish we could have won that fight. We should have did something to put an end to the Kraang." said Casey while still pumping gas. "There's no such thing as winning at everything Casey. That's not how life works according to my grandfather." Ron said taking his pain killers and drank water behind it. "And life is just plain old unfair. That's according to what my dad said to me." Casey said finishing pumping gas and put the nozzle back up.

After getting back into the car and drove away the way to the country side as they reached the farmhouse. Then after putting their stuff in the house they carried Leo to the bathroom where they sat him down in the tub with little bit of water. "The cold water should heal him quicker while I put together some medicine for him." said Donnie. Ron came in with a warm cup of medicine tea as he helped Leo drank it who was still unconscious, and lay his head back down. "The herbs should heal him on the inside and should guarantee to heal him enough. But it's up to him." he said as he looked at his brother and made his way out of the bathroom, and went to his room where he and Zoey were sharing.

She was up putting her clothes in the drawer and set a photo of their grandpa on the dresser, as she really misses him. "Hungry?." he asked. "Yeah I could eat." she said letting him carry her down the stairs. As they had dinner in which was some tv dinners that Ron bought from his apartment. As they finished eating dinner they all went to the living room where Ron was setting up his Xbox one on to the tv, and begin playing with Casey. "It's a good thing you bought your Xbox Ron. I feel much at home." he said playing Grand Theft Auto. "Of course." Ron replied handling his controller to April.

"Alright boys it's game on." she said already forgetting about the Kraang invasion back at New York, as she knows deep down that they will one day come back to reclaim their fallen city. But now it's time to regroup and recover.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

At the farm seating on the bench writing in her journal and while enjoying the hot sun of the summer, April was passing the time by recording on what happened during her life as she started writing.

"Dear diary it has been months since we left New York City and we didn't have any choice. The Kraang conquered the city in which it force us to leave. Then Leo got seriously injured from fighting and to top it off, Splinter is. Well his gone." April wrote down and stop. She was hurt to write it as she couldn't believe it but it's true. April then got the courage to continue writing in her journal as she remembered where she left off.

"We drove miles away from New York and stay in the farm house where I grew up in. The first thing we did when we arrived was take Leo in and set him in the tub of cold water. Raph stayed with him through the days and not once leaving by his side." April paused her writing as she looked up to see Zoey playing on the swing set and laughing.

April smiled to see Zoey happy even though what happened back at New York City but at least she had hope that everything is going to be alright. As she took her eyes of Zoey she went back to writing in her journal. "As for Mikey he took the job of feeding and taking care of the farm animals. At first the chickens were given him a hard time due to Mikey running out of food for them and started chasing him. Donnie and Casey were getting along very well as they were working together in the barn as Casey was tinkering with the very old car, and Donnie was making medicine for Leo with the left over mutagen." Then April stopped smiling as she got to the last person on the list as she begin to feel sad and had strong pity for this particular person.

She took a deep breath and then with a sigh she went back to finish writing. "And finally as for Ron well compare to him and Leo, he went through a whole lot. First his beloved wife in who I still call her an evil witch name Karai who had fallen into the pool of mutagen and became a mutated serpent. Then she stayed with Ron in there apartment for at least five days according to what Ron have told us as he said as it was right before they discovered the Kraangs invasion plan. He came back to the apartment to take a few things and trying to convince Karai to come with us but then well she went berserk and attacked him with no control of herself, and resulted him to be bitten badly in the arm." Then she closed her journal shut and then put it down beside her as she lean back and looked at the clouds.

"As of now his been in the woods chopping trees down for the fire and practicing with his sword skills. And let alone reducing his anger in which who can blame him." April said to herself as she was right. In the woods finshing cutting lumber for the fire place and now sword practicing, Ron with his still bandage up right arm was sharping his ninja skills. They told him he shouldn't be pushing his injured arm to the limit but he said he can handle the pain, as he made it a reminder. A reminder to do better in protecting his family from any danger that comes to threatening them.

In truth he was just punishing himself for what had happened to Karai and his family. He can't help but feel shame of himself, after he just let his lover run out of the window due to the whole attack incident. He blamed himself strongly for not saving his Kit Kat from falling in the pool of mutagen and become a mindless super sized snake. Just the thought of it just makes him angry and sad.

"You must be strong enough to protect your family Ron." Ron said talking to himself while hitting the air with his sword. "Why did you let your wife become a monster?." He said to himself as he jumped up and stabbed the ground with sword and pulled back out. Ron stopped talking to himself as decided to take a break as he stick his sword to a tree and sat down and lay his head up against the same tree. He misses Karai so much to the point he would sometimes cry behind closed doors or if he was in the woods by himself.

He knew deep down that if she was here with him at this moment she would tell him to stop blaming on himself for things he didn't do and say she will always love him. That thought made him smile a little as began to get back an pull his sword out of the tree and put it back in the case that was attached to his back. Then he went over to the logs that he was done chopping it up and grab the load an headed to the house. As he came inside and place the logs down on the wood rack near the fire place and made his way to the kitchen as he sees April and Zoey seating at the table peeling apples. He took the empty seat that was near April an grabbed one of the freshly picked apples and took a bite of it as April was the first person to talk at the table.

"How was your workout?. Did you injured your arm even further?." She asked while putting the peeled apple in the big pot, and grab another to peel. Ron knows exactly where this conversation was going as April once and couple of times try to convince him to stop hurting and straining himself. An so he stopped eating his apple and answered back to his best friend who knows that she was just being a good friend and trusted person that she is. "My workout is good April. I feel outstanding in fact and as for my arm, I'll feel better than before." He said resuming back to eating his apple. April gave him a smile as she was done with the other apple in her hand.

"I hope you don't mind Ron but, I was wondering if you could help peel some photos for me?. Me and Zoey have got our hands full with peeling apples so we can bake a nice pie." she asked while eating the apple peel. Not at all seeing nothing wrong about the request he spotted the pot of photos and the peeler, and then he pulled towards him and went to work. Zoey was very cheerful with the work assignment that she is doing and couldn't help herself but to be happy as she started humming a peaceful tune. "Someone's having a good day. What got you so cheery?." Ron asked with an eyebrow raise. "Oh, you know I'm just looking at the brightest things instead of the bad things. That's what grandpa taught me." Zoey answered back.

Before April could could speak a word they all suddenly heard Raph's voice upstairs. "Guys Leo's awake!. Come quick!." At that very instant they all got out of their seats an headed to the bathroom to where everyone was at as they saw Leo getting out of the tub with the help from Raph.

"H...H... H... How long was I out?." Leo asked holding his rib. Then Donnie said "Month's but we're all glad that you are awoke an ok." Ron was the most happiest person in the room as he was glad that Leo was alive and still able to move. When they decided to hang out downstairs to the living room and get Leo situated on the couch while Donnie examine him, April and Ron was done cooking dinner in the kitchen and came in to join the rest.

Donnie was checking the damage that was done to Leo as he had catch up on what happened back at New York City and especially Karai and Splinter. "You guys actually saw Splinter being thrown into the drainer by Shredder huh?. I wish I could have done something to prevent that." said Leo as he was feeling sad and depressed about the whole thing. "It's alright Leo, we couldn't even get to him when it happened." said Casey while adding wood to the fire place.

"Yeah an by the way, why is Leo sounding different?." asked Mikey as he noticed Leo's voice has changed.

"Hmmmmm it would have appears that due to damage that he endure during his have must have damaged his vocal chords." said Donnie while checking Leo's throat.

"Can it be fix?." asked Zoey hopefully. Then Donnie said "Most likely no but luckily for his injuries, I have made a medicine with the left over mutagen that I had back at the lab and it should heal him quicker." As Donnie gave Leo the small medicine jar of mutagen they went into the kitchen table and had a good bite to eat.

On the table was a huge bowl of mash potatoes with freshly picked green beans, steak, and sweet apple pie for dessert. While eating a great meal that April had whipped up, Raph was telling Leo that he and Ron will get him back on his feet in no time, and of course Leo was grateful for having brothers and said "Thanks guys. This means a lot to me."

"Hey it's worth it Leo and we need you stay in shape and healthy." Ron said taking a bite of his apple pie.

Then Leo went back to eating as everyone else were talking about random things like football, Ninja training, and especially love ones back at New York City. On that subject they only talked about Splinter, Casey's family, and April's dad. They didn't mention about Karai in front of Ron as he wish not to even hear her name as it just only made him sad and upset. After dinner the guys and April went to watch tv and see if anything good was on, while Ron was taking his sleepy sister to bed as she was tired out.

As he put her in their bed and put the covers on her and place a kiss on her head, Ron then quietly walked out of the room and closed the door shut as he was going to join the others down stairs. When Ron turn around to head for the stairs he was met with Leo who was using his crutch to get up the steps, as he had a worried look on his face. This made Ron wanting to know what's wrong as he brave enough to ask him.

"Are you alright Leo?." He asked as Leo crutch over towards him so they can have a face to face talk as brothers.

"Ron be honest with me. How come you haven't mentioned anything about Karai back at the dinner table?." Leo asked as he can see in Ron's eyes that he was fueled up with sadness and regret. "Why should I Leo?. So I can remind myself that I didn't save my wife or blame myself even more for not stopping her from leaving due to her condition?." said Ron. "That's not what I'm trying to do Ron, I care about you and I can't let you hold that pain and sorrow that you let balled up inside." Leo said trying to his best to explain to Ron carefully.

Ron lean in his back up against the door as he manage to calm down as he gathered the strength to talk to him. "I love Karai so much Leo that I would do whatever it takes to keep her safe. I tried to talk to her about coming with us and she refused, telling me that she didn't want to hurt anyone." Leo listen to what Ron have to say about the subject as he continued on. "Then what lead to another she went wild and attacked me. Trying to reap off my flesh." He said showing his banged up arm to him.

"Then what else happened?." asked Leo.

"Then when I yelled her name out loud she stopped. And then she was crying at what she done and left." Ron finished to what had happened to Leo as he too was sad as well. "I'm sorry that you have to experience that tragedy." Leo said comforting his brother as it was working rather well. "Thanks bro." Ron said giving him a fist pump in which Leo did and both headed down stairs to join everyone in the living room.

When finished watching tv they all went to bed so Ron and Raph can get fully rested tomorrow as they going to get Leo strong, and healthy again an so fourth. Ron was getting restless after getting the same nightmares about him being attacked by Karai in her snake side as he kelp screaming her to stop, but refused to even listen. This has been going on every time he thinks or remember that day with Karai as he wished that he could done something to save his wife. He remember what Zoey have said about looking at brightest things instead of looking at the bad, as he would keep that in mind and sleep on.

Next day as the rooster was up doing his job, Ron and Raph was out strolling in the woods as Leo was slowly behind them. He was having a hard time catching up as his leg was proving to be an issue. This caught both of their attention and needed to think fast.

"Come on Leo you need to push yourself a little more." Ron said giving him the good old fashioned motivation. Raph did the same as he said "Yeah Leo come on you've been sleeping for month's and you need to get your muscles back stronger than ever." Leo was pushing his limits as he kelp pushing himself while drinking his medicine that was oddly giving some stomach pain.

So far so good he was keeping up with the two as best as he could as they suddenly headed to the small stream, as Leo couldn't go any further as leg was starting to be in much pain. "Guys I can't go any longer. You guys have to finish the hike without me." Leo said taking out the bottle of medicine and went to taken another swig. Both Ron and Raph looked at each other as they should have known that Leo just woke up from his knockout, and can not expect for him to recover fast.

Leo was about to give it another shot until he began to throw up as he coughed out a puddle of medicine mutagen all over the grass. "Crap, alright Leo let's take you back to the house and let you rest." Ron said helping him to get back up on his feet as Raph did the same. While setting Leo down on the chair so he can rest both Ron and Raph went outside to talk at the matter at hand.

"We're pushing Leo to much Raph he needs to rest a little bit more." Ron protested as Raph was agreeing to what was said.

"I know Ron but we have to try and not give up on him. He just needs some motivation to get back to the swing of things." said Raph while playing with his weapon. Ron agreed to what Raph said about motivation but where on earth are they going to find it for Leo.

"We just have to wait and see Raph. That's all we can do bro." said Ron going back inside the house. He found himself heading to his room and closed the door behind him, and then saw Zoey seating on the bed looking through the pictures from his black photo album that had all the pictures of them. Zoey got her head off to book as she sees Ron and said "Hi."

"Hi." Ron said smiling at sister while taking a seat beside her and looked at the book together. "Do remember this picture?." Ron pointed out that was a photo of them celebrating her fifth birthday as it was Zoey blowing out the candles on her cake. "Yelp, I remembered it like it was yesterday. It was just me, you, grandpa, my friends, Shinigami, and Karai." Zoey said remembering her special day as Ron did was well, making it one of his happy memory.

 **Flashback:** At the upstairs living space, Ron was done with setting the table for the cake that grandpa just made as he set it down with delight. Then he went to check on the birthday girl and her friends in her room as they were playing pin the tail on the donkey, with Grandpa Phil's super vision.

Ron poke his head out of the room and headed down stairs to get his gift that he brought with the money that he earn from working with the Shredder. As he was about head back upstairs the bell rang as he saw Karai and Shinigami coming in with big gifts of their own, while wearing black shorts with black Nike's on, and having a twin t-shirt that was black and had a sentence on it that said **I** **Have More Swag Than You**.

"Hey ninja dumpling." Karai said sweetly as she came up and gave her boyfriend a kiss. "Hi Kit Kat, I'm glad that you and Shinigami can make it." said Ron kissing back his girlfriend as Shinigami rolled her eyes after just seeing the love birds being cute, as she wish she had a boyfriend to be cute with. When headed upstairs to the dining table and set the gifts down in the corner where the other gifts were, and sat down at the table for a while until game is over in Zoeys room so they can have cake and ice cream.

"How's the birthday girl enjoying her special day?. I bet she's having a great time." Karai asked with a smile while setting down the folks on the table. "She's having a blast at her party. She's in their enjoying the party games with her friends." said Ron while holding her hand as he place a kiss on it.

Shinigami said while blowing up some stringless balloons "I can tell from all of that screaming in the room. You did a great job." As the kids came out from the room they were seating at the table as Zoey grab the main seat of the table, as it was customised for her as it had a pink sign that said **Birthday Girl** on it.

Grandpa Phil came in with the cake as it had five lit candles and set it in front of Zoey. Then everyone sang happy birthday to her as Zoey was smiling in her pink princess dress with a tiara on her head, while Ron was taking pictures as Karai and Shinigami was singing along with the others. "Make a wish Zoey." said Shinigami smiling at the now five year old girl. Closing her eyes she blow out her candles as everyone cheered, while Karai came over with the knife to cut the cake and started passing each bowl to every kid at the table.

Grandpa Phil took the camera from Ron after telling him to go join the party, as began taking shots of event as he was happy to see his grandson and Karai being love. He took a good picture of them eating the same bowl of cake and ice cream together with the same spoon. Then he took a picture of Zoey who had her mouth full of ice cream as made him chuckle.

After finish eating they all gave Zoey her presents as she was opening each gift with a huge grin on her face. "Thanks Ron for the new easy bake oven toy." She said setting the box down as Ron said "I knew you're going to love it. Nothing but the best for my baby sister." This gave Karai a smirk on her face as she went out and brought the number one gift that Zoey will definitely love.

"Here Zoey this my gift. I picked out the best just for you." She said handing her the huge box. Zoey unwrapped her gift and was blown away at what she saw. "No way!. It's a My Little Pony toy set!. Thank you big sis I love it even more than what Ron gave me!." she said hugging Karai as she hugged her back. Karai looked at Ron who was upset after being out gifted by her as she gave him a wink. "At least I out beat Shinigami's gift. I mean what can she offer to five year old kid that's better than mine gift?." Ron thought to himself as Shinigami came over to Zoey with her gift with a big smile on face.

Shinigami said while setting her gift down "You're going to love mine as well little Zoey." Zoey nodded her head as she opened up her gift as it was a hat box. She opened the lid of the box and saw a hat that was one of Shinigami's hats when she, Karai, and Ron were out ninjaing as it was one of things they do when hanging out. "Cool a witch hat!. I always wanted one and it's the same look and design as yours. Thank you Shinigami!." Zoey said as she took off her tiara and put her witch hat on.

"You look great. All you need is some makeup and you will be looking just like me." said Shinigami as she grab another slice of cake. Karai chuckle about that and said "Get real Shinigami the only makeup that Zoey is going to wear, and look like is going to be me." Ron just threw his hands in the air and went to cleaning up due to being out shine by his girlfriend. Every time when it comes down to Zoey, Karai will go all out to get the best things for the girl making her the better sibling than Ron. Heck, she's not even related to her but what can you do about it.

Ron was in his room playing his game as Karai and Shinigami came in as Shinigami sat down on the chair, while Karai sat down beside her lover and snuggle up to him. "Don't be like that Ron. Zoey loves your gift and I want to say that you did a great job." she said making Ron smile a little. "You really think so Kit Kat?." Ron asked putting his arms around her.

"I know so my ninja dumpling." Karai said rubbing Ron's nose with hers as they were doing it for about what feel like for hours. "Ok love birds don't forget I'm right here." Shinigami said with jealousy in her voice. Ron and Karai stopped having a love moment as they completely forgot that she was in the same room as them. "Don't worry Shini you find a nice boyfriend one day." Karai telling her best friend.

Shinigami smiled as she grabbed Ron's controller and played the game for him, as she said "That will be the day when I see real living breathing Kappa." **End Flashback**

Ron smiled at that as he place a kiss on Zoey's head as he left the room until Zoey called him back. "R... Ron?." She said getting his attention. "Yeah sis?." he asked with a smile. "Is Karai okay?. I don't understand why she didn't come with us when New York was been taken by the Kraangs." She said with a sad voice. Ron gave a good thought on what to say as he found it. "Um, Karai wanted to stay back because she wants to fight back against the Kraang." He said hoping that she will fall for that lie.

"Why?." Zoey asked closing the photo album and set it on her lap. "Well um, she felt that someone has to protect people that survived from the invasion. But don't worry she's a Kunoichi and she can handle the extreme danger." Ron said as he saw Zoey smiled and nodded as she went back to looking through the album. Ron went out with relief as he headed down stairs and went outside to get some fresh air. He had no choice but to lie to Zoey cause she doesn't need to know what happened to Karai.

Suddenly his phone ranged as it ring a familiar tone as he knew who it was after all, he been talking to her since the day they left New York. He pulled out his phone and press the call button an put the phone to his ear. "Hey Shini." He said as Shinigami answered back "Hey Ron how are you?." Ron looked around to see if anyone was around as he made his way to the woods. "I'm doing find Shinigami. What about you?." he ask trying to have a private conversation with his best friend.

"I'm doing just fine Ron. It's you that I'm worried about after you told me about Karai. How are you feeling mentally?." She asked as she was out roof jumping since it was night time over at Japan. Ron sigh and said "I feel that I can't protect or save anyone. I couldn't even do that for my wife." Shinigami stopped jumping an then sat down on one of the generator. She understands that Ron was going through a lot lately as she was sad as well to learn about her best friend becoming a mutant serpent. "Ron don't punish yourself about it. Yeah it's true that you are the best ninja in my book but, we are still human. Things are going to get better." she said comforting him.

"You really think so?." Ron asked after feeling better about the truth that Shinigami said.

"It's nothing but the truth and nothing more. Do you want to come over to America and help you out?." she asked while having a smile. "Thanks Shini and no you don't have to come down to the USA and deal with this craziness with us." Ron insisted as he see no need for her assistance. Then she said taking her hat off "Now are you sure about this?. I wouldn't mind traveling to another country and help you. I always wanted to sight see in the Big Apple and watch the Yankees game."

"Maybe next Shini. I talk to you later and thanks." said Ron. "Anytime Black Dragon, bye." She responded back and hanged up her phone. Then she put out a picture of all three of them when they went to see a rock band concert together. She gave a good look at it for a few minutes and put it back into her pocket. "I hope you are ok Karai cause Ron is losing his self esteem." she said as she resumed back to her ninja training.

When Ron hanged up his phone he put it back into his pocket, and ready to go back to the house. As he was about to get out of the forest, suddenly snap behind him was heard. He stopped as he heard that knowing that the sound was too loud to be made by a deer. This cause him to know without a doubt in his mind that he knew that someone or something was watching him.

He slowly turned around with caution as he see nobody standing behind him. This didn't ease his mind as he could have sworn that someone or something was standing in between the two trees and just watching him like a stalker. Ron looked around at his surroundings as he had a very suspicion about the situation that he was in, and back to the house. And right as he was something was watching him as it was still looking at him.

When night fall have came as the coldness was blowing in as Casey was putting more wood to the fire, as he headed back to the couch as everyone was watching a cartoon tv show of Chris Bradford that Ron mention that he claims it sucks. "I don't know why you say it sucks Ron it's absolutely good." said Mikey who was eating his microwave pizza bagels. "Surprisingly." April commented as she and Zoey was eating popcorn.

"Who would have thought that Razor had his own tv show?." said Donnie as he was watching it.

"I still give a not bad rating. Even though it's not that good." said Raph.

All of a sudden the lights went completely out making everyone confused on how it happened. "Power went out. I go check it out." Raph said volunteering as he got up and went to the barn as the fuse box was at. As Raph went to the barn and went to check the fuse box, as he turned on one of the switches the lights didn't came back on. He tried the other switches and got same results.

"Sewer apples. We're completely out of power." Raph said closing it. He walked out of the barn as he was going to tell the others the bad news until he heard a huge branch broke. Raph turn around to see as the noise was coming from the woods. With curiosity he decided to investigate it as he made his way in the forest as he found the broken branch.

Raph examine the branch as it was not broken all by itself. No, instead it would have appears that it was stepped on by a big person. "This is not good." He said backing away from it as he felt the urge to leave immediately. As he backed away from the stepped branch his back made contact with something that was behind him. He quickly turned around and saw a huge living object looking straight at him and grabbed him by the fast. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!."

After hearing Raph's scream they immediately got out of the house with flash lights in hand, as they were searching and calling his name. "Raph!." yell Casey. Then Ron called his name was calling his name but no answer. "This is not good. Where could Raph be?." asked April who was worried for her friend. Then Leo said in his leadership voice "We need to split up and find Raph. Casey, April you go to the woods. Don, Mikey you go that way and me and Ron will stay here if Raph shows up."

After giving the orders they went out to search for Raph as Ron and Leo went back to the house. Ron had a sick chilling feeling that the thing that stalked him was behind the whole thing, but not sure if that was the case. Meanwhile in the woods, Casey and April were searching hard to find Raph as they can't find him. "This can't be happening. Something had gotten Raph and I don't know who." said Casey as he was dead on right. "Shhhh, wait. Do you hear that?." April said hearing heavy foot steps.

This made both them take out their weapons as Casey put on his hockey skull mask on, and getting ready to hit the thing that was coming towards them with his bat. As they heard the foot steps came to a complete stop it made Casey and April look around and see no one. "That's odd and scary at the same time. What about you April?." He asked as he didn't realize the thing that was making the foot steps was right behind him. "Casey look out!." April yelled.

Casey turned around and see a huge green grass like monster that had a farmer overalls on as it punched Casey hard. April charge right at the thing with her fan blade as she lay a cut on its face. The Thing kicked April up against a tree causing her to be knocked out. "April!." Casey yelled as he started swinging his bat at the thing, but it grabbed his bat and pulled out of his hand an hit him with it as he hold his chest in pain.

"I'm going to be real sore tomorrow." he said getting up slowly as he the Thing was in front of him and punched him slapped hard.

Back at the house, Ron was lighting up the candles while Leo and Zoey was seating down hoping that the guys were ok. "I don't get it. It's like someone had abducted Raph and taking us out one by one." Leo said as he didn't know that he was dead on right. "I know what you mean." said Ron as he sat down one of the candles on the table.

"I'm scared." said Zoey as she showing it as she was shaking. Ron sat down as he put his arm around her to keep her relax. "I tell you what Zoey. Why do you take this lit candle and go upstairs to the room and stay there where it is safe." He said giving her the candle and send her right up the stairs. When the close was clear Ron got serious as started telling Leo that something's out there and it's not friendly.

Inside in the barn and being tied to the ceiling, Donnie and Mikey woke up from their knockout after being attacked by that thing as they realized where they at. "Dude!. That thing just came out of nowhere. And I bet it got Raph." said Mikey trying to break loose. "I know but what did that thing do to Raph?." asked Donnie.

As if was on cue they heard and saw a grass like creature barking at them and bark happily. They noticed that this thing had Raph's red bandana on its face and immediately assumed that it was Raph. And to make things crazy, the Thing came in carrying Casey and April who were unconscious, and wearing Casey's hockey mask. As the freak set them down it took it's eyes on Raph as he was scared as the Thing grabbed him by the face and lifted him in the air.

"Hey you leave my brother alone!." yelled Mikey. The Thing ignored what Mikey have said as it begin absorbing the mutagen right out of Raph.

"I... I... I don't believe it. It's draining mutagen right out of Raph." Donnie said looking on in horror.

When the Thing was done absorbing the mutagen out he dropped Raph down as he became nothing but a pile of grass. The Thing then dropped Raph's mask on top of his grass like body as it was doing that to contain it's strength and body intact. After figuring out how to handle this situation, Ron got out of the house as pull his sword out as he was ready to take on this creep.

"Alright you let's go!. Show yourself!. Come on let's do this!." Ron yelled as he started seeing and feeling the cold fog coming. As the fog moved out the way a little bit, Ron saw the Thing looking right at him as it made Ron shock and surprise to see the creepy thing.

"Oh my god it's Jason!. Wait...um, shouldn't you be living in Crystal Lake?." Ron ask as he was having a conversation with it.

The Thing tilted his head after hearing that question while Ron was thinking about it. "Hmmmmm yeah you must be he related cousin. I mean you got the hockey mask and all." Then the Thing bring it's head back an pulled out its weapon. "Oh snap you got your very own machete. Oooohhhhh this going to be fun and a life threatening experience." He said gripping his hand on the handle and ran right at it as the Thing was ready.

Ron was going full speed at the Thing as it was trying to land a cut on Ron but he blocked it, as he was using every ounce of strength that he can muster as they had their blades touching one another. The Thing was pushing back over powering Ron in quick time, as he was pushing asas best as he could. Then Ron pushed the creep back as it gave him to jump over it and slice the Thing by the face, as the mask was cut in half and revealing it's ugly grass face with yellow glowing eyes.

"Man, you are one ugly dude. You and your cousin Jason." Ron said insulting the Thing as it punched Ron hard in the stomach. Ron was holding his stomach while trying to get his sword but the Thing stepped hard on his bandage arm as it got reinjured, making Ron holler in pain as he let go of his sword.

Giving the opportunity the Thing grabbed Ron's injured arm with both hands and flipped him over for a couple of times as he was holding on in dear pain. Ron was trying to break free from the Things grip but can't as the Thing broken his arm.

"Ahhhhhhhh!. Crap that hurts!." Ron screamed. Then finally the Thing picked him up and jumped in mid air and landed him to the ground hard.

Ron was in need of help as he can no longer get up as he was badly injured. The Thing walked over an pick up his machete and Ron's sword. It then looked at each one in his hands and threw down the machete and choose Ron's as he placed up side down like a killer with a knife. Ron saw what the creep had in mind as he try to manage to get up but pushed him down with its foot, as it raised the sword in the air as Ron was forced to look in horror.

As it was about to be game over for Ron, suddenly the Thing stopped doing what he was about to do as someone called his attention. "Hey!." The Thing turned his head and see Leo wearing his blue bandana as he had the bottle of his medicine in his hand. "Looking for this!?." Leo said waving the bottle. This got the Things full attention as it knew it was the mutagen and walked over towards Leo.

Leo pulled out his swords as he was ready for the fight that is about to begin. The Thing put the sword on the right side as it begin to run at Leo as he stand his ground, as he blocked the sword and went fighting with the freak as it was slicing but missing. Leo jumped an kicked the Thing on its back as it turned around to strike him.

Leo was winning the fight as he can hold it in his favor but unfortunately when jumped over the creep he landed on his injured leg. The Thing saw the opportunity in front of him as he pushed kicked him hard and took the bottle of mutagen from his strap on his waist.

As he was about to drink the last bit of mutagen it was knocked out of its hand by a throwing ninja knife. This made the Thing roar in rage as he turn around to see who was responsible for it and so who it was, and that was Ron holding two sharp ninja knives in his hand as he was holding his broken arm.

"Did you think you were done with me?. Big mistake ugly." Ron motion it take its last shot at him.

Right on cue it did charged at him as he roared in anger and jumped at Ron. Suddenly the Thing stopped in its tracks as he was stabbed in the heart by Ron who had Karai's old small blade katana and pulled out from its chest. The freak failed down it's back as a puddle of mutagen was flowing out of it. "Leo!. Are you alright?." Ron asked walking painfully towards his brother. "Yeah I'm fine. You were right about that thing being a mutant from my throw up on the grass." Leo answered as he picked up his crutch.

After helping the guys from being tied up, Donnie was able to bring Raph back by putting the mutagen that was taken and put it back into him. When Raph became conscious they told him what had happened and told him that Leo and Ron stayed with him all through the night.

"Thanks guys for saving our butts." he said drinking his water that Zoey gave him. "It's no problem bro. We all need to stick to together." said Ron as April rebandage his arm and gave him some pain killers.

"We have a city to save and its going to take all of us to take it back. And I for one can't wait to get started." Leo said feeling confident in himself as the others was glad to have Leo back in action.

Ron was happy to as knew deep down that fighting that freak would bring back his mojo. As for him he could have stayed down after getting his butt handed to him but someone motivated him to keep pushing. And that was the small blade katana that belonged to Karai.

He felt her presents as he heard her voice telling him to get back up and keep fighting, and remember to never give up on the battle at hand. Ron truly misses his wife as looked at the stars as he know deep down that she too was looking at the stars as well.

Back at the down hill of New York City that was Kraang paradise, Karai who was in her serpent form was on the roof top looking at the stars. She saw a shooting star went by in a flash as she made a special wish as a tear ran down her face.

Her greatest wish that she can be able to control her wild side and be with Ron. Oh how much she misses him and her baby sister as know that Zoey was scared and worried about what had happened in past few months, and wanted to do anything to comfort her and telling her that her big sister is here to protect her.

This made Karai teared up even more as she hope one day she will be with her family and stay that way.

 **A/N: Kappa is a turtle like demons from Japan. In case some of y'all were wondering what does it mean.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Back at New York City as it was still being taken over by the Kraang, back at the hideout of the Foot Clan seating on his throne with sadness on his face was the Shredder. In truth he should be happy after he finally had his revenge when he took out Splinter with ease, but still he wasn't happy. Sure he helped the Kraang conquer the whole city of New York but he have no one to celebrate his victory besides his army of Foot soldiers, no it was something more and that was his kids.

In his hand he had a picture of himself without his mask and helmet with Karai in her casual clothes as she front of him, and to her right was Ron in his casual clothes and in the front was Zoey. In the picture they were smiling like a normal happy family should look as this photo was taken right after the few days of Ron and Karai's wedding day.

Shredder was known to be a heartless cold man who would do anything to have his vendetta satisfied but, behind closed doors he was really a nice man when you get to know him. This is what Ron saw when he met him for the first time and see him as a father figure, as Shredder see Ron as a son to him when they got to know one another when Ron started opening up to him a little bit, and know from the beginning that he was the perfect person to be the next leader of the Foot Clan, and the best husband for his daughter.

In his mind he never thought his family wouldn't break up from him let alone betray him. But he wishes it didn't happen to him. While looking at the photo he started remembering the good days when Ron was and still is the top fighter back in Japan, as he remembered one of his best memories of his life.

 **Flashback:** In the main building of the Foot Clan back in Japan, in a private room. Shredder, Karai, and Ron was seating down on the floor drinking different types of freshly brewed tea they were having some quality time as Shredder insisted that Ron would join him and Karai since he did say that he earn his spot of being his favorite fighter and proved himself more than ever ninja in the clan.

While drinking their tea, Shredder broke the silence in the room as he said to Ron. "Tell me Ron do you have any plans this weekend besides helping your grandfather in his book store?." "Um, no, I have nothing plan for this weekend. Why do you ask master?." Ron asked back as he set his cup down.

"We're having a special dinner party at our home that only the best in the clan can attend. And my father wanted you to be the main honor guest." Karai said as she placed her hand on her boyfriends hand.

Then Shredder said while pouring himself another cup of tea. "That's exactly that I was about to say. And remember, I don't take no for an answer." Without having second thoughts about it he agreed to attend to his dinner party. "I'll be there sir. Just tell me where your place at and I'll see if I can find a bus or cab that can take me there." Ron said picking up his cup again. Then Karai said "That won't be nessuray Ron. Will send you a driver to come pick you up." Ron smiled after hearing that and nodded and resume back to drinking his tea.

"And don't forget to bring your little sister as well. She reminds me of Karai when she was little." Shredder said smiling as he spotted Karai blushing in embarrassment in which made him smile even more. As the day arrived for dinner party that was located at Karai and Shredders home, that was located far away from the city and in the woods that was of the private mansions in Japan. Every member that Shredder had picked and invited were coming in through the guarded security gate by fancy cars and limousines, as a few FootSoldier's who were the valley, and servants of the party.

Inside of the big mansion holding his glass cup with champagne, Shredder was mingling with his guest while Karai was in her black dress with grey stripes and with her black dress shoes, as she was waiting for her boyfriend and soon to be little sister to arrive. Usually she would hate her father's dinner party every year until she met her lover and now, she had the hostess spirit as she couldn't wait for her ninja dumpling to come and make it a good time.

"Waiting for your lover I see." said Shredder while taking a sip of his champagne while giving his daughter a smile. "Yes, I am father and I requested to hangout with him. Please." She pleaded. Shredder couldn't help by chuckle as he nodded his head. "Of course daughter I will. Just make sure I don't caught you two in bed together, cause it will be hell to pay if I see it." He said warning his daughter on that part with seriousness. She bowed down in respect as he walked away and continue talking to one of his loyal servant's of the Clan.

"He'll never let me be an independent young woman." Karai thought who was upset but yet, she knows that her father is only looking out for her. When she turned around and saw her Ron and Zoey came in as they were looking at the place in awe like it was nothing but a shiny diamond. Ron was wearing a black dress shirt, pants, and shoes with a silver tie along with a grey vest on. For Zoey who was wearing a nice grey silk dress with two grey bows on each of her pigtails. Karai smiled wide as she made her way towards them along with two cups of punch in her hands.

"Woooow this place is big and fancy." Zoey said looking at the marble floor that was hand sculpted and then looked at the wall that was painted as if it was painted by Michelangelo himself. "I'll say. This house must have cost about in the million dollar range." Ron said eyeing every detail of the building. "Actually ninja dumpling this house is worth billions." Karai said with a warm as she handed both Ron and Zoey their cups.

Ron was surprised that this house that his girlfriend live was worth a whole lot more than anything else. Karai guided them around the house showing them cool things such as a secret passage, a private library, an indoor pool with a side of a jacuzzi, and finally the weapon and armor room that they keep their gear at let alone have a workout center. "Wow babe your house has absolutely everything that a random person would do anything to have." Ron commented to his girlfriend as he, Zoey, and Karai made their way back to the party. "I'm very glad that you like the tour around the house Ron. And to my opinion it's a little bit too much for my taste." She said taking an sushi hors d'oeuvre.

"To me I love it!. It's like a magical castle from a fairy tale story." Zoey said twirling around to see the beauty of the place. This made both Ron and Karai smile at Zoey as they were impressed by how she got such a imagination for a little girl. As they were going to continue looking around at the huge mansion, Shredder came over to them with a rare smile on his face. "Enjoying yourselves you two?." He asked while setting his empty glass on the tray that was carried by a FootSoldier who was serving drinks, as he picked up another glass of champagne off the tray. "Why yes sir, Master Shredder. We're having a great time." Ron said thanking his boss/ninja master.

"That's good to hear. Why don't you come with my dear boy. I have something to show you." Shredder said placing his arm around Ron's shoulders and guide him away from Karai and Zoey. He looked back to see Karai smiling as gave him a thumbs up as she grab Zoeys hand and made their way to the food table. After taking his eyes away from seeing his girl he follow Shredder to his private office that was very peaceful, as the room was surrounded in bamboo trees and a nice relaxing mini water fall wall. Shredder walked over to his desk and sat down and motion him to seat down in the empty chair in front of his desk.

Without saying a word he did what he was told and grab a seat as it was surprisingly comfortable, in fact he lean back to enjoy the comfort. "Nice office sir." Ron said looking at it real good. "I'm happy that you like it Ron. How's your grandfather doing?." He ask open his drawer and took out a black box. "Um, my grandfather is doing just fine master. He was planning on joining but he forgot that he had a chess game at the park with his old friends of his." Ron answered while watching Shredder take out a photo out from the box.

He looked at the photo for a good few seconds and handed Ron the photo to get the chance to see it. Confuse as to why he gave it to him, he looked at the picture and see a beautiful woman with the most brightest smile that can guarantee will make you smile right back. "That women that you see in that picture is Thang Shen. Karai's mother." He said seeing the reaction on Ron's face as it was the first time seeing how Karai's mom look like. "She's beautiful." that's what Ron can only say as he handed back at the photo.

Shredder took another look at the photo with a sad face expression. "This was the only woman that made me smile and stay strong though tuff times. This dinner party that I'm hosting is Thang Shen's birthday party." He said putting the photo down. "Really?." said Ron. "Really. I miss her so much to the point that, I don't see the point of living. If she was alive today, she would without a doubt will like you." This made Ron smile a little after hearing that as he now, know that the dinner party was honored just for her. A woman who Karai never get the chance to meet as he made Ron hurt just by thinking about how his Kit Kat feel.

"But. I know for a fact that she wanted me to keep on living and take care of our only child. And as of now I can see that my daughter is in good hands." He said picking back up his glass cup. Ron manage to understand why he was here in his office, and that's because Shredder was given him his blessings and making him and his sister part of his family. "Come on an let's head back. I'm sure your starving." Shredder said getting up and made his way towards the door as Ron went out first.

As they rejoin the party, the main course was serve as everyone sat down at the huge long brown wooden table and began eating, while Shredder spotted Ron holding hands with Karai underneath the table. He didn't mind as he sees it as young love and feel confident that the Foot Clan is in good hands when Ron marries his daughter.

 **End Flashback**

Shredder snapped out from his memory as he saw Tiger Claw entering in as he took a knee. "Well?." He asked putting the photo down. "Me and the Footbots have searched every corner of the city Master Shredder. But still we can not find Karai." Tiger Claw said looking at Shredder who was not pleased with the results. "Then keep searching until you find my daughter. I don't care if it takes you days to find her." He said slamming his fist down on the arm rest. "As you wish Master Shredder." Tiger Claw said getting off the floor and made his way out of the throne room.

When the doors were closed shut, he pull the photo back out and look at his family. "How did I let this happen?." He asked himself that question. Yes, he admitted that it was his doing by mistake as he tried to strike Leo but instead he cut the chain that was attached to the cage that Karai was in, and fall into the mutagen pool thus turning her into a human size mindless wild serpent. And what's made things worse his on son in law turn his back on him, by joining his arch enemy and his four mutant turtles. Sure he was angry and saddened all at once but still.

His original plan was to be partners with Kraang Prime to help her conquer New York City in exchange of helping, and create a cure for his daughter. And find his son and daughter in law, and bring them him. Even though Ron betrayed him, his still his son after all and deep down he wanted his family to be together. Then out of anger he balled up his first as got up from his chair in pure hatred. "Damn you Splinter. Cause you not only I lost Thang Shen but, I also lost my daughter and my family!." He yelled in rage.

Meanwhile back at the country side, Ron was in his room polishing his sword in peace as his sister was with Donnie and Mikey on a stroll through the woods. He was buffing the hound out of his sword to the point he can see his reflection. "Why hello good looking." He said talking to himself in his reflection. Then he put it back into its case and put it underneath the bed and picked up his phone off the charger and checked his text messages. In the text message box he got a message from Shinigami telling him that her grandparents just broke the most business record and now their shop is getting the popularity.

He texted back saying congrats on their hard work and hope it stays that way. Then his phone ranged as Shinigami wanted to talk to him instead of texting as shrug and answered. "They worked so hard to get that record broken in the book. And I for one is proud of them." said Shinigami. "Yeah, and if my grandpa was alive he might have broken that record." Ron said getting down on the floor and do some one arm push ups while having his free arm on the phone. "Yeah, no kidding. How's you and the others are doing?." She asked him as she was working at her grandparents shop, taking money from customers and wishing them a great day.

"We're doing outstanding Shini. Right now, I'm just putting my exercise in and later on I might do some hiking in the woods." He answered switching hands and went to pushing. Shinigami was done at the cash register after serving the customer, and then went to stocking up the shelves. "Tell me Ron what is your plan when you and the others go back to New York?." She ask her best friend.

Ron stopped doing push ups when he heard that question as he sat down on the floor, and thought about that question. This wasn't the first time someone asked him that question as Zoey was the one to ask, when he sent her to bed. He had a list of things that he and his brothers have planned on when the time was right to return home. For one was to find Karai in which that was like finding a needle in the hay stack. Second was trying to find Splinter that's if his alive or not as he was praying he was ok. And finally somehow whatever they have under their sleeves, and try to bring back New York City from the whole colony of the Kraangs.

And so after telling her on the know basics on the plan on returning to the big apple, Zoey called his name to come see why she, Donnie, and Mikey just found. After telling her that he has to go she told him that, she will be praying for them and hang up. "Let's see what small fry is talking about." He said putting his phone on the dresser and headed out the room. As he walked out of the room and made it to the steps, but quickly stopped taking a few steps. Both he and Leo who was on the steps were dead stuck to see what they are seeing and so did the others. Standing at the door was Zoey with excitement on her face along with Donnie and Mikey, and special guest.

The guest was about ten feet tall, body covered in huge thick fur, and huge hands and feet. This guest was none other than the legendary mystery creature known as Bigfoot. Everyone in the room was shock to see an actual live Bigfoot in their own house, while Ron on the other hand was excited to see his favorite monster. "Guys why did you bring Bigfoot back to our house?." Leo asked the three as he made his way down stairs. "Hey come on Leo, Bigfoot was hurt when we found him and we decided to take him home with us." Donnie explained to everyone as Zoey grab it's hand, and guide him to the living room.

Ron took his eyes off of the creature and looked at Donnie. "Bro you did an excellent choice. Now, I can finally take a picture with my monster!." He said with a grin as he made his way back up to go get his phone. "Really dude?. Really?." said Casey as he sees Ron coming back down with his phone. "Heck yeah!. You see homie, Karai thought that I was silly to believe that theirs a such thing as a Bigfoot. Well now I finally going to get proof, excuse me." Ron said making his way to the living room where April was wrapping the wound on Bigfoot's arm. With a huge grin he set his phone on camera mode and set it up to get a good shot. "Alright BF say cheese." He said ready to click the button.

Not at all with the request he gave a huge smile that he can make as Ron snapped a picture and take a look at the computer photo. "Nice. Real nice. On the behalf of everyone else Mr. Bigfoot you are welcome to stay here, as much as you like." He said receiving upset looks from Leo, Casey, and Raph. "Thank you. Friend." said Bigfoot smiling. "Anytime Mr. B." said Zoey who offered him a cup of water. After getting him settled it turns out that Bigfoot is not a dude but a female, as everyone started seeing her having the hots for none other than Donnie. This made everyone except for April and Zoey laughed their butts off when she begin to start pampering him every second she can get, such as feeding, washing, or even get in his personal space. This has been going on for four straight days much the Donnie's unliking as he truly didn't like the love interest from the female creature.

Why, she even cooked him food. And when I said food, I mean she found the meat off the street that's been road killed. And now Ron and his brothers were outside going over some ninja training well only he, Leo, Mikey, and Donnie since Raph have to clean up the bathtub due to their guest have dropped the bomb again. "I'm sooooo glad that this week is not my turn to clean the bathroom." Ron said stretching. "Agree with you on that one bro." said Mikey as he started taking out his weapons and begin warming up. As they begin doing a five minute warm up as it was going very well, while keeping the fighting tempo low so Leo can keep up as he was still recovering from his injuries.

Before they can get things started they heard a crash from the house and quickly stop their training and looked at the damage. What they saw was the fridge being removed as they saw a hole in the kitchen wall. "Hmmmm, I'm assuming that she saw Ice cream kitty in the deep freezer." Leo said guessing. Ron and Casey manage to lift and put the fridge back while Donnie and Leo boarded up the wall real good. "What happened?. I was upstairs reading my Dr. Seuss's Horton hears a Who then suddenly I heard a huge crash." Zoey said coming into the kitchen.

"It's alright Zoey, our guest here was a little scared to see Ice cream kitty in the freezer. Noting to worry about." said April bending down and began tickling her as she started laughing, while grinning in delight. Seeing that created a smile on Ron's face as he see how April and Zoey were getting along like sisters but the sister job has already been taken by Karai herself. In fact if she was here right now, she would have beat the hell out of April out of jealousy and hate. Ron couldn't figure out why his wife have so much hate against April and she never done anything wrong to make her hate. This was one of the things that was on Ron's mind before he and Karai tie the knot it caught his thoughts on this issue, and still can't figure out why.

Karai is a lot of things that only Ron knows her more than anyone else. She's funny, great ninja partner, always love creating new and nasty food combinations, and she's one fantastic example of a true soulmate. Yes, sir Karai is Ron's one and only girl for him and he hopes that she's safe from danger. With that thought on his mind he made his way out of the kitchen, and headed out to the woods to get some air. Once again he felt anger growing within him after remembering what happened to his beloved wife when she fall down to that mutagen pool and became a mutated serpent. He wished that he can go back in time and prevented that from ever happening. Ron kicked a tree with all the strength he can make as he manage to punch a hole in the trunk.

"Damn it!." He yelled feeling the pain in his foot when he did that. He sat down on the ground holding on to his now sore foot. He really wish he hadn't done that but that's already too late. "Crap I wish I haven't done that." He told himself that as he closed his eyes while fighting the pain off. He huffed to control his breathing and closed his eyes to keep calm. "I see that I haven't teach you to control your temper. You're just like your brother in law Ralph." said a familiar voice. Ron open his eyes and looked up to see someone that he thought will never see again in his life. Standing in front of him was an older man in his white ninja robs, a crafted dragon cane in hand, and he had a little bit of grey hairs on his head and beard. Ron manage to get up even though the pain was hurting he still made it to his feet, and looked at the man before him with tears forming up in his eyes.

"G... G... G... Grandpa?." He said in disbelief. Grandpa Phil smiled as he too was happy to see his grandson and said "Yes, my dear boy it's me. It's not an hallucination nor a bad dream. It's really me." He walked up to him and place his hand on his shoulder to show him that his real, as Ron begin to let the tears fall down as he hugged his dead grandfather. As they broke the hug Ron said a little choked up in his words. "G.. G... G... Grandpa, I kelp my word. I kelp my promise." He said. Grandpa Phil nod his head as he hugged his grandson. "Yes, I know you kelp your promise. You took care and protected Zoey and you settle down with Karai. I always did love that girl, but you walked on the wrong path when you decided to follow Shredder and his evil cold vendetta." said Grandpa Phil with a little disappointed look on his face.

Ron was sad as it was true. He know what's right and wrong but he had a good reason to. "Wait. You what I been doing?. Before you even died?." He asked his spirit grandfather. "I have always known Ron, I just let play out and let you figure out when to know what you're doing is wrong. My master have told me that revenge is the gate way to destruction to yourself and the people who you care." Grandpa Phil said taking a deep breath. At that very instant, Ron hung his head down in shame as he his grandfather was right.

Then Ron said lifting his head up "I'm sorry grandpa but there was no other way. I need the money to support my sister. Or I should have got up and look for a job but I was threaten if, I didn't return back to the Clan then I have to fight Karai." Grandpa Phil smiled as he too knew about after all his been watching over him and Zoey upstairs. "Indeed. But now it's behind you and I want to know something Ron. Don't let anger be your ally cause it only leads to your downfall and suffering to yourself and our family." He said looking at him as he hugged his grandson one more time. "Will I ever see you again Grandpa?." Ron asked his dead grandfather with hope.

Chuckling after hearing that question He said "Of course Ron. In spirit. And now I must go and remember what I have told you." With that being said he vanished into a bright light and disappeared. Ron kelp those words in mind as he manage to limp walk his way back to the house. When the day have became night as Donnie and Mikey was out searching for Bigfoot after she overheard mean things about her, as Casey and the others were picking on her as Donnie was the main one to be rude and cruel. While they were out in the woods meanwhile Ron was in his room on the bed resting his sore foot. Zoey came in with a pain pill and a glass of water and handed to him. "I hope you get well big brother." She said grabbing the empty cup from Ron.

"Don't worry ZZ I will. It's just a little pain shock." He said using his nickname that he gave for his little sister. With a bright cheerful warm attitude she said while making her way to the door. "I hope you get well big bro. Sweet dreams." When she closed the door he relaxed his head as he thought about his encounter with his deceased grandpa, and now know that his been watching them after all this time. "I wonder if his watching you too Kit Kat?." He thought as he closed his eyes. Back at the sewers of New York City, Karai herself had a visit from the spirit of Grandpa Phil as she too can't believe it while still in serpent form.

"Oh my dear child why did you let vengeance be your guide?." He asked as he looked down at his mutated niece. Karai was mindless but this time she's got her sanity back just at this moment. "I... I... I.. I should have listened to Ron but my anger have gotten the better of me." She said in her snake tongue. "You and Ron both have some teachings on how to prevent anger from being your ally. I'm here to help you control that monster within before you accidently hurt someone. Are you ready my child?." He asked while seating down crisscross.

Karai manage to turn back into human form as she crisscross her legs willingly as she said "Yeeeees, please teach me. Teach me grandpa."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

In the mid afternoon on the farm cleaning up their living quarters since it needs some serious cleaning, Ron and the others did their fair share of house work to pass the time instead laying around all day and chill.

It had been almost two days after Donnie and Mikey told Ron about their former guest, in which was the female Bigfoot who left through the woods with a crazy man hunter who was responsible for hurting the poor creature but didn't finish the job so what Donnie have told him. He said that the lunatic couldn't hurt a lady and cried like a little baby, making the female creature have pity and took him in her care and disappeared in the night. For Ron, he was glad that he didn't see it play out in front of him and just leave it at that. Currently now, he was vacuuming the floor and let Zoey do the sweeping up stairs while the others did the cleaning the windows, dusting furniture, and even washing the ceiling.

While getting on the rug vacuuming the dirt and trash off, for some crazy feeling in Rons stomach that he felt that the old country rug mat was hiding something underneath it. This idea had been on his mind since they arrived to Aprils old family barn and it never left him. He talked to Shinigami about it one time before when she called him two nights ago, to see how emotional he is doing as the main subject was about his wife Karai. Shinigami told him to go and flip the rug over and see what's underneath it, and put his worry and suspicion to rest as this was eating her too as much how Ron gave detail on his thoughts about the hidden floor.

Having his mind made up he turn off the vacuum cleaner and moved off the rug, and then bent down and slightly lifted the rug up to see his suspicion was at rest. "Is something wrong Ron?." asked April setting her mop down in the bucket, making everyone stopped their cleaning and came down to where Ron was at as he looked at everyone. "April...does this house has a secret underground bunker?." Ron asked of his best friend. Confused as to what he just asked, April known everything about her family's barn and house but a hidden underground bunker however was a surprise to her.

"The last time I remembered was that my family doesn't have a bunker...why do you ask?." April said wanting to know what Ron was getting at.

"Well it looks like you've didn't notice this." Ron told her and flipped the whole rug over and revealing a door making April, Casey, Zoey, and the Turtles dropped dead shock to see a mysterious door right under their noises. "W... W... W... What do you think is down there?." Zoey asked one of them as this caught her interest about the secret door. Leo who was still a bit injured had the one and only answer to the question as he crutched over and looked hard at the door feeling that this could be trouble and dangerous. "I don't know but we're about to find out." He said looking at Ron and nodded at him.

Having the same page of agreement, Ron grab the handle and pulled up making the door floor open right up. Then Raph grabbed some flashlights and gave each one and lead let Ron lead the way down the stairs of the dark bunker. They sticked together as they didn't have a clue as to what they might encounter, as they got closer to where the walking became to a complete stop. Right in front of them was a familiar ship that shocked everyone as they saw in front of them, was a Kraang ship all dusty and from the looks of it the ship haven't been moved in years.

"A Kraang ship?. Here?. Underneath the farm house?." Donnie said confuse and curious.

"This thing been under my family's farm for years?!." April shocked in surprise as Mikey walked up to the thing and see how old it was.

"Dude, this is so crazy and scary." Mikey said putting his hand on the thing.

Next thing, he knew was the ship open up its door thinking that Mikey punched the code to unlock the door. Curious and less afraid of the ship, Zoey walked towards the entrance making Ron speed up close as he and the brothers took out their weapons in case if theirs any Kraang's in the ship and be ready to clash with one of them. They all stepped in and see the place was completely empty as their was not one single alien on board the ship, making them ease back from worry but kelp their guard up strong.

"Hmmmmmm, I wonder if the computers still works?." Donnie asked making his way to the computer and went to typing and see what the ship was carrying. He checked through each file and found what he was looking for and see there was something on the ship that was locked up in the chamber. "That's what I figured. There is something on this ship...and it's right in that chamber." Donnie pointed and quickly jumped after seeing Mikey messing around with the thing and somehow open the chamber door making everyone jump back ready to fight. Mikey jumped back and rejoined the group ready to fight on whatever it's inside.

"You just had be curious...don't you?." said Raph now mad at his baby brother.

"I didn't know that's going to happen!." Mikey panic seeing the door of the chamber open up slowly, releasing the air that was trapped in.

"But you mess with it anyway Mikey." Ron said pulling Zoey behind him to protect her.

Waiting for the attacker to come out of the pod and ready to brawl with it, suddenly the figure through the glass looked none Kraang nor mutant, but instead it was a form of a human being. The pod door opened wide open as the mysterious figure who was a woman probably about in her forties, stepped out wearing a light yellow skirt with a necklace around her neck as she had her hand on head indicating she had a little headache. When she completely stepped out none of them haven't had a clue who she was, but one person know who she was and haven't seen her in her whole life.

"M... M... M... Mom?. Is that you?." April spoked out making Ron and others lower their weapons down, in shock as Zoey popped her head out to see the woman.

"A... A... A... April?." The woman asked looking at April like she haven't seen in years "Is that you darling?." April stepped out from the group and ran over to her long lost mother and gave her the biggest hug that she ever had.

The others were shock to find out that this woman was April's lost mother and she has been down here for years, but they can't be sure about it unless she start telling her side of the story. And so, they bright her up back into the living room and close the floor door down, then they gathered around her as she was a tab bit shaky and uncomfortable due to the fact that she was surrounded by four Mutant Turtles, and little conformable with Ron and the normal people. That's what Ron see on her face. Mikey came in with a cup of freshly brewed tea and handed to Mrs. O'Neil to have, as she shacking to grab it from him thinking he might bite her.

"So, huh, tell us Mrs. O'Neil. How did you round up in that chamber pod from the beginning?." Casey broke the silence and wanted to know himself.

"Well kid I tell you everyone in this room." Mrs. O'Neil started setting her tea down on the table and begin telling the story. She told them that it all started when way before the farm was even built, the Kraangs crash landed right in the mid center of where they're standing. Then when the house was built, April's grandpa investigated underneath the house and discovered the ship and went in was greeted by a big tube of Kraangs, that were in hyper sleep and was awoken when April's grandpa accidently jump start the ship. They broke free and thanked the man by doing evil and awful experiments on him and the whole family, leading to their finally experiment in which April at the time she was only five don't remember very much about the thing. What Mrs. O'Neil said next was that her and Mr. O'Neil made the attempt to escape from their captives, until they captured her and pull her back in as Mr. O'Neil and little April make it home free.

"Oh, mom I have no idea about it." April said feeling sad and hugged her mother "But now you're here with me and that's what matters the most." Ms. O'Neill smiled and couldn't agree more as she hugged her real tight as Leo smiled and was happy that his best friend was reunited with her mother. Then he looked up and see Ron not so happy about the whole thing and that concerned him and wanted to know why. Ron walked out of the living room and the house, and stepped outside to breath in the fresh air. Leo crutched out of the house and join his brother to what's troubling him. "What's eating Ron?. How come you're not happy for April that she's reunited with her mother?." Leo asked seating down on the steps so his injured knee can rest from weight pressure.

Ron turn around to see his injured turtle brother and not showing any happiness except suspicion, and unconvinced face expression. "Leo something isn't adding up to what she said and to me her words is ass." Shock to hear that from Ron, Leo then asked why as this was getting very concerning to him. "What's not adding up Ron?." Ron sighed and scratching his head to give his best explanation that he ever had and since he presented his science fair project in front of a professional judge. "If what she said is true then how come Mr. O'Neil didn't mention this to either one of us?." That right there was true to what Ron just said, as Leo had to think about it as he never remembered Mr. O'Neil ever mentioning about his wife nor what happened to her, and that was the big explanation that Ron had said and made complete sense.

"Well...maybe he didn't want to talk about it, I mean...it was a tragic thing for him." Leo said making up an excuse to why Mr. O'Neil never talk about his wife, and Ron can see it.

"Leo, I talk to the man every time I come over to his apartment to have study session with April for math, and I always have a conversation with the man and he tells me about almost everything...including his college years." Ron told him still not convince what Mrs. O'Neil told them.

Before Leo could speak again, Zoey came out and said "Hey, Leo and Ron, can you two come in and help me and April prepare dinner tonight?." Smiling at his baby sister, Ron helped Leo up from the steps and walked in the house to go help out. "Will discuss this later." Leo told Ron crutching pass him as the former top Foot soldier stopped and agreed to it and helped in the kitchen. The word mom made Ron think about Karai and her mom. She told him she would do anything to see her but that wish can't come true, and both her and Ron knows it too. He remembered one time when he and Karai was in his room laying down together on his bed, and just looking up at the ceiling and eventually fall asleep from getting board and think about their future together. And Karai got it all planned out.

 **Flashback...**

"Ron... I know exactly what our life should be when we finally get married." Karai said snuggling close to him.

"Oh, really?. Then tell me Ms. Visionary." Ron asked squeezing her rear making Karai giggle and sat on top of him, to have his full attention and begin.

"I wanted to live in a nice house...not too fancy, and not too bad. I wanted a nice pond in the backyard so we can swim or ride in our boat." Karai said not holding back her smile on the dream home she wanted for herself and Rons future.

Ron smiled and put both hands on her full rear as it was nice and big. Just how a guy would like in a women or in his case, a girlfriend. He listen on to her plan of what she want in the house and what color wall she wanted to paint, but one thing she said made this teen shock back was when she wanted something very big and precious.

"And then I want to have...a baby." Karai told him as she didn't stutter and kelp her happiness in place.

"W... W... W.. What?." Ron moved Karai her off his body and straightened up to breath, as the word baby made him worry and concern. Karai crawled right back and gently pushed him down and resume back to her seat in which was Ron's stomach, and had her lips puckered up in a pouted way seeing her boyfriend wasn't on board with the idea of making a child of their own. "I said a baby. Come on Ron don't want to have a child to call you're own?. Because I want to be a mommy and be a damn good one too." Karai told him as Ron didn't mind about have a child of his own but they're too young and thinking too far.

"Karai, I...I... I... I don't know if I could be a dad. I mean we're too young and we're not even married." Karai put her finger on his lips to be quite and then took her other finger and put on her lips. "Shhhhhhhhh. Correction we're not married...yet, and I know the reason why you're not on board with it is because you don't know how to be a daddy." Karai got his full undivided attention once more as to what she told him was in fact true. She played with his hair as she loved to do it and then bent down to give him the biggest kiss that he ever had and then broke it off to breath as the air was dying fast when they made out. "I know how you feel Ninja Dumpling. I too don't know how to be a mom cause my mom is not around to teach me...the sane thing is your dad not around to teach you how to be a good father."

Next thing Ron knew was his hand was being hold by Karais hand, and put it on her right cheek and rub it softly and smoothly. She closed her eyes loving it herself as Ron smiled to see the beauty of his beloved girlfriend and how wonderful she was to him, and gave it a thought on putting the idea of having a child later on in the future.

"Will learn how to be good parents when we have our own child." Karai said opening her eyes "You and I are going to be great mom and dad when you knock me up one day, and when that day happens I want to celebrate our sweet baby by you and me telling our family about it." Ron reach up and kissed his lover and trusted her words on what she said and waited to the time comes when it's time to truly settle down and raise their own family.

"Kit Kat you're right...we will be great mom and dad one day." He told her as she smiled to see him on board on the idea.

"Great...and when that time comes I Shinigami to host the baby shower." Karai said grinning for joy.

Ron shook his head and said "Oh, hell that will be the day when a boy marries her and knock her up the next day." Karai busted out laughing as she heard that hugged her lover tight.

"Now...can you give me a foot rub please?. Ninja Dumpling?."

 **End of Flashback...**

Ron enjoyed that memory and the part he remembered rubbing her feet even though her feet was smelly, but like she said before he did love it and that was the truth.

He got done cleaning the fish in the sink for April and done chopping some onions and peppers for Zoey, and carry on to his own business and go meditate his mind and prevent stress. Time flown by and things didn't go smooth like anyone wanted due to Mikey. Why is that issue became a problem is that believe it or not, Mikey had his suspicion about Mrs. O'Neil as well as he began noticing some weird things about her that made his shell tingle. Leo and the others didn't believe what he said about April's mom and instead think he was making things up or get attention. Zoey slightly believed in her brother in law on the down low, while Ron believed in what Mikey was claiming was true and got his full support.

Currently in the kitchen after dinner, Ron was seating down at table talking to Mikey who had his mutated ice cream cat in her ice cooler and take a little nibble of her goodness with a hint of caned whip cream. "What else did you discover about Mrs. O'Neil?." Ron asked of Mikey drinking some water. Mikey stopped whip creaming the poor ice cream cat to death and sat the can down. "For starters Ron, I follow her in the woods and saw a familiar canister in her hands." Mikey said getting Ron to seat up straight when he mention the word canister. It only mean one thing and this was not good news to hear if the object was a canister of mutagen.

"Mutagen?. Please tell me you know where she put it right?." He asked with hope.

"Uhhhhh, actually um...I got her scared when I jumped out from my hiding spot and I uh...forgot where the spilled canister went to." Mikey rubbed the back of his head in shame as how he forgot where the mutagen was located.

"Damn it Mikey now we got two things to worry about. One is April's mom and two the missing whereabouts of spilled mutagen." Ron spoked seriously getting up and walked out of the kitchen and headed outside to make a attempt to finding the canister. The last thing that they needed was dealing a bunch of mutated creatures and trying to handle the issue and find the solution to it as well. He made a stop as he saw April with her mom on the bench swing talking about something, and got a feeling about doing something that he might regret it tonight.

Ron walked over to where they were as April look at him wanting to know what's up. "Oh, hi, Ron what can I do for you?." She asked not noticing her mom was giving Ron the threaten look at him, giving Ron the official confirmation on his suspension. "April." Ron pull out his sword and finish his sentence. "I won't you to get away from her because that's not your real mother." Ron put both hands on the handle tightly as Mrs. O'Neil shot daggers at him real good as April got up off the bench even more confused and can't believe Ron too was acting up just like Mikey.

"Whhhhhhhaaaaat?. Ron what are talking about?. This is my mother you're talking about!." April said getting grab and pulled by the neck by her so called mom as she had a good grip on her neck as she dropped her innocence and show her true colors. "Your friend is right you know, I am not your real mother. I'm a copy that the Kraangs have made to look like your mother." Mrs. O'Neil spilled the information to both teens as walked away from Ron and walked her way slowly back to the house. "Me and Mikey knew their was something fishy about you and we were right. If I were you I'll let go of my best friend before you loose your arm." Ron warned her while lowing his weapon to the side to be ready to strike her.

"You can't touch me!. Not as long I have April in my arms in which I will later on soon call my creators, and let them know that I have April O'Neil in my procession." She told him making Ron tighten his grip on the handle.

"Think again." A hook like axe swung on Mrs. O'Neils shoulder that was connected to the arm that had April, got pulled off releasing April from her capture. "Booyakasha son!." Mikey said responsible for taking her whole arm off. What came out from the host was clear smelly liquid fluid as the false Mrs. O'Neil covered her room and screamed out in a alien like voice. "Why do I get the feeling this is not going to be pretty?." Ron asked as his hunch was correct. What came to a shocked horror surprise was that Aprils so called mom, morphed into a bug like creature as the thing was about eight feet tall with light purple eyes. It had its eyes set on either April or Ron and didn't hesitate on making a decision and charged right at April.

"Big mistake ugly!." Ron told the thing running right at it and then jumped sky high, and chopped down its head clean off with one big swoop. The head came right off its neck as the body fell down flat while Ron dropped down and looked at the blade of his sword that was clean from any liquid except the smell. "Great cut skill bro." Mikey told Ron as suddenly the body of the thing started to swell up and blew up, splatting its slime and parts everywhere including on them. April wiped the goo off her clothes as it was stained pretty good in a bad way. "Gross!. What were the odds of that even happening?." She asked them covering her noise from the horrible smell. Both boys chuckled while ignoring the awful smell hitting their noises, Ron went to go check the barn and was darn right on his suspension. Inside was their family all in some what a bug like egg sakes in which the three started breaking them loose and cleaned up the mess, and the clean job was pretty messy.

After finding out that the creature who took the form of Aprils mom had took each down one by one, while disguised as them and hold them captive in her egg sakes. "God, that's just plain disgusting. And you guys need baths immediately...as in now." Ron said grabbing Zoey by the arm and leading the way to the house and headed straight to the bathroom. Next thing he did was making his baby sister a nice warm bath with good amounts of soap bubbles for her, while she got undressed for her wash. Checking to see the water was good to seat in, he told her to get in and closed the door behind him to give her privacy and while talk about the crazy day they just had.

"That creep tricked me to think that thing was Casey and then it spat on me, with some weird stinky goo and then everything went dark." Zoey said playing with the soap bubbles in the tub.

"Really now, that's pretty much creepy Zoey and I'm glad that I took care of that ugly thing." Ron sat down on the floor and rested his head up against the door "But that's the least of our problem in which I made a solution for it." He said having his mind wrapped around about the mutagen that Mikey told him about as it was bad news for him and the others. The one question that was in his head was what or who is going to make contact with that out of this world ooze. After Zoey finished with her bath and got to get ready for bed, Ron did a quick shower as his time in the bathroom was limited as he had to share with everyone. He got out wearing his Panthers pajamas and went in to say his prayers with his sister and went to bed but can't sleep.

"I wish I could have saved you Kit Kat." Ron said in his mind remembering back when Karai fell into the pool of mutagen and became a human sized mindless serpent. Karai had little control of her new mutation as she walked...I mean slitter her way back to their apartment and waited for him to get home. "Better yet I should habehave stopped you when you told me that you wanted to get revenge on Shredder for what he done." Ron then said shifting to the side with his head on the pillow. He grab his phone off the charger so he can look at his home screen as it was a picture of Karai wearing his Cam Newton Panther jersey and had on blue lipstick and black eye makeup instead of her original red, as she got into her team spirit mood that day when the Panthers were battling the New Orleans Saints in the regular season in their hometown.

Every time he looked at the cute smile that she had on made him smile back, and could almost taste his wifes sweet lips against his. He checked on the time as it read 11:50pm, realizing he needed to sleep and take on the next day that Ron thought might be crazy. Turning the phone off to prevent any calls from reaching him, he then set the phone back into the charger and closed his eyes and went to sleep. During the night he got out of the bed since he can't sleep for long as the time was after twelve and needed some water to kill his thirst. He came down the stairs and into the kitchen and see seating at the table was April up as well having a cup in hand.

"Can't sleep?." She asked of Ron who took a cup out from the cabinet and fill it up with cold water.

"Yeah...and you?." Ron asked her drinking his cup.

April nodded and went to drinking her water as well. they sat around talking about silly things and think about New York, and how to save it from the Kraangs and what to do next after that and such. The kelped talking for about two hours until one of them started yawning as the yawn belonged to April as she got up and bid Ron goodnight and sweet dreams, as he told her the same and stayed a little bit longer as he felt the tiredness growing on him but not too much. He looked through the window to see the full moon light hitting the kitchen like a normal light bulb or sun light, and liked the moon as he dreamed of going to space someday and felt it might come true one day.

"Let me just officially call it a night...before I regret not going to bed." Ron told himself leaving the kitchen right before putting the empty cup in the sink and made his way up the steps. Zoey was stretched all over the bed making Ron smile as he moved her back on her side of the bed, and rejoined his side and close his eyes and dreamt sweet dreams because tomorrow and some days are going to be a pain in the head and rear, for not only for him but the rest of them.

"If only if you were here with us...Big sister. Ron misses you and so do I." Zoey said still sleep as she was dreaming about her big sister.

Ron caught that comment as soon he was completely knocked out for the whole morning up until the rooster was croaking.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Over the past few weeks it became a living breathing chaos for Ron and the others.

The canister of mutagen that Mikey told him about when he saw Aprils false mother in her hands in the woods, and forgot where the dropped ooze went thus creating an open door to bunch of soon to be mutants. The first thing that got mutated was a colony of bullfrogs that thought it was pond and went to swimming in it. They encounter them when they went attacking at their front door and manage to capture them to Rons surprise. It ended somewhat nicely when Mikey who ran away from home after Raph and the others including Ron gave him some attitude about the mess he made in the house, and along side a friend he made with who is a bullfrog by the name of Napoleon as both of them saved them but cause the home of the frogs to get burn to the ground, but the leader of the colony who Zoey saved from being crushed by a fallen burning tree branch thanked them and made Nepoleon his new General of his army after showing he was right about his turtle friend and the humans, making the former bullfrog general upset for becoming depromoted to a common solider.

But that didn't end just there. The missing mutagen somehow spreaded all over to road and bright life to a demon possessed car that was pushing and almost killing innocent drivers on the road. Lucky for Casey and Donnie who put their differences aside on who deserves April and be good friends when they put together a high speed race car, with the help of a mutated chicken that was pecking in some mutagen that Donnie had left over to make a retromutagen for Karai. Mikey named the chicken Dr. Cluckingswroth PhD since the mutagen gave her increased brain power and knowledge due to her head having a big pumping brain. The race against the thing became a win for the two when Casey stepped up to race against the demon, who processed Donnie and using his body for his own but Casey did the impossible by putting the demon in the world of a knockout as the car itself blew up after pulling Donnie out of the car, as the demon broke trough the rail on the road and crashed down in the woods causing the blow up.

Finally the last mutant that they faced was a worm like bird that April accidently summon due to having her alien powers messed up due to Donnies testing in the barn, to help her learn to control and use her powers but somehow the machine that she was hooked up to caused her to go blind in her own eye sight but had sights on the worm like flying creature, as it swooped down and took away Mikey, Raph, Casey, Donnie, and even little Zoey leaving Ron, a blind April, and still injured legged Leo had to run down the thing as it reached the mountain. During their difficult hike of getting to the mountain to save their family, as it was hard for Ron who had to guide April and help Leo get there but this was more than a one man's job. What made things crazy, April developed the worm birds taste of hunger as she smelled both Leo and Ron and told them they smell delicious.

She started acting like the thing that they were chasing after and went to making an attempt to take a bite on either one of them. Now, Ron already got bitten by Karai a while back and he'll be damn his going to repeat that painful experience again, and so with the quickness he pushed Leo out of his way ignoring his cry of pain of his injured leg, and drop kicked April hard and forgot who he was attacking but luckily April snapped out from her crazy moment while holding her sore chest. Leo on the other hand after being pushed out the way by his brother in law, his leg was somewhat able to be pushed to its limits as it felt better than before and was able to run and walk without his crutch. With a sign of hope they made their way towards the mountain while having April on Rons back and went to save their family.

That day ended good for them when the reached the mountain and saw them getting out of the damped cave, as the inside of the mountain had a strong build up of high temperature of boiling steamy water rising by every second. With good ninja skills they manage to get the things head right inside of the cave preventing the hot air to be release, thus causing the whole rock to explode creating rubble and debris creating a burial for the thing, and gained Aprils own sight back and things slowly started to get back to normal in the country side. Currently now, Ron and Leo were out in the woods hunting down something fresh to eat for everyone as the money that they ration and manage was getting very low and needed meat for dinner. After the last two days from dealing with Mystikal Dream Beavers that took over the five brothers dreams and try to eat their souls, got saved by getting them removed out of the dream realm and into reality by a old guy who hadn't had sleep in years came to their rescue by pressing the button from the book of Beyond Explain or should I say beating down by Casey's wooden bat.

As of right now the two separate to get a better chance of finding a rabbit or squirrel to kill and eat but no luck. Ron had his sword in his left hand while his free hand was on the ground touching to find any foot prints, but that didn't came up with much good results for him. "Another round of disappointment...again." Ron said sticking his sword to the ground and took some breathing in to relax his mind and just listen to the birds chirping a soft tune. "I guess I have to meet up with Leo, and see if had any luck so we can go... " Ron stopped talking when he seen a brown big game bucked deer standing right a few inch from him looking at him. Curious as to how a deer walked up on him without making any sudden noses, as it was given Ron the stink eye.

Weirded and started to feel oddly strange about the deer, he checked the deer down and see this wasn't no ordinary deer no, it was a spiritual deer that his grandpa told him about when he was a toddler. Before getting the chance to step forward it ran off quicker than the eye can blink. "Well I know what this means." Ron nodedd and pull his sword out of the ground and headed out of the woods to meet Leo, as he too told him he had an encounter with the deer when he tried to shoot it down with a bow and arrow, but the deer put up a great fight as it hoofed the crap out of him and became the victor of the fight. "I have never seen a animal that can sneak up or even fight like a warrior." Leo talked while they walked towards the house. Ron made it a official conclusion as to what they just encountered in the woods and based on how the deer acted to both of them, it meant real business with all playing and joking around to the side.

"Leo...I know what exactly we encountered in the woods and we need to just tell our brothers and nobody else." Ron told him seriously making Leo nod after seeing how serous he was on his face.

"You're right...April, Casey, and Zoey doesn't need to know what just happened to us back there. This is officially ninja business." said Leo open the door to let himself and Ron in.

After getting the others away from wherever they were doing and had a important meeting at the table, while April and Casey were helping Zoey with feeding the young chicks and do the little house work. The five took a seat down at the table as the three wanted to know what the two had to say that was so important, that they demanded them to have this meeting of just them and not the whole crew. "Alright you two I bite...what's so important that you two woke me up from my nap?." Raph asked who was a tab bit grumpy while having his arms crossed. Then Mikey said while opening himself some potato chips "I hope it's something good and less dangerous." Both the oldest looked at each other and look right back at the gang, and went to telling the need to know information.

"Well for starters you guys, me and Ron had an encounter with a deer in the woods and this particular deer is no ordinary forest animal." Leo said begining to sharpen his ninja star.

"What's so special about a deer that got you guys so spooked up?." asked Donnie who currently was tinkering with a old small clock.

"Because Don." Ron got up to speak loud enough so his brothers can hear him with a serious face. "I know exactly what that thing is." With that sentence it made the three perked up to give Ron the full attention he needed at this has caught their interests, to the point that Mikey stopped munching on his chips and sat the bag down. Looking at the three and back at Leo, Ron straighten himself up and remember what his grandfather had tell him a long time ago, as the words never missed his ears when the information about the creature was given to him.

"The deer that me and Leo had encountered was a supernatural sprite that according to Japanese dial accent text, it's a mystical creature that appears to make warriors such as ourselves to face the challenges that we refuse to take and beat." Ron told them making them take in the information to heart as this was serious and needed a quick solution to their once again crazy situation.

"What can we do to stop that thing from hunting us Ron?." asked Raph showing some fear in his voice.

"Theirs no such thing as stopping it Raph. We have to pack whatever we need and camp out in the far distance of the forest, and play by its game and rules...even if it comes out to get us in middle of the night." Ron finished leaving to go pack up some things for the trip. With no time wasted the Turtles went to pack up their things that they needed, told April and the two that they are going out to the woods and do some camping, and don't know when they will ever come back. They wished goodbye and off they went into the woods far away from the farm, far away from any town and reached the center of the forest and went unpacking. When done unloading their things to their camp site, Leo suggested that they should scavenge the woods for resources such as water and food to eat.

In the time being on searching for food, Ron and the Turtles were sharpening up their ninja skills day in and day out at its peak by strong meditation in the trees, one on one sparring, and even doing heavy muscle lifting. Ron got done lifting the heavy logs that he done cutting on his back, and carried it by hand and headed back to camp. He stopped just for a little second to turn around to meet once again the spiritual deer standing on top of a flat rock, eyeing him from the looks about all day. "I'm assuming that you're waiting on us to accept your challenges...am I correct?." Ron asked of the deer who didn't say a word but walked behind the tree, and became behind it only this time its body was the deer form of a human being to Rons none surprised look. "Listen very good spirit to what have to say." Ron told the thing leaving fear out of his body "Me and my brothers are here to take on and beat the challenges that you have instored for us...and so don't waste our time on taunting or try to scare us."

With that the spirit creature heard it very well and disappeared from Rons sight, in a misty fog air making him shake off the bad vibes and resumed back to the camp site and got word that they had encounter the same deer, telling Ron that it was watching and messing with their heads by appearing and disappearing from each tree surrounding them like a stocked predator getting ready to kill its prey for the day. "Still...were not going to turn back and let thing punk us. We need to face the challenges that that thing has for us tomorrow morning." Ron told his brothers right after setting the logs down for the fire in which Raph did so as the five hunched together to get warm as it cold and became dark out real quick. Mikey started roasting microwaved pizza squares that he packed back at the farm, while Donnie messing with some tech to pass the time, as Raph was poking at the fire to keep it going longer.

"I miss Sensi." said Mikey saddened about his dad while the others felt same way.

"Me too baby brother...me too." Leo said roasting marshmallows to snack on.

Ron was reading his book that he brought along to keep his mind focus and able to increase his vocabulary from reading this heavy duty chapter book, that was a college level book letting everyone know he is smart in literature. Minutes later sudden unexplainable happened that neither the five brothers can't explain, when the fire that they were using went crazy by blowing up a little taller and changed its flames from normal to pure hard blue. But that's not got them so shocked about it was the person that haven't seen since leaving New York, standing in the fire with his arms behind his back looking down on his son in a master kinda of way.

"M... M... M...Master Splinter?." said Ron shocked to believe on what his seeing.

"Sensi?!." said all four Turtles who were glad to see their dad from the looks of it he was alive and well.

"Hello my sons." Splinter smiled "I was able to contact you five my meditation."

"Where are you Seni?. Where can we find you?." asked Ron standing up and mentally ready for the whereabouts of his father in laws location.

Shaking his head seeing his sons were determined to find him he looked at them all with seriousness. "Unfortunately, my mind is somewhere else and I don't know am I doing at the exact moment, but that's a later on subject when you five return to New York...but first I want to guide you on your challenges as you five already know the spirit of warriors is making you face the challenge that neither of you wanted or believe you can't best." Splinter said giving them some strong motivation on taking the challenge at hand what to do when facing that challenge. He told each of his sons on what they're messing up on and know how to fix it upon facing the challenge. He told Donnie that he rely too much on his brain and needed to be strong like the mountains. For Raph, he told him he let his temper get the best of him at times and need to balance it like a calm river in which Raph nodded to his father. As for Mikey he told him that he gets his mind distracted on silly things too often and needed to stay focus through the fog of distractions. Then Splinter turn his head on Leo and Ron and told Leo that he take excuses on his injured leg and not realizing that the pain that he felt is all in his head, and needed to break free from it and stay loose and pain free from difficult pressure. And finally, he told Ron that he rely too much on weapons to help him win his fights plus, Splinter pointed out the Kraang gun that he had in his book bag, and told him use what he got and that was his hands and feet.

"I wished the very best for all you. Sleep tonight my sons because tomorrow morning the challenge shall begin." Splinter told the five and disappeared from them leaving the fire back to normal. The five brothers looked at each other if they witnessed what just happened and didn't hallucinated their father in the fire. Mikey had tears running as it happiness that he got to see Splinter once more as Donnie put his arm around him for comfort, while Raph hold back the tears in his eyes. That whole night the brothers went to sleep to gather strength and energy for tomorrow, except Ron and Leo stayed up all through the night not wanting to sleep and only had the challenge on their minds, and neither one of them can't wait to begin the fight. When the sun rolled up bright and early, both Ron and Leo told their brothers to get equipped for the day and they made sure they're ready for the challenge.

Each five started making weapons from what the woods can offer them and then made and put on black paint makeup, with gray half cut grey jacket cloth on their heads and made masks for themselves in which were to look like faces of jack-o'-lanterns. What came next was making tall signs of Japanese writhing on it for each of them that represent them, as they took a brief moment of silence and a little argument with Mikey who Raph had to tell him to drop the pizza that he was eating, and remind him what Splinter told him about staying more focus.

"Okay guys...there's no turning back." said Ron cracking his neck to get the blood flowing.

"Right. And guys I wished the best of luck to all of you." Leo said putting his katana swords in the case that was on his back.

"Good luck you guys." said Raph cracking his knuckles and had his game face on.

The five brothers separated from their camp site and went their own way to take on the challenge that the sprite have put out for each of them, not knowing what task did the deer had in store for each of them. Ron walked in the woods feeling the small harsh cold but that didn't stop him from continuing walking. He stopped his walking when he heard branches being snapped and leafs being crunched, and sounds were around him as if someone was getting ready to paunch Ron. "Game time." He told himself taking his sword out already in his fighting stance. Ron looked around seeing nothing but the woods and fallen leafs but looked up and see a bunch of Footbots standing up on the branches of every tree looking hard with their red glowing eyes. "Footbots huh?." Ron loosing himself up to let the shoulders get relaxed "Lets dance." On cue, all of the Footbots jumped off the branches of the trees making a leap forward at Ron.

Ron cut one of the bots heads clean off and then run away from them making them chase him, as this what Ron have wanted as he ran up a tree and back flipped over seeing the bots looked up at him and see Ron throwing down a lit handmade small explosive on top of them, and ended the quick fight in a big boom. Landed nicely on the ground not helping to smirk at his cockiness, Ron got back up having the blade backwards watching the fire burn down the Footbot pieces that suddenly turned into fog dust. "I'm assuming those bots were only a warm up right?." Ron asked himself not excepting for someone to answer him back. "Damn straight it was and now here comes the real fight." said a voice that Ron knows too familiar as this voice belonged to him.

Turning around and can not believe he seeing his evil counter part once again and this time this was round two. "I thought I kill you?." Ron said to his counter part not loosing the grip on his sword, walking in a circle as the evil Ron did the same while chuckling darkly. "You can't kill me Ron. Because I'm you...the real you." Shaking in refusal to accept that idea on what he told him as that wasn't true, not for a long shot. "That's a lie, I never become you and I'll prove it!." With that and determined to prove his point, Ron ran at evil Ron as he pull out his sword and collided with the sword trading blows but the original Ron was getting the worse beat down again as the evil Ron knocked the sword out of his hands, and strongly pushed him roughly hard making him hit the ground.

Ron avoided his face from being stabbed by the evil Rons sword and kicked him off and jumped back to his feet to run and get his sword, but remember what Splinter told him to don't rely on weapons to win his fights having the sword in his hand as evil Ron waited for him to make a move. What surprised the evil Ron was that the original Ron dropped his sword down and then put his fist front and the other hand pointing up and slightly crouch down and get in the fighting stance technique that his grandpa have taught him. "Haha, you're seriously going to fight me without a sword or any weapons but your hands?." Evil Ron asked still laughing at this and thinks this must be a joke. The laughing came to an end when the good Ron laughed right back, making the evil one angry about it as he grinded his teeth.

"What's so funny?!." Evil Ron demanded to know.

"I'm laughing because, I'm going to kick your ass once again and this time you're not going to hunt me every again." Ron told him ready for evil Ron to strike at him in which he did.

The red evil eyed version of Ron charged right at him in quickness but spin around used his hand in the air and pushed him back away from him. Evil Ron made another attempt to strike but got the same results seeing this was irritating him but don't care, as Ron see this technique was working in his favor as the evil counter part went full commando going right at him with no short break, striking down hard but missed every hit as Ron blocked the hit by jumping away or jumping to let the one of the trees take the hit. "Hold still damn it!." Evil Ron demanded trying stab Ron in the chest but missed due to Ron dodge spinned, and stabbed the trunk of a tree giving the good Ron the opener that he was hoping for and took it. "Think fast!." He said quickly bent down and shoved his fist right in the evil Rons abdomen making stepped back holding his pain and completely left his guard wide open.

Ron went all out on his evil counter part punching, kicking him by the neck and tripped him backwards with the quickness. Evil Ron started trading blows not wanting to lose again as he too went hand to hand combat with Ron, but failing miserably as he the real Ron was blocking and pushing the hits away from him and answered back with quick punch tabs to the face, and crouch down fast just so he can the next thing. And that next thing was once again having his foot hooked on the Evil Rons back ankle and tripped him backwards making him fall on his back. And then Ron jumped up in the air and came down hard with his fist making contact with Evil Rons chest making spit out dark blood. Catching his breath Ron got up off of his counter part who poofed into fog and realizing what he just did, and that was beating the challenge and clam victory over his evil self once more.

With sigh of relief he walked up to his sword to pick it up and sat down up against the tree, and lean his head back to take in on what he accomplished today. He completed the challenge that the deer had given him and his difficult task was fighting the evil within, and take control of himself and be pure. He looked at his wrist that had his marriage bracelet around it as it reminded Ron that he didn't do it alone. No, he did it with his wife in spirit as fought his demon he could swear that Karai was right there with him, telling him to take the hit before the evil counter part could make his move. With that thought process in his mind it sparked his motivation and determination to do what's next.

Back in the yard on the farm passing the time to prevent boredom. April and Casey were doing a little sparring as April was doing pretty good for a ninja trainee, as she was beating Casey to the ground every time he made the attempt to attack her. "Come on Jones give me a challenge already." April not letting go of her smirk. Casey straighten back up holding the hockey stick real tight and positioning himself to strike once again. "Don't get too cocky Red...because you might regret it today." He told her and charged right at her and missed, when April jumped to the left to prevent the hit and foot tripped him with one easy child's play move. "Maybe tomorrow Jones but not today." April told Casey having her hand on her hip giving him a wink in which Casey took that as a love interest as he chuckle like a goof. Swinging on the swing smiling at Caseys failed attempt to get a W, Zoey swing the life out of the thing like theirs no tomorrow or feeling like nothing is going to stop her from swinging. That was until she looked behind April and stopped swinging and got off of it and looking on in amazement as to what she was seeing. Casey looked up behind April and he too was amazed as to what his seeing, making April confuse as to what the two were looking at and turn herself around and saw what awed them as her jaw dropped in shock of astonishment.

Heading towards them was Ron and the others walked with the signs that they made with no fear on their faces, and looked like they been through a year war battle in which the three thought. They stopped in front of them and standed their signs into the ground like true ninja warriors. Ron and the Turtles had completely beaten their challenge that the spirit has given them to face and succeed just that. And now there was only one thing that was next for not only them but to the rest as well.

"Wow!. You guys looked like you went to hell and back." Casey said seeing that neither one didn't break their silence making him see they're not playing around.

"Guys?. A... A... A... Are you feeling okay?." April asked worried about her friends as she never seen them like this before and that's knowing for a long time.

The only person that knows what just happened these four boys was Zoey who what her grandpa told her a long time ago, that once you complete the challenge from the spirit you'll come back as a reborned ninja warrior, with full confidence and pure strength to show for it and had a feeling this can mean only one thing. "It's time." that's all Zoey could say looking straight at her big brothers eyes as he nodded back. "Time?. Time for what?." asked April who was now confused as to what the five year old was talking about. Leo stepped forward beside Ron to say what Zoey had meant by that saying.

"She means it's time to go back home." He told them with strong determination on his face.

"April, Casey, and little sister it's time to go back to New York City and take back our home from the Kraangs." Ron said looking forward to doing that plus, find his beloved Karai in that city of chaos as well.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

In the next day and not wasting anytime. Ron, the Turtles, and the others were prepped and ready to go home and fight back the Kraangs. They were all geared up, repacked their things, and did some strong modifications with April dads hippie car and turned into a fighting gunned loaded vehicle, and gave it the name The Party Wagon for a reason. Both Donnie and the chicken did some good upgrades to the van and along wirh the help from the others, as they made their fair share of the work with a new paint work and make it look turtle like as the car was officially theirs now.

Before they can drive back to New York City first, they had to check on the channel nine news to see the update on what's going on in New York City. They all went into the living room, turning on the TV and watched the anchorman from New York in the studio broadcasting to the viewers. **"Since the day when the Aliens have** **attacked** **and** **invaded New** **York City, their has been suspicion that the** **Extraterrestrials had taken over the area and beaten the United States Military. But I am proud to say that this is not true a... a... a... and the Alien invasion has been underwrap and being handle by the Military."** Neither Ron or anyone else wasn't fooled by what the newsman was saying, especially how he was talking. They noticed that the guy wasn't actually the same person but instead it was a Kraang droid, that was programmed to say the things that he said. **"Warning, do not enter New York City under any circumstances. Military officers are still on duty and trespassing will result to great consequences."** With that the channel on that station turned completely off, as Casey went over to turn off the whole TV.

"So now what?." Zoey asked looking at her older brother.

"Now we're going to do what we have planned on doing." said Ron having his knuckles cracked with determination on his face.

Then Leo said grabbing some smoke pellets. "First, we go fight our way inside of New York. Second, we find a place to hide and low. Third, we."

"We find Master Splinter, assuming that he must be in the swears. And finally, will find Karai next." said April seeing Ron even more ready when his wife was mention.

"Everyone. It's time go and take back our home." Leo ordered leading the way out of the house.

Checking to see they have anything to bring back before heading out plus, helping Casey to load up the super car that he and Donnie had built to drive against the speed demon, on the back of the car. They said their goodbyes to the farm and to the Chicken aka Dr. Cluckingswroth PhD since now, she had the high intelligence thanks to consuming some mutagen so, the whole place is in good hands or should I say in good paws. Not wanting to waste any second of daylight, Casey hopped in the driver side and went full speed ahead to the quick route to New York City, with daylight on their side up until night time. Driving down in record timing, Ron lean up against the cold wall and got himself comfortable as he thought it wouldn't hurt to take a quick nap before kicking some Kraang butt, and along with some Foot soldiers to the side.

Ron had one person on his mind while dreaming. That one person that he haven't seen since her crazy serpent attack moment in their apartment, as that memory was sticking to Ron for a good while. He dreamed of him and Karai in their dream home relaxing on the sofa, drinking Coca-Cola together and listening to Tender Roni by Bobby Brown. Karai had on her own Panthers clothes that fitted her nicely while having matching socks to go with it, and while Ron was wearing his own gear wearing his gold chain around his neck.

 **Dream...**

"I love this song." Karai told him slurping her soda.

"Same here Kit Kat...this song fits you perfectly too." Ron told her placing a kiss on her head.

Smiling and chuckling on the kiss, Karai set her drink down on the table and hopped on top of him and giving him multiple kisses. She kissed him on the cheek and then on the forehead, then his neck, and then all the way down to his chest and finally made it to his lips.

"Mmmmm that's what I call good loving." Ron said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Stop that!." Karai laughed as she slightly slapped him on the arm.

Seeing she was off her guard, Ron grabbed her and flip her over as he was now on top of her and went to kissing and teasing. He kissed Karai down pretty much almost everywhere making her laugh and giggle. Loving every second and inch of it as Ron started slowly removing her shirt off, reveling her beautiful skin and black bra. Things were looking pretty good for Ron...until he saw a big bump on her stomach making him stop kissing completely and had on a weird look on his face.

"Baby...did a big mosquito bit you?. Cause your abdomen is swollen like a super sized basket ball." Ron asked at her, looking at her stomach and thinking it might pop like a big balloon or pimple.

Arching her eyebrow after the question was being asked from her husband, Karai seat up and grabbed his hand and guided to her big stomach for him to feel it. What came soon after was a kick and a few little punches in her tummy, making Ron pull his hand right back in shock not liking on where this was going as Karai smirked at him.

"What's wrong Ninja Dumpling?. You never seen a girl pregnant before?." She asked.

"Oh hell no girl...who knocked your ass up?." Ron asked not remembering that he never recall shooting his seeds into his wife.

"Uh duh, dum dum you the one knocked me up." Karai folded her arms giving him the poutty look.

Ron shook his head in refusal and not wanting to hear it nor believe it.

"The hell I did." Ron said sliding away from her "I don't recall climaxing into your womb."

"Oh yes you did Ron because seven months ago, you told me that you're going to make me your proud women and baby momma." said Karai having her hand rested on her big belly.

"Oh God, this isn't happening. Please tell me that, it's just one in the oven and not two." Ron told her with fear and anxiety.

Smirking naughty she lifted not one or two but, three fingers making him drop his jaw dropped in shock.

"Kit Kat you're lying and messing with me." Ron told her still not believing and neither believing his wife was carrying three little ones.

"Oh trust me Ron, that night in bed you shoot me a good load of seeds into my womb. And boy, you have one good little friend too!." Karai told him winking and laughing.

"Oh hell no!. Damn it, we should have used protection!." Ron said shaking his head in disappointment.

Karai shrugged and said "I don't know...it was your idea of going out as a married couple."

"Shit!." Ron said feeling his shoulder being shaken by a small hand.

 **End of Dream...**

"Roooooon. Big brottttttthhhhhheeeerrr." said a familiar voice that was belonged to Zoey.

Ron woke up in shock catching his breath after dreaming a crazy nightmare.

"Zoey...I owe you big." He told her shaking off the bad vibe.

"Owe me...for what?." asked Zoey having her head tilted to the left.

Ron put his hand on her short braided hair playing with the beads in her head and smiled.

"Because I dreamed up one crazy nightmare that, I wasn't ready for but I know she is." He told her seeing the confusion on Zoeys face.

In honesty, Ron wasn't scared of being a young dad of his own child since his grandpa and grandma had his mom at a young age, and from what his Grandpa Phil have told him was that having a child in a young age is not all bad but, it's up to you to think on the happy thoughts about bringing a child to the world and not think about failing on being the best parent that you can't be. Ron didn't have that issue at all...it's just that his dream just gave him a shock that's all and nothing more. In fact he and Karai been talking about having a child of their own way before they got married, and both of them don't how to be great parents but like his wife told him before. They will learn to be good mom and dad together, when they have their child one day.

"Hey Ron, heads up were on the bridge to New York City." Raph told him.

Hearing the news from Raph, he got up and went to the front and see the drive mirror. What he saw were high tech solid security wall blocking the whole entrance to the city, and along with the military guards on guard with their guns in hands. One of them walked up the RV and went to Caseys side of the car and tapped his window. Casey did what he was told and pull his window down to hear what the soldier has to say, figuring it must be something to prevent them from going any further.

"Kid you're trespassing on military business, please drive back to wherever you and your friends came from or we will use all out force." He told Casey being deadly serious.

"Oh alright, officer". Casey playing it off cool "Will turn back and leave." Rolling the window back the solider walked back to his outpost while the others were keeping a close eye on him and noticed something strange on the back of his neck. April moved up close to get a good look at the man and saw it. A familiar small device on his neck, the same mind control device that was used on her own father once thus, letting her know that the soldiers who tried to fight New York City back were all mind controlled and being used as puppets. "Guys the soldiers are being mind controlled by the Kraangs." She told them making Ron see what she's seeing.

"You're right about that April." Ron said looking at Casey "Go gangster on them."

Grinning like a crazy lunatic, Casey put the gear on drive and hit the peddle and zoomed right through the gate, moving left and right as lasers were shooting at them. The others were holding on tightly when the car made contact with the entrance and flew straight into the city, driving away from getting shot. They got away just in time as Casey made a quick turn to an ally and made a complete stop.

"Alright now first we need to hid low so that way, we won't get spotted by any Kraangs and then we." Leo got interrupted by multi foot stomps in front of them.

"Ah guys, we got company." Mikey pointed as their guest were Kraang bots pointing their guns at them.

"Kraang have found the Turtels and their companions in which is in the ally, that belonged to Kraang." said one of the Kraang droids firing up his gun.

Not wasting time on ordering a command, Raph said out loud "Run their ass's over!." Automatically Casey punched once more, driving straight at the group of Kraangs and don't show any pity nor mercy and drived away from more of them. Each Kraang group from every corner came out of nowhere, making it difficult to escape from them as Donnie told Casey to go to the special ally that was the secret entrance to the subway and fast access to the swears. Finding the right ally he turned left getting ready to hit the dead end, until Donnie activated the door and the ground lifted up and RV went right in with door shut back down.

The ride came to a complete stop on the train tracks as everyone hopped out of the Party Wagon, feeling that it was okay to get out due to having the better chance of not getting spotted or shot at. They locked up the jeep and headed out to lair to see if it was vacant from the Kraangs. The gang walked through the familiar path to the lair and made another stop.

"Leo, Raph, and I are going to check the place out." Ron told the others receiving nods.

"Let's do it." Raph said heading out in stealth mode.

They went in silently like ninjas should do coming down to sneaking in, the three split up to cover more ground as Raph took left while Leo took the right, and Ron took the center and rolled in with caution. Taking slow steps while crouching, Ron headed to the living room to see that lair was just the same way that they left it. A train wreck with Kraang droid parts everywhere, the couch flipped down and pretty much everything was a mess.

"Home sweet home." Ron thought examine the area and noticed something hovering to the living room. The thing that Ron saw was a big orb floating around scanning the area to see if their was any intruders in the area, making Ron back up before being detected by the things. "What do you see?." whispered Leo getting Rons attention as he motion both him and Raph to come see the orb in the living room. The two crouched to where their brother was and see what he sees as the orb did one more scan check and detected an intruder, but luckily for the three it wasn't them that the orb detected. It was a rat in which was blown away by the orb as it open itself up, and realised multi shots on the poor thing and turned back to normal and resumed back to the next area.

"From the looks of it the Kraangs were waiting for us to return back to our liar." said Raph not amused at all.

"You can say that again Raph...poor thing it didn't deserve to die like that." Ron said having pity on the small rat.

The three carefully headed out of the lair and meet back with the others who were waiting for them for report, and the news weren't good as they had to scratch the lair from their list for a place to have shelter. The gang walked away from the lair and into the subway platform quietly and sneakily, as Kraangs was there standing around looking for something to mess with but can't find it, in which that what Zoey thought. They kelp their distance from them laying low on the train tracks to prevent from being spotted. At that exact moment, April felt a strong headache as this weren't no ordinary headache but instead it was her power ability letting her know that someone was coming right at the Kraangs but question is who?.

"April?." said Zoey in worry.

"Guys?." April closed her eyes and had her hand on her head to concentrate, as the image that her powers had picked up was a very familiar person "It's Splint." Before getting the word out suddenly they heard gun shots being fired and hearing someone yelling and attacking the Kraangs, making them come out from hiding and stepped on to the platform and saw that shocked and surprised them. Standing in front was a half naked Splinter who had his underwear on was taking out the Kraangs and taking them apart piece by piece, not leaving a single moving droid nor Kraang.

When the attack was over, Mikey broke out happy and said running towards him "Sensi!." That came to a complete stop when Splinter responded back in a growl wild way making Mikey stopped running and backing up from him. That's when it clicked in Rons head when Splinter came to them in spirit that night in the woods, telling them that his body was doing something else while his mind was stable. This is what his father was talking about. Instead of being Splinter he became his form and that was being a wild over sized rat.

"Seni?." asked Donnie taking one step making Splinter go nuts.

Splinter ran right at them and only attacked one person amongst them in which was Casey, who took out his hockey stick as a shield when Splinter jumped on top of him as he hit the floor trying his best not to have his face bitten off by Splinter. This wasn't good because A, Master Splinter was not in his right mind and B, Casey is scared of rats as that was his one and only fear that he has and he was pretty freaked out to the point it wasn't funny.

"Oh my god, can somebody get him off of me?!." Casey yelled being scared like a little girl.

"Seni!." said all five brothers running over and pulled Splinter off of Casey.

Splinter was making an effort to break loose but the five didn't let go of him, as much he was putting up a good fight against his sons hold. He tried moving around with great force but Ron and his brothers didn't let go of their hold on him. "Splinter it's us!." cried Raph holding up while his muscles haven't went out on him yet. Splinter hissed in rage as he finally broke loose breaking something in the process but it wasn't a fractured bone, and so the sound was ignored as the gang ran after the mentally ill Master as he headed back into the swears, making every attempt to get lost and away from them and succeed but with a price. The stopped dead when they heard Splinter holler in pain and quickly run to where the noise was coming from and find the tunnel where the source was but no Splinter.

"Oh no, the Kraangs must have got him." said Zoey in a scared worried voice.

"True but, what would the Kraangs won't Splinter?. He has no purpose for them to take him...unless." Donnie thought on the theory but only Ron knew the answer clear as day.

"Unless they were assigned to find and capture him so, they can deliver Master Splinter to one person that would do anything to have his head on a plate." Ron said having his voice builted up in anger.

"Shredder." said Leo who had gotten serious when he mention his name.

And so, the gang went to follow the trail where they assumed that this is where they dragged Splinter, heading to a big storage pipe seating in the middle. "Huh, I'm assuming that this pipe would lead us to Shredder's lair I'm presume." said Casey. Shaking his head as the answer was incorrect, Ron remembered what Stockmen had told him once before when he went to see him on his progress on making super Foot soldiers.

"No, it's the access to Stockmens main lab of his." Ron told them as foot stumps were heard.

They all turned back to see who sneaking up on them as the shadow of the figure was wait...the Shredder?!. Not having a second thought in their heads, they pulled out their weapons while pulling Zoey behind them for protection as the Shredder like figure was getting closer to them. They holded their stance and weapons tightly as the figure finally reveal itself as...a mini version of Shredder?. Not only that but a mutated Cruatracean in mini Shredder armor. The thing looked at them with attack mode in its eyes and hollered at them, and next run towards them ready to put up a fight. Before the little sea creature can do even a kick, Ron ran four steps and kicked him far and made the fish hit the wall on his back, and then fell down to floor unconscious.

"Go fight someone your own size Shrimpy." Ron told him making Casey chuckle.

"That is one good field goal kick. Ron you should have signed up for Highschool football team, because we really need a kicker or a defence player." Casey said still laughing at the mutated shrimp.

Breaking the lock to the lid from the pipe, the gang got in one by one climbing down by the ladder, up until Raph was last one to shut it back. Reaching the bottom floor and taking out his phone to turn on the flashlight, Ron led the way to where they needed to be making left and right turns while ignoring the stench of used water and few rats running around. The walked journey in the swear pipe came to a finale end thankfully for Ron, Casey, April, and Zoey when they saw a light at the end of the pipe. Letting them know that they reached the end of the pipe, Ron turned off the flashlight on his phone and put it up, and then quietly came over to locked lid of the pipe.

Taking out Karai's old Katana blade, he reached down sticking his arms out from the inside and went to tampering with the lock. It took about a few seconds but eventually, Ron cracked open the lock and took his arms back inside and pushed the lid up, with help from Leo they got the lid up and got out of the pipe. They jumped down on the metal ground surveying the area, all of them saw what looked like different types of cages. Cages for each animal or person that were being experimented on by Stockmen, but they were only looking for one person and that was Splinter.

Zoey look and pointed. "Splinter is right there!." And right she was, they saw Splinter in a human sized rat cage acting like a true rodent, running on the circle treadmill and drinking water that was beside him. Not liking what they were seeing, they quickly went over to the glassed cage as Donnie went over to hack the pad lock. "Hurry up Don we don't enough free time to just burn away." Casey told him getting a bad vibe about the place they're in. Quickly as possible to get the cage unlock they heard an evil chuckle coming from behind them, as the chuckle was coming from the owner of the lab himself.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?." Stockmen said who got mutated into a human fly creature a couple of months ago, due to not delivering the things that he promised Shredder for and got mutated. "A trader of the Foot Clan, three couple of nobodies, and last but not least the Turtles." Ron disliked Baxter Stockmen since the day he even heard of him. To his distaste he hated the fact that, Stockmen was a nothing more than a low down good for nothing coward and never can fight his on battles without the help of his robots or get assistance.

Looking at Stockmen "Get ready to feel pure pain buggy." Ron said taking his sword out.

"Ooooooo, I'm so scared. Here why don't try this on for size Ron." Stockmen said pressing a button from the controls and released his latest experiments.

"Oh swear apples, and I thought that little shrimp is the only tning that was mutated." said Raph taking out his weapons.

Standing in front of them were Stockmen's recent creations in which was a family of Crustaceans. They were twice their sizes as one was a crab, lobster, crawfish, and yes even the same shrimp was their as well wanting revenge. Leo took out his swords and said "We need to hold them off and give April time to heal Splinters mind." Ron rushed and went straight at one of the things, making the first move and collided his blade to the crabs claw and went to hold his fight, just a little while as the other Crustaceans jumped at the Turtles and went to fighting.

Donnie mange to bust the pad lock open and ran to join his brothers, as April, Casey, and Zoey went inside of the cage where Splinter hissed at them, walking up into the corner. "Daddy?." Zoey said sad to see her real dad in law the way he is, as she approached towards him slowly and not wanting to wild him up. Splinter stopped hissing at Zoey seeing she wasn't going to harm him, and slowly walked up to her as he was not paying attention to the other two. Reaching inches away from each other, Zoey gently put out her hand and touched his face making him relax and calm. "Daddy Splinter?...everything is going to be alright. That I promise." Zoey told him giving the chance for April to sneak up behind him, and put both hands on his head and went to work using her powers.

Letting go of his face, Zoey turn back to see her brothers trying to beat the mutated sea animals, and while seeing Mikey making an attempt to prevent Stockmen from pressing the emergency button. Her eyes were on Ron who was not doing so good up against the big crab, as the thing was punching and dabbing him in the stomach hard and did a round house kick across his head, making the legend Foot Clan soldier look like a living punching bag. He stepped away from his enemy having his arm holding his sore stomach, while having his sword as a cane. The Crab cracked his joints in his neck and about to strike at Ron with a one jump move, with his claw closed and getting ready to use it as a stabber. But then he made contact with thirteen ninja stars hitting every part of his body, and collapsed down due to having its shell cracked everywhere.

Shock and surprise to see that display, Ron turn his head to see who was responsible for the quick win and can't believe that it was Zoey who did that, seeing four ninja stars in her hand all spread out. "Hey...since when do you know how to do that?." Ron demanded to know as he nor Karai taught her that. Grinning like she done something wrong, Zoey put the stars in her pocket and look at her big brother and said with no fear of telling him. "Grandpa taught me when you were not at home." Nodding and about to speak but the high alarm was siren on, indicating that either Stockmen beat Mikey and pressed the button or Mikey accidently landed on the emergency button and set the alarm off.

"Mikey!." yelled all four brothers.

"Oops." said Mikey

"I knew it, I knew it." Ron shake his head as he hated to be right sometimes.

At that moment after doing what was needed to be done, Splinter regained his sanity and did what came next. And that was aiding his sons as he went super fast and took out each Crustaceans with each one hit, and taking them down without even making a sweat nor even losing his breath. After beating them in one swoop, the guys jumped over to where he and the rest was and gave their father the warmest hug that he ever had in his life. "Seni you're back!." Leo cheered in happiness. Putting his hand on his shoulder, Splinter smiled upon his kids as his was happy to see them again and didn't want nothing to break this reunion, but sadly that promise wasn't kelp.

"So, the rat had gained his sanity once more." Everyone turn to see where the familiar voice was heard as it was Shredder, and along with Tiger Claw and the others standing on top of the control section. Shredder looked down at not only his former best friend and brother, but also to his son in law as well. Ron and Shredder had a one on one eye contact, as both of them were giving each other the hate look. One was angry out of saddens and hurt, and while the other was just full of anger and anger by itself. Splinter was about to take another round of battle against Shredder but, Ron stopped him by blocking him with his arm in front of his chest.

"Not this time. Right now, it's time to recover and regroup." Ron told his father in law.

Nodding on the smart suggestion, Splinter put his arms behind his back and straightened his self up, as Raph dropped down a smoke pellet and caused all of them to vanish from sight. Hours later the gang returned back to the RV, and drove out of the subway and back on the street as the second plan was checked off on their to do list, and now they need to find a place to lay their heads and hid away from the Foot and the Kraangs.

Mikey suggested one place that they can hide in which was an abandoned pizza joint, as it was convenient and was a guarantee of not being caught or founded. Parked behind the building they went to unloading their things, soon after breaking the lock to the back door they all settled in wondering what was next for them to take on. Grabbing a seat at the booth and having his legs stretched out covering the whole chair, Ron laid down and out his right arm across his head to rest up but. But something was wrong after just realizing whwhat was missing.

He got up and looked down at his wrist and noticed it. On his wrist where his marriage bracelet should have been was not their but missing. He remembered the broken sound was herd when they tried to hold Splinter down when he was wild and mindless.

Now after realizing what the sound was, Ron was now upset because that bracelet was a symbol of his love for his wife and their was no such thing as replacing it since those bracelets were special and priceless. "If she founds out that I lost my bracelet then she would kill me." Ron thought on the negative as he sees April tucking Zoey in to go to sleep, and figure that it must be best to sleep on the worry for now and worry about it tomorrow morning.

 **Meanwhile...**

Back at the subway platform, Karai in her serpent form was slithering her way out from the dark, and slither her way on the platform carefully to make sure she wasn't spotted by the Kraangs.

She made it pass through and about to head out, that is until she stopped and see a familiar object on the ground. Karai looked at it real good and recognise it was the sibling bracelet that was Ron's.

And so she picked it up by turning back to normal, and examine the damage of the bracelet as the part were the attachment was made was broken.

"If my lovers marriage bracelet is here then that means." Karai got up and realized what this means.

"Ron... My love you're here. My husband is back to find me." She thought as it felt nice to know that her lover was back but the one question remains. Is she ready to get the help that she needs now that Ron and the Turtles have return.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Waking up from her nap in her sleeping bag, and while stretching her arms out to get the blood flowing through. Zoey checked her My Little Pony digital watch and saw it was ten o'clock in the afternoon, and decided to get out and wrap back her sleeping bag. Thus, placing it in the corner with the others were and headed to where Mikey was as he was in the kitchen, baking about two pans of pizza and pulled them out from the oven.

"Hi brother Mikey. Mmmmmmm that smells good." Zoey said having seat at the counter.

"Oh hello Zoey, I just made ourselves some dinner." Mikey said before humming the catchy TMNT song, while putting the two super-sized pizzas on the cutting table.

It has been a week and a half since they returned to New York City, plus finding and saving Splinter from the Shredder, and now living in the abandon Pizzeria. What's weird about the whole thing to Zoey was when they entered New York City, they haven't seen not one New Yorker in the city or any alleys. She remembered what April had said when they settled down into their secret hiding place, was that the people were here but they're somewhere besides New York City. Assuming that April must be seeing the people that didn't had a winning chance against the Kraangs with her alien powers, and believe that they must have taken them to Dimension X for what purpose in which April don't know nor have a clue.

But besides that to the five year olds train of thought, she had one thing on her mind in which she's been worried about for quite a while. That one thing that her mind was on, was one person that she haven't seen or heard from since the night that her older brother have rescued from her capture. Her thoughts were interrupted when they herd her brothers and Casey's voice from the back, and quickly got off to see her brothers in pure happiness. During their stay in the Pizzeria joint, Ron, Leo, Raph, Casey took it upon themselves to scavenge the Supermarkets, The Mall, and more importantly the Lair that is still under control from the Kraangs watch droid. The four came out from the buildings sewer with boxes in the hands, and closed the lid back with grins on their faces as today they brought in the best goods they can get their hands on.

"Only one word that describes what we got." Casey said grinning widely.

"Haha. You got that right Casey. Let's us all say it together." Ron said grinning back as he and the others grouped together.

"Score!." said the Four and went to handling the goods to everyone.

First was Donnie who Leo gave him his whole chemical set back at the lair, like the smart Turtle requested. Second was Mikey in which was the TV set as Casey handed to him, making the young Turtle squeal for joy as now can watch his favorite cartoon show. April got her library books in which she left behind a while back, as Raph handed to her. And finally Zoey who Ron can't wait to give it to her, as he took out the toys from the cardboard box and handed to her. "Here you go baby sis. Your My Little Pony toys just like you requested, and I told you I'll get them for you." Ron said seeing the little girls eyes light up, as she quickly hugged him and grabbed her toys in utter enjoyment. "Thanks Ron!. Now I can play tea party with Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle!." Zoey told him and headed to the back booth to go play. Splinter who had his own clothes back from the last scavenge, having his arms behind his back while smiling at his young daughter in law as he always adored Zoey, from the day both she and Ron came to their lair for the first time.

"I didn't forget about you Sensi. Here." Leo said smiling at his father as took out the photo frame, and handed it to him.

Splinter took the picture and see it was him, his wife, and his little Miwa. This made him happy to see it as this was the only picture that he had of him being human, let alone his wife and baby Karai. "You are the kindest son that I ever had." He told Leo making the oldest Turtle happy to make his master smile, and wanted to do more as well. When leaving Splinter to look at his family picture, Ron went over to his bag and pulled out his photo album to retrieve a photo. When finding the right one, he closed the book and went over to his father in law after putting the album back. "Here Dad this is the update photo of your daughter." He said handing him the photo of Karai, in her plain grey t-shirt as she was resting her head on her hand on the kitchen counter top, with a lazy smile on her face as it looked like she just woke up from her sleep. Ron smiled as that was his favorite picture of Karai as Splinter smiled back, and gladly appreciate the kind offer.

"Thank you my son, I'll never going to lose this picture." Splinter said looking at the photo real good of his daughter.

"No problem Dad. I took that picture on a early Saturday morning when she got up to cook breakfast, and I was lucky enough to have the camera on the table and told her to take a picture." Ron explained as his attention towards his father was taken from his baby sister.

"When are we going to find Karai, Ron?. I miss my big sister." Zoey asked having her hands on her toys, as April had the other two in her hands to play with her.

After returning back to New York City, Ron had his mind on his wife and promise himself that after finding Splinter, his going to find Karai in this chaos. He worries about her well being and wanted to see her too. It was normal for a married guy to worry about his wife in trouble times and wanted to do whatever it takes to keep her safe, as Ron loved Karai more than anything in the world and he just wanted her in his arms again and tell her that she's safe. He looked at Zoey and April who wanted to know too, since she was curious to know cause Ron and her had that talk in the kitchen in the middle night, as Ron explained to her on how much he loved his wife to the point he don't know what to do if something bad happens to her. Ron already thought on what his going to say before and knowing Leo and the others wanted to help find their sister from all of this chaos outside.

"We're going to find her tonight...starting now." Ron said heading out to the Party Wagon, as the Turtles were right behind him and ready.

"Where should we look first Ron?." asked Donnie putting his mutagen goggles on.

"Let's try searching through the alleys and go from there Don." He told him waiting for the car to move.

The brothers went searching each street alley and street corner for about sixty minutes to two hours, and find the trail when Donnie told Leo to stop the car. The five got out of the Party Wagon and follow Donnie to the spot that he wanted to investigate, as he scanned the ground as it had what it appears to be scaly flakes on the ground. He picked one up and zookedzoomed his goggles in to have a full scan of the object, and had the results that he was looking for on their search. "Based on this it was fresh for about a minute ago. Karai is definitely somewhere in this area." He told them while went over to pick the pieces up in his hands and had a hunger task.

"Mmmmmm these potato chips are kinda stale." said Mikey still chewing on the shells.

"Huh, Karai must been shedding for quite a while." Don said with the obvious answer, thus causing Mikey to spit them right out of his mouth.

"Awwwww, but to me that's kinda sexy." Ron said getting weird looks from Raph.

"You're nasty and I hope you know that." He told him heading back to the car.

When done finding a good parking spot and hidden away from any Kraangs, the brothers hit the roof tops as they were very close due to using Donnie's built in tracker in his goggles. They eventually spotted Karai in her serpent state slithering around the alley, staying hidden form the Kraangs and stay hidden behind the alley trash cans. Not wanting to lose the golden opportunity to get his wife, Ron jumped right ahead ignoring Leo calling him back as his mind and focus was on one person. And that one person was Karai. Jumping down to the ground and while quietly sneaking up on her, Ron just smiled to see her once again and determined to bring her home. Serpent Karai looked on at the streets in front of her as it was filled with Kraangs, that were monitoring the area for any intruders or as they called any none Kraangs.

Ron made it close to her and said something to her in order to get her attention. "Kit Kat?." He said using her nickname as she responded back in a none friendly way. She turned around and hissed at him making Ron back up as he was not only kept his distance, but also pinched his nose after smelling her raw breath as it was foul and bad. "Damn Karai what have you been eating or drinking?. Baby your breath smells like you've been drinking sewer water." Ron told Karai making the serpent stopped hissing, and had her mouth shut with a whimper of embarrassment and along with sadness. Feeling bad on what he said to her, Ron reached into his pockets and took out a pack of IceBreakers and pour out two mints. "Here Kit Kat. Sorry for insulting you." He told her giving the mints in her serpent hand.

From the looks of it in Ron's eyes he could see a smile formed in her snout, as Karai put the mints in her mouth and savored the fresh blueberry grape flavor. Their attention to one another was hearing gun shots shooting above them, and looked at the roof top and see the Turtles were fighting against the same people who stole and tried to sell Shredders helmet. Assuming that out of desperation, Ron could figure out that the Russian combat arms dealer and that wanna be Michael Jackson expert thief where trying to capture and use Karai as a one way ticket out of New York City to Shredder, and felt pure rage inside of him just thinking about how evil they were going to do and try to gun down his wife of all things. "Karai get out of here while I help Leo and the others." Ron said telling her before jumping over and help out. Karai stopped him from doing so by slithering in front of him with her arms stretched out. "No. Let them handle them. I want you to come with me." She said in her serpent voice. Not wanting to just abandon his brothers on the fight and go with his wife to wherever she had in mind, Ron looked and saw Shredders old Russian friend with a tranquilizer gun and about to take his shot at Karai in her back.

With quick thinking he pushed her out of the way and took the shot, causing him to fall down on his knees and laid down as everything went dark. What seemed like hours, Ron woke up with his eyes slowly begin to open. He scanned his surroundings to see he was some where in a restaurant booth, as the smell of sweet surgery funnel cakes hit his nose making him automatically got up and removed the blankets from his body, and stood straight up but drop right back down. "Damn that's one good tranquilizer shot." He said telling that his leg was half asleep. Hearing some noise coming from the front he saw Serpent Karai slithering her way towards him, and took a stop to transform back into her human form back and looked the same way that Ron last saw her before leaving New York City.

"R.. Ron. I miss you." Karai said smiling down on him as she walked over to him, and sat beside him with her arms around his neck.

"I miss you too Kit Kat. Er... do you mind giving me one on the lips?." Ron asked wiggling his eyebrows in which caused her to laugh.

"Coming right up Ninja Dumpling." She told him and lean in to kiss her husband.

The two kissed as it was a long one too as this kiss was considered a I missed you kiss, as Karai was the one taking charge of the make out session. Ron was savouring the love from the kiss as he hadn't touched those sweet lips in months, and wanted to show his wife on how much he loved and missed her and Karai can feel it through the kiss. They broke free from each other to just look into each others eyes and can't break their focus on each other. "You change a lot when I last saw you Ron." Karai said seeing he had went through some tough training over the past few months. Ron sat up to have Karai wrapped around his arms and pull her close to him and kissed her once more, and pulled the kiss apart. "Yeah, I have changed at lot when I left New York. I had my mind on you for a long time Kit Kat and I had to call Shinigami, and talk my issues to her over the past few months." Ron explained to her making the expert Kunochi smile to hear her best friends name. They talked for a good while as the two told each others tells of adventure and felt lonely on not being together, and had worried sickly about each others safety and well being.

"How's Zoey?." Karai asked while letting Ron give her a back rub.

"She's doing fine Karai. She's just missed you too and where are we anyway?." He asked before putting some traveling lotion that he had with him in his pocket and went to rubbing.

"Isn't it obvious Ninja Dumpling?. We're in Coney Island hidden away from the Kraangs and from Shredders henchmens." Karai told him getting up to go get something from the mini warmer.

Ron remembered he took both Karai and Zoey to Coney Island as their official family outing, plus it was Karai's idea since she's halfway considered to be a tourist as she wanted to see what America has to offer compared to Japan. He remembered when he parked the Jeep in the parking, both Karai and Zoey jumped out and made a head start on running towards the place making him run after them, since he was the one paying for lunch and games that the two wanted to play. This wasn't his nor Zoey's first time going to Coney Island as they went there with April and Casey, and had a great time and even come down to the island some time on the weekend. But this time it was something special for Zoey as Karai was their with them, and had one outstanding day all the way until the night had came to Ron's happiness. "Oh boy, that was quite a family outing." Ron told himself before smelling something sweet coming towards him. Karai came back with two paper plates of four stacked funnel cakes decorated in white powdered sugar, covered in chocolate syrup and both had forks in each stack. "Breakfast is ready and ready to be served." Karai announced seating back down and handed Ron's plate to him.

"Thanks babe. Mmmmm these funnel cakes smell good." said Ron getting ready to munch down but Karai popped his hand.

Ron looked at her like he did something wrong as she gave him the stern look, with a eyebrow raise while having her hand on her hip.

"Did you forget Ron?. We give thanks to the Lord before we eat." She said showing him how Christen she was when Ron nodded and bowed his head, and closed his eyes as she did the same and started the blessing.

"Oh Heavenly Father, we want to say thank you for this meal that we're about to consume and we wanted to say thanks, for allowing me and my husband to be reunited together safe and sound. Lord we also wanted for you to continue blessing us with your Holy Hands and keep trouble out of our lives. In the name of your darling son Jesus Christ, amen." said Karai smiling happily and more importantly grateful as well.

"Amen and thank you God." Ron said gratefully and went to eat his funnel cakes.

Truth be told as it was pure honesty, Ron knows Karai was a strong Christian girl at heart as she know every scripture and can quote any section from Holy Bible. In fact he remembered that when he was on the couch watching TV, he could hear her sing or listen to Gospel music from the kitchen when she's cooking dinner or seating down beside him folding clothes. Not only that but also reminded him to iron one of his best formal attire to Church, as they go to Sunday service once a week and drop off Zoey to Bible study class when Sunday service was over for the afternoon. Yes sir, his Grandpa Phil did once told him before that she is one keeper and boy was he right as Ron was lucky to have Karai as his wife and be his beloved Christan partner.

When breakfast was done with as it was a very good breakfast in fact. Ron manage to get up as his tired leg was awake and ready to go call Donnie, as it was daytime in the morning and called to tell he was okay and see if the batch of retromutagen was ready to be used. Checking that Karai was in the back folding up the blankets and set them in her big bag, and went to freshen up and start the day on another scavenge for food or anything that she can get her hands or snake hands on, so that way she can resume her marriage role as Mrs. Killmonger. Speed Dialing quick while the opportunity was still there with him and hoping the call was going to be answered. "Don please pick up your T phone man." Ron said still hearing the phone ringing. With just a one last ring the call was answered to Ron's relief when hearing Donnie's voice on the other line. "Ron?. Where are you bro?. Me and the guys were worried when that Russian hit you with that tranquilizer, and then Karai picked you up off the ground and quickly slither out of sight." Donnie told Ron while in the back seating down in his lab table, mixing up chemicals to make one solid formula and sat it down on the heating unit.

"Don first off good morning, and secondly bro I'm okay. It seems that Karai had managed to keep her sanity and she took me to Coney Island that I'm currently at." Ron explained while getting some distance away, so it could be a one on one conversation without any ease dropping.

"Why did she take you to Coney Island of all places?." asked Donnie after taking the minute to eat his breakfast pizza.

"To be honest with you Don this is her favorite spot of fun that this country has to offer, and plus she loved the Cyclone ride. Anyways I'm just calling to let you and everyone else know that I'm alright, plus is the retromutagen ready?." said Ron getting to the point on calling him.

Donnie chewed the pizza that he had in his mouth while looking at the long cylinder filled with retromutagen, and recalled that it was ready to be used and it took him forever to make just one batch. It took him weeks to turn a whole canister of mutagen into retromutagen and wished that he could find an easy way on making more with less time, but that secret formula has yet been discovered to the smart Turtle as he truly wanted the quick way on making more. Before answering his brother he took the chance to swallow the food in his mouth and picked up the cylinder to looked at the orange substance.

"Yeah, it's ready to be used on Karai. We have one chance since I only made at list enough to make four spray containers." Don told him after setting the cylinder back down on the table and grab another slice of pizza.

Ron grinned with the news as it was the best thing since they returned back to New York City, and was extremely determine to cure his wife of being a scary snake as he was glad to not see her mutant side as he was still secretly scared to look at when just waking up in the morning, and just be grateful he only seen her real self despite her snake eyes, tongue, and especially her pale scaly skin. Don't get him wrong for thinking this way as he truly loved his wife, and as it would any other man would do anything to help aid and provide their wives. And Ron was acting like a young responsible husband as Karai was his responsibility, and he was damn proud of it and do whatever it takes to keep her safe from harm. "Good. You guys can come at nightfall. Cause need some catching up with my girl. Bye." He told Don after hanging up and headed back. Karai came out of their temporally home and getting ready to head out until Ron stopped her, before she could go scavenge the streets and have a rare chance of returning. "Babe you don't have to go scavenge for food. We got what we need around here." Ron explained to her.

"Your sure about that Ron?. Cause I'm not going to be gone for long." Karai said while hopping up on the booth metal table.

"Yes, I'm sure of it Karai. We're near water so we can do some fishing and have, plus we're on Coney Island so let's make the best of it." said Ron seating down on the metal seat with Karai.

Karai gave it a thought as it sounded like a good idea and should have been thought about that idea, but it had never accrued to her mind and don't see as not following her husbands lead.

"Okay Ninja Dumpling, I won't go anywhere." She said before pulling him close to her for a lovable hug.

"That's my girl. Now, let's see if we can find some fishing rods at harbor and go fish." Ron told her as he told her to hop on to his back, and let him carry her to the harbor to go fishing.

Getting there was no problem since they took the easy and safe short cut to the Harbor, and luckily to find two fishing poles on the fishing deck area and also found a small metal tin can bucket. Karai jumped off of Ron's back to get her hands on one of the rods as their were in good condition, while Ron went to grab the bucket and fill it up with water from the ocean and then started to the near by bait shop, and came back with a supersized cup of surprisingly fresh night crawlers. When setting the cup down he went to work on Karai's rod by putting alive worm on the hook, and use its whole body to cover up the metal of the hook and make it completely invisible. After flinging the string of the rod to land in the water and give the rod back to his excited wife, he went to doing the same with his own rod and join the catch of fishing.

The two young married couple waited for any bite hoping that at least one fish take a nibble on one of their rods, as the wait didn't last long when Karai's rod was bending down a little letting her know she has a bite. Loving to see the signs of having a bite, Karai got up from the long wooden bench that both she and Ron was seating on, and went to rilling her first catch and pulled out a nice fat fish that looked like it have been eating everyday for every second. "Alright, I caught myself a nice one." She said grabbing the wobbling fat fish, and pulled the hook out of its mouth and see it ate the worm clean off. "Good catch Kit Kat. Now, let's see if I can top that." Ron said smirking as he hope he can out beat his wife on bringing a much fatter fish to the bank, while Karai threw her catch in the bucket and resume back to putting a new night crawler on her hook. "Unlike you Ninja Dumpling, I'm the master of fishing." She said not leaving her cocky smile as she threw her line back in the water. Rolling his eyes after just hearing that claim, Ron had a nibble on his line and quickly rill in his catch and end the so called brag rights.

"Uh huh, his my catch girl and its.." Ron stopped talking when he saw the size of his fish and wasn't proud about it.

"Hahahah!. You caught yourself a small fry!." Karai said pointing at the baby fish on Ron's hook, while laughing up a storm as she can officially say that she won the bragging.

Then Ron said right after taking the small fish off the hook and threw it back into the water, and mumbled something underneath his breath while rebaiting his fishing hook. "Easy for you to say... weirdo." Then suddenly he dropped his rod and started wiggling around when Karai grabbed some night crawlers and dropped them in his back. Not liking the feeling of worms on his back he lifted his shirt up to let the worms out, as Karai busted out laughing and dropped down holding her side due to laughing so hard. "Man, I wished that I have my phone and took a video recording, and send it to Shini because that was freaking funny!." Karai said having tears of laughter coming down her pale scaly cheeks. Ignoring the laughter of victory form his mutant snake wife of his, Ron manage to catch some decent fishes to be proud of with his head held high.

When having a over flow of fish in small bucket, the two decided to head back to Coney Island and have themselves some fish fry as Ron was gutting them while Karai season them with spices that she picked up from her scavenging, and let Ron do the frying with a side of two bags of frozen french fries that he found in the freezer. "Baby do you want some cole slaw with your fish?." Karai asked chopping up some lettuce that she scavenge from a abandon supermarket. Before answering his wife, Ron pulled out the fried fish out of the fryer and set them down on the long throw away pan and put some more seasoned fish in the fry basket and repeat the process again. "Of course Kit Kat, I want some cole slaw with my fish." He told her going towards where she was and got behind her, and helped chopped the big lettuce up in romantic way. Getting it done on both the cole slaw and fried fish, the two sat outside and enjoyed themselves with the delicious food that they prepared together.

They ate quietly while enjoying the great sound of ocean waves and seagulls, that were flying around or walking around looking for food to eat. Karai took a big piece off from her fish and threw it at the seagull that was near her, and let the happy bird get a free meal to his liking. Ron eventually took a whole piece of fish and threw it down for the same seagull to eat, as it flew over to fried fish and reaped up to chew. Not minding about sharing his catch of the day as they had a plenty, as Ron went over to get his own piece as Karai did the same as she acting more civil and less wild than Ron had saw last time. Whatever happened during those months, Karai was able to keep her human form in place and had the ability to keep her serpent side on a leash despite having her snake like features.

 **Meanwhile...**

After getting bored with playing with her toys and wondering will she ever get out of their hideout, and go stretch her legs from getting cramps. Zoey got up from the booth table and went to Donnie's temporarily lab to see what the high intelligent Turtle was up to this time.

When reaching to the back she could see that Donnie was checking things on his computer, not realizing that she was there watching him in his studies on whatever he was doing at the moment. Zoey may have thought it must be something cool and sciency but based on what Raph had told her that, it might be boring and very nerdy but that was in his opinion. Donnie took a break from the screen to give his eyes some break and had time to look at Zoey standing there looking at him, with the most cutest smile that touched his heart to see it from his baby sister.

"Hey Don!. What are you up to?." Zoey asked with hype excitement.

"Nothing much Zoey. I was just looking over some old data that I haven't got the opportunity to check over. Plus, I'm kinda bored." Donnie said stretching his arms and took the chance to crack his neck.

"Same here. I got bored for a while and I was wondering if you guys can let me come with tonight, so I can get some fresh air and instead of breathing in fresh pizza and bread sticks everyday." Zoey said not liking to smell pizza all day and everyday, as the smell was getting on her clothes just by being in this place.

Donnie took the time to remember the night before, after Ron got hit with the tranquilizer before accepting her request. He remembered what Ron had told him back in the Party Wagon that if they ever find Karai, he doesn't want Zoey to be around her until Karai was cured with the retromutagen. He also had told him that it was for her own good and for her safety as he didn't want her to traumatize, if Karai lose her control and start attacking Zoey up until she kills her prey. Ron had the right to say that about his wife as she did attacked him and tried to take a chunk of his arm off, and basically tried to kill and eat him alive. Having his mind made up on what his going to say to the five year old and not going to back out on Ron's wishes.

"Zoey um, from what Ron had requested doing our search with Karai. He told under any circumstances that he doesn't want you there, when we go find Karai and cure her in which we're going to do so tonight. But what I'm trying to say Zoey is no." Donnie said mentally ready for an argument from the girl.

But to his surprise it didn't happen.

"Okay Don, I understand what you're saying and I'll just continue staying here." Zoey said with a sad puppy dog eyes and walked away, with her head down in disappointment.

Feeling sorry for saying that to Zoey and putting her hopes down, but then again this was Ron's wishes and he couldn't stab his trust in the back. Donnie faced back to his laptop to go look over the data one last time not knowing that Zoey, who snickered quietly with her book bag on her shoulder and quietly lifted the sewer lid open. Then closed right back slowly and quietly after getting in. Happy to watch and learn from the Turtles let alone from Ron and Karai, she gained the skills of pure stealth of a ninja and finally using it to her advantage as she can now go outside and finally see her big sister again. When opening the sewer lid from the outside and coming right out of the sewer after closing it back, she made a quick jog out of sight knowing that the Kraangs are out and about and if one of them sees her she's good as dead or worst. Remembering where her brother and sister was currently staying. Zoey took a short cut to Coney Island with full of energy of speed and excitement as she wanted to see her big sister more than anything else.

Getting there with no trouble she made it to Coney Island with much excitement, as she ran straight into the entrance and started searching each booth to find the two. Zoey looked hard to find them and let alone hearing hard to find them, and then herd a familiar song that only one person besides Ron would sing it with much grin on her face, as it was a female version song from Michael Jackson. She slowly walked in order to listen to the song that was being sung as the melody was quite pleasant.

"I want to Rock with you. All night. Dance you into the day. I want to Rock with you."

Zoey can hear the voice getting closer as she tried to keep her squeal of excitement under wraps, as she walked up and find seating down on the picnic table sharpen up Ron's sword as she can tell that the blade needed some real attention, as Ron wasn't outstanding on sharping blades especially ninja stars and knives. Karai felt like it was a good time to sing a nice song of her favorites as she can't help but to be happy for what she has, while not realizing that a little small one was creeping up on her in a good way.

"You know that love survives. So we can rock forever, on."

Karai stopped singing as her serpent instinct started acting up when she pulled out her tongue, and started being alert as the sent was familiar and felt her heart beat and turned around. With a little bit of shock to see her sisters appearance but managed to keep her stand, as Zoey had her smile in place while Karai had a fear scarred face expression. "Z..Z.. Zoey?. Y.. Y.. You're here." Karai spoked in pure shock and surprise. Zoey never remembered Ron or her brothers telling her, on how Karai looked right after being mutated into a serpent. The one thing that her grandpa had taught her right before he died was to not be scared of a person's appearance, as it was a warriors way of putting fear into their enemies eyes but he told her to keep one thing in mind. And that one thing in mind was to be fearless no matter how scary that person's look as he, she, or thing is as long you don't show your fear in them. "Karai?. You look great." Zoey spoked nicely while walking up to her with no hesitation as she went over to hug her.

Feeling the embrace and also feeling her heart melt as the love of her baby sister haven't changed, due to having pale scaly skin and serpent green eyes. Karai wrapped her arms around her and hugged her, as Zoey was finally happy that she was finally reunited with her big sister despite disobeying her older brothers demand. As soon as she broke the hug to gaze into the five year olds eyes, Ron got up from his sleep and went out from the kitchen to see what was going on. And when he reached the front of the booth he saw his little sister right there, from where she shouldn't be and quickly scolded by telling that she disobey his orders and think she's going to get away with it too. When getting out of the booth and getting ready to discipline the girl but stopped, due to seeing how happy Karai was to be reunited with Zoey made the former Foot Clan soldier changed his mind and just leave it alone for now.

Zoey was glad that her brother wasn't going to punish her for doing what she's doing, and was also happy to eat some left over fish that Karai had wrapped up and reheated for her as it was better than eating pizza everyday. The three sat around together talking to pass the time as the day became night fall to Ron's relief, since now he can wait on the Turtles to come and cure Karai and be done with it before anything else happens. But sadly of not knowing that something already happened. Karai pick up a sleeping Zoey and took her into the back of the mini booth restaurant, and tucked her in with the covers wrapped around her and place a quick kiss on her head and headed out to see what was Ron up to as she felt that he was hiding something from her, and sometimes hated that but she knows her lover was doing it in her best interest.

"Okay Leo, where are you and the others?." Ron asked through his phone.

"Ron we have a situation. someone took out Casey and April." Leo explained making it difficult to say who did it.

Ron took a minute to think about who would take out Casey and April of all nights. He felt that it wasn't the Kraangs that done this but had a strong hunch, that the one was soul responsible for getting his best friends missing out of the blue would be his so called father in law. "Leo, I think it was." Ron stopped talking after hearing a truck pulled up in Coney Island, and knew that the sound of the vehicle didn't belong to the Party Wagon. "Ron what's going on?." Leo asked having a worried feeling in his stomach as the silence was far too long. Almost forgetting that he had Leo on the phone, Ron put the phone back into his ear with seriousness in his voice. "You and the boys need to get here now, cause we got company. And they're not friendly either." He told him before hanging up and quickly went back to where Karai was seating down and rubbing Zoey's little head, and looked back at Ron and tell that something was awfully wrong.

"Shredder had sent someone here to get you." Ron told her making her get right back up.

"I need to go. Now." Karai told him but didn't want to leave her husband nor Zoey in her mess.

"You're not going anywhere Karai. You need to go hide in one of the play centers and stay there, until I come get you." said Ron going to grab his sword from the corner and strapped up.

Karai looked down at Zoey with worry for the five year olds safety as she wanted to take her, but Ron told her that he had other plans for their sister to do and started waking her up. "Huh?. W.. What's going on?." asked Zoey while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Ron bent down and put Karai's old katana blade in Zoey's hand and smiled. "Zoey, I have a job for you to do for me." He told her before helping her put her Jordans on. Looking around and see that it was only the two of them as Zoey looked back at her older brother with a question look on her face, while Ron can tell she getting ready to ask where Karai was. "Don't worry. Karai haven't completely left. I just told her that, I needed her to go and hide for me." He told her as it eased her concern and got right off the floor, and was ready to do what her brother wanted her to do. After getting her caught up with the information that was needed to know, Ron broke down the plan that he made up and after telling her he went out from the booth stand and walked his way towards where the truck was parked.

When he got their facing the truck, the headlights turned off and out came two...mutant animals?. Ron scanned both down and read what type of mutation that they have. One was a big built combat Rino that looked ready to strike as it was scientifically proven that Rinos would attack, if felt endangered or felt their territory is being threatened by unwanted visitors. When done looking at the massive brute he looked at the other animal as it was nothing more but a Warthog, that was wearing familiar shades, outfit, and especially that purple mohawk. "Wait... Anton?. Steranko?. Is that you guys?." asked Ron as he couldn't believe that Shredder would mutated them into animals let alone exotic animals at that. Steranko who was now a mutant Rino stepped up with his arms crossed and spoke in his Russian accent. "Yes that is us Ron. Only except that we're not the same anymore." He told him very disappointed as Anton stepped up with complaint. "Yeah and it's because of you and those Turtles yo!." With his eyebrow raise as if that was kinda wrong as Ron checked that he was not responsible for turning them into animals.

"My fault?. Man, I wasn't responsible for turning you two losers into a pig and rino. Get your facts straight porky." Ron told him getting the Warthog made for calling him a pig.

"Don't you freaking call me that!. And it is your fault anyway because when Steranko shot you and instead of Shredders daughter. Suddenly we were captured by Bradford who is now called Rahzor along with Fishface, and took us straight to Shredders hideout and got us pushed down into that slimy ooze and now look at us!." Anton yelled with rage as made a pig squeal on accident making him cover his snout.

"Like my comrade said before Ron, the Shredder had mutated us for interfering in capturing his daughter and now we're working for him." Steranko explained good enough for Ron to understand.

Before saying anything to either one of them he cracked his neck and knuckles, and after doing so he pulled his sword out ready to strike as his eyes were set on fighting the two. "You want my girl?. Then that case you have to go through me to get her. I promise the both of you that I want go easy." He told them while just giving enough distraction time for Zoey to sneak behind Anton and Steranko, and go and picked the lock of their truck as fast as she could but having some difficulties. "Alright son you're going to get a good beaten!." Anton told Ron after getting his attention back to him, while Steranko started pounding his fist. "I'm going to spatter you like little cockroach." He told him as Ron stepped back a little to get enough room space, and see if he can take them on by himself just enough to give Zoey some time to break the lock. He hopes the Turtles would get here asap before he rounds up in the hospital or get an early grave burial, but Ron wasn't going to back down on a fight no matter how big and strong they were.

"Okay Bebop and Rocksteady, show me what two you got!." He yelled and got a confused reaction from the two mutants.

"Who?. Who on Earth is Bebop and Rocksteady yo?." asked Anton

"Uh duh, that's you porky. Your Bebop and Steranko is Rocksteady." Ron explained to them as he can't believe he did the Mikey, as this was his thing when it comes down to naming their enemies and now his doing his thing.

Steranko on the other hand liked his new name as it really showed how tough he was both appearance and attitude. Anton didn't even like the name Bebop as it was like an insult to him, and squealed in angry as he place his hands on each side of his mohawk. "No body calls me Bebop!." He said throwing plasma blades at Ron. With fast reflexes with his wist, Ron slang the blade and started running sides while Bebop continue throwing mohawk energy blades at him and won't stop until he hits him. Back with Zoey who was trying to break the lock loose but still struggling due to the small katana blade was losing its sharpness. "This blade need some serious sharpen." She told herself right before she heard a click sound. Smiling wide when hearing that she pulled the lock down and open the double doors to the van truck, and out came Casey and April who were conscious and kept quiet until Zoey broke them out.

"Nice work Zoey. Now do me a favor and take me to where Karai is, so I can give her this." April said showing the small gun that had the bottle of retromutagen.

Nodding in understanding she grabbed April's hand and guided her to where she might know, where Karai was hiding while Casey took out his hockey stick and put his mask on and go help Ron out. Back flipping every hit that was trying to get him but failed, as Bebop decided to do another fighting attack and that was turning himself invisible. Ron turn his head back to see why Bebop stopped firing and see he was no longer there. Showing that he used the cheating way on winning the fight against him, Ron wasn't going to like the tables being turned on him in the worst way possible. "Ohhhhh shit." He said before receiving a jab strike in the stomach hard causing him to drop his sword and dropped down on both knees. Hearing the chuckle that was near him as the figure reappeared with his arms crossed with a smirk. "Haha whose cocky now boy?." Bebop said after hearing another voice that didn't belong to Ron.

"I am pork chops!." shouted Casey who scatted towards them and slammed Bebop with the hockey stick, causing him to hit the wooden floor hard before helping Ron get back up.

"Great job Casey. Now we need the guys to come help us." Ron said having his hand on his sore stomach.

With the mention of the Turtles the two heard a horn being blown behind them and saw the Party Wagon come charging in, as the car parked behind them and out came Leo and the others with weapons out in their hands. "Took you guys long enough!. Oh let me guess you have to stop and pump gas in the van am I correct?." said Ron getting upset as their was no reason for the Turtles to be late, when the fight got started. "Sorry for the delay. We had to shake away from the Kraangs." Raph said having his eyes on the two mutants who must working for the Shredder. "Well it's better late than ever bro." said Leo making the first move against the Warthog while the others tried fighting toe to toe with the Rino. As for Zoey and Apri who were in the House of Mirrors they were looking for Karai, based on Zoey's information on knowing her older sister very well as the place would be the first thing to search in before anything else.

"Karai?. Karai?." Zoey whispered as she had eyes everywhere in the room.

"You sure that Karai's in here Zoey?." April asked while not liking her stay in the House of Mirrors.

"Yes I'm sure April. She's gotta be here." Zoey informed her while still calling Karai's name.

When reaching further into hall of mirrors the two heard hissing from a far corner and saw a pair of serpent eyes, and out came Karai in her snake form as she saw Zoey with soft eyes that she can muster. "Karai we came to give you the retromutagen." The five year old girl told her as she wanted to go near her but April prevented her from doing so, by pulling her back and pushing the girl behind her back. When witnessing that in front of her it snapped Karai like a mad girl as she never liked April, and now she's trying to keep her little sister away from her as she hissed in rage and went right at April right before, April pushed Zoey out of the way and took out her weapon to defend herself. Karai tried to bite April the best way she could but April wasn't going to let it happen, as she backed away and blocked the hits from the serpents snake hands as each one tried to bite the flesh out of her arm or face.

Zoey looked on in horror as this was not what she expected and needed to stop this and she had the solution in her hand. Remembering that she had the spray of retromutagen that April had handed to her and run up to her and fired at it, causing Karai to stop attacking April after feeling the spray hit her back. When spraying the last ounce of liquid in the bottle and fanning the gas to see the results from the cure. The results wasn't like what she had expected to see when the fog was clear she saw Karai still in her serpent state, and had her heart crushed to see the cure wasn't working for her older sister and went to huffing while holding back tears but failed. When seeing her beloved baby sister sad to see that the cure didn't work on her, Karai morphed back into her human form and went over to her while April let her guard down and watch her interact with Zoey. "Sweetheart?." Karai began still talking like a snake while wiping the tears off the little girls face. "It...It didn't work!." Zoey said letting go of her pain as she was really looking forward to saving her big sister.

"Their are some things that we can't control little one. In my condition I'm stuck like this." She told her before pulling her in for a hug and made it special.

Zoey hugged tight and feel that this was going to be the last time she was going to see her again, as Karai had the same feeling as well when braking up the hug and said one last thing before disappearing from sight. "Tell your brother that I love him and I'll see until he find another way to save me." Karai said ran out of the House of Mirrors while passing April by and left with no trace of her whereabouts. April ran out to catch up but see that Karai was officially gone and their was really no signs of her at all to her disappointment. When the fight was over against Bebop and Rocksteady as the two retreated and lost their chances of turning human again, when Ron and the boys did their best to keep their bottle of retromutagen sprays from them and even have to hop on a ride of the roller coaster to even slow them down, thus wrecking the tracks on coaster. The two retreated back into their van and took off with a big win for Ron and the others but didn't gain the prize, when April told them that the retromutagen didn't work on Karai to Ron's sadness. "Huh, her DNA must be special. I guess I should have tested her snake scales when making that batch of retromutagen." Donnie explained to Ron when all of them got into the Party Wagon and made their way back to the pizza joint.

Zoey was sad to believe the cure didn't work on Karai and now they lost her once again. Ron put his arm around her to comfort her as he too wanted things to go right but can't get mad at their missed fortune. But he wasn't going to blame no body for this nor Shredder. He blamed on the Kraangs for showing and even supplying him the mutagen, as Shredder used it to his advantage of creating super soldiers or use it to punish people for failing him, as the thought of it just raged Ron like a dragon and wanted to put an end to the Kraangs for good.

"So what now you guys?." Casey asked while waiting for a response from anybody.

"Now Casey we're going to bring back New York City. We're going to hit the Kraangs where it hurts." Ron responded to everyone as that was the idea of returning back to New York City.

"Are you sure that you want to go right ahead and strike the Kraangs, Ron?. We can wait a little bit more longer." said Leo as he can see that Ron was head strong on fighting back New York.

Ron took his eyes on his brother and said it truthfully.

"I'm sure as a heart attack Leo. I what to kick some alien ass."

"Then let operation take back New York City begin tomorrow night." said Raph while looking forward to fighting the Kraangs.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

In the kitchen baking up a healthy pizza for his little sister and making her a good salad, Ron was making dinner while Donnie was at the booth looking over the formula of retromutagen that was used on Karai but failed to cure her. Deep down, Ron knows that they might be noway on curing her mutation but after just spending time with his wife, he can truly tell she had complete control of herself and wondered how she was able to make happen. That was something that Ron had never asked Karai about.

Smelling the hot pizza from the oven he went to grab the hot pan with the pizza safety wooden tool, and took the pizza out and set it down on the cutting station for slicing. He then grabbed the pizza cutter after putting the tool back on the rack and went to slicing the pizza, big enough for everyone to eat and then when done he ripped off two slices and put it on the paper plate.

"Here we go Zoey. Two slices of veggie and pineapple pizza, and a nice bowl of salad." said Ron, with a successful smile when setting the food in front of her. Zoey who was coloring in her My Little Pony coloring book, stopped and gave a slight scold when seeing what's in front of her before motion her eyes back to her big brother. "Seriously?."

Ron was mentally prepared for this sorta reaction from his little sister, as this wasn't his best cooking to her liking and wished he could whip up something much better than what's right there in front of them. "Hey, don't stab the cook with a katana sword little girl. I'm doing the best that I can with what we have leftover in the freezer." He said, peeling off the lid from the small container of ranch dressing, and then pour it on Zoeys salad. "Still but you know that I'm not a fan of veggies and pineapple pizza, so why are you feeding this lame dish?." Zoey shot back before taking a few seconds to finish coloring her picture. Ron just threw his hands before grabbing himself a slice and go grab himself a cup of ice water and sat down to his own booth.

"She would eat it if Karai made it." He said, underneath his breath before consuming his pizza.

All this time throughout the years he still couldn't understand why Karai was Zoey's favorite person, even before he and her got married it still didn't make any sense to the teen. Like for an instance he bake a batch of oatmeal raisin cookies for her and she will refuse to eat it based on her mood, but when Karai bakes her own version of oatmeal raisin cookies the little five year old would eat half the plate of the cookies. He also remembered what Shinigami have told him before that Zoey has a quick unique bond with Karai, while he on the other hand was not that fun to be around with. His grandpa on the other hand once told him that Zoey has a strong sisterly like bond with Karai, and so he shouldn't be surprised when seeing his sister always wanting to praise Karai like she was all that without even trying.

Ron just rolled his eyes on that memory went to focusing back to eating his dinner, and maybe take a fast nap before something goes crazy in which that was a great high chance of that happening, if your brother in laws were four Mutant Turtles. Getting the chance to finish chewing on what's in his mouth he then picked up his cup, and went to taking a good swig of water in his system and then choked on it after hearing a loud explosion in back. Giving much effort of getting the water out of his throat to prevent anymore choking, Ron got right up and let his feet take him to the back where Donnie's lab equipment was and see who or what caused the explosion, so he strangle that person for almost getting choked to death.

"Are you nuts Mikey?!. You almost could have blown us Tokyo, Japan or worse!." yelled Donnie, who was furious at Mikey.

Likewise they all should have kelp their eye on Michelangelo because if you don't, then he will get into something that he has no business doing in which that was exactly he was doing. He was at Donnie's lab table playing science doctor with Ice Cream Kitty and mixing up chemicals, with a blue substance and a purple substance and then mix it all together into the last batch of mutagen, and then thus causing a huge blowout big enough to alert The Kraangs on where they were hiding of The Foot Clan. Currently now, Donnie was now furious with his baby brother for messing with his dangerous chemicals as Mikey still haven't learned his lesson on messing chemicals like the last time he had mutagen pimples, and almost lost his life upon doing so.

"Sorry, Don, I was bored and so I thought it wouldn't hurt to play a few chemicals and..."

"And you almost got us killed!." Donnie interrupted Mikey on his explanation, right before Ron and Splinter entered.

"Alright what the hell is going here?." Ron demanded to know before kicking someone in the throat.

"Well, Ron, you see Mikey here was messing around rounded up messing with my last batch of mutagen, and that was my last canister too." said Donnie

Just before Ron can open his mouth his eyes caught attention to the bubbling substance in the canister of mutagen, and saw the ooze transformed into a fresh batch of retromutagen. Donnie followed what Ron was looking at and couldn't believe what there on the table, as he had wipe his eyes in case of blur vision but his eyes weren't fooling the turtle. "Wait hold up a second." said Ron looking back at Donnie and said. "It took you forever to make one cup of retromutagen from the farm to here, to help save Karai's mutation. While Mikey here did it in such a few seconds and he didn't know what he was doing." "You're not lying about that Ron."

Donnie looked back at Mikey. "Mikey do you know exactly what type of chemicals did you used, when mixing in with the mutagen?." Scratching his head with a no explanation written on his face, Mikey then said. "Uhhhhh, well Don, I don't quite know which chemicals that I used when putting it together. I've just did whatever what's standing in front of me and started messing." With that answer that wasn't the best to hear, Donnie slapped his face in frustration as this wasn't really helpful for him since he now won't know how to make a faster batch of retromutagen without any hassle. "Mikey how on earth do you forget so fast?!. This was the last chance of making retromutagen with more time to spar!." Donnie said, exploding in rage that is until Splinter had stooped him from going any further.

"Donatello!." This made the brilliant turtle to stop his yelling at his brother, giving Splinter the chance to continue on. "Be grateful that Michelangelo had found a way to create retromutagen. Even though he doesn't remember how he did it."

"Or maybe he can." All three turned their heads towards Ron as his words were questionable. "Mikey is not Albert Einstein smart like you Don, but that's here in our dimension. Back in Dimension X, Mikey was incredibly smart when we was there and outshined you like a true boss." Agreeing on Ron's point of view on the subject as that was absolutely true, and the idea of maybe might be a yes in this situation. After learning the information off from April, she told them the explanation on where citizens of New York that were mutated into Kraang like freaks, were currently in Dimension X. From April's psychic point of view they were made into slaves and working on mining out Power Cell crystals, for what they don't know but tgatthat was besides the point. The point was that it was time to go to phase three to their plan when returning back to New York City.

When running it down to everyone on Ron's crazy idea plan, Leo took the idea to heart and was going right with his brother on this. The plan was very simple and easy to follow, so easy that even a small child can understand. The plan was that Ron and the Turtles go back to Dimension X, let both Donnie and Mikey produce a giant batch of retromutagen big enough to undo the mess that Kraang Prime has done. While Master Splinter take April, Casey, and Zoey back to the lair and take it back the swears from the Kraangs. Ron was very protective for his sister as she was just only five years old, but April promise Ron that she's going to be alright and also promised that not a scratch will be on the little girl.

When putting the plan in motion, Ron took out his old Foot Clan uniform gear and put it on and discarded the mask by burning it up, in which he did back in the countryside when he and the Turtles were on their camping trip mission. It didn't took long for the five to carryout their plan, as they had help from Raphs old pet mutated snapping turtle Slash. He and his crew known as the Mighty Mutanimals, that consist of him, Leatherhead and the other three mutants that both Ron and the Turtles had encountered before some time ago, way before the invasion got started.

Now at first neither Leo nor Ron didn't like the idea of partnering up with Slash, since he did once tried to kill him and the others except for Raph and thought that they were holding him back and sought out to get rid of the extra weight. But that didn't stop there. No, the two brought back another memory that Slash partnered up with the crazy alien lizard by the name of Neutralizer, that was trying to not only kill the Kraangs but also them by using the Kraangs own newly built robot tech. The argument was getting instance between Slash who was trying to tell both Ron and Leo that he changed and he wants to heal up open scars, while Leo and Ron refused to even trust him not after what he has done in the past. But giving to their situation they had no other option but to give Slash that one last chance at redemption, by giving him and his team the one assignment that was very important in the whole plan put together. And that was them braking into the active TCRI building and use the Kraangs dimension portal to open up Dimension X, so they can go in and come right out.

Sure that mission was very difficult to do since the tower is filled with Kraangs, let alone with their high tech weapons and such. But they were willing to go all out and do their part in the plan, while Donnie took the guys up to the roof to show them what his been working on these past few days, that might help them get into Dimension X. "Okay, guys, here is what were going to ride in." He announced when pulling down the cover, and reveal a water tower?. "So we're going to Dimension X by a water tower?. For real Don?." said Raph, crossing his arms and had not impressed face expression.

"If I've known that you were holding out fresh water, I could have made everyone a big jug of kool-aid and Lipton tea. Or better yet I could have use the water for drinking or washing." said Ron, not happy with Donnie's idea of getting into Dimension X with a water tower.

"I swear you guys are so quick to judge that you guys don't know the half of it. This water tower is not what you think, no it's a undercover air blimp that I've recently put together." said Donnie

Revealing it to be what it is as Donnie was absolutely correct. The air blimp design was turtle like in which there's no surprise there, when they saw it for the first time as they got in and started operating the blimp to get off the roof and into the air and headed straight to the TCRI building. "Now, we trust have to wait for Slash and his team to open up the portal to Dimension X." said Leo. Ron nodded when looking forward to the tower in front of them and hope his plan goes smoothly that he wanted to, since they were two thirds of accomplishing their goals when coming back home. First was finding Master Splinter and then finding Karai, in which later on didn't last long due to small but dangerous obstacles in their way. And now this, as Ron needed to win the main goal mission and put a strong stop to the Kraangs, and pick back on getting his wife back as he automatically know where she currently is and not once surprised.

All five of their attention were drawn to the huge bolt of energy from the tower, and shot up the sky and thus creating the big colorful portal to Dimension X. "Oh, good they pulled through. Now, I just hope they can keep it open long enough for us to go in and out from Dimension X." said Ron. "I hope so too Ron. Donnie full steam ahead." Leo commanded as Donnie put more fire to the blimp, and pushed straight forward to the tower and go straight into the portal. Immediately following that the five put on their breathing equipment, and embrace themselves on entering Dimension X's atmosphere and Dimension X itself. "Okay boys, there's no turning back and so let's show those bastards, what months of training can do to a ninja." said Ron.

 **In The Swears...**

With absolute quietness when entering the lair after taking down Kraang droids, Master Splinter and the others were going to strike down what's left of the Kraangs and take back the swears, and this time there's no running back.

April had Zoey behind her while holding Ron's gun that he let her borrow for the second time, and was very determined to put the Kraang gun into good use. And she did so by shooting down Kraangs and their high tech droids, while Zoey was hiding behind the kitchen table with April and begin taking out some throwing stars from her pocket. And jumped right out and tossed the five stars at one Kraang droid by aiming it in the eye, as the second one striked their high tech droids in the power energy cord and thus causing it to blow up, and the three was aimed at three more Kraang droids to their necks where Casey was having some difficulties taking on all three. "Ah come on, I had them right what I wanted them." cried Casey, taking his focus at grinning five year old and then hockey swing one of the Kraangs that exit out of their droid bodies to escape out of the lair, but Casey wasn't going to have that happen on his watch.

Master Splinter was currently doing fine by himself taking out what's left of the Kraangs, with just his skills and sword alone. The Kraangs didn't stand the chance of the assault that was striking them as all of them scattered away, and went into the portal where one of them activated and escaped from getting anymore of a beating and closed the portal door right before the last one, went crawling in with the others. "Yeah, and don't come back too!. Man, this is way too easy!." said Zoey with full of energy of excitement, as this was the most fun thing that she have ever had in the past few months. Casey smirked and said. "You got that right Z. Still, I rather be with the boys and get the chance to go into another dimension."

"You know Casey, you might get the chance to go to another world that's kinda similar to going to another dimension." April said, setting the gun down and sat down on the step to the dojo.

"Hmmmm, and how do you think so?." Master Splinter asked, stroking his beard with a raise eyebrow.

April shrugged and smiled. "I don't know Master Splinter, I just got that feeling on the idea."

Zoey could only nod right before finding herself a broom and dust pan, and went to sweeping up the huge amount of trash and droid parts and dump them to the garbage. Passing the time as she doesn't know how long will Ron and the Turtles complete their part of the plan, and save New York from the Kraangs. Zoey hoped that her brothers come back home from this deadly serious mission, so they can celebrate the long hardwork from staying and training at the farm house to coming back to New York City, and now take back their home and end the Kraangs evil rampage.

And the only thing that might be a little bit tough to complete, was getting her big sister back from what she know for a fact that was taken by Bebop and Rocksteady. Deep down the little five year old knew that Karai is tough to take on whatever that goes in her way as this was proven many times before, but this time Zoey felted that this go around was going to be different depending on what Shredder have plans in store for not only for Karai, but also Ron as well not to mention herself. Noticing that April spotted her sad expression, Zoey quickly switched back into her happy face and went back to work before April could even asked about her sudden mood change.

With what can be cleaned up to make the lair look decent enough to make them satisfied to call it their own, the four stayed put and waited to receive word from the boys and pray that nothing happens to distract their part of their mission. Unfortunately, for Ron and The Turtles, they had to go through obstacles to reach their goal as this is what they're doing at the moment.

 **Dimension X...**

Upon entering The Kraang dimension and once again putting up with Mikey's returned smartness, let alone forcing to see his ridicules outfit in which none Ron or the Turtles can't explain where their brother, had the time to find and put on his silly getup. Even though he dropped down his smoke pellet and came out wearing it, was questionable with no doubt even if he is a ninja just like them.

The five have to run and jumped through each distance to find what they need to make gallons of retromutagen, and find a way to transport the people back to New York while fighting alien creatures and Kraangs along the way. But that didn't stop there because not only they have to put up with them, but they also had to put up with Kraang Supreme who somehow survived the fight against Master Splinter, and follow them into Dimension X and do whatever he can to prevent them from undoing their invasion. Ron wasn't going to have anything to get in his way of saving his home and the people of New York City, and so he was currently standing toe to toe with Kraang Supreme and his barely functional Irma droid.

"You're not going to last another second against me human!." Kraang Supreme, shouted when shooting lasers at Ron.

"You want to bet ugly?. Because if so then you're not making it happen." Ron said, jumping side to side to prevent himself form getting shot at.

"Grrrr. I'm going to make sure your dead!. Ahhhhhhhhhh!." Kraang Supreme charged right at Ron with a huge saw, and collided with Ron's sword while Ron was trying to push back the strong force that the Kraang was applying.

Ron pushed back with effort while giving his brothers enough time to high jack the Techno Drone, that the Kraang used on the first invasion and try to use it for themselves. Kraang Supreme laughed in utter enjoyment when seeing that Ron wasn't going to keep up with the pushing back, as he can tell that his muscles was about to be fatigue do to his arms shaken a bit. "Getting tired I see. Machine can beat Organic. Kinda like that Earth folktale story, what was it called again...oh, yes, it was that silly story called John Henry. Haha, that human didn't last long in that fight." said Kraang Supreme, right before giving it another push thus causing Ron to get pushed back, with his feet moving backwards. "From a Alien that always playing undercover as my best friends so called friend, you really don't know the half of it about the story of John Henry." said Ron.

Finding the strength that he needed, he gave another go and pushed back and begin telling the tale of a American folktale legend. "John Henry beaten the drill and saved his and the other people jobs, and died as a hero and a legend. And do you know why?. He did it by believing in himself and reminded himself why he was doing it, plus as for me I'm doing this for the sake of New York City, its people, my friends, my family, and especially for my wife!." Ron pushed Kraang Supreme back far enough to give him enough space to swing his blade, and cut off the saw from his droids tentacles and then super ran and jump kicked him off the edge of the rock that they were standing on, and heard the alien squeal in rage. "And I did exactly what John Henry did. I proved that organic is more stronger and reliable than machine." Ron said, before looking back to see that the Turtles had operated the abandon Techno Drone. Making the black teen run towards the ship and jumped straight at it, right before the small door open up for him to get inside.

Upon getting in with sword in hand, he joined his brothers at the control station and noticed that the ship was powered by mutagen, based on seeing the huge tube that was now running on retromutagen to his delight. "Great work you guys." He said, giving Donnie cheerful nod in which Don did the same. "Now all we need is to transport the people out of Dimension X, and then give them the retromutagen." said Leo, right before he and the rest saw the portal that they went through was suddenly closed up in a flash. Indicating that the Mighty Mutanimals have been taking captive by the Kraangs back on Earth, and what made things worse was that more Kraangs were coming out with tanks and ships ready to fire at them, with Kraang Supreme leading the charge of attack.

"Damn is it so hard to get a easy win?. I mean shit." Ron said, cussing in bitterness.

"I know right?. But nothing is easy in life." Raph pointed out while getting his hands on the weapons control section, and remembered which button activates the guns and heat missiles.

"Damn. Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn. And triple damn it." cried Ron throwing his sword back into its case.

This have been going on for at least thirty minutes at least with both fighting the Kraangs on the outside, and while Donnie and Leo were fighting Kraang Supreme who cut his way inside. Ron just took out his throwing knives and eye aimed at Kraang Supreme's droid body battery, and shut it down which gave Leo and Donnie the opportunity to jump kick the alien hard to the ground. With much success along with seeing the portal opening back up, Mikey jumped back to the controls and punched the keys and transported the mutant citizens back to New York City, and shot down huge amounts of retromutagen plasma energy on to the people. "Now let's get the shell out of here." said Mikey, as he and the others jumped right out of the ship and drive back to Earth by using the blimp. "Ah, Kraang!." Kraang Supreme cried, when seeing that the Techno Drone was going to crash straight into the Kraang base. He can't even stop it due to the controls being destroyed by Ron, who rigged the machine to blow up the engines.

Seeing his work go smooth when seeing the ship crashed into Kraang HQ. Ron grinned wide and know good and well his going to celebrate, like if this was his birthday as he and the Turtles completed their mission. When upon entering back into Earth, they all see the citizens turned back into normal people and see April reunited with her father once more. They landed down on the roof and met up with Slash and the others, who got out of The TCRI building and congratulated one another on their part of the fight of saving their home. Then after that they went their separate ways due to the sun coming out, as Ron and Zoey hold each other hands when entering to their home apartment that was run down and half of the building was destroyed. Both looked at each other before entering inside of the place and tell that this place is a hellhole.

"Well, I've just got word form the landlord and he said that this apartment is going to be condemned indefinitely, and for some odd reason she doesn't have the money to repair the damage." said Ron, upset about the disappointed news when grabbing a seat on the broken rubbish couch.

Zoey looked out to where the window was as it was a huge hole that took the whole wall down, and saw everything on the outside. She then turn around to see her surroundings and see that their living space was trashed to beyond repair or replacement, and looked back at her older brother with a sad face. "Soooooo where are you going to live Ron?. Do we even have any money to buy a new place?." Ron had trouble telling his little sister that they didn't have any money big enough to afford a new place to lay their heads, and he promised their grandpa that he was going to take great care of Zoey no matter what happens. "Zoey." Ron rubbed his temple and said. "We did have enough money to provide ourselves but our so called father in law, cut off our pay in my account. And so we only have two hundred dollars in the bank that I've earned from working at my former pizza job." Ron reminded himself to keep calm and cool through the trouble storm, and remembered what their real father in law told them before.

"You know we can move in with Daddy Splinter and our brothers. They have plenty of room and all, and... it's rent free." Zoey pointed out the obvious choice option, and can't argue on the option as that was smart.

Ron liked the idea and said with confidence. "Zoey that's the best idea that you ever thought about. Let's pack whatever what's left in our house and move right on in with the family." Zoey sparked up with cheer and ran into her wrecked room to pack what's left of her things into a black travel bag, while Ron went into his room and went packing everything that survived the Kraang invasion. With help from April and Casey they helped Ron packed up his DVDs, CDs, including his DVD and CD player, his and Zoey's dressers, and finally the plasma flat screen TV. It didn't take long to get everything out of the condemned apartment as it was done less than two hours, and now Ron only have to do is look for a new job that pays well so he can buy food and other need things for himself and Zoey. He hoped this wouldn't take along due to society trying to gain itself back on track, after getting saved from there captures from someone who don't know who did it but thankful for it to happen.

 **Shredders Hideout...**

Shredder was in Stockmens lab looking at his mutated daughter inside her glassed cage filled with forest decorations, was hissing at him and wanted to attack him as Karai was up against the glass with her snake mouth open and wanted to bite him with no mercy.

Shredder looked on not convinced or at least bit frighten by Karai's rage, as he had plans for her if she wasn't going to obey and just wanted to fight him. "Don't worry daughter I'll see to it that you'll be under my command, and soon we will have our revenge against Splinter and his cursed Turtles." Shredder said, as folded his arms and said. "As for Ron. Well, let's just say that I have to show him who his real father is. Even if we have to break him mentally and physically."

"Nooooooooo!. Damn you Shredder!." squished Serpent Karai, when going on the attempt to scratch her prison glass with her snake hands and mouth.

"Soon you me, Ron, and Zoey will become the family that we were always suppose to be."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

It has been two weeks after defeating the Kraangs, unmutate all the citizens of New York City, and taking back the city and things have been slowly progressing back to normal. Sure, there was crystal like trees everywhere and some of the streets were reduce into ruins, let alone apartments and a few stores as well. But besides from that things were going smoothly for everyone, including Casey who was in his nighttime hockey fighting gear, as he was skating and jumping off of rooftop after rooftop to do his early survey around the city, in case they were any strange activities going during the night.

Even though they've beating Kraang Prime on her attempts to conquer Earth, still it doesn't mean the trouble storm hasn't pass. Casey knew that as they were some unfinished business, such as protecting the streets from the Purple Dragons who always wanted to rob the innocent or the poor, and make easy and unfair money. Second was helping his best friends fight the Foot Clan, and put a stop to Shredders next move in which neither Master Splinter, the Turtles, nor Ron knew. And speaking of Ron, Casey wanted to help him find Karai but felt that Ron already knew where she was, and not once start to go get her and bring her home.

"He knows where she is." Casey said in his own mind while skating his way to the edge, to have a good look down from across the street. "Red and her old man doing something for the community." He said when seeing April and her Dad feeding the needed and the recent homeless with fresh hot soup, and can't refuse on smiling at the nice selfless girl. "And for some weird reason he's not going after her." Casey thought before skating away from his view of April, and climbed down from the rooftop and went to taking off his skates, and replace them for his black Converse. Next he headed to the specific swear lid that was the number one best pathway to the lair, and then entered in with the lid closed behind him and headed his way through the tunnel. Casey got use to seeing swear rats going by every now and then, let alone the smell of fleshed waste from all the toilets in New York City. He entered the lair through the subway tunnel and hopped over the subway station walk-through, and headed straight to the kitchen where he figured where Ron was currently is.

At the table with a cup of lemon water, Ron was on his laptop looking up for job offers on either on Indeed Jobs or even on Job Fair. Ron have been searching for jobs through those two weeks, and still can't find no one who will hire the poor teen. Zoey was currently at the table drawing in her coloring book with a sweet smile, as she was not only coloring in her book but also drawing a picture on a blank paper. "What's up buddy." Casey said heading to the fridge and pull out a Coca-Cola bottle. "Huh?." Ron took his eyes off of the screen and didn't realize that Casey greeted him while entering the fridge. "Oh, hi Casey. I... I... I'm sorry for not paying attention to you dude, I was too busy looking for a new job and all." Casey nodded and grab a seat next to best friend and open his drink, while looking at the screen of listed jobs that was close to their location.

"No luck huh?." Casey asked before drinking his soda.

"Yeah, dude I've tried applying for jobs at McDonalds, Burger King, Food Lion, part time security guard at the bus station. Heck, I've even reply to my old pizza job and I'm not surprised that they didn't want me back, since they let me go for no freaking reason." Ron said being mad on the last part while searching through the net.

"Don't worry big brother you'll find a good job sooner or later." said Zoey who was still drawing her picture.

This made Ron smile a little to see that his baby sister was giving him some hope, and let alone motivate him to keep going until he finds a job to provide himself and her. "Thanks Sis, I'll keep on going so." He replied back before turning his attention to Casey. "So what brings you hear anyway dude?." Casey set down his half empty bottle and gave a smile and said. "I'm here to help you out." Ron chuckle and then said with a humor. "Well if you want to help me out then, you might as well go look for a job too. I mean if you like getting hard works pay of earnings?." Casey laughed as this was true since he does need a job to help his family get back on track, after their things were either stolen or ruined doing the time New York was overrun by the Kraangs. "Oh, don't worry I'll get a J. O. B sooner than you think, Ron man." Casey said can't help but chuckle with Ron on the job idea.

"Anyway man, what are you trying to help me with?." Ron asked getting to the point.

"Well Ron, I want to help you find Karai...again." Casey spoke just before noticing Zoey had his complete attention, as she slightly glanced up from her drawing and quickly resumed back to finishing it. "Oh, really?." said Ron right before closing his laptop. "Sorry to disappoint you homie, but I don't need your help on finding my wife. Because I already know where she is." Casey arched his eyebrow after hearing this from Ron, as this was a bit weird that he knows where Karai is but didn't make the attempt to get her, thus making Casey ask. "So you're not going to get your baby?." Before Ron was about to say something else he suddenly stopped himself, and remember that Zoey was in the kitchen with them let alone listening in on their one on one conversation. Ron turn his attention away from Casey for just a few seconds to look at Zoey, who was pretending to color while slightly looking back at her older brother. "Go to your room Zoey. Now, please." He said making the girl frown a little before eventually obeying him, while grabbing her things and headed out to her room. When seeing she was gone, Ron turned back to Casey and resumed talking about Karai. "I would love to get my Kit Kat in any means necessary, but however it's not going to be a cakewalk. After the fight on the island she was capture by Bebop and Rocksteady, and got taken to Shredder. Who I know for a fact that his got something planned for her, and me."

"What about little Zoey?." asked Casey with concern in his voice.

Ron sighed and said. "Shredder isn't going to lay a hand on Zoey, since to him she is his daughter in law. Plus, he's going to use either me or Karai to do his low down dirty work for him, let alone take out the Turtles and let him have Splinter."

Casey got up and grabbed his soda and swig it down in one big gulp, and set the bottle down on the table and went to folding his arms. He looked at Ron with a serious face expression before saying. "You're not going to even make an effort to save her nor figure out what Shredder is up to this time?." "No and no, man, I'll rather deal with it later than getting into trouble. That's what my Kit Kat wanted me to do...I hope." said Ron before picking up his laptop and headed back to his own bedroom. Casey just stood there in surprise that how Ron would even say such a thing, about his wife and refusing to find out what Shredder is up tonight. "I can't blame him for his lack of motivation and inspiration. His been through a lot so this is what I should expect." Casey thought as he headed his way out of the kitchen and march his way out, and go play vigilant tonight and see what he can dig up, and share it to Ron and the others. "As his best friend it's kinda my job to help get his babe out and play hero." He thought when exiting out of the lair.

Casey was known to be a rogue kind of guy when it comes down to fighting either the Purple Dragons or The Foot. Even though he hasn't learned or even try studying the arts of ninja skills, he still was known to fight anyone whose smaller or bigger than him and his been proven himself as of late. Casey currently exit out of the swear with the lid closed back just before climbing up the ladder to the roof, and started heading to where the Foots hideout were while running and jumping like the midnight crusader he was without wasting any time. At the Foots hideout currently in Baxter Stockmens lab, standing there watching his serpent daughter try making another attempt at fighting her way out of her glassed prison, let alone wanting to bite her enemy in front of her when having her mouth on the glass, producing breath fog and adding on a hiss in anger. Shredder watched on wearing his mask that was hiding his sadness as he didn't want to see Karai this way, and wished he haven't did what he did that night when setting the trap for Splinter and the Turtles.

He didn't want his daughter to fall into the pool of mutagen but it happened, next to the turtle that he blamed for the whole situation. What hurt the soul leader of the Foot Clan was having to deal with his son in law, in which he had trusted since the day he met Ron after watching him made Kris Bradford look like a pathetic excuse for a warrior, and making the others look like they can't survive a fight in under a two minute charity event. Shredder loved Ron as he has never once failed him on delivering the things that he ordered him to do, and very proud to have him keeping a short chain leash on Karai when she's sometimes wanted to be smart-ass and be sometimes disrespectful to him. He liked how Ron tells her that it's not right to disrespect someone that loves you and only looking out for your best interest, in which this was one the things that Shredder liked about Ron. He knows how to respect someone who is older and wiser than he is.

"Where did I go wrong my daughter?." Shredder asked himself feeling sorry for what his done. Serpent Karai can only hiss in anger before slithering away into the woods, and try her best to stay away from him and go rest after tiring herself on trying to break free from her capture.

Shredder was sadden to see his child like this and wanted to block his mind from it, by remembering something nice that gave him joy and keep his smile in place. He remembered the time when Karai announced that she and Ron were officially a couple now. He remembered like it was just yesterday when that day happened.

 **Flashback**

Shredder was currently in his seat watching the news on his massive flat screen TV, in his huge Foot Clan hideout in Tokyo, Japan while two FootSoldier's were standing on each side of him with spears in hand, stayed on guard for every twenty-four hours a day before switching to spots with the next soldiers who are next to guard. Shredder was currently watching the today's lottery number to see if he won the top prize, not that he needed the money since he was absolutely wealthy to the point he could buy and own the whole country of Japan.

He liked playing the numbers every now and then to have a little bit of fun, outside of running his organization and taken care less important business. His eyes were suddenly cut off from the TV and see the big doors to his main lair, being opened up and out came a more happy go lucky Karai who looked silly with what Shredder can tell it was something special. She started walking straight at him with a love look on her face, and started to do a spin ballet dace style to his surprise.

He knew that Karai have never did ballet before except when she was five, and never once show what she learned from her highly paid tutor in front of anyone except him of course. She stopped spinning and kneel down on one knee and still having her smile in place, not caring what the guards were thinking at the moment. "Daughter?. What has gotten you so jolly and joyful my child?." He dare to ask. Karai lifted her head up showing the most happiest smile that her face can every made, before speaking in a more happy tone singing voice. "I'm in love father. Me and Ron are now a couple." Karai said also happy that Shredder can see a twinkle in her eyes. Behind the mask he was smiling proudly on the excellent news that was being given to him by Karai, in which made Shredder have high hopes of them getting married and produce him a grandchild at that just made him smile even more.

He slowed down on his excitement and brought back his professionalism into motion, and spoke with high authority in his voice. "That's the best news that I have received all this week. I am proud of you my daughter and I believe your mother is as well." Karai smiled brightly when hearing her father's blessings and felt good to know that her mother was also proud of her to find the **one** for her, and finally get the long waited opportunity to get married and have a child in the future. For now she was going to focus on planning her first date with Ron for the weekend, let alone go bragged to Shinigami about getting a man before she did and finally win that two hundred fifty dollars bet, that they the two took a couple of years back before meeting Ron.

She bowed down to Shredder and then make her way to her room and spend her whole time there, and start coming up a plan on things to do on Saturday. Shredder quickly remembered the lottery ticket in his hand and looked back at the TV screen and saw todays numbers. "Darn I lost again. Well I guess that I'll have to try next week." He said before reaping up his ticket in half.

 **End of Flashback**

"Master Shredder."

Shredder wake up from his thoughts and turned around to see Tiger Claw, Fish Legs, and a few FootSoldier's behind.

"What is it Tiger Claw?." asked Shredder

"Master we're ready to ride and go meet Don Vizioso, so you can negotiate him into joining your cause and empire." Tiger Claw informed Shredder with slight bow.

Shredder almost forgot about his plan tonight with the Italian Mafia King, after being caught up in memory his daughters happiness that he completely forgot about the meeting. "Good. Let us head over there now." He said walking away from Karai's prison cage and exit out of the lab. Meanwhile Casey was on the rooftop facing the hideout like an owl in the night ready to find its prey to consume, while staying hidden in the shadows by crouching down on one knee and watched carefully. From what he can see that their were a few motorcycles lined up ready to go wherever, and see the two guards out front guarding them before from Casey's stand point thinking that the Shredder will arrive, to ride to wherever his going tonight. And that's exactly what Casey was planning on when seeing Shredder coming out from the front doors, and walked down the steps and hopped on the motorcycle with the crew behind him, and took off after turning on the engine with good speed.

"Time for Casey Jones to play follow the Foot." Casey said running and jumping off of rooftops to follow Shredder, and see he was making a lot of turns.

Lucky for Casey he was fit enough to keep up after working out back at the O'Neil Farm, and could keep up more with Ron and the Turtles on scout night or play tag the ninja. It didn't long for Casey to stop following them after they drove to a complete stop and then parked their bikes, before getting off to enter inside to what Casey sees as a Italian restaurant that was closed for the night for this villain meeting. Jumping down from the rooftop ladder and quickly run over to the backdoor of the restaurant, and open the unlocked door to go get a deep listen on what Shredder is up to. How you ask?. Well his going to disguise himself as a medium wage busboy when removing his gear, and took the apron hanging on the hook from the wall to put on and picked up a black bucket to bring, so he can clean the tables and serve food while listening in on Shredders up coming plan.

"Here goes nothing." He said feeling both nervous and scared on his idea before pushing the double doors, and walked in the dinning room and made himself clean up the dirty table.

He slightly glanced over at the Italian Mob boss who was incredibly obese wearing a purple suit with two guys, to who Casey believe must be his goons while seeing the man eating a huge helping of spaghetti that was big enough to feed a family of eight, and along with other Italian dishes that was covering the whole table and not once see at least one bowl of green salad. Casey frowned at the man whose name was Don Vizioso when seeing the fat man stuff his face with all that pasta, and can't believe this guy was a true Italian Mofia Godfather stereotype. Things came to play when seeing Shredder and his crew enter in with zero face expression when approaching the Mob boss, while Tiger Claw pulled out a chair for Shredder who in which sat down and pulled himself up to the table.

Shredder watched in discuss when seeing Vizioso slurp a long noodle from his spaghetti, before taking a big bit of his garlic bread and swallow. "How can I be of service to you Mr. Shredder." He asked before biting down on his pizza sandwich roll.

"If you haven't know then I tell. Every since after the defeat of the Kraangs, I have both conquer and gained access to every district in New York and gained power." Shredder begin while trying to tolerate the constant eating and mouth smacking from Vizioso. "I need you to swear your full loyalty to me and do whatever I say, when I ask you to get the things that I need for my...work project." Casey listening in real good when Don Vizioso was talking about loyalty and saying why shouldn't he pledge his loyalty to the Shredder, while carrying a few dishes back inside the kitchen to be wash. "Haha. And what makes you think that I'll obey your command?. What?. Are you going to make your Black Dragon to force me to pledge my loyalty to you?." Don Vizioso grabbed another pizza roll and bite half of eat. "And speaking of your prized warrior where is your son in law anyway?. And also your daughter that you gave her away to that kid?." When mentioning and mocking about both of his beloved kids, Shredder popped out his wrist blades and quickly striked the two candles that were standing for a fee seconds, buy then soon fell down in half making the Godfather be both shocked and scared. Both crews winded up pointing their weapons at each other as Vizioso's goons took out their guns, while Shredders loyal fighters either pointed guns or swords.

"Don't you ever disrespect my kids again or I'll see to it that you'll eat your food through a straw." Shredder said with warning in his voice and received a nod from the Mob boss.

"And as for my kids however is the other reason why I am here to discuss. I need something to help me bring them back to me and make them stay that way permanently."

Before Shredder could continue on he started to notice about the busboy who looked too suspicious, as he looked as if he was up to something and felt that he needed to handle or regret it later. Without even seeing it coming he grabbed an off-guard Casey and slam him down to the table, about to shoot out his blades from his wrist and end the boy here and now. "Wow, Wow, Wow!. I'm only a busboy and that's it!. I promise and nothing more and nothing less." Casey said quickly said something before getting ready to lose his life tonight. Shredder looked at the boy with daggers pointing at him as he slightly relaxed a little, but kelp his guard up on stand by in case the boy might pull something on him and didn't want to let that happen. "I better not see you throughout the rest of the night." He said before letting the boy go and let him head back inside the kitchen. Casey was trying to catch his breath after holding it in for so long when getting grabbed and get pinned down by Shredder, had really put some fear into the boy like a horror movie character.

"Oh, god, that was too scary for me. And then to tell Ron about this as this was a serious situation." Casey said taking off his apron and go exit out of the building, and collect his things before leaving the area to go back to the lair and worn the rest.

When he got there he just found out that from Zoey he was out on a job interview, and can't tell if his coming back anytime soon in which made the teen go tell this information to the Turtles, and go stop Shredder next plan if this was concerning both Ron and Karai.

 **Four Hours Later...**

"Dame I got denied again." cried Ron who was just got back from his job interview, and came back empty handed once again to his disappointment.

He unloosing his black neck tie and unbutton his dress shirt, and take it off and headed to his room to put it up. When coming back from his room and enter the living room to see Zoey on the floor playing with her My Little Pony toys, and took a seat on the couch to watch some TV before going back to the job hunt. "You got rejected again didn't you?." Zoey asked when looking up from her toys to see brother. Upset about the whole thing just made him wanted to go beat someone up, and didn't take any pity about doing it with no second thoughts. "Yeah. I hate looking for jobs and don't get my foot at the door." He said upset before seeing his baby sister taking a seat beside him.

"Grandpa says to never give up on your goal or else it won't happen." She said before laying herself down on to his lap to comfort her older brother, in which it proved successfully when feeling her hair being petted.

"Thanks baby Sis I don't know what I'll do without you. Anyway besides my disappointment what's been happening?." Ron asked who was already ready for the upset danger.

Zoey open up her eyes and looked up at him with worry and said. "Casey and Turtles had return from Shredders chemical factory after Casey learning that, Shredder has plans for both of you and Karai that involves hypnosis. No, I mean brainwashing."

Ron stopped petting his sisters hair after getting this new scary information about Shredders next move, and didn't like the idea of both him and Karai being brainwashed into doing his dirty work, knowing that this wasn't going to end well for the Turtles nor for Master Splinter. The thought just scares Ron when thinking of his wife being mind controlled by Shredder, and had to deal with mutated power and strength in which it was like normal him fighting the Incredible She Hulk, who was also his wife at the matter. It would be even more scary if he was brainwashed in which that will be completely impossible, since that means he won't be holding back when fighting the Turtles that he did just before when he was formerly working for Shredder.

"Some return back to New York City that we've gotten." Ron said being sarcastic.

"You can say that again Bro. I just hope that Karai is strong enough to defy her brainwashing." hoped Zoey before once again closing her eyes and drift off to sleep.

Ron let Zoey stay sleeping on his lap and let the little five year old softly snore, and let her dream her dreams and try to ignore what's going on around them. Ron wished that he could ignore the up coming situation but couldn't since this was his responsibility for his wife, and have to handle this situation as a young man and husband. Right now he just hopes that Shredder doesn't find the right ingredients to making a batch of brainwashing chemicals. But his hope just went right out of the window in the next two weeks.

 **Two Weeks Later...**

In the lab preparing the wiggling bug worm that was injected with the brainwashed serum. The fly man mutated Baxter Stockmen was flying his way towards a tied down to a stand up table normal Karai, who he had found a way to turn her back out from being a serpent and brought her voice and skin to normal. Karai was struggling to break free by shifting and trying to squirm out, from her dissection table but no luck since her both her arms and ankles were cuffed down right made of pure strong metal.

"You should be thanking me Karai." Stockmen begin. "I helped you to transform back into your normal self with the proper equipment and patience."

Karai glared at him with eyes filled with rage as she was not grateful for what he was about to do to her, or her lover after hearing what Shredder was planning and refused to go along with it. She looked at Stockmen with anger and wanted to do nothing more than to kill the bug in front of her. "Stockmen!. Release me at once before I'll break free myself, and then come over there and rip off your wings and shove it in your mouth!." Karai warned with a glare of anger as she wasn't joking around. Stockmen just growled at her threats before hovering over to her, holding the worm infected incest towards her ear with a pair of science tongues.

At that moment when seeing the bug getting near her right ear, Karai started to squirm and shake widely with her teeth showing biting down on each other as she began to hear the worm hissing, and then heard it screamed at her before entering her brain. "Noooooooooooo!. Oh, great God almighty please help me!."

 **A/N: To the person who keeps telling me to make Ron into a Komodo Dragon mutant for everytime I update this story. I just wanted for you to know that I'm not going make Ron into a mutated Komodo Dragon. Sorry but I have other plans for Ron's mutation in the long run. Anyways see ya in the next chapter and don't forget to drop a review please, and thank you.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Nooooooo!."

When hearing the cry of his daughter and assuming that the work was finish, and only had to know if it was working to his thoughts. "Stockmen. Is it done?. Did it work?." Shredder demanded to know before dropping his hope in the water. Stockmen can only nodded in satisfaction and said proudly in his fly humanoid mutation. "Yes, Master Shredder. Karai is now under your control and you're the only one that can give her any command, that only she will have to obey and follow." When saying that he then took out the remote control to the lab table, and pressed to lift all the way up and then unlocked the restraints that was holding down Karai, and let her go who was standing up with her eyes closed.

The next thing that Shredder can see was her opining her eyes and showing her green serpent eyes, and can really see that she was truly mind controlled to his will and his alone. "Let us find out if it really works on her or not." Shredder said looking at Karai for any signs of defiance before giving her an order. "Karai attack Rocksteady." He said pointing at his mutated old friend who was there watching to work of mad science.

"Hehehe, come on if you take on the great Rocksteady." He told her with great cockiness.

Without even given him the chance to even blink she went right him, with great speed on kicks to the stomach and did a hit upside his head thus causing him to get slung over to the other side, and was getting ready to defend himself before it gets worse. That was until Karai jumped over and landed her feet hard into his stomach, and pulled out her blade to strike and was about to end him without mercy.

"That's enough!." Shredder commanded Karai in which she did.

She automatically got off of Rocksteady with her blade in hand and was slowly putting it right back into its case, in which was located on the backside of her left while facing Shredder with a blank face. Satisfied of seeing the highly expected results that he has been longed for and now he sees it, and was also filled with weal that Karai was back on his side without her free will nor her defiance against him or his thought out plans. "Well done Stockmen." Shredder told him before pulling out a king size chocolate bar stick and threw it at him. "The honor is mine Master Shredder." Stockmen said before open his treat and started spitting out his bug juices, before munching down his reward for a job well done. Shredder was disgusted by how Stockmen was eating but soon remembered what he had planned on doing tonight, and turn his head to face Karai who was waiting for orders to carryout.

"Karai I have a mission for you." Shredder looked at her seeing she was listening really good and closely. "I want you to find and take-down and destroy the Turtles and their friends."

"And what about my husband?." Karai asked with an eyebrow raise.

"You know exactly what you must do my child. Either he join our family once more or we have to force him instead." Shredder said automatically knowing that his son in law will resist, and have to prepare on bring a medical doctor to come aid Ron after what Karai is going to do to him when she returns from her completed mission, and brought back a bruised and extremely injured Ron back to the lair.

Karai put her blade back in and then bowed and said respectfully. "Yes, father." With that she raised back up still having her serpent eyes visible and gave an evil smile.

 _"Ready or not Ron. Your wife is coming to get you."_ Karai said in her mind.

 **Meanwhile in the Turtle Lair...**

Ron and Zoey were currently in the kitchen packing up some snacks to have their own movie night, while Leo was out training in the dojo with Splinter as the others were currently minding their own business, and doing something to pass the time since their was nothing to do tonight or this week since Kraang activity was completely silent, and was currently had their focus on the Foot since after getting a taste of their secret weapon, in which was the brain washing that they Shredder had used on both Slash and Raph.

Ron, the Turtles, and the Mighty Mutanimals had gone to the bottom level dungeon in the Foot Clans lair and had to take not only Tiger Claw and rest, but also Slash and Raph while Shredder sat down on the floor with his legs crossed and had a ring of fire around him for protection, and watched the fight against them and had his eyes strongly on Ron when both he and a brain washed Raph went toe to toe with one another, and already knew who was going to be the victor. It was obvious that Ron had beaten Raph with fast hand speed upper cuts, and did a mix of kickboxing to Raphs ribs and then kick push him back so he can ran at him, and quickly grabbed him by the armpit and slam him down to the ground creating a loud sound.

And to make things very personal he only did this to Raph to not only stop him from attacking, but also sent a strong message to Shredder to show him why he was his number one favorite warrior in his army. Plus, not only that but also the most feared ninja in the Foot Clan that can sent chills and fear to the rest of the FootSoldiers, when even seeing him or even saying his warrior name. He pretty damn made sure that Shredder had got the message pretty well, especially if it was literally right in front of him after he and Ron looked each other in the eyes with rage and pain.

He shook the memory way from his head when hearing the microwave go off, as the he remembered that he put the instant popcorn and quickly took it out and put it in the biggest bowl from the cabinet, since he popped about six bags with the money that made from his new job in which was being a security guard for Mr. Murakami San at his noodle soup shop. It was offered by the sixty-six year old blind man when Ron had tooked Zoey for dinner, after Zoey purposely run her mouth about him getting decline on so many job interviews, and having a tough time finding a job that was around the area. Sure Ron was upset about his baby sister telling their personal business but then again she was only looking out for him, and wanted to be his little helper all the time plus he recalled from both his grandpa and wife saying the _"She's five years old Ron. She is going to do something that a normal child does."_ That memory always stay with Ron as he always be the one spoiling her with things that was unnecessary, that is until Karai gives her things that was a hundred times better than what he gives her. In truth he thinks that Karai is trying to be a big sister to Zoey, before the two even got married and believed that she had carefully planned it out with Grandpa Phil for some strange reason.

Not wanting to think any further as it was all in the past. Ron headed to the living room with the big bowl of popcorn and sat it down beside Zoey, who had two cokes ready for the two with the side of a bowl of mini pretzels dipped in both of Hershey's milk and dark chocolate, and handed her movie to her big brother to put in the DVD player. Ron took the tape form her and scolded upon seeing what she had picked out form their DVD bag, before looking back at her who had on an innocent face that will make you feel like she was a good child. "Noway. There's no way on God's green earth that I'm going to watch My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games." Ron told her before getting the sweet little pout look from the little girl, and had to add her arms crossed to make it look good on her pout attitude. "I want to watch it Ron. And by the way what are you planning on us watching tonight anyway?." She asked still holding her cute pout while Ron had to play along for Zoey sakes since she wanted to be taken seriously, and not be taken lightly all the time.

"Where watching this." Ron pulled out his tape form underneath the couch that he put their, so that way he'll can immediately put it in the DVD player and let the sibling movie night begin.

Zoey frowned with her nose a little bit up and can't even say agree to watch. "No. No, I am not watching Godzilla: Tokyo S. O. S."

"Oh, and why not?. I thought you love Godzilla. Heck you and I went a Godzilla fan convention, and had an awesome time." Ron pointed out as he hoped that this will buy the girls decision.

"Mmmmm no, I don't want to watch Godzilla tonight. I want to watch My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. Take it or leave it big brother." Zoey stick her tongue out in her final response.

Sighing and hating on accepting defeat he put his movie down, and grabbed Zoeys instead and went over to the DVD player, and put the disc inside and press the close button and went over to seat back down with a bow smiling baby sister with so much weal within her, as she had the nerve to hug her favorite brother on who she would do absolutely anything for him, and always be there when he needed the most. Ron just rolled his eyes while pulling her close to him and enjoy the very girly movie, that Zoey has loved for years and could tell that she was not going to let it go for anything.

 _"Huh, I wonder how both April and Casey are enjoying their own movie night at the theater?. Besides Casey calming it to be a date, date."_ thought Ron before taking a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

 **On the surface of New York City...**

While the Killmonger siblings were enjoying themselves on their personal day, speaking of April and Casey who was currently exiting out of the movie theater and both were happy to have some relax time for once, after beating the Kraangs and bringing back New York.

Casey was the most happiest amongst the two as he was one step ahead of making April like him, and possibly might see him as a potential boyfriend before Donnie could put his plans to action on the red head girl. In complete honesty he wanted to have a women in his life and wanted to be proudly say, that he has a girlfriend and no one can't have her. He tried everything to make April see him more than a best friend by doing some silly hockey tricks on the practice field, or either put his charisma on her but proved no effect on April to much of his disappointment. Casey remembered one of the times that he went to Ron for advice, since he did had some type of game to pull in his wife and became a young married man.

 ** _"If you can pull in a hot Asian girl and then marry her later on, then you must have some advice to give me buddy." pleaded Casey_**

 ** _"Dude it's easy and it is quite simple. In your case you have to monitor what April looks or likes with great interest, on either you two are at the mall or anywhere for that matter. Then when you spot what she wants and desire for you then do whatever it takes to obtain it, and give it to her in the next two days or next week." Ron advised while still reading his emails from his job hunt._**

 ** _"Okay but if that's true then did you do the same tactic on Karai?." He asked of him._**

 ** _Ron turn his attention at his best friend and smiled._**

 ** _"No, it was just love at first sight homie. Love at first sight."_**

Casey had took Ron's advice and put it to action when April had wanted to go to the movies and watch Avengers: Infinity War, based on her seeing the advertisement poster at the theater and also saw her buying so much Marvel comics from the bookstore. And that was when he saw his target and made the attempt to get the tickets by any means necessary, when discovering that she was a mega fan of Marvel and present them to April who was over joyed to see them, and immediately set up a the time and date to watch her favorite Marvel movie. Currently now after unlocking his bike from the pole to prevent it from being stolen, he walked on the sidewalk pushing his bike while listening to April's super excited attitude when she was talking about what took place in Avengers: Infinity War movie.

"I totally loved part when Thanos had collected all six Infinity Stones and snapped his fingers, after Thor pushed his weapon through his chest and told him **"You should have gone for the head"** and won the fantastic outstanding Universe war for the Infinity Stones!." April said super excited with huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, you can say that again Red. Oh, and did you like the part when the Guardians of the Galaxy made their awesome entrance of the movie?." said Casey

"Do I!?. I freaking love that part!. That was one of the best scenes of the movie." April said when approaching her home and took a few steps on entering the apartment.

"Totally. So you want to do something like this again...in the near future maybe?." Casey hoped she would say yes and at least feel that he was winning her over.

April gave it a quick thought on what Casey was offering and liked the idea of watching another movie night. "Sure. Goodnight Casey Jones."

Seeing that she was inside and see the door completely shut he then jumped for joy, and had to do a dab on the job well done on his part for making April have some interest for him plus, he have to thank Ron for providing him the information of advice for pulling girls and make them theirs. "Things are looking good for Casey Jones." He told himself when hopping on his bike and ride out the other way with great happiness. When both he and April were too distracted on talking about the movie to realize that, someone was watching them from rooftop with her eyes locked on the two with a hiss, and was currently following Casey to prepare the ambush assault that was soon closer than he thought.

Riding his bike freely without worry while rapping about himself, Casey soon got interrupted when someone jumped down from a near by rooftop, and push kick him in the chest causing him to fly off his back, and quickly touched the pavement hard but hard enough to get injured. He bounced back to his feet already had his gear on and had the hockey stick in his other hand, and ready to fight his attacker until he focused on seeing who was the attacker and couldn't believe his own eyes. There standing a few distance away from him stood his best friends wife, who had her serpent eyes locked hard on him while having a twisted smile on her face.

"K... K... Karai right?. Um, hey, um, I thought you are on our side against Shredder?." Casey asked feeling that this was the best thing to do in this situation.

"Hmmmm true but I decided to to head back to my father. That and go back to the way things were before...all the stuff been happening lately." Karai said while having her right hand going after her katana blade.

"Look uh, I don't want to fight or hurt you Karai." Casey told her with his hand gripped strongly on his hockey stick.

That was then he felt chills going down his spine when seeing her twisted smile, and didn't like about where this was heading as he had never encountered Karai before until now, and hasn't have a clue on what his getting into this time. "Oh, but I want to fight and hurt you. I wanted to do it nicely...painfully...and slowly." Karai said before fully pulling her blade all the way out and battle cry at Casey, and was determine to keep her promise.

Casey felt his reflexes instantly kicked in when he blocked Karai's blade strike with his hockey stick, and used his strength to push her back away from him and jumped back, when she went making another attempt to cut him. Karai started jump swinging at Casey and about to pounce on him, that was until he jumped back and swing his hockey stick at her abdomen thus making her flinch back in pain, but managed to fight it off and continue her assault on him. With great and quick thinking on what to do next, Casey rolled over to prevent the fast attack quickness from Karai and then used the tip of his hockey stick to pull her ankle forward, thus causing her to quickly fall on her butt. That is until Casey had prevented it from happening and had her waist on his arms, while Karai survey her surroundings and looked up at him and realize that he has got her.

Casey couldn't help but smile down at her as he couldn't help but to officially admit that, Ron has picked a good fine Asian wife toto marry. "I have to say that Ron sure knows how to pick a good sexy Asian hottie." He told her with a grin and got a return smile from Karai.

"Damn straight he did Jones. Me and Ron are compatible and perfect for each other." Karai told him feeling so happy to say it.

"You know if you could call it quits then maybe I'll take you to him or you rather take your fight dance with me?. Because trust me I do have a lot of surprises for you sweetheart."

"And so do I Jones." Karai told him before instantly kicked him off of her, and got back to her fighting rhythm.

She then transformed her arms into snake arms and went to snake hand chopping Casey, who was trying his best to avoid but haven't realized that it was nothing more than a distraction, when Karai used her quick serpent speed and grabbed Casey and got him the same position that he did with her. _"Oh, shit I'm dead."_ thought Casey when seeing Karai open her mouth showing her snake fangs and tongue, in which made him think that she was hungry enough to even had the mind to eat him since she was mutated into a snake, and so it was more likely that she might go into her snake nature. But what he didn't expected was her going right in with her lips pucker up, and kissed him with a lot of passion to both of his surprise and excitement since this was his very time getting his first kiss from a girl. When done she unwrapped her snake arm grip off of a now dazed Casey who was acting goofy and silly, to the point he was now trying to stay still while feeling dizzy.

"Hey, uh, I really don't think you should been kissing me like that. But hey, don't get me wrong I mean I don't think Ron would not be pleased, about me kissing his wife." Casey explained before feeling something strange in his lips.

"Oh, please Casey I'm not a whore or a slut. My heart, mind, kiss, body, and sexual intercourse belongs to only one boy and that's Ron. I only kissed you so I can stick my fangs on your lips." Karai explained on both setting the record straight about her moral values and reveal her deadly plan.

"Oh, so that is why my lips feel numb all of a sudden and..." Casey couldn't finish his words when he started fall down and felt like he was having a young seizure.

He felt the pain following both his body and nerves while twitching like he got tasered by a cop. Karai looked on in amusement while having her hand on her hip while holding a smirk in place. "I hit you with a strong dose of venom that I had developed for sometime now. I call it Deadly Venom because in the ingredients of the compound, can cause what you're currently experiencing now." She had to brake out a laugh on enjoying Casey's misery and suffering. "Such as paralysis, a huge combustible feeling on both the inside and outside of your skin, with a hint of nerve damage, and a good strong hit of the automatically urge of spit saliva and pure stomach vomit, and accident on tongue swallowing. Casey somehow manege to get up halfway but unable to say anything due to his amounts of saliva being spilled all over his mouth, like if he had a huge extreme breakdown of mental illness after being hit by a fast moving delivery truck on a highway.

"I'm just only getting started on my fun." Karai said coming over to Casey. "I already took down that red headed bitch when she went to her bedroom, while I had you as my second victim of my Deadly Venom poison. And I'm going to take the Turtles down one...by...one." She lifted her right foot and pushed Casey back down to the ground to continue suffering.

Chuckling evily to her accomplishments as Karai then said with happiness and joy. "And as for my Ninja Dumpling?. Ron is going to be my topped prize trophy. Oh, God, I love that man of mine."

 **Back at the Turtle Lair...**

"Help please!. Help!." cried a familiar voice that was coming from lair entrance.

Both Ron and Zoey had to turn their heads around and saw Mr. O'Neil who looked pale, and was scared all over while carrying an unconscious April in his arms who was still in her pajamas. When everyone heard his cry they all immediately rushed to Donnie's lab to see what was the issue, and hope that they can resolve it before it gets worse. "What happened to April!?." asked Leo looking down at his best friend on the table who was shaking a bit. "Everything was fine at home when she got back from the movies, and then about an hour later I heard her scream from bedroom. And then when ran in there she was laying on the floor twitching like a mad woman plus, that was when I saw a snake on her bed and know she was bitten." Mr. O'Neil explained what had happened back at his and April's home before Ron had motion him to seat down, while Zoey had brought him a glass of ice water to clam him down. Donnie went over to April with both worry and fear as he should know that there was no way that a snake can sneak inside the apartment, since you don't see serpents that often in New York only except for rats for that matter. He founded the snake bite on her right arm and begin to examine, and keep her alive until he makes some medicine while suddenly Raphs T phone ranged and had to pick up to see what it was.

"Guys its Casey. He sent out a distress signal form his phone. I'm going to go get him and see if nothing had happened to him. Come on Mikey." Raph told his baby brother without any refusal as the two ran out and drove the Party Wagon to get to Casey in near time, and hope that he wasn't in the same position as April.

"I may have something to heal April with. But I need time to find the scroll." Splinter said while motion Zoey to help aid him on finding the right scroll.

Ron looked on seeing Mr. O'Neil worrying like any other father while Donnie was the same while giving the girl some IV, while his mind was trying to figure out how this has happened to his best friend and why he felt that Casey was suffering the same thing, and this was making him feel uneasy to the point it makes him feel sick. _"Who could have done this?. Who and why?._ " He thought to himself before getting his answer by a phone ringtone from his pocket. It sent him chills down his spine when hearing the custom ring song that only he gave it to a special someone, and before even taking it out he exit himself form the lab to prevent everyone from watching him and made it away to the living room. Next he then slowly took out his phone and felt shock icy chills going through his body, when not only hearing the romantic R and B music playing in the background but also saw his wife's face and number, and had to answer it and see if this has something to do with her and got the feeling it does.

"Hello?." Ron waited for a response.

"Hi Ninja Dumpling. I'm guessing that you noticing some snake bite mark on that bitches arm, and let me be the one to tell you that it was a hundred percent me." Karai said happy to admit it to her lover.

"Why?. Karai why did you attack April and Casey?. Those two are my best friend." Ron argue before feeling upset.

"Why because father wanted me to take them and the Turtles down one by one, and I had strongly agree with the idea and enjoy my work." She said currently grinning evily on the other end.

"Father?. Wait don't tell me that Shredder got your ass brain washed?. Baby listen to me this is not you and you need to stop before someone gets hurt." Ron said worrying himself.

"Or gets killed hopefully. Right now the two is suffering my extreme toxic venom that is both slowly hurting and killing them in seconds, and their isn't a cure for Donnie can whip up in his nerd lab." Karai licked her fangs to savor the venom in her mouth that was harmless to her.

"Karai you need to listen to me."

"No you listen to me Ron!." Ron got cut off when she had his complete attention.

"You always wanted to run things and tell me that I can't do this or I can't do that, but no more this time Ninja Dumpling. This time I'm calling the shots for now on in our marriage and here's what you need to do. You need to get your ass packed up with all the things you have and bring yourself, your things, and Zoey back to the hideout without giving any lip." Karai said warning him and better hope he would obey her command.

Ron paused for a moment to think on what just happened between him and Karai, and don't know weather to cuss the girl out or defy her wishes or command in which this was a direst order. "Girl get real I'm not doing that. Especially you're under Shredders control and not your free will."

"Okay Ron since you want to play hardheaded with me. Then I'm going have to beat you senseless until you can no longer move plus, I don't fucking mind dragging your black ass back to the hideout and get embarrassed by the rest of the Foot Clan. And as for Zoey well...she never disobey me so that's not an issue to worry." Karai said giving Ron her hard way on this situation.

"First off bitch that's not going to happen. And secondly I be damn if you lay one finger on my baby sister. That right there is truth death wish." Ron threaten her with utter seriousness and was now considered mad.

Karai started chuckling on the other end of the line as if Ron just made a joke, before saying her instructions on where to find her and also told him that Zoey is going to miss the opportunity on seeing the two go one on one, and see who truly is the greatest of the Foot Clan. The Black Dragon or The Daughter of the Shredder?. "Be there or be square. And like always Ron. Love you with hugs and kisses." She told him before making kissing noises before hanging up the phone. "My wife's brain is so fuck up." He said before putting the photo back into his pocket and inform Leo and Donnie on what's going on, and told them that Karai wants them to meet her at the abandon subway to save Raph, Mikey, Casey after being told that she left a few snakes as a gift for them and round up helpless. And so prepping themselves for the fight and getting ready for saving their family, the three headed out and left Splinter and Zoey to help aid April and Mr. O'Neil.

Ron breakdown the details of the plan to Leo and Don before the three found the right subway, while the plan was simple that this would even catch Karais surprise when both Leo and Donnie used the sewer entrentrance while Ron used the normal way. Leo and Donnie made it down into the tunnel and met with the used water that was covering half their bodies, while walking straight to the abandon subway without any problems to their understanding. Upon walking the two begin to start feeling weird as their heads begin to hurt and burn as if it was caught on fire, while feeling themselves beginning to become weak and drugged up in a none good way.

"Why...do... I...feel...so...hot?." Leo asked trying to breath when his oxygen begin to burn up from his lungs.

"It's... has...to...be...the...water...that...we...are...standing...in. It must be toxic." Don said finding enough air to say the words out without the aid of catching his breath.

Upon reaching the platform of the abandon subway and noticing their sights were becoming blurry, and then heard footsteps coming from the front while hearing an evil chuckle. "Well, well Turtles you two went right through my brew of toxic venom that I have set up for you, and now you're suffering the same **Deadly Venom** that the others are currently facing." Karai said pointing to her right and show Raph, Mikey, and Casey who were all hanged up in chains and tied up by two poles. "Guys!." cried Leo when taking out his swords to free them. But then he blindside by Karai who speed ran over him and start her biting frenzy with her snake hands, and targeted his face, neck, arms, and legs, both causing him to drop his swords and started to lose eye focus when his eyelids begin to close but try to stay open, while still trying to stand on his feet without collapsing.

Donnie was already down for the count without the help of Karai's snakes bite, while Karai jumped in the air and punched Leo out cold. "Hahahaha!. Damn it is good to be fighting on the winning team!." Karai said while motion her Footbots to come and get the two, and hang them up with the others before her serpent tongue begin detecting a familiar smell taste. "Mmmmmm. My baby is here." She grinned devishly but really happy to see her lover again and made a promise to herself that, the two were going to stay together forever and never Wil be separated again. Ron slowly and quietly walked in the dark shadow all in his ninja outfit, and had his hand on the sword handle. He didn't want to fight his wife but had to in order to stop her, but the thing is that they never know who was the victor of their fights. Sure they fought for fun in the gym of their apartment and at the hideout, but for some odd reason they never finish the fight since they were compatible and hard to break. Ron knows that she was brain wash the same way as Raph and the only way is to talk to her, and make her rethink on herself of what she obey and defy. This may be difficult for sure yes, but it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot or die trying.

And speaking of die trying. He started to feel his muscles and body to become extremely fatigue, while feeling the urge to wobble and drag his lazy sleeping leg to get to reach his destination, and saw Karai and a couple of Footbots were waiting for his arrival and had to drop down on his knees. Feeling absolutely too tired to even talk or move while Karai walked over with her hips swinging, as she bent down and now showing her normal eyes. The first thing that she did was hugged her love of her life with warm kindness, and then contact her lips with his and deepen it without releasing her toxic venom into his bloodstream. _"Even though I'm getting taken advantage of it still feels good to get kissed by my wife again."_ Ron thought when feeling the kiss was so sweet and can tell that she had put on a new slap of red lipstick for the special occasion. While Karai was too busy making up so much lost time with her husband, Leo was able to see what was going on with his normal vision back, and see that Ron had been poison with something else that was none deadly toxic and see that Karai loved Ron enough for her to drug him with something else. _"This should work."_ He thought when looking up at his tied up hands and started doing a new hand ninja technique that he learned form Splinter today, when the two were training and had accidentally caused him to fracture his knee even further, but manage to heal his pain with this ancient technique. Figuring that this might help him in this situation he gave it a go and start seeing the clear glow from his hands, and then released the healing energy all over his body and felt his body healed up and felt strong again. _"It's game time!."_ He said in his mind when lifting himself and manage to break loose from his chain, and broke free and dropped down on where his swords were laying and picked them back up.

Karai stopped kissing her beloved husband and hissed loudly when seeing that Leo was free, and had highly pissed off that she had to brake the love making and had to handle business in the form of her mutation. "I'm going to kill you!." Karai said already transformed into her serpent form and started clashing at Leo who was jumping back, and blocking the snake bites and spin around to strike her on the side. She hissed in rage and quickly strike back trying to bite his head off with her actual mouth, but Leo back flipped over her and kicked her in the back and only just only anger her even more. Ron was currently on the floor with his head laying down on the right while watching on helplessly, as he had to watch Leo do his job on taking on the fight with his wife and had the feeling that Karai never put her plan into action until she has a plan B, in which she always have for years like one time when NFL Playoff season got started she had ordered some hot wings from Buffalo Wild Wings, and never had those wings delivered at their doorstep but she already had a plan B, when she already made a good helping of hot wings and barbeque chicken tenders for Zoey. Yes, sir, this girl has a brain and she use it regardless. The fight went on when Karai started to squirt out her toxic venom juice at Leo, but he quickly ducked down from the spray and ran at her and with an instant he knocked her out up against a pole. She transformed back to normal and laid unconscious while the Footbots were having their go, and try to take down Leo but round up becoming scrap metal and machine parts.

Able to feel better he then helped his brothers and best friend down, and then healed them back to normal and soon they were back on their feet. Seeing that the work was finish he then scolded on what Shredder has done to his sister, and wouldn't hesitate on fighting him by himself. "Karai you're coming with us now." Leo said turning around and see that she was long gone.

When returning back into the lair and inside the dojo on where Splinter had cured April with the same hand technique, as Mr. O'Neil was joyed to see his only child alive and well and hope that this want ever happened again. Zoey was thrilled to see her back on her feet and was so glad that things were going fine, while getting ready to drink her jasmine tea that her Daddy Splinter had made for her until. "Where's Ron?." She asked as she caught everyone's attention. "Where's my big brother?." She asked once more now looking at Leo with worry in her eyes that made Leo have the feeling of the blame, and know that he has to tell her and nobody else since he was the only person that fought Karai. "Zoey." He started when bending down to meet her level. "When I had beaten Karai and help save everyone and help heal them from the toxic poison. Karai escaped and took Ron along with him on who was drugged up by her other type of toxic venom." He explained to the five year old. The look that Zoey made just sent shame upon Leo for letting this happen, and wished that he could do something but can't since the Foot Clans hideout was heavy secured and hard to sneak in without being detected.

What came next was Zoey walking away from everyone and bid them goodnight and headed to bed. But what they didn't know was that she had fooled them to think she was going to bed, but really was going to make the rescue attempt to save her big brother as she kept her word on being there for her brother, no matter what and will do anything to help her brother in any other way she can. She placed about two pillows underneath her covers in order to fool them to think that she was sleep. Next she went over to her book bag that had all the ninja smoke pellets and minor weapons that neither Ron or Karai knows, and if they did they will have to take it away from the girl and then demand to know where she has gotten them and who gave it to her. In truth she had them in her procession since she and Ron landed in America, and have been keeping it out form sight until she uses it to help aid her family. Then she started to change out of her normal clothes and pull out her all white Kunoichi outfit that her Grandpa Phil had given to her, when her fifth birthday party was over and she was in her bedroom on when her grandpa had temporally gave her a minor ninja graduation ceremony. Yes, she was a minor when it comes down to being a ninja but she learned a little things form Grandpa Phil, and was going to use them to her advantage. She put on her book bag that matched her outfit and quietly snuck out of the lair, and into the train tracks and started running out like a ninja by having her arms out and slightly bent down, while her legs were running faster than ever like a ninja should run.

Eventually she arrived at the rooftop facing the hideout with her eyes hard on the the entrance with her mouth covered in her white ninja mask.

 _"Don't worry big brother I'll save you because I'm the opposite of your alter ego. I am calm through the storm. I am full of peace and caring for the innocent and viscous on my enemies on who do anything but hurt lives and our community. I am the White Dragon."_ She thought before jumping out to go forward her plan.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

After gaining the strength and courage to go through with her mission, Zoey jumped down off the rooftop and ran on foot as fast as she could before the guards could even spot her. When running to the right side of the building she then looked up at the brick wall and saw the halfway small squared window, in which was the other access to the kitchen. Thus, lucky for the five year old she can easily go through there next being skinny enough and went right on in plus, also knowing that Shredders cooks were done working after midnight and headed home.

When easily stepping down on the silver chopping table just before jumping off of it safely without making any sound, she then made her way quietly out of the kitchen and went through another secret way that Shredder had once showed her when they were spending time together. In which a easy way to get into the throne room faster after knowing for a fact that it is where they were holding her big brother, just before hearing Fishface voice outside while she was walking underneath the floor that they wee standing on, while she was currently in before finding the big air-vent and crouch her way in but not too close before anyone can spot her. She had an excellent view of the throne room as she could see whats going on plus, hear what they were talking about before getting herself comfortable and be the nosy little five year old girl that she is in which that's what Ron describes about her all the time. From what her eyes can show her, inside the throne room standing in the middle of the room were Fishface who was doing hand tricks with his hand-pocket knife while Rahzor was sharping his claws with his other claws. While next to him was Tiger Claw who was just crossing arms while looking at their captive trader in which a still drugged out Ron, who was lazily on the floor seating down on his blacklegs while having his arms laying down flat plus, his eyes were lazily moving in different ways while his mouth was slightly open with drool running down a little bit.

This had put Zoey in a sudden state of shock and anger when seeing her big brother in this condition and just wanted to so badly come out from hiding, and punish them for doing this to her brother. But, she quickly remembered what her grandpa had taught her about not letting anger cloudy her calmness and the task at hand before it consumes her to pity and downfall.

"Huh, I can't believe that Karai was able to capture her husband much less drugged him. Plus, he is the great mighty Black Dragon." Fishface pointed out before spinning his knife pocket back inside his special compartment.

Zoeys attention was caught into what Xever had just said, after done calming her temper down and just listen on to their conversation before planning on her next move to rescue Ron out of there.

Tiger Claw nodded in agreement before he said, "Indeed that is true. It's not everyday that you'll had founded a way to trap Shredders proud warrior, much less drugged him at that."

Rahzar was growling in jealousy on Ron while still holding that grudge against him, after embarrassing him in his own dojo a few years back on when he was still human. "Don't forget that his a trader of the Foot Clan, Tiger Claw. Especially, he betrayed Master Shredder in which I hope this boys punishment will be far more painful beyond comprehension." He told him before making one more sharping with his claws before making a nice cut sound.

Zoey flinched a little bit after hearing that echo sound as it left her ears ringing. _"Well at least I know that my hearing is excellent...I guess."_ She thought to herself before going back to listening into the conversation once more.

All four of their attentions were drawn to the open double doors on where it was the first entry for getting into the throne room, as the they saw Shredder and along with a pale human snake-like Karai who was carrying a cup of fresh warm tea. Next, came after her was Bebop and Rocksteady, and Baxter Stockman who was flying his way in with his candy bar in hand while buzzing along the way inside. When reaching up to the three, Shredder then looked down at Ron who was still looked helpless to even do anything before seeing two of his guards come from the entrance, and begin to come over to Ron to lifted him up while his legs were still touching the cold floor.

"My boy you look absolutely terrible. That's completely my first time seeing you like this." Shredder begin when seeing how awful his son in law looked.

"Don't worry father that's going to change right about now." Karai told him before approaching her drugged up husband.

Ron was speaking mushmouth in which neither Karai nor the others can understand what he was saying, especially Zoey couldn't even makeout what her big brother was saying. Even though they had the sibling connections with the side of an unbreakable bond, still she wasn't good with bad grammar and understanding people who have mushmouth. She kept quiet and watched her brainwashed big sister helped Ron drink the fresh perfectly hot tea to his lips, and without letting any drop spilled and made sure every drop was consumed. When done helping him consume every sip of the special brewed tea. Then right after ten seconds, Ron was back to normal when looking at his still brainwashed wife, his false father in law and the others plus, not having the strength to move a muscle assuming that Karai hasn't gave him the full doses needed to remove the none deadly venom in his nerves systems.

"I should have known that you're going to dopedope me up instead giving the fair chance to put my foot up your ass." Ron glared coldly at his wife who decided to turn her eyes and skin back to normal.

Karai smiled at her lover and said, "Why would I want to fight my big strong sexual chocolate for?. And speaking of chocolate."

She went up to him and smack her lips and against his while moaning into the sweet married kiss as, she was taking control of the makingout section and was pretty well darn good at it let alone wanted to do way more then kiss. **(A/N: XXX. If you know what I mean.)** When still kissing the love with each other, Zoey just watched in awe as she was a sucker for romance and hoped that she might find a nice boy to kiss with, since she was at the mind stage of puppy loving in which that what her big Bro had told her a few times before. She loved to see her brother and sister in law kiss and embrace one another as it was a true symbol of their love and thus, been wondering why they didn't have a baby yet since Karai had always talked to her about having a family of her own with her big brother. Zoey doesn't have a clue as to where babies have come from as she had asked Ron about it, and get the answer of _"Your too young to know"_ while once asked their grandpa about it and he told her something different.

 _"A child is made when two people fail in love so very much and come together and be one thus, a baby is born and the cycle continues."_

Grandpa Phil told her in a way that it was appropriate for kids to hear instead of giving her the **Talk** about the Birds and the Bees, since she was only five years old. In fact, she one time over heard that talk between her grandpa and Ron but they weren't even saying anything about it since she can only hear their grandpa telling Ron that his becoming at the age of having one thing in mind. With that, Ron came out of their grandpa's bedroom and had a half thick white book in his hands. She hasn't seen that book again after he had hid it in his room before they even moved to America, in which at the time she didn't like the country at first when arriving.

"Oh, Ron you know I love you too much not to hurt. But, if you insist." Karai jabbed punched Ron hard in the gut making him spit out a few drool and saliva.

Ron flinched in pain when feeling that strong punch knowing that she used her full strength when hitting that blow, and was currently wanting to return the favor but couldn't due to his condition at the moment. "Baby you're lucky that my body is temporarily disabled at the moment. But, if it wasn't then I'll slap the bitch out of you without hearing you shred a tear." Ron told her with a lot of boldness just before getting punched in the stomach again by Karai. She looked at him sternly and said, "You know that I don't liked being called a bitch Ron. So, watch it before I make you my bitch nigga." Finding his strength after receiving another strong gut punch, Ron raised his head up with his eyebrow raised when looking at his tip off wife who was having her hand on her hip, with her right eye twitching in utter furious rage.

"It takes a bitch to make another person into a bitch. Bitch!." Ron said, knowing for the truth that it was Kara's final breaking point.

Karai grunted her teeth and position herself to punch her husband again only except this time she's going to aim his face, until Shredder quickly grabbed her bicep before it extended her fist into his son in laws face. "That's enough from the both of you!. I am not going to seat and watch you two bicker and calling each other names!." He told them loud enough for them to hear before letting Karai go. Ron shut his mouth up completely as if he was a behaved little kid when your dad tells you, and have to obey or get whip by his belt. The only person that was glad about Shredder stepping in and stoped the young teenage married couple was Zoey, who in which was covering her ears when hearing her Big Bro and Sis saying the **'** **N** **word'** knowing that their Grandpa Phil had told Ron that saying inappropriate words in which he had displayed before, was absolutely wrong and told him to never say that word ever.

 _"If grandpa was still alive and heard you say the N and B word, he would ground you for two weeks let alone make you wash your mouth out with soap."_ Zoey thought to herself before feeling safe to remove her hands from her ears.

"Please tell me that you're going to punish this boy with great pain and misery Master Shredder?. He deserves every second of it." Rahzar asked his master and hoped that his answer would be a slow yes, than a quick fast no.

Shredder turn his head to look at loyal mutated warrior for a brief moment, before turning back to his son in law and have to give mercy and a fast solution in which he already had planned out. "Not the kind of punishment that you're hoping for Bradford. I have a perfect punishment for my son that is...if he'll accept my offer." Shredder looked dead hardhard at Ron who in which did the same. Ron wanted to cuss the hell out of Shredder for lying to him and then mutated his wife into a serpent plus, let alone have brainwashed her ass into his own personal puppet. But, he knew better than to try to have the balls enough to disrespect the soul leader of The Foot and live to tell about it, in which there's no such thing as living to tell about it when dealing with Shredder.

"W... W... What's your offer Shredder?." Ron asked while having a feeling that it was going to be exactly what he thought it was going to be.

"Rejoin the Foot Clan my son. Come and rejoin the empire at my side and take over the mantle when, I have decided to step down and let you and Kara run the organization. To be a family again." Shredder said, with a calm and compassionate voice in which was rare for him to speak in that tone in front of others except, for Ron, his daughter, Zoey, and including Rahzar.

Ron can only just shook his head at what's been offered to him and truly can not believe that, this mad standing a few feet from him was offering to backstab the turtles let alone tell him where their location is. Shredder waited very patiently for Ron's answer including Karai who was doing the exact same thing while, hoping that he can the right answer and not the complete opposite. The others waited for the answer like being a group of people who were the audience of a reality drama show. Zoey listen in hard to hear what her big brother was going to say and see if his not going to tap out in submission. Ron looked straight at his enemy with rage in his eyes and wasn't going to think twice.

"I rather get high on marijuana and then get my ass drunk on vodka then, to join you again and be your mindless puppet. In which you already done that part when putting that worm in my baby's head of hers." He spoke with no fear in his body at the bold moment.

"Huh, very then Ron. If you refuse to join me and your family then I'll have to do it my way. Stockman!." Shredder ordered the once human but now mutant humanoid fly and stepped aside.

Stockman chuckled evilly before digging in his white lab coat and pulled out a small jar. A small jar containing one of the mind worms that was wiggling inside of the glass, while Ron didn't like on where this was going when seeing Karai grinned evilly at him. Without being too caught on with what's going and what's about to happen to her big brother, Zoey immediately took off her backpack and re-zipped open to take out four white smoke gas and a fire match. "Oh, shit. Oh, fuck no!." Ron yelled while moving his head but still couldn't move his body and knew he was totally screwed. Karai grinned big when coming up to him and put her hands on both sides of his head, and forced him to turn to the right and so his left ear was facing Stockman. "It's going to sting when the worm takes a hold of your brain but, it's going to wear off and you'll be back to being your old self again." She said sweetly with a seductive wink.

"The fuck I ain't Karai!. Ya ain't going to put that thing in my head and fuck up my mind!." Ron yelled in vain when seeing Stockman grabbing the worm with his tweezers and pulled it out from the jar.

 _"Here goes nothing big brother!."_ Zoey said in her mind when lighting the pellets.

Stockman got closer to Ron and took his sweet time trying to put the worm inside his ear but, then suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. In fact all of them stopped dead when seeing a thick white fog surrounding them thus, making Tiger Claw highly concern when not smelling any scent to figure out who was behind this and put a big stop on his or her attempt. "What's going on?. Who's here?!. Show yourself!." Shredder demanded when summoning his blades. Karai let go of Ron's head and scolded for having someone or something stopping them from fixing her lover, while looking around to see if she can spot the figure and handle them but, unfortunately she couldn't see the person first before doing anything.

"Where are you?." She asked herself before deciding to stick her snake tongue out to taste the atmosphere, to see if she could pick up on who or what is in the lair and then strike them with no mercy.

Once her serpent tongue went back inside her mouth and touch the top of her mouth, she can only taste the smoke and clear scent of the room and didn't made any sense of logic. Everyone besides the disabled Ron were on high alert while having their weapons or gear ready but, still couldn't find the one that has gotten them so worked up about their current situation. Ron was on the cold floor laying down on his stomach after the two guards had dropped them, when soon feeling the need to defend themselves from whoever is in the room. Ron could feel the cold floor touching his right cheek while trying to see who was the mysterious person but, only could see a little figure running to the other side. _"Wait...what?. No, it can't be...could it?."_ thought Ron when still having his eyes locked on the little figure while the others haven't spot it yet. _"From the looks of it this person is good. I mean really good but, not too good enough to be on my level."_ Karai thought to herself before then saw a figure jumping up midway in the air.

She quickly ran at it with her sword in hand and jumped up to chop down the intruder with hands on the handle. But, only instead she rounded up having her blade to tap the concrete and leave behind with both a long cut and a clink sound. Somehow the little figure had moved out of her current spot when seeing Karai making her strike move on her, and speed ran away forward before drop kicking one of the guards. "This person is biting us off by weak to the strong!. Just exactly how a predator would do when taking down its prey!." Tiger Claw told them when finally spotting the figure from a far and didn't hesitate on shooting his blasters. Zoey automatically jumped out of the way form one of the energy blast and did a few more when Tiger Claw was trying his best to shoot her down but, this little girl wasn't going to hit even though her feet was more quicker than his fingers pulling the triggers on his guns.

Zoey jumped out from spot to spot before back-flipping back for about two times when a couple of plasma discs were thrown by, none other than Bebop who used his high tech shades to find her and not let go of his sights. Zoey ran to the right and continue running straight while the discs were still being thrown at her before, noticing that both Tiger Claw and Bebop were firing at her at the same exact time when the mutant tiger was aiming in front of her while the hog was taking her from the behind. With no choice she then jumped to her left and threw out five ninja knives at them to seize fire before, seeing Bebop pointing straight at her after he and Tiger Claw had quickly jumped back before the knives can touch them. "There's the little figure right there Rocksteady!. Get it!." He told his Russian friend in which the rhino didn't waste any time charging at the target after, letting out a big animal roar before making its kill on the little figure. "Don't worry comrade Bebop, I'll give our unwanted guest the stampede!." Rocksteady told him before putting his head down to have his horns pointing at the figure to stab but, instantly she black flipped over him in a nick of time and threw down two more smoke pellets at them.

Everyone covered their eyes but, couldn't cover their mouths when the smoke had entered their lungs. Zoey took her chances and ran over to a still standing guard and jumped up to back kick him just before, she can wave the smoke fog out of her view to find her big brother coughing the smoke out of his lungs. "You'regoing to be heavyBig Bro." She said, using her little strength to put his right arm around her neck and managed to carry him and not wanting to put him on her back. Knowing that if she did, she would round up being squeezed by her lovable brother. Ron managed to breath calmly and looked at his baby sister with a smile on his face and wanted to give her the biggest hug, for being such a brave little girl to even dare to go through the trouble to rescue him from his captives.

"Sis you came for me. I'm going to spoil you rotten when this is all over. And that's a **Big Brother Promise**." Ron told her before hearing her catching her breath.

"That's... if...we...make...it...out...of...here. And you need to drop some weight too." Zoey told him after gaining enough breath to tell him to drop some pounds before reaching the door out of the room.

Shredder was way too busy getting the smoke to be cleared out of his lungs to go and stop them form escaping but, lucky for him he got Karai to go after them in which she did so after gaining her strength and motivation. "Comeback here!!!!." She roared before storming out to go after them. She broke outside and then noticed that the outside guards were knocked out, and couldn't help to be impressed with how the little figure had managed to not only take on top Foot Guards that was at their disposal. But, also carrying her husband at the exact same time and managed to get faraway from the hideout. She flicked her tongue out to get a taste as to which way they've gone to in which it didn't take long to find out since, she has mastered her serpent mutation to her full advantage thanks to her dead Grandpa Phil who had visited her that night before, her lover and the Turtles had returned back to take vendetta against the Kraangs and try to find and cure her mutation. Grinning widely when finding on where they ran off to she started running straight forward to clear alley, and then took a long right and ran over to another block and stay on their trail.

Zoey carried Ron as far away as her feet can carry her with the extra weight on her back in which her big brother but, fortunately she decided that it was safe to go take a break before resuming their return back to the lair. And so, she carried herself and her brother into an alley that had a brand new super-sized green recycling bin and went around it and lay Ron up against the wall. Next, she sat herself down and lay her head up against the wall of the recycling bin and took a minute to breath while, taking the moment to pull her mouth mask off her face to breath easily.

"Zoey you can't keep this up for long. I'm assuming that Karai is on our tails and I can't fight her in my current condition." Ron informed her as his body and limbs were lifeless.

"Don't worry big brother I've got the solution in my backpack." Zoey told him when removing the bag from her back and started unzipping it.

Next, she dug in deep and pulled out a nice hand size wooden box and zipped the bag up. Ron raised one of his eyebrows while wondering what this little girl had in her procession plus, let alone know what does she have on her mind. "This would help you get right back on your feet in no time." Zoey told him in excitement when soon opening the box and pulled out a hand full of sharp metal sticks with a golden ball-like handle on the top. Ron looked at it real good before now remembering that the wooden box that had the needles in it belonged to their grandpa, and knew from the back of his memory that it was exactly what he thought it was. "Oh, heck no!. You're not giving no dab blasted acupuncture treatment!. Especially you're performing it at that." Ron argue before feeling on the needles entered his left arm. Zoey ignored her brothers complaint to stop stabbing his nerve points before accidently stabbing the wrong parts of the body.

"Trust me Ron our grandpa had not only taught me about performing acupuncture treatment but, he also taught me the ways of the **Ki Chi**." Zoey informed him when sticking another needle in his thighs.

Ron looked very surprised to learn that his grandpa had taught her about the ways of his clan. From what was told by his grandpa about a few years back when his sister was still in diapers, The Ki Chi Clan was where his grandpa was raised and trained under the great grand master, after one of his pupils had found him as a baby on the doorstep on a rainy day. "How much did he teach you?." Ron asked to learn more since he has never thought his baby sister was able to master a basic technique in which she had displayed not too long ago. Zoey slowly stick another needle in his chest without the need of taking his shirt off before saying, "Not much. He only taught on how to defend myself and how to escape from danger. Grandpa had taught me about medical healing, learning how to sneak into a noisy area without being heard or making any sound plus, knowing how to keep calm during the trouble storm of situations and even taught how to make and use smoke pellets." Zoey finished before taking two more needle and gently pushed down into Ron's stomach.

Then suddenly they heard a big thud near them as Zoey shut her mouth with both of her hands, while Ron can only stood still at the moment when already knowing who was in the same alley as them. Hissing with delight of a excellent hunt while pulling her blade out to cut the person who took her man, Karai both carefully and cautiously walked slowly inside the alley while having her mind set on fighting the intruder and punish him/her with great suffering from her deadly venom. Both the Killmonger siblings were in panic especially for Ron as he couldn't protect his baby sister at the exact moment, knowing that his treatment was going to take about a good fifteen minutes. Zoey knew it was but she have to do something before Karai can strike and not only take them back to the lair but, also put that brainwashing worm in their heads and be mindless zombies.

"Step on out from the recycling bin so, I can see your face before I'll took your life away." Karai warned deadly before lifting her blade to her lips to lip the metal for taste of excitement.

"I'm going to have to fight her Ron. I got no choice big Bro." Zoey whisper to her older brother before taking a deep breath and jumped right on out.

At that moment of being brave and ready to fight her big sister even though she's not going to last due to, being a beginner of the martial arts and never had actually combat training with her grandpa after he told her when she gets older, he will then teach her the same methods that he gave to her brother. She was ready to bring the fight against Karai and holded back her fear, and wasn't going to back down from a fight to defend herself and her big brother Ron. But, instead she rounded up facing a now more confused and shocked brainwashed Karai, who had her eyes widened in shock to see that it was Zoey who was the one to easily ambush herself and Shredder to rescue Ron, and able to have the ability to do some form of ninja skills. She dropped her mini sword to the ground and couldn't bring herself to hurt her baby sister, in which she had told her in a promise that she will never in her lifetime would put her hands to do her any harm.

"Z... Zoey...y... your a Kunoichi?." that's all Karai could say as she was completely speechless at the moment.

Zoey nodded and said, "Our grandpa had only taught me little of the ninja. I don't want to fight you Big Sis but, I will if it means protecting my big brother from you."

Zoey got herself in her fighting position ready and not going to hold back but, suddenly she saw Karai having a headache and started to see it was hurting her badly. Ron couldn't see but he could hear his lovers moan of pain and could tell that something wasn't right. Karai had both hands on her head while having her eyes closed while backing up a bit, as if she was fighting something within herself in which that's exactly what she is doing. "N... N... No, I want hurt my sister. I refuse to comply with this order." Karai told herself before screaming in pain. Understanding on what's really going on at the moment, Zoey could tell that her big sister was trying to break the mind control that Shredder had put her in and wasn't going to go down without a fight. What came next, was her banging her head up against the brick wall hard and wasn't going to stop until she sees blood!.

"Oh, God. She's hurting herself." Zoey spoke in a whisper before realising that Karai was trying to fight her control in order to speak to her.

"Z... Zoey!. Take Ron and go!. I don't know how much I can fight it back much longer." She told her while falling down to her knees and squeezed her head tight.

By luck, Ron could feel his arms and legs again and started to feel his strength back in action. He then started to pull out the needles from his body and then place them back in the wooden box before closing it, and then putting it back into his sisters backpack. Next, he stood up straight and walked over to his lover and wanted to help her before things gets worst. "No Ron stay away from me!. I need you and Zoey to go before I'm back into Shredders control!." Karai told him but instead he went to putting his hands on her shoulders. He bent down to her level and said, "I'm not going to leave you Karai. Donnie can fix you and we can be a family again." Karai looked at her lover with her blood form her head was spilling down on her face, while tears were falling down slowly. Ron lean in and kissed her forehead while not caring if he had some of her blood on his lips, while wiping the tears away form her cheeks. "Please don't make me regret on abandoning you." He told her before she responded back by saying the only thing that would make him go and take their sister back to the lair.

"Let me go for the second time Ron and you'll get me back on the third go around. I promise you Ninja Dumpling you will have me back in your arms again and you, me, and our baby sister will be a big happy family again." She said, before making a smile on her face before letting the tears flow from her sad eyes. "Pray to God that he'll give you the strength needed to hold on to my promise. In Jesus name."

When hearing those words from his wife's mouth, Ron nodded in understanding while dropping a few tears he got back up to go over to a now sad teary Zoey and hugged her tightly. When doing so she pulled out of the comfort to go grab her backpack and lead the way to the right place to get into the underground subway to get to the lair that was home to them, just before running over to her big sister and telling her that she will pray to god that they've be together again and hope that nothing was going to pull them apart every again. "Stay safe for me until I get back you hear?." Karai asked when placing a kiss on the girls cheek. Zoey nodded and said, "I will big sister. Goodbye... for now." Ron turn his head back around to look at his wife one more time and blow a kiss at her in which she did the same, and whispered "I love you Ninja Dumpling." before seeing them out of her sight.

 _"Once I find a way to be free form my prison of the mind, I'll will get revenge on Shredder and take away the Foot Clan from his control. So, that me and Ron can take over and make the clan be right like it should be for years."_ Karai thought in her mind before flinching in pain of the worm regaining her subconscious and freewill once more.

 ** _Turtle Lair..._**

After done putting Zoey back to bed and made his way back to his own room, Ron closed his door and lay down on his pillow and needed some rest and a good workout in the morning.

Plus, wanting Donnie to work a way to find a cure for Karai's brainwashing and give him some info on what had happened tonight, in which was now 2:12 am in the morning. His mind was on his wife and wanted to help her at that moment but, she instead on being rescued the third go around in which he obeyed her wishes. But next time his going to save his lover this time, and he will bring her home for good this time even if he have to kill someone to get her back at the moment.

"Soon baby I'll bring you home soon. Even if I have to call Shinigami to come fly over here to come help me. In fact..." Ron got up from his bed and grabbed his phone off the dresser and speed dialed Shini and hope she is awake.

He waited patiently for her to pick up his call and didn't want to waste any time before hearing her voice on the other end. _"Hi Ron, how's saving Karai coming along?._ _"_ Shinigami asked in a hopeful voice.

 _"Not really Shini. Shredder brainwashed her and not too long ago she drugged me with her venom. But, I got rescued by Zoey in which that surprised me the most."_ Ron told her before covering his mouth to yawn.

 _"Whoa that's interesting!. So, are you two okay now?."_ She asked in pure worry.

 _"Yeah, we're find and back home in the lair. But, the real reason why I'm calling you is that I need you to do something for me."_ Ron said, getting to the main point.

 _"Shoot, what is it buddy?."_ Shinigami asked her best friend while dipping her sushi in soy sauce and put it in her mouth.

 _"I need to book a flight to America and head over to where I'm at so, we can save Karai. That's if you're not too busy."_ Ron said, before covering his mouth to yawn again.

Shinigami was finally going to be called on to helping her best friend to save her other best friend, and get the opportunity to visit another country to top it all off. Plus, it was time for her go on vacation anyway since her grandparents had already in a around the world cruise ship and won't be back anytime soon, as they told her she can do whatever she wants to do as long as she's not getting herself involve with trouble with the law. _"Give me about a day and a half to pack my things and go book me a flight. I'll be waiting for you to come pick me up from the airport."_ She told him before the two said their goodbyes and hang up.

Shinigami immediately went to her computer and book a two hundred and fifty dollar flight to America, New York, New York City. Next, she went up to her room to go pack her things and easily packed up her weeds and hid them in her secret none scan detected glove compartment in her luggage, and stuffed a good bunch inside and zipped it up. Next, she went to go call her grandparents to inform them as to where she was going before leaving the shop plus, packed her normal clothes and her witch outfit as well in the other luggage and then had to call a cab to go pick her up on the next day, since her ticket would be available tomorrow morning.

"Well America get ready for Shinigami!. I hope that I'm not too late to save Karai in time." She said, before baking herself some marijuana cake and try to trick Ron into getting high as she had promised him that she will get him high one day.

"Like my buddy Smokey from Friday says, **Cause** **i** **t's Friday and you don't got no job** **... and you ain't got** **shit to do!**." Shinigami said, when adding the weed into the chocolate cake mix.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

At the airport and getting ready to leave her home country of Tokyo, Japan and after paying her cab service fee. Shinigami had carried her luggages inside the place and had to take a long walk down to the check in center and give her ticket to the flight attendant, before making her way to the plane and sat down happily in her upgraded seat in which she upgraded herself to first class.

Shini was highly excited to go her dream country and be reunited with her best friend, and see Zoey again in which she had given her the nickname _Little Witch_. That, and couldn't wait to aid Ron on saving his wife in which she is her only friend ever and wanted to help in any way she can, and free Karai out of her mind control. She didn't had a clue that things were going to turn out chaotic on when Karai had flown to America as, Shredder had ordered her to come to where he was plus, get Ron back into the Foot Clan to achieve his silly foolish vendetta.

"Enjoying your experience in First Class young lady?." asked the middle aged flight attendant women who put on service with a smile act.

Shinigami looked at her and smiled back at the kind woman. "Why yes, I'm enjoying my first time being in a First Class seat. And why you're here, I like to have my menu please. Since, I had decided to pay the big bucks on riding all the way First Class then I might as well take advantage of the free food." Shini told her when she received her menu and then looked through the nice selection. She ordered fresh stuffed crabs with a fresh cut pure beef steak, with the side of mashed sweet photos and baked carrots cooked in sweet cinnamon. And of course she'd ordered a nice twelve dozen of sugar cookies. When done ordering her dinner and lay back into her chair just before turning the massage mode that was located on her armrest, and then put on her black Beats headphones to listen to Snoop Dogg on her phone playlist.

She closed her eyes with smile before nodding her head to the rap music and open her eyes again, just to lift her foot rest up and enjoy her ride in relaxation style. The long hourly flight was highly expected to the Japanese teenager since she has been dying to visit America for years, and always calculate the time on when arriving for years and wanted to complete her things to do list when upon arriving. The first thing on the list was going to her very first Yankees game and get a chance to catch a baseball, and get the experience of the proud happy game. The second thing was trying New York City's classic New York style pizza and hotdogs, after getting rumor that their pizza and hotdogs were the best food in the country based on from the person on YouTube had said, before watching her take a bite of her hotdog. Shini had her mouth watered all over for those dogs and wanted to eat one so badly.

The other things that she had wanted to was go see the Stature of Liberty much less take a tour and snap a photo of herself with the tall woman, and then go sight see the beautiful city on when it glows into the night. That, and always wanted to ride in the underground subway since she heard many things, such as people getting mugged or see fights down at the station. For some strange reason she wanted to see something like that but, couldn't find the answer to it and guessed that their wasn't any hypothesis to her issue nor her logic. Time had went by when taking a nice nap after having a big meal while still enjoying her electronic massage chair, before hearing the flight attendant through the speakers was informing them that they were just one hour away to America and into New York City's airport. With that last part by itself just woke Shinigami up at full energy and don't have a single tiredness in her body, and was highly excited to land down on America's soil and greet her best friend with open arms.

But unfortunately for her when arriving down to the airport and grabbed her things, she sat down in the lobby waiting patiently for Ron to come pick her up and have a place to lay her head since it was the middle of the night. She did texted him to keep him updated on her travel and was told that he will be there but, currently now he was nothing more than a no-show and this wasn't like Ron to stood up his best friend. In fact, he never did anything like this in his life and something told Shini that something had happened before she arrived. She wanted to go and find her best friend to help aid him and plus, break Karai's brainwashing and get the two reunited as husband and wife. But sadly she doesn't know where to go since she was in a unfamiliar place and couldn't reach Ron through her cell phone. "Ron please pick up buddy. Please tell me that you're okay." She told herself before rounding up hearing the black teens voicemail. Sighing to herself before hanging up she then grabbed her things and exit out of the lobby, and then try to get a cab and then told him to take her to a motel that was affordable and cheap but, not too cheap cheap to her standard.

 _"God please give me a sign that both Ron and Karai haven't killed each other."_ Shinigami thought to herself before looking at her window to see the things that she was passing by.

She watched every New Yorker go about their business with either walking across the street or walking on the sidewalk with no worries. Seeing that their wasn't anything else to see besides watching New Yorkers and watch street performers, she was getting ready to turn her head back to the front and enjoy her ride to her destination. But suddenly her right eye had caught a very familiar person on the sidewalk and quickly turn her head completely, and had her mouth dropped in surprise and in great horror. The person that she saw was all hurt with her armor half cracked with a rips of her ninja clothing, while her face was slightly dirty and had a few bruises on her lips with tears still fresh on her cheeks with her eyes were bloodshot red. "Karai!. Driver stop the car now!." Shinigami ordered before not hesitating on getting out of the car and ran over to one of her only friend.

"OMG!. Karai what happened to you?!." Shinigami asked when wrapping her arms around her best friend and noticing that she was completely wet!.

"Shini?. You're here?." Karai looked up at her best friend who had a strong worried look and smiled small at her. "You finally got your wish Shini. You're now in America and in the city that named itself twice."

"Come let me get you inside of the cab. You're cold as hell buddy." Shinigami told her when aiding her up on her feet and carefully put her inside of the cab.

Next, she closed the door and politely ordered the cab driver to continued driving. Shini remembered that she had brought a nice NFL New York Giants blanket from the gift shop that was in her place New York bag that had the picture of the stature of Liberty, and pulled out of the blanket and wrapped it around Karai to keep her warm when seeing her shivering with her teeth chattering nonstop. Karai nodded in a thank you while holding her blanket tightly as if her life depended on it, as Shini had tipped the driver to go a little bit faster to the motel in which he did considering it was a fifty dollar bill. "Don't worry Karai I'm here now. Everything is going to be alright...I promise." Shini told her when putting her arm around her best friend. Karai smiled lightly before feeling the chills getting colder. She informed her that she will make her some nice hot soup and a nice cup of warm tea, before telling her that she have to shop for the ingredients before feeding her cold body.

It didn't take long for the driver to pull up at a small but decent motel, and let Shinigami out to go check herself and Karai in and walk right out with key card in hand. She went back into the cab and help aid Karai out of the taxi and into the open door, and then sat her down at the wooden table before running back to grab her things and pay the driver for service. Then after settling down her stuff and turn the heat up for Karai she then grabbed a nice long plastic bucket to fill it up with perfect hot water from the bathroom sink, and then came back to where she left Karai and started to set the bucket on the table. Next, she went down to remove Karai's ninja shoes and socks off her very cold feet and put the bucket of hot water down to the floor, and then sat both of her soles into it before hearing a sigh of relief from her married best friend. With time to spare she then went to the motels grocery store and buy the things that she needed to make Karai her soup, just before going back to their room and begin making their dinner and hot Lipton tea to drink.

With being careful to set her chilli spiced soup in two bowls and then set them down on the table, Shinigami did the blessing of the food before pouring herself and Karai a drink of fresh hot tea. "Thanks Shini. You are the only friend that I ever had." Karai said before putting a spoonful of her soup in her mouth. Shini smiled and then took another bite of her soup, and then grab her cup of tea and slowly drank it happily. "Anything for my only friend. So, do you feel like talking to me?. About what had happened to you." Shini looked at her with hope as she truly needs to know what took place throughout the time she was on the plane. Sighing softly, Karai dropped her spoon in her bowl gently before looking straight at a highly concerned Shinigami. It both emotionally and physically hurting the teen after what had took place those hours ago, and Shini needed to know before she could even begin to do next to help aid her best friend. "It's going to be very difficult to tell you this Shini. And the thing about it is that I wasn't in control of my own body or actions." Karai let out a deep breath before feeling something hitting her chest. Shini sees Karai place her hand on her chest as if she had heartburn but, then she let her hand leave away from her chest before taking her wet gear off completely.

"Tonight I've planned a good brilliant trap for the Turtles and for my husband, and in which I've successfully succeed outstandingly." Karai told Shini when removing her silk shirt and completely removing everything except her bra and panties.

Shini immediately got up to go into her drawer and took out a black Christianity t-shirt that said in white **"For God so love the world he gave his only forgotten son** **, that whosoever shall believe in him should not perish but have eternal life" John 3:16** , with a matching black shorts to go along with the wear for Karai. She thanked her best friend before putting the fresh clean warm clothes on just before seating back down to her chair, and then put her former cold feet back into the still slightly hot water before resuming back to her explanation. "I used a specially built microphone to imitate any voice that I want to use from Stockman, along with burrowing a few of his mousers to project images of people or turtle to lure in the Turtles and that bitch April O'Neil into my trap. Soon later on I've challenge Ron to come to the secret warehouse that I have captured April and the Turtles in through my cell phone, and told him to not bring Zoey with him. Due to last time, Zoey had rescued Ron from my clutches in the lair all by herself."

"No shit?. Zoey knows how to be a Kunochi?. Since when?." Shini asked in high killing interest when moving her chair closer to Karai.

Karai shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Shini. In fact, even Ron doesn't even that she can learn the **Arts of the Ninja**. But that is besides the point. When I gave him the information of me having April and the Turtles in my procession, and done him to be my man and come fight me and not let a five year old do the job. I told him if he did then his the bitch of our marriage."

"Shit Karai." Shinigami had sympathy for her best friend. "You really fucking pissed off Ron on that part. I bet he cussed the fuck out of you when you called him a bitch."

"Indeed. He told me that his coming and this time his going to remove that mind worm from my brain, either fiercely shove his fingers into my ear to rip it out of my brain or drown my head in the hot boiling water and not even caring how much I'm kicking both my legs and arms, to tell him to stop." Karai grabbed her tea and take a few sips.

 ** _Memory Flashback_** ** _part one_**

Karai stood in the shadows of the dark on the bridge looking down on the empty spot where she waited for her lover. She had Rahzar, Tiger Claw, Fishface, Bebop, and Rocksteady waiting in the dark like she had ordered them to do when Ron comes, before hearing and seeing the warehouse truck door get lifted up by Ron.

He was in his Black Dragon gear minus his mask after burning it into ash back on the farm, while having his sword attached around him in its case when shutting the door down behind himself. He huffed in a big frustration when after being questioned of his manhood and couldn't believe himself to even be mind gamed by his own brainwashed wife. But it happened and now his going to set his beloved wife to be free form Shredders control, while rescuing both April and the Turtles in one full night. Ron walked up in the middle of the place while scanning the area of any signs of anyone for that matter, before even thinking about roaming around in a unfamiliar place and might set off a trap. Sternly he reached for the handle of his sword and pulled right out, and was ready to take on any sneak attacks that was set in motion for him before making the first move on his part.

"Show yourself Karai!. I'm here by myself just like you requested!. So, get your big fine asian ass out here!." Ron demanded when turning his back to see if someone was there.

Ron quickly turned back after hearing a familiar cackle before seeing Karai dropped down in front of him, and had a cocky grin around her beautiful face while her eyes looked extremely viscous. Next, from what Ron could see was the trap being laid out on him when seeing Tiger Claw and the gang coming out from the dark and into the light. Ron was completely on guard when this waswas happening while wishing that he brought Splinter with him but, he was the real main target in Shredders vendetta and grudge as he himself was nothing more than a game piece to his wife. "Oh, what is wrong Dumpling Cakes?. You didn't expect it's going to be a one on one fight did you?." Karai asked in a insane way when licking her lips when looking down at Ron's private area. Ron had caught on as to where her eyes were looking at had to blush a bit, knowing exactly what her mind was thinking about let alone he too wanted it to happen to him. _"It's been months since my wife suck my dick. And Karai gets very sex hunger if she haven't had her meal and so, I'm going to deal with a sex hungry Karai. Shit that's makes my wife even more aggressive, demanding and sexually active!."_ Ron thought to himself too much when feeling his right cheek made contact with his wife's fist and hit the solid ground hard. "Stop daydreaming baby. Unless you want to get you black ass whipped by your wifey boo?." Karai smirked while having her fits in a fighting position while doing a UFC fighter body stance.

Ron got up from the floor just before dropping his sword and got himself in the same fighting stance as her, since he was one of the best fighters in his old school from Japan. The sport that he use to played was an amateur version of UFC in which he won a few wins, let alone win the championship game doing his final days of living in Japan. He looked highly piss while spitting some blood out to the right before adjusting his cheek, as he wasn't going to be punked by his own women in front of Shredders top fighters. "Baby I'm going to both punch and slap the bitch out of you hard enough that would make your little head spinning." He told her when cracking his neck and made himself loosen up. Karai smirked devilishly when having a real dirty-low idea to say knowing that it will spark the fire within her lover. "As for me I'm going to slap the black off of you and try to make you look like my skin complexion. Nigga."

Ron screamed as that had really sparked the fire within himself and created full rage and went to throwing jump kicks. Karai jumped back and dodged the punches and kicks and then roundhouse kicked Ron upside the head but, the black teen stayed his ground despite feeling the burning pain on the left side of his head. Ron spin kicked Karai but then she blocked that hit with her arms in which the hit was aiming at her abdomen thus, getting a strong punch in the face that was loud enough to echo. She backed up and noticed the odd wetness on her face as she placed her on her face, and had her eyes light up in both surprised and anger at what had happened to her face. "You bastard!. You Fucking Broke My Motherfucking Nose!. Ahhhhhhhhhh!." Karai yelled with her teeth grinding making her broken nose bleed out more as the blood droplets begin to drop down on her gear, and then on the floor when running at him in a women yell. Ron chewed off more than he can chew at the exact moment as he couldn't keep up with his fast paced fire up wife.

She went to punching jabs at his stomach a good couple of times and then jabbing him straight in the eyes before swinging her foot at his ribs, and heard it crack like a soda can being crushed on the solid pavement and then switched feet to kick the other half, before then ducking down to punch him square in the throat. Ron chocked up having his voice being wounded while holding throat instead of blocking himself from getting more hurt. Karai took the opportunity at hand and went all out on him as Tiger Claw grinned in amusement, after seeing how Karai is dominating Shredders prized warrior to the ground and finally get the chance to see who is the greatest between the two Killmongers, and now he was going get the chance to see the trader be ass handed by his own women!.

Ron couldn't lay a hit due to having both of eyes being punched hard and barely see his bloody nose wife laying his ass out, when she did triple spin kicks around his head and then created a right side U shape to double punch him square in the chest. With that move it caused poor Ron off his feet and got flung away from her distance, and flew passed both Bebop and Rocksteady after the two quickly separate in order to avoid from being the ones to crash his impact. "Haha!. That is what you get Ron!. I hope you get splinters!." Rahzor laughed at Ron's misery after the boy teen had crashed up against a couple of shipping crates. Barely to even feel anything when having half of his body numbed and the other part was all scratched up with big open cuts with gushing blood running down. Ron painfully tried to stand up but dropped slap down in agony but, still making the second attempt to rise right back up when ignoring Tiger Claw and the others laughter of his downfall of pain. "Shit it hurts like hell!. But April and the Turtles need me to keep going." Ron whispered to himself before being able to stand up back on his feet while having to bend down slightly do to a massive back pain that was really wasn't pleasant to have at the moment. Karai walked pass the others with her hands on her hips with a devil smile planted on her face, while taking her sweet time getting to her highly injured Ron and ignored her bloody broken nose.

"Even after all I've kicked your ass as if I own it. In which I happily do. You still got the balls to stand up against me and only got one foot to the emergency room. Hehehehe, that's one of the things why I fall heels for you." Karai bended down to be at eye level with Ron.

Ron looked at his wife with emotions running through his body. Both was anger and the other was sadness in which it could have been much, much worst than it currently is. "Asian Bitch." he told her before quickly grabbing her broken nose and forcibly broken it even more than it already was. Karai yelled out in grand pain while covering her even more broken nose as the position of it was completely off it's position, while covering the blood from pouring out more before screaming as loud as her lungs can create. "Motherfucker!." and then punched him hard and cause him to hit back down with her hissing in rage. Next, she cooled down and put pressure on her broken nose before closing her eyes, and then used her strength to fix her broken nose as the cracks were being heard loudly enough to make everyone flinched in hearing the adjusting of the broken nose.

Karai then pulled out her black silk cloth from her pocket and then wipe the blood off her face and had to used the backside, since her blood was completely all over her face and had to clean herself up before moving to the next phase of her plan.

 ** _End of Memory Flashback part 0ne_**

"K... Karai?. You were being racist to your own husband?." Shinigami asked in mid shock and high disappointed on her face.

"I wasn't in control of my own mind or actions Shini. You know that I'm not racist plus, Ron influence me on saving the N word when we drove downtown back in Tokyo and we heard some rapper on the radio in one of my car collections, and he said the N word. I turned off the radio to his confusion and told him that I don't want anyone to think I'm racist. But he informed me that there's nothing wrong saying the N word as long as if he was in the car with me or use it in a good way like 'Nigga please or Nigga get real'." Karai explained her defense to set the record straight.

Shinigami nodded in understanding since she too sometimes say the N word when watching the series of Friday and any rated R movies or rated M TV shows that consist of the word Nigga. But she wasn't racist as she do go to church and know that we're all Gods people and racism should never be a factor of God's creation. "I can't believe that you UFC Ron like a professional. Man, I don't know how you were not able to break free from your mind control after you ass kicked Ron." Shini poured her second cup of tea and resumed back to sipping. Karai nodded after telling her what had took place but, there's more to what had happened next after capturing and conquering Ron while sipping her tea and then taking a bite of her soup. "So, after I beat my poor lover into a pulp I ordered Bebop and Rocksteady to tie him up, and bring him to the main center on where I had put each turtle in a doomed room. In which it involves so much pain and suffering." Karai explained in which catched Shini's attention as the teen was on the edge of her seat. Shinigami wanted to know more and get an absolute full information from Shredders former warrior. Karai swallowed up her spit that she had formed up in her mouth and a huff of air and release. Then she went back to her bowl of soup as she lifted a spoonful of the liquid substance and lean over to eat it, and said before taking another bite of her beef.

"Well..."

 ** _Memory Flashback part two_**

Karai including the rest were all in the main place of operations that was on top of the big pool of uncleaned water, as they were tormenting the Turtles in each chamber room of torture. Raph was stuck inside of a brick room with super powered AC's that was set on extreme heat, while Donnie was strapped down to a wooden chair with his head in the electronic helmet that was electrifying the poor genius. As for Mikey he was strapped down and was in some sorta death machine while seeing some greenish goo coming down from the tube, while he wasn't impressed by the name of the machine that he was being tortured by. And finally, as for Leo who was having real trouble with his current deadly situation as he had to deal highly sharp blades from the ceiling, that was coming down slowly on top of him. To make things even more difficult they didn't even have their weapons on them due to, being taken from them after being ambushed by Karai.

"I would love to see y'all try to escape Leo. Because your chances of winning are very slim." Karai chuckled darkly while currently seating down on the control desk and was speaking through the microphone.

Rahzar chuckled in both amusement and satisfaction on seeing the Turtles downfall and said, "If only I've gotten some popcorn and soda then I'll sure be satisfying on watching them get ended."

"Same here. The Turtles luck had finally ran out on them this time." Fishface nodded in his own agreement while smiling at Raphs suffering from the extreme heat.

Both Bebop and Rocksteady were watching in amusement and could not help but to laugh at this amount of misery. "Why the hell ya doing a version of the movie Saw?. That's down right retarded." They all turned around to see Ron back to being conscious but still chained down to his chair, after he had noticed that April was with him and she too was chained down only except she was on the metal floor. Karai put a smile on her face while trying to not to look like it was forced when getting up from her seat. "Because I love watching Saw movies Ron. You should have known that by now Ninja Cakes." Karai came up to him in personal space before laying a fast kiss on his lips. Ron wanted to keep the kiss from his wife but he was still anger at her and so he spit the kiss right out of his mouth, just before receiving a loud slap across his face for doing what he done. Karai looked at her lover with full of hot burning rage and was about to backhand him with much force this time, until April had butted into their A and B conversation.

"You're a true bitch and I hope you know that Karai. Plus, you are very well dim witted girl with a small mind. Huh, no wonder how Shredder was able enough to control that insane brain of yours." April bitterly spat out a piece of her mind.

But that had lid her to get punched in the left side of her cheek and thus, making April to spit out blood from her tongue that she had accidentally bitten. "Silence you red headed bitch!. Or I'll really start beating the shit out of you!." Karai warned her in a scary tone. April gave her the stern dirty look and wanted to say something again but didn't want to get punched, if she was able to defend herself and throw a blow of her very own. Karai took eyes away from April and gave her one angry look before walking right back to a even more pissed off Ron. "I swear to God and Jesus Christ that I'm going to punish Shredder for what he has done to you Karai. That's a deadly promise to you baby." He informed her before getting a strong slap across his face. When it happen to him he could feel Karai's nails struck deep into his skin on when she slapped him hard, and could feel blood flowing down his cheeks while trying to fight back tears. When done with punishing him and then dug into his secret pocket on his Black Dragon gear and pulled out his phone, before letting her fingers go typing to contacts and speed dialed the person that she wanted to talk to.

The phone on the other end had picked up and heard the voice that she wanted to hear and wanted to say something. "Hello?. Big brother are you there?. Have you saved our family and saved Big Sis?."

"Ron is a height trained ninja warrior Zoey. Not a miracle worker." Karai spoke in a serpent hiss.

On the other end she could hear the girl whimper in fear before saying, "What did you do to my big brother Karai?. Let me speak to him now!." Zoey demanded before things had changed hands pretty fast.

"You don't need to talk with Ron at the moment Zoey. I need my baby sister to give a message to that rat that claims that his my father and tell him to come face me. And if he refuse to show up then, I'll kill his sons, his wanna be Kunochi red headed bitch, and as for Ron?." Karai grinned evilly at her lover before putting the phone back into her ear and said, "Let's just say that his not coming home anytime soon. Plus, I want to see you."

"See me?. No, I'm not going anywhere near you!. Ron told me you're not in control of yourself and I shouldn't listen to you until he remove that worm form your brain." Zoey informed her before hearing her big sister cackling after at that answer form her.

"Oh, baby Sis you're so hilarious. But I'm going to take you home with me because I am your legal guardian besides Ron. And so bring your little butt here or big sister is going to do it for you." Karai threaten the poor little girl before hanging up the phone and then dropped down to the floor and took her foot to smash it to pieces, thanks to having serpent humanoid strength.

Two hours had went by after the strong demand plus, trying to put the mind worm up into Ron's ear while trying to break loose from Tiger Claws grip from around his head. Zoey had delver what her brainwashed sister had instructed her to do as Splinter had came through, when dropping down and took out both Rahzor and Fishface with just one simple special hand push technique and had them flying off the edge and then super ran before jumping straight, and kicked Tiger Claw off of Ron before freeing the teen with a sword cut and had the chains taking off. "Thanks. Now, I just need is my Dragon Blade and start fighting." Ron told his father in law before seeing his swords handle being reached out to him. He looked and saw his baby sister in her white gear and smiled sweetly and said, "Here you go big brother. I picked it up off the table before I even do anything else."

"Zoey!." Karai yelled in rage as she hissed while pulling out her sword.

Zoey backed away from the angered Karai before feeling her brothers hand on her chest and got pushed behind him, while he put both hands on the handle of his Dragon Blade and was ready to trade blows with his lover. Karai took the first strike and was going right for Ron's eyes but he blocked quickly before pushing her right back, and then try to fight while still being injured to the point he might pass out while losing strength in his left arm, due to his blood spilling out of him and could see the wetness through his sleeve. One thing led to another he gave out and dropped down hard in which gave Karai the chance to end it but, Splinter had stepped in Ron's place and try to coax her to snap out of Shredders control.

April eventually got free and ran over to save the Turtles from being dead in just a nick of time as Zoey looked on watching her daddy in law fighting her sister in law, and could easily tell that Splinter was truly holding back when fighting Karai as so it had happened the same way with her older brother.

 ** _End of Memory Flashback part two_**

"And then what happened?!." Shini interrupted the story telling while on her feet with a dying to know kinda attitude.

Karai sighed at how Shini was extremely interested in her situation and had to might as well finish it off, before Shini round up busting a gut. "Splinter aka 'My Real Father' used a familiar healing technique that I once saw Grandpa Phil used when I accidentally broke my ankle, when I was helping him carry heavy loads of shipped books and try to store them in the inventory room. But anyways when he shot that skill at my forehead it freed me completely but, at the same time after feeling the effects of it I fell off the the pad and holded on the edge." Karai felt herself being shaken up at the moment on the part on where it hurted her the most but, have to tell her to gain some relief from holding it within herself. "Ron ran over to the edge and dropped down with his hand grabbing my free hand. Then suddenly somehow my hand was slippery from the splash of the water from underneath, as it was getting ready drain itself. I slipped out from my lovers grip and fall right into the water and into the drainer, before hearing my husband scream my name in a heartbroken kinda way." Shini was in awe and in shock to hear this as she saw a stream of tears falling down, just before Karai had told her she had coughed up the worm out of her system and smashed the incest with her fist before escaping out of the filthy sewer water and crawled into the open sewer water tunnel. And then she was told that she struggled her way with both her swollen feet and body, and managed to find herself an exit out of the sewer and found herself on the surface of New York on where Shini had founded her.

"But." Karai looked up at her best friend while wiping the tears off her wet face. "I thank God for freeing me from Shredders control. He may not be there on the way we wanted him to but, he does deliver on the time that we needed." She smiled at Shini as she smiled back in response.

"So, do you want to rest up and go get Ron or the other way around?." Shinigami asked when taking another bite of her soup.

Karai shook her head. "No. Not at the moment. His hurting and he can't move after I injured him badly. However we can get to him by Zoey since she has her phone in which I didn't break it into pieces."

"Very well then Karai. Now, let me attend to your wounds and put you in bed." Shinigami informed her after finishing her supper.

Just exactly what she had said she was going to, Shinigami helped Karai up on to her bed and got some bandages and foot pain reliever cream. Next, she aapply the cream on both of her feet before wrapping them up tight but not too tight and then put two fluffed pillows underneath Karai feet. Then she worked her way up to her sore ribs and wrapped them up good thus, making it conformable for Karai to relax herself in. "Thanks Shini. I just wished that my Ninja Dumpling is here to take care of me. And I also wished that I was there with him to aid and lick his wounds, and protect him from anything that tries to separate us." Shini nodded when seating down on her bed and said, "True. Do you have any plans going forward besides being reunited with your boo?." Karai got serious about that question that was being asked as she had that mindset on what to do next, after getting her mind set free from Shredder.

"I do. Shini how do you like the idea of being my pupil?. The reason why I asked because I'm going to take the Foot Clan away from Shredder and bring true honor into the oorganization, with you as my key warrior of my new Foot army. Me and Ron can inherit our rightful place as new masters of the Foot Clan." Karai turned her head to see the reaction of her best friend and saw nod from the teen witch.

"Sure buddy. I just have to inform my grandma and grandpa about me staying here. Plus, I wanted to sight see as well anyway." Shini lay down on her mattress and slept peacefully.

 _"You know what?. I want to be with my lover now after I get healed up. My love and baby sister needs me, I just know it."_ Karai thought to herself before closing her eyes to take a long rest and wanted to see and stay with her man for good this time.


	34. Chapter 34

**_Chapter 34_**

It has been half of the month since Shinigami had arrived in America and founded a now mind control free Karai and helped heal her wounds.

Karai had been through a lot in this current year when learning that her lovable husband was friends with the people that she strongly believes was her enemies but, soon found out by Ron that her real biological father was Splinter and then later on rebelled against Shredder. Next, after learning the real truth she was then locked up in a dungeon for weeks while trying to escape but her way of doing it failed miserably. But then she was rescued by Ron and her turtle brothers and was reunited with her father after, they had to break loose from Tigerclaw and the rest of Shredders henchmens in order to get back home without being followed. She was absolutely grateful for her lover to come get her and with him and their little sister again and made a big dinner for everyone, and had some fun watching the boys be silly doing training time. Especially her brother Mikey.

Of course things haven't stay that way thanks to her own motives when she wanted revenge for what Shredder has done to her mother. Now, she was warned by her father that revenge will only leads to tragedy and doesn't solve anything plus, Ron told her that it's not even worth the effort or risk to get back at him. Unfortunately Karai had ignored them and pursue her determination to get revenge and paid the price in which involved her mutation, and later on get mind controlled by Shredder and did some terrible things that she wasn't proud of nor had control of her own actions. But she told herself that she's going to make things right from here on out with help from Shini, Karai would create her own Foot Clan organization and make it better with full of honor and none crooked than what Shredder down with it over the years. Currently now, she was in the motel room in her black t-shirt that had the name and symbol of the Carolina Panthers with a matching pair of shorts with white socks on, and was currently doing some one hand behind her back push ups. Doing her time healing and regaining her full strength back she was highly determine to be with her lover again let alone with her whole family again, butbut first she just wanted to be with Ron and Zoey again and have a big meal together tonight.

Based on what Shini had told her when she was out sight seeing the great city of New York by jumping off rooftops, she had spotted both Ron and Zoey down at the sidewalk with the girl carrying her My Little Pony travel bag on her shoulder and noticed that Ron was dropping her off at her friends apartment to have a sleepover. Shini have been watching them for safety in case one of Shredders henchmens might come and ambushed them in which she didn't mind fighting, as she had noticed that Zoey visits her best friend every Friday during the day and most of the time at night. As for Ron, Shini had informed her that he works as a security guard and part time advertisement flyer guy for the blind man at his noodle soup shop, in which was good to know as Karai had wanted to go there and dine there this time since the last time she was in that place she had cruelly pinned the poor blind man up against the wall. That memory by itself just made her feel ashamed of doing something like that and wished she can make up for it and officially apologize to the man.

"I want you to bring Zoey here tonight Shini. I want to give my baby sister the biggest hug possible." Karai told her when getting off the floor after done doing her push ups.

"Sure!." Shinigami smiled happily wearing her black t-shirt that had the NFL New Orleans Saints design on it while having a black pants shorts and pair of black boots. "And I'm assuming that you wanted me to fetch your boy too?."

Karai smiled innocently. "Is that too much to ask from you?."

"No." Shini shook her head. "No, that won't be a problem Karai. After all Ron owes me big time for not picking me up at the airport plus, he promised me a tickets to a Yankees game."

Karai chuckled happily at what Shinigami had said before grabbing her black Jordans to put on her feet. She stood right up from her bed and went over to her dresser that had her Visa card that survived from the smelly sewer that she had fell in, and put it in her pocket and was glad that Shredder didn't cancel it since this was his money to her.

"I'll be back with groceries Shini. Just be careful when you're out picking up my baby sister and my Dumpling." Karai said before exiting out.

"No, prob lameo Karai. I'm going right now." said Shini.

When the two teens separated off from each other to go do what they had planned on doing, Karai knew a nice grocery shop as about a couple of blocks since she had been wanting to visit that store for quite some time now. Little did she know that someone or something was in the dark alley was watching the married teenager walking her way to another block while humming a familiar tune and went to following her in the shadows. It only taken Karai about twelve minutes to reach to the small but not too small building that was seating in between two apartments and took a moment to look at the wooden sign, and read in fine black paint that was written in Japanese. The words on the sign say **Kiti Shokuryohin** (Kitty Groceries) in which was very cute to Karai's opinion before going inside just before the electric double doors slid open. The inside was very clean and quiet unlike most stores she visits when shopping with Ron as this store was sorta like the ones from her home country, as hearing sweet Japanese Orchestra music being played through the sound speakers while noticing the candy machines were selling all kinds of Japanese candy and toys.

"Hmm, it's been a while since I had home country candy." Karai said to herself before going over and take out a quarter.

After getting at least four multi-color rounded candy balls and happily put all of them in her mouth she then perfume the shopping of food. She went over to grain station and looked at both of the verity and best value of rice since the brand was in small and big sack bags. "Hmm, Me and Ron aren't big fans of white rice." Karai said to herself before going to each section of rice. "But I can fry it and plus, it's only twenty five dollars. Fair price for a special family dinner." She told herself when grabbing the half big bag of rice and sat it down in her buggy. She moved on to the veggies section and took about two bags of baby carrots and twenty peppers to make her delicious famous stuffed peppers, and along side a bag of mix vegetables for Zoey to eat since the little girl wasn't getting enough nutrients that her husband should be providing her with.

"Next, I'm getting about six sweet potatoes for Shini to bake her big potato pie. That's the least she could do since she did try and succeed to get me high from her chocolate cake but, this was out of helping me to heal faster from injuries." Karai said to herself when remembering the not only the highness from after eating that cake but also breathed in fresh weed smoke.

Somehow in which Karai can't figure out how Shini had snuck a few bags of freshly plucked buds of weed on board the plane let alone was able to bring in seeds to grew more when reaching to America. But however she had did it she wasn't afraid to lit up the entire room and caused Karai to hallucinate and see things that's not even their in which was one hell of a trip. "Okay, now I need is good old fish meat as our main meal. And since this store sells live seafood then I might as well grab fresh ones." Karai walked over to the back to the fresh seafood section. Upon arriving she sees a few big fishes that weigh heavier than her baby sister Zoey along with seeing a big section tank of a colony of shrimp that were floating around like wild animals that they are. "Ron and Zoey do love some salmon. Shini too." Karai smiled wide. "Smoke salmon it is then. Eight slabs please."

The clerk nodded with a smile when watching Karai pick out what type of fish she needed and didn't hesitate on slaughtering them and begin cleaning them clean. Karai took the moment to browse through the section of the tanks to pass the time until her raw food was ready to go and she sure can't wait to stir-fry them. While waiting she was reflecting on what had happened doing her time being Shredders puppet and did things that hurted her loved ones and even a friend of Ron's, in which she sadly killed with her own two hands let alone her mutation. The thought of seeing her lovers best friends face filled with both fear and mercy just made her feel ashamed of ending him, and threw his slight breathing body into the deep cold ocean and watch him drown.

 _"God please forgive me for the sin that I've committed for killing Zack. In the name of your son Jesus Christ. Amen."_ Karai thought to herself in prayer for her sin to be forgiven to God.

"Your meat is ready for pick up miss." The seafood clerk told her and gotten her complete attention.

Karai throw a smile on her face when approaching the counter to pick up her salmon that was white paper wrapped up and tied up around in a skinny brown string, and said thank you to him before settling the food into her buggy. "Now, I'm ready to pay and go. Oh, I can't wait to see my Dumpling and be together for good this time." She told herself when making her way to the checkout line. It took about six to eight minutes to get her turn on getting her food scanned and after done paying for it she then carried her food in two heavy paper brown bags. Usually when having heavy bags of groceries she would had let Ron to carry them for her due to not having the necessary strength like her man but, lucky for her she can do so than the average young woman thanks to being mutated into a serpent and gained everything that a snake processes. When exiting out and took her walk back to the motel that she and Shini were currently staying for now until they get the chance to move in with her family again, and then search for a nice place to create a new Foot Clan that she and Ron would make when she tells him her plan, she can not wait to make it happen and make it much better than what the Shredder had ever did with it doing his reign.

"Huh, it's been too long since I listen to some rap music nor some good old R and B. Hmm, let's sing some classic Biggie Smalls." Karai said with a grin across her face while having an idea of which song she wanted to sing. The song that she decided to sing was Hypnotize as it was her favorite when both she and Ron were playing Madden together or just rap battling each other to see who will get the last slice of her homemade pie. "Hah, sicka than your average Poppa twsit cabbage off instinct. Niggas don't think shit stink, pink gators, my Detroit players." Karai smiled wide when nodding her head when remembering the beats to the awesome lyrics and had to do a little bit of doing the **Shoot** and later did the **Stinky** **Leg** with a chuckle of delight and fun. She stopped and saved her dancing for the little dinner celebration with her lover tonight in which was going to be a good classic dance off between the two, in which they don't a few times before at their former apartment and back in Tokyo, Japan.

"Can't wait to eat and make love to my baby and get our sex on!." said Karai.

Just as soon as she made another right turn and headed a few more walks back home she suddenly heard a can being kicked. Karai stopped dead and automatically got serious and took a look around her surroundings to see who was here. For some strange reason their weren't anyone in the area as it was completely empty on this side of town but that didn't explain the can kicking noise. Karai arched her eyebrows with high concern with holding her groceries tight and didn't dare take another step, until she had felt it was clear to continue on. "Mmmmm, it must have been my imagination." She told herself before making a step forward with caution and wished she had brought her sword with her. She was being very cautious on every step she taken but still hold her guard up without any ifs or buts.

 **Kick! Kick! Kick!**

Karai stopped again after hearing the repeated can kicking and slightly turned around. Noting was behind her and the concern was getting to the married teenager and don't know weather to run out of there or stand her ground and fight whoever was stalking her, and made sure that she leaves the stranger a very clear message on not to play with her.

"Whoever is out there stalking me and seating in the shadows, I'm going to let your ass know that if you want to throw down then I'm up for whipping your ass." Karai spoke with warning in her voice. "And so, stop playing games with me and come where I can see you so I can kick your ass."

Things got quiet for a good few seconds while things stood still without any sound being made along with no wind blowing at the moment. Karai scanned the area with her sights on every inch of the place without missing a single thing while haven't bother to look down from where she stood. Little did she know that a pair of light brown arms phased through the solid pavement and didn't hesitate on grabbing her ankles and in return scared Karai when pulling her right inside!. Karai screamed in fear when been pulling inside a world of pure darkness and then twelve seconds later she got pulled out of the place, and founding herself hitting solid ground but only except the ground was not the same. Karai opened her eyes and found herself laying down on her stomach and felt her panties being wet thanks to her accidentally urinating herself a bit.

"W... Where am I?." She asked herself. She slightly made it on her knees with her hands spread out touching the floor and learned that the ground was actually wooden. Karai slowly got up and founded her bearings and see that she was in a shipping crate warehouse and felt sick to her stomach, due to recognizing that this was the place she lured and killed her dear lovers best friend and made him drown to death. "Oh, God why am I here?. Who brought me here?." Karai asked herself with having her hand covering her whimpering mouth.

 _"Let's just say a Ghost is coming after you. After all you did succeed in murdering me."_

Karai stood ice cold still with chills running down her back when hearing that familiar voice. She started shivering as if she was in a ice bucket challenge for charity as she slowly turned all the way around and saw the figure in the light staring right at her with eyes of vengeance. The figure was wearing a grey light hoodie jacket with a matching mouth ski mask along with having white tape wrapped around his hands, and had on a custom made order of grey Nike's on his feet. He put his hands up and pull down his hoodie to show his long messy black hair and then pulled down his mouth ski mask, and showed his face in which his skin tone was light brown in which he is black mixed with japanese. Based on what Ron had told her it was called Blasian aka Afro-Asian in which she wasn't stupid enough not to know about mix races and remembered one time slapping him in the forehead for being silly to think that she was dumb enough not to know, all because she was completely homeschool and earn herself a college degree in both in medicine and cooking.

Karai's eyes widened up in full fledged fear when seeing the person responsible for pulling that stunt of taking her out of in the streets and into the warehouse.

"Z.. Z.. Zack?!. Y.. You supposed to be dead. H.. H.. How?."

Zack cracked his knuckles. "Let's just say that the Kraangs were nice enough to patch me up and turned me into a monster. No thanks to you."

Karai swallowed her spit when seeing how vengeful he looked towards her in a horrifying sorta way.

 _"God, I wished that I had the enough will power to fight that stupid brain worm and stop myself for what I have done that night. The night that I fight, hurt, and killed Zack after threatened him to come fight me or I'll hurt his uncle and aunt."_ thought Karai with utter regret and fear.

 _"For Ron's sake I'm just going to show you the pain that you put he through. Even though it's out of tough love with a slight personal vendetta."_ Zack thought to himself when remembering that dreadful night in the current warehouse that they are both standing in.

 **FlashBack**

 ** _Weeks ago..._**

"Zack hurry up and eat your dinner before it gets cold sweetie!." called his forty-five year old aunt.

Zack broke his attention away from his forty inch flat screen TV in which he paused his NBA2K18 game screen. "Coming Aunt Kansas!." He answered with delight and got right out from his bed.

Sure he would have his independence but since his mother and father had died due to one of them died of surgical procedure issue, while the other died of dehydration from working so hard in the sun of being in construction works. And his only living relatives were his aunt and uncle with the side of his cousin, and they need him the most than he is needing them. As usual he took his signature seat in which was located facing the window and right beside his cousin who was like a little brother to him when ruffing his hair up, just before getting a slight punch in the arm from him and begin enjoining the sweet meal of sweet meatballs and baked beans soup with a side of biscuits.

Before getting the chance to even take a bite his phone all of a sudden received a call through vibration and had to drop his spoon in slight frustration. "Geez, can I dude eat dinner in peace?." He asked himself while pulling his phone. When doing so he then looked at the call and noticed that the call was coming from "Karai?." Zack said in confusion with slight worry when after getting information from his childhood best friend Ron about what had happened to his lover of a wife. Zack knew about Karai due to being a long timed former member of Shredders Foot solider since he was around seven, thanks to being too successful in Kris Bradford's dojo in which caught Bradford's attention enough to recommend him to Master Shredder. At first Zack loved the Foot Clan as he get paid on doing something fun like ninja things and even going on missions or even being one of Shredders butlers in his special parties.

But when after learning about the truth about his former master through Ron he quit being a Foot solider and just stayin his full time focus on both his education and his job at McDonalds. He recognized it was Karai since he was one of her soldiers at the time and became friends when learning that her and Ron was dating when catching kissing in the Foot Clans combination of workout and weapon training dojo room. Heck, he even said a few words at his wedding and made a toast to the happy husband and wife. And now things are going to get extremely nasty since Zack now's that she is brain washed to Shredders command, and feel like his having the unwanted opportunity of receiving his death date.

"May I be excused?. Thanks." Zack quickly said getting out of the table without even getting an answer from neither his aunt and uncle.

Exiting to his room with door shut to make sure that his personal conversation was absolute private. He then answered the call and put the phone to his ear and made the first response.

"H.. Hello?." He started out.

"What is up my nigga?!. How it is homie?." answered Karai.

Zach arched his eyebrows in complete confusion as to what Karai had just said to him as this was a first. _"D.. Did she just called me a nigga?. Hmm, she probably doesn't know that we call blacks the N word anymore."_ He thought with benefit of the doubt.

"Uh, um Karai?. We don't say nigga anymore. We call ourselves ninja like for example 'What is up my ninjas?'." Zack explained out of understanding.

"Oh, no, I been know that it's just that I tell it how it is. Nigga." Karai said with no worry or care.

Zack felt a strong stabbed pain in his heart when hearing her say it with no problem and did not care if it offended him by a long shot. Zack had no idea how open minded Karai is about saying the negative and offensive word to him since she did married Ron and his black, and not once never hear her say the N word in front of him when he went to hangout with them at their apartment for either game night or eating together. Heck, he knew that Karai didn't like to use offensive words regarding about race.

"What do you want from me Karai?. I have no beef with you and you know I'm not lying to you." said Zack.

"Indeed you're not lying. However, you do have beef with my father about ditching our clan. And if you got beef with Shredder then you got beef with me you little half and half motherfucker." said Karai, while leaving an insult at the end of her sentence.

"Half and half?. Girl, that's so totally racist. You're one racist Asian girl Karai." said Zack. Deep down this was hurting him hard since he never been bullied like this in his life before.

What came next was a shock to Zack. Karai began laughing like a insane girl would, when not being controlled of its own self nor their actions. "Don't hate the facts that I'm telling you." Karai told him before chuckling darkly and can hear how scared he was and could feel the cold fear within.

Zack shook his head and got down to business. "Look. I'm not going to fight my best friends wife. I'm not going to drop low to your sick level just because you want me to."

Karai then got serious in her voice. "If you don't get your mix ass to the place that I want you to find me in or I'll personally drug your only family with my special made snake venom. I'm warning you it's highly toxic and theirs no cue for my poison."

"No!." Zack got upset when mentioning his family being in danger. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my family Karai!."

"Well, don't be a bitch about it Z. Go pull up your balls and came see me then. You'll find in the abandon warehouse in the docks. The building is in the center of the harbor. Don't keep me waiting." She said before hanging up.

It didn't take long for Zack to get what he need from his closet in which was some smoke pellets and ninja stars that he have taken from the weaponry and stuff it into his matching grey jogging pants. He would wear his Foot soldier outfit since that's what he usually wear when doing ninja things but he then remembered that he burn it up in a bonfire, and made sure that nothing survived in the fire with the help of pouring more gasoline and oil. And made sure that his crooked past was long burn and forgotten. Next, he hopped on to his bike that he used for transportation from home to work or anywhere he chooses to go to on his terms. It took at least fifty minutes to reach the harbor when just before parking his bike and leaning up against a pile of stacked heavy crates.

"Well, there's no turning back now." He told himself when sneakily walking in the harbor entrance.

All things were completely untouched by anyone at this time based upon his guess about the whole Kraangs invasion. He remembered being mutated into a humanoid Kraangs creature and being a slave to the Kraang Queen, in which was him and his family mining and digging out crystals with the rest of the mutated citizens of New York. His main focus was about meeting and dealing with Karai and on his guard in case for any sudden tricks or attempts of being ambushed. He reached the main area of the the warehouse on where equipments were parked with a truck load of crates, and smell fresh pure wood from the place and tell that the shipments were still fresh from transportation and just seating around holding up so much space.

"Where are you Karai?." Zack asked himself in a whisper.

Seeing that there's no one here based upon his sight see he eventually drop his guard and had to take out his phone to speed dial Ron and requested his help. He pressed his name just before putting his phone to his ear and had to look straight in front of him, and saw a small pale green eyed snake and instantly jump right at him and struck it's fangs at his face. In return made Zack yell out in pain with his hand dropping his phone that was still trying to reach Ron. He collapsed hard on the floor and started feeling the venom running through his veins and began to twitch constantly. Zack heard laughter coming from the front and saw Karai in her pale skin form with green serpent eyes and had her evil smile across her face.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down Zack." She told him when coming over to him.

Zack noticed Tigerclaw and the rest of Shredders henchmens were standing on top of the crates looking down upon him and watched Karai do her thing upon him. The thought that came to his mind was that he wasn't going to come back home alive in which scares him the most. Karai bend down to look at him while picking up her snake and could tell that she has the ability to control these types of snakes, and watch her put the snake around her neck and let slither around to look at him with a natural tipped off face expression. "Hey, man, what's up?. You want me to come over and play 2K with you?. And if so Zack, then I have to reschedule and do that some other time." came Ron's voice from Zack's phone. Karai immediately pick the phone up and automatically hanged up and then toss his phone to the other side without care.

"Nigga, don't you dare bring my Dumpling into our business. It's just you and me. And I just have one question to ask of you." Karai pulled out her sword and slightly had the tip of the blade tapping his nose.

Zack was mad when hearing that negative language from Karai but managed enough to speak without sounding angry. "What's the question?."

Karai grinned evilly. "Ready to met Jesus Christ?."

She quickly stabbed him in the back with the joy of hearing him scream out in pain and then when down to see his own blood soaking the back of his jacket. Then she moved the blade over to his arms and started repeatedly stabbing each section like if she's playing a crazy game of punching much holes as possible. "Stop!." Zack screamed out in pure torture and felt the pain hurting him deeper and deeper than it was before. "I'm losing blood Karai!. You're trying to make me lose all of my blood!." Karai stopped with her moment of punishing and chuckled loudly and roughly flipped Zack onto his now injured back and put her foot down in the center of his abdomen with pure presser.

"Oh, I'm not trying...I'm doing!." Karai yelled and quickly throat sliced him.

With the contact from the blade and to his neck, a shot of blood shoot out from the sliced neck and a waterfall of blood came from his open mouth. Zack wanted to fight back but couldn't when feeling the venom in his bloodstream was both painfully and burning him hardly when moving an inch of his body. "Well, that was fun while it lasted. Too bad that I have to end our reunion in just a real short time." said Karai. The next thing she did was putting her sword back into her case and then grabbed his arm, and dragged him out of the warehouse and headed straight for the water and didn't hesitate and doing the very next thing. She swung him out into the ocean and watch him sank into the deeps of the cold water and only could see his air bubbles bubbling up a little bit and eventually see no more.

Zack could see Karai smirked proudly before walking away from plain view and can feel his body giving up on him and could feel himself entering the void of deep darkness.

 **End of Flashback**

"Oh, shit." said Karai.

What came next was seeing Zack poofing out from his current spot and reappeared in front of Karai with a strong kick to the ribs. The kick send her flying across the room and hit up against the crates. She moaned in slight pain and slightly took her time getting back up on her feet, and before evening knowing that she was kicked right up against the crates. "Oh, shit yes." said an upset and more tipped off Zack. "You killed me!. If it wasn't for the Kraangs who not only revived me but also had the nerve to mutate me into a hybrid ghost human. I escaped with ease thanks to my new abilities so I can take you in a lesson that you'll never forget."

Before even getting the chance to blink she was then thrown down hard to the floor with a thud and quickly got on to her feet but, automatically got drop kicked back to the ground hard. "Zack wait!. I didn't mean anything that I've did to you." Karai quickly spoke before seeing Zack holding his swiss army knife and had the idea of what he meant by teaching her a lesson. "I wasn't in control of my own actions. It was Shredder who caused me to kill you plus, hurting my lover and my dear family."

"But, you did broke free from that damn brain worm one time. That time that Zoey took it upon herself to go rescue her big brother and stood her ground against you. Tell me that situation Karai." asked Zack when approaching down to her.

"B.. B.. Because I would never do my baby sister any harm. I love my little Zoey." Karai explained. "Zack please don't do this to me. What would Ron think when he finds out about you hurting his wife?. His spouse."

Zack aimed his knife right where she stabbed him in the arms. He looked at her in the eyes and see the fear within those golden eye color. "What I'm about to do won't hurt Ron one damn bit!." Zack stabbed his knife right in her arm and earn a scream of pain from the Mrs. Killmonger.

"Shit, didn't you freaking hear me?!. I'm so fucking telling my husband on you!." yelled Karai before receiving another stab in the same right arm.

"You're not telling shit!." (Stab!) "Ron isn't going to find out and won't either. And so take it like a big girl you racist Asian bitch!." (Stab!) said Zack.

"I'm not racist Zack!. I'm married to a black teen for god's sake!. What the hell man!." Karai yelled out. "Yeah, I said the N word but Ron influence me to say them. He told it's alright to say it and so, why are you punishing me for Ron's teachings?."

"Uh, hello?. You killed me!." Zack yelled. "You know this could all be avoided if you didn't want revenge against Shredder and thus, around up getting mutated into a damn creepy ass of a snake. You know Ron hates snakes. Heck, even I hate snakes!." said Zack.

"Look. Donnie can fix you with the retromutagen. As for me well, that's going to be complicated in my situation since I did git sprayed with the chemical and gained nothing. But, knowing Donnie his still working on my case." said Karai after getting beaten up so bad with a black eye and broken arm. "I'm trying to recreate the Foot. With your help we can make a difference. But, Ron and I are going to make incredible since I'm originally in my true fathers clan and Ron and Zoey are direct descendants of the Ki Chi Clan. Thanks to Grandpa Phil."

When Karai finished explaining she then got healed up by Zack who had enough hurting his best friends wife and didn't feel so good on what he just did, and hope that Ron can forgive him for doing what he had done. "I'm in. But, please don't you ever have revenge in your heart. Revenge will only cause suffering to love ones." Zack said before offering his hand for her to grab in which she did.

"Thanks Z. And that's a promise." Karai said with a smile.

After getting an apology from the former Foot solider and got help getting the groceries back to the motel, he then told her that he was going to fetch Ron for her and then head home to go relax in his home. Karai set the food down on the countertop and got ready to make the meal while Shini was out getting the little young ninja known as Zoey.

"God, I don't know why I let my hatred get the best of me." She said when adding a slice of butter in the pot of the mixed vegetables.

"I need to go to church more often that I've usual do." She told herself before hearing the door being open and saw both a happy Shini and a shock but more happy Zoey.

"Big sister!." yelled Zoey.

 **A/N: Zack is an oc from an author named** **Lewamus** **Prime 2019.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Big Sister!." Zoey called out without even having a single thought about hesitation and ran over towards her big sister.

Karai smiled big with her arms out and embraced the young girl with a strong warm loving hug that the married teenager has ever done. The two hugged each other for a good few minutes as if they didn't want this moment to never end in which you couldn't blame the two.

"Oh, Big Sister, I've prayed to God ever single day and night that you'll be back again and now...we're back to being a family!." Zoey said with so much happiness.

Karai smiled also happily before letting go of her baby sister. "I did the same too. And this time will **never** be separated **ever** again. This Killmonger family stays together." She told the girl who smiled even bigger.

"Sorry to interrupt the sister moment over there but, Karai did you brought my sweet potatoes for my sweet potato pie?." Shini asked when shutting the door with a lock before heading to the kitchen area.

"Yes, I have Shini. It's on the countertop and make sure you make a big one. You know how me, Zoey, and Ron love sweet potato pie." Karai informed her with an absolute eyebrow raise.

Shini got away from the bottom cabinet and sat down a pot to put in water for the sweet potatoes to boil before baking. "Why course I know you three love pie. And so, I'm making it big enough to last for a week." She told them before cooking the sweet potatoes.

"Is it going to be a deep dish pie?." Zoey asked with a big smile and a twinkle in her pretty little eyes.

Shini shook her with a sweet smile. "Nope. It's going to be a deep-deep-deep dish pie!. Plus, have a sweet cinnamon crust flavor with vanilla ice cream on top."

"Ah, right!. This is going to be the best dinner that I ever have in my whole life!." Zoey cheered and did a jump of joy.

Karai smiled wide and felt her heart warm up when seeing Zoeys super excited joy happiness and while couldn't wait for her lover to be here but, until then she will have to wait for his arrival and so she just have to finish cooking and make drinks. "Hey, Zoey do you mind helping me make a pitcher of kool-aid?." Karai asked getting up. Zoey grinned happily when hearing that question. "Absolutely!. What flavor are we making Karai?. Is it either grape or mango flavor?." the little girl asked. Karai open the small blue clay jar of where she put her kool-aid packs in and pulled out a couple of kool-aid packs of different flavors, and then spread them down on the table so Zoey can see verity of each one. She took her time looking at each pack and can not choose anyone that is laid out in front of her but, that tiny little issue didn't last long.

"Let's mixed up Big Sis!." Zoey picked and showed one pack of mango in the left hand and had fruit punch in the other hand.

"Cool Beans!. Now, let's go and us make some kool-aid little sister." Karai spoked cheerfully.

* * *

"I seriously don't know why the hell did you think I literally wanted you to attack my girl?. That is so totally retarded of you, Zack." said Ron.

Both he and Zack were walking down the street after Ron was done doing his job for the day and was planning going home, until his mutated friend had appeared right in front of him in a fog transportation.

"Hey, she almost killed me Ron. Especially when she been attacking my head so, my think skills are a little bit off at the time we talked." Zack explained before taking a bite of his king size candy bar.

Ron shook his head but felt good after hitting his best friend in the chest hard enough for doing what he had done in which Zack deserved big time.

"Still, Zack, that's my wife and you already know what has happened to her doing the time before the Kraangs invaded New York plus, being brainwashed to top it off. But now, my wife is back in control and so it is what it is." Ron said before getting the chance to take his new T-phone that Donnie has given him after his old phone was smashed into pieces from Karai.

He looked to see that Zoey just has send him a text saying that she's at the motel with both Karai and Shini, and even felt to send him the street address to find where they are currently saying that they are waiting him so they can begin eating dinner.

"Dude, I'm totally freaking sorry." Zack apologized for like the hundredth time.

"Dude, I forgive you now, just please stop. You can make it up to me by when every I need you." said Ron when beginning to text back his baby sister.

"Sooner than you think my ninja." Zack muttered under his breath without Ron realizing it as he is a master of whispering.

Ron was beyond too focused on being finally reunited with his Kit Kat since they last seen each other together at the former abandoned theme park that was Coney Island. He promised himself that his not going to let anyone lay a hand on her nor lose her again and made sure that they will stay together as a married man and wife. Just when he headed to the place on where Zack was taking him he then was informed by his best friend that he have to bounce out and head home, since he has to work in the morning.

"By the way Zack how are you able go back to work if you look like...that." Ron said pointing out his best friends pale ghost-like color.

Zack nodded. "Oh, like this buddy." With in an instant he transformed his current skin tone and turned it back into his former skin color and smiled big at him.

"Whoa, I didn't expect that Zack. Now, are you sure you want to be cured and give up having a nice mutant power?." Ron asked while being impressed at the performance.

"Yeah, and if Donnie can't fix me well I just have to live with it and be grateful that I didn't die." Zack announced.

After the two gave a hug and did a fist pump, Zack vanished into the fog that he personally created and was gone from sight. Ron shook his head lightly after just seeing that display in front of him and resumed back to his main reason why his at this particular street. He wished he had brought a bouquet of flowers for his lovely wife but this was all coming at once when Zack came to him just when he was heading home from work but, now this was no time to think about bringing something at the moment. No. He knew that Karai only cares about him and not the gifts that she gets from him.

"Boy, well here goes nothing I guess." Ron said to himself before making his way to where the room they they were staying in.

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

With an instant the door open right up and there right in front of him was his sweet lovable Japanese wife who had nothing but happiness filled in her eyes.

"Hi, Dumpling." Karai said sweetly and didn't give Ron time to say anything as she went up to hug him.

"Hi, Kit Kat." Ron spoke and hugged her back.

Then the two broke the hug and didn't waste any time to connect their lips to each other and kissed deeply while holding each other. Ron had his on her massive hips with a nice smooth rub on each cheek as Karai had her hands up underneath the back of his shirt, and smoothly rubbed his back and gained a nice moan from her husband. They smiled into their kiss and just absolutely completely ignored everything surrounding them, and just only focused on each other and the thought of how much time they needed catching up together let alone the desired **"Love Making"**. In which the two married teens were extremely horny for sexual pleasure.

* * *

 **(A/N): Warning theirs going to be some good strong sex involve so, ya been warned.**

* * *

Their kiss was broken up from the cheerful cry of Zoey who was so excited to see her family back together again. "Dinner is ready you two and I'm so hungry!." the girl said so cutely.

Both Ron and Karai shared the same happy expression before guiding the girl back inside where Shini had the table ready and sat down with a sly smile on her face. She looked straight at Ron who had completely forgotten all about her but soon repay her in whatever she had wanted on her mind. "I have a big list of things that you are gonna give me Ron. After you somehow forgot about little old me so fast that I thought I'm no longer your best friend anymore." Shini said only messing with Ron on the last part. Ron chuckled after hearing this from the girl but was highly determine to give her what he can give her without any buts. "Done deal Shini. Let me guess you want me to hook you with one of the fellas I know to be your boyfriend, am I correct?." Ron grinned after asking his question. Shini rolled her eyes while blushing as it was exactly what she have meant to say while eating another helping.

After their fabulous meal was over and have their tasty sweet potato pie, Karai had signal Shini with a wiggle of her nose like the woman from the classic show Bewitched and let Shinigami know that it was time to do what she asked of her. Shini nodded in understanding as she remembered what Karai have asked of her before the whole thing and set the last bit of dishes in the sink where Ron is currently watching. "Hey, Zoey they're playing that My Little Pony Friendship is Magic movie at the dollar movie theater. And I've brought tickets for us to go watch...see." Shini said, pulling out two tickets from her pants pocket and slightly fanning it on herself as if she was hot along with a sweet smile. Zoey looked at those tickets with her eyes all lighted up in excitement for just a short minute but then asked with suspicion, "Say, why do you have two tickets instead of four tickets?. Should we all be going to the movies together?."

"Oh, well you see um..."

"Well you see little sister your big sister have already watched before you did to the point I'll just spoil it for everyone. And plus, you know good and very well how much your brother hates watching girly shows especially it's my little pony." Karai saved Shini from explaining and gently squeezed the little girls cheek.

"Man, preach it to the choir baby. God, I hate that girly show." Ron said, finishing half of the dishes and put them on the dish rack.

Karai shoot Ron a pointed glare saying 'I Don't Need Your Fairytale Killer Help' look before gently pushing Zoey to go with Shini and go. The little girl took the bait and let Shinigami guide her out to go straight to the dollar theater with the door all shut and locked behind them. Karai took a breath of relief before turning her attention to her husband whose just got done finish washing dishes, and sat down on her bed with his hands being dried with the dry towel. "I know what you're planning on Kit Kat...while else you wanted Shini to take Zoey out of here and just leave only me and you?." Ron said, looking at his gorgeous wife standing in front of him with the sweetest and super seductive look.

Karai only responded by pulling off her black Carolina Panthers shirt and jogging shorts with ease, and show nothing but her black bra with faces of the teams mascot on each cup along with the same on her panties. "Heh heh, now I was planning on wearing these on our honeymoon in Honolulu, Hawaii. But after all of these events that have taken place in our happy lives we couldn't go." Karai explained when beginning to remove both her socks and shoes. Then when kicking them to the side she came up and sat down on Ron's legs on the opposite way with her legs wrapped around his waist to get real closer to him. Now with strong face contact and their breaths touching one another they looked into each others eyes and stare into them for a brief moment. How much they love to look into each others eyes as both were quite calm and peaceful. "You do realize that I do not have any condoms on me?." Ron said when kissing the tip of her nose. Karai wrapped her hands on his neck, "Don't worry baby I brought you a box of Trojan condoms and myself a box of Alesse birth control pills. Like Grandpa Phil always says 'Sex should be and always be respected by both male and female. And bringing a child into the world must be planned and not accidental, and the man and woman must be married.' It's in the Holy Bible you know?. Genesis 2:24. You do know the holy scripture of Genesis 2:24 right?." At that moment Karai pulled back and gave Ron a questionable look with a raised eyebrow.

Ron rolled his eyes at the look his wife have given him, "Duh, I know Karai. 'Therefore a man shall leave his father and his mother and hold fast to his wife, and they shall become one flesh'. Come on Karai I've been in Sunday school like everyone else including doing a Bible question pop quiz from Grandpa to see if me and Zoey was paying attention in service."

"Just checking that's all since I've was not around with you two for some time." Karai undid her bra and got off of Ron to do the same with her panties while leaving her husband to go sex crazy and start removing his clothes.

As fast as he took off his boxers and put his condom that Karai had thrown him on his already erected member, he then begin dogging Karai while she is laid over on her soon to be messed up bed. Karai can easily feel her inner mutant animal coming out as her wild side is acting up from the process of mating. Ron instantly see the skin of his wife begin to change into pale serpent skin and started to slow his humping down when feeling a bit worried. Karai noticed her pleasure was slowly losing away and have to look back with her pale serpent skin and green eyes. She looked concern but now why, "Oh, please don't stop from my appearance. It's mating season for snakes and my serpent half is late in getting climaxed."

"Oh, well that's good to know." Ron relaxed and then speed the humping backup and earn Karais moan.

"Mmmm, oh, Ron I need this for the longest!. Oh, thank you God in heaven!." Karai screamed out in pure pleasure as she had found herself laying on her back and having her wet pussy getting jammed in and out.

"Same here baby I've been getting really horny these past few months and weeks. Man, you just don't know what I've been through on that farm." Ron huffed strongly while still holding gently on Karai's sweaty feet of hers but, made sure his hands won't slip off her soles.

Karai eventually pulled Ron closer to her and start to nibble on his ear, and then whispered something in his ear that was in japanese in which he loved when she speaks her native language as it just runs him wild like nothing else. He started rubbing her nice round breasts before remembering that licking her sweet tasty nipples of hers will make her squirt like no other girl and just had to do with a grin. Especially knowing that it will help him do less sex work on his part. "Dumpling what are you doing?." Karai asked with an eyebrow raised and a smile of happiness. Ron sat her up while supporting her back with his right arm around her. Next he looked right at her with a sweet smile on face along with giving her a wink and then reached over begun licking her left nipple. "Oh, Ron that's my squirt cum trigger!. Oh, why did I reveal my sex weak spot to you?!...oh, right because we was girlfriend and boyfriend before we are now married." Karai said blushing in happiness embarrassment and smiled back and letting her man lick on her nipples. Just like she said before she busted her climax and squirted all over her bed covers and on Ron who laughed to see how cute she did it. Karai however is going to get even with her husband and used her serpent power to strongly push Ron on his back and hopped on his abdomen while her interior was still pouring out her female cum juices. "Getting even I see. I can see right through those serpent eyes of yours baby." Ron tilted his head with smile as he and her were only making up lost time of being together and didn't have marriage sex until now.

"I'm going to make you double cum tonight dumpling. Even if you just climaxed after you licked my nipples until their soaked in your saliva. But it's the wife's turn to pleasure her marriage partner." Karai said with a mocking wink of her own and pulled the wet soaked condom off Rons member.

Next she open her mouth showing her snake mouth and pulled out her serpent tongue to begin breaking into Rons sex weakness in which was licking his member. And she was using her slippery wet sexual snake tongue!. "Ah, damn this is so awesome...I think it's a good thing you're a mutant if you know what I mean." Ron let out a moan of pleasure and rubbed his wife's head while letting her continue licking every skin of his member until instantly he cum shot. This caused the two to past out together and hold each other with so much love and happiness, while touching their lips in a satisfaction wonderful kiss as if it was their very first kiss. The first kiss that was officially announced the whole world that they are now boyfriend and girlfriend.

"How long will that movie last?. And I do mean about Zoey and Shini." Ron asked resting his chin on her soft hair that smelled like fresh scented sakura flowers.

"An hour and a few minutes. We only ' **Did It** ' in half an hour and that's not even close to two hours form last time." said Karai.

"True. Well I guess we should clean ourselves up and maybe...watch some good TV?. I mean if that's what you want?." Ron grabbed the remote form the lamp and offered it to his now relaxed sex happy wife.

Karai grabbed the remote form his hand with a 'I'm Thankful for God that he bring us back together again and for good' look and said, "Why don't we watch our wedding video?. Our night was the most romantic thing compared to our first romance."

Now Ron got none proudness on his face as he remembered that day in the locker room, "Um, I wouldn't call it romantic at the first get go...if you know what I mean Kit Kat."

"Oh." Karai's eyes open wide and got herself embarrassed form the memory of her actions on the time in that locker room, "Well... you did brought that jealousy and anger out of me when my so called 'father' Shredder would always praise you and always compare me to you plus, keep telling me how much I need to be way more like you than I do me. On the job I mean."

Ron nodded on that memory and laid his head on hers, "Grandpa said it was bound to happen when he first met you and see you've got a anger that needs to be unleash and remove. His wisdom is sometimes make sense but half the time it's confusing."

Karai smiled when planting kisses on his neck, "It's not confusing Ron it's just that his a wise old man and he was a skilled master. Sigh, it was nice to see him on my time of need when I lost control of my mutation and he help me learn to control, and be one with my animal half. God rest his soul in Jesus name."

"Yeah, and..." Ron stopped when his brain had reminded him the part that Karai said he came at her time of need and help her master her mutation. He looked at her in great confusing and thought he was having a aftermath effort form the bite that Karai had once given him, right when the Kraangs successfully taken over New York and believed that he had an hallucination of his grandfather seeing and talking to him in the forest on April's family farm. "Um, I'm sorry baby pie but...come again?."

"I said our grandpa came to me and help me master my serpent mutation. Geez, Ron don't you know that God will send an angel of our departed love ones to come aid us at our time of need?. Why do I have more faith in the lord than you do?." Karai asked now upset and have to punch him in the chest.

"Ow!. I do baby I do!. Geez, like I said before you don't have a clue what had taken place on the farm." said Ron, rubbing his sore chest since noticing his wife had used her superhuman strength in the punch.

"Well... tell me and I'll tell you what I've been through doing the time that the Kraangs had taken over New York City." Karai rubbed her husband's chest as a way of apologizing for using her mutant strength.

* * *

 _Turtles Lair..._

The Turtles along with April and Casey were beginning to load up and begin to head out after watching the news that showed a sewer contraction worker both filming and guiding his students on the ropes of working in the sewer, until suddenly the camera had showed what appeared to be a humanoid dinosaur and begin attacking them. Luckily they were alive and slightly hurt but Leo and the gang needed to investigate before the police would come and do so. However they were having a debate on either wait on Ron and go without him but, then again he is a one step high ninja level than his turtle brothers and should seek his help.

"I'm still getting voicemail from his phone. Oh, Ron this is so not the time." said April blowing up his phone with so much texts until her fingers get fatigue.

"I'm texting him and hope he'll respond back. Some strange reason his not picking up his phone." Casey said worrying about his best friend.

Raph did his fair share on texting his brother in law and hope that nothing was wrong compared to what is currently happening. "Guys we have to go. Ron will catch up after he gets the chance to look at his T-phone. But now we must go at once." Leo said leading the way out of their home and into the sewer tunnels. The others followed close behind and hope this won't caused them to go any crazy life threatening adventures. But...it's New York City after and they weren't the normal group like anybody else.

"A job of a ninja never ends." Mikey said scoffing down his slice of pepperoni pizza.


	36. Chapter 36

**(A/N): Heads up. The Triceratons in this story is going to be a TMNT 2003 version. Ya, can look it up to get a good imagination when reading this chapter. Out of compete honesty the 2003 TMNT is one of my greatest favorite childhood show growing up and can really say it was the best version of TMNT, in which the 2012 version can hold a candle to it. Without further adieu enjoy.**

* * *

Ch. 36

* * *

After about an hour from the makeup pleasure from his wife and then the return from his little sister and old best friend, Ron and the three had all sat down together at the table playing UNO to kill time until Zoey goes to bed. Karai sat happily beside her husband with her left hand touching his right hand on the table while her other hand held her winning cards. Plus, let alone was taking looks at Ron's cards before making a move on what to do next just like what Ron is doing at the same time. But the most happiest person amongst all was Zoey. Zoey was highly happy to have Karai into her and her brothers lives once more as it was so hard to stay positive since she always know how Ron gets when his not at peace with himself, and never stop watching him take his negative energy on his training when going outside of the farmhouse with such aggression. The little girl idly wondered how have this had happened to her big brother knowing he was never this bad on his temper until Karai had entered their lives. Yes, it is a well known truth that every since that Ron have started hanging out with Karai way before they were dating, Zoey could easily see how Ron had used his anger on his opponents when watching him lay punches on the punching bag while saying some things that scared the poor girl. Especially when Ron mumbled saying 'Peace can only be achieved by aggression and hate. Not by showing kindness.'

Those words by themselves just hurt the girls heart and don't whether it's because she's only a child and don't know what's going on around her or maybe it's because she let her little mind think way too much to the point it troubles her. Her thoughts got interrupted when someone yelled 'UNO!' and see that Karai had put down a wild card. "The color is going to be red. Your turn Zoey." Karai said squeezing the little girls soft cheek.

"Oh okay, then draw four and the color will be yellow and UNO right back at you." Zoey slightly slammed her draw four card on the table and immediately forget her thoughts about the drama while telling herself it's just her wild imagination going wild, and nothing more or less.

"Ooooo good one little Zoey. And here I thought you didn't have anything good in those small hands of yours." said Shini with a smirk as she winked at the little girl.

Zoey stick out her tongue playfully in her response.

Shini did the same and put her matching card down, "Right back at you little black birdie."

Karai straighten up cards by moving them around in order to make them a easy fast win while she took the moment to look at Rons custom T-phone on the dresser, and then begin to notice the screen coming on and hear the phones catchy TMNT ringtone. Ron was too busy in the bathroom to hear and so she took it upon herself to place her cards down and move out from her chair, and then went right over to the dresser before unplugging the phone off from the charger and had a look. There on the phone were multiple messages from all four turtles and including Casey and April right before reading what they've wrote to her lover.

From what she can see it was highly urgent when reading each message since Karai knew what Rons same old number pad password to get access into his phone.

* * *

 **Text Messages**

 **Leo** : Hey, Ron this is urgent. There's someone or something is in the city's plumbing system and causing havoc. Please meet us at the underground water tunnels of the water plant.

 **Donnie** : Hey, brother we need your assistance at your convenience. I hope you're not doing some over time at your job. Meet us when you get the chance.

 **Raph** : Ron whatever that is you're doing at this very moment you need to drop it and come find us. We need all the best help that we can assuming this might be a Kraang experiment that has gone lose. We need you brother.

 **Mikey** : Ron please pick up your phone and respond back. I think we're going to be on another wild adventure again. And for once this is not my painful reaction from mixing pizza, peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and blended chocolate milkshake. In which by the way I've no regrets on doing it.

 **Casey** : Dude, we're on earth are you?. Me, April, and the Turtles are going to do a serious investigation in the filthy stinky toilet world to find this dinosaur that we saw on the news.

 **April** : Ron I know you're having problems with finding Karai and such but, your brothers need you right away and so does me and Casey. Facts.

* * *

Karai eventually set the phone down and now gained information of what appeared to her was ninja work and needed to be taken care of before things gets hot. For once now she will be returning to fight beside her man again and this time with her turtle brothers. But she knew that Ron wasn't equipped to go either the investigation or the hunt since his gear was at home in the lair.

"Well I guess we just have to make do then." Karai spoke out loud and marched her way into the closet on where her ninja gear was hanged up.

Shinigami raised an eyebrow from seeing Karai taking her both dry and clean ninja gear and weapon and started to make her way into the bathroom. "Hey, Karai what's the snitch?." She asked when getting off her chair.

Karai looked at Shinigami in serious face, "Shini my brothers needed both my and Ron's help. They texted Ron saying there's a mutant reptile on the loose in the in the plumbing tunnels. Watch and protect Zoey while me and Ron are away.

Zoey was beginning to open her mouth to say her protest until Karai said, "Stay in a child's place little girl. End of discussion."

Zoey pouted in return and stick her tongue out at her older sister before Karai did the same in a much more sisterly silly way and entered the bathroom where Ron was washing his hands. "I'm assuming you couldn't wait to use the toilet. And I hope it's that and nothing else." Ron looked at Karai when she begin to change out into her gear, said. Karai didn't say anything due to concentrating on peeing after her husband mentioned toilet and realized that her bladder was holding a lot. "Well, my brothers, your friends Casey and that red headed bitch...oh, I mean April was blowing up your turtle shell phone. So, I took the liberty of looking over and see it's an emergency in which it means you and I are going to work." said Karai after flushing the toilet and started washing her hands and went right back into putting her gear on her body. Ron sighed softly as he wasn't expecting any ninja work tonight after work but, remember that it is friday knowing things are going to get special.

Ron looked at his lover and see how quickly she put on her ninja gear with time to spare, "Baby I'm was not prepared for no ninja hunt investigation. My butt didn't bring my gear with me."

Karai walked over with arms around his neck with a lovable wife smile, "Don't worry you can just get behind me and I'll fight for us. Now, that shouldn't hurt your manhood that much if you let your wife take lead right?."

Ron smiled right back and place his hands on her hips in which she loved when he touches her on the right places,"Not if you kiss my injuries."

Karai lean forward to touch her lips with his for a good few seconds and broke it with a hug, "It's a done deal. Shini can keep an eye on Zoey in case that sneaky little girl wants to play stowaway."

Ron nodded before breaking up the hug to let themselves out of the bathroom and speed off after telling Shini to watch Zoey and while telling the bright intelligent little girl to stay put or be grounded. Thus having Zoey pouted strongly even more but the two ignored her little rant attitude and moved on. "Go call your friend of yours. The one you introduced to me." spoke Karai. The two speed walked away from the motel and found themselves already on the other side of the city with such quickness on roof jumping. "Uh, wait I don't think she's available. Or maybe she is and I'm assuming she doesn't want to be bothered with our situation." said Ron when stopping to look at Karai.

Karai looked back at him with arms crossed, "Now, I thought that you said she's your best friend after she helped you defend off the Purple Dragons. In which the funny part that you can easily kick their asses but, some strange reason you just let her have an easy swing at them."

"Simple. She's fun to watch and I was not feeling on kicking butts that night. Huh, and I gave those idiots my black dragon alter ego and gave them absolute fear." said Ron with a slight chuckle.

Karai grinned freely, "Call her up please and thank you."

Ron nodded before pulling out his phone and went to speed dialing his friend, and then placed the phone to his ear and hear the dialing sound. The teen that Ron is reaching was at her and her baby brother who in which is the same age as Zoey, home that is located in an abandoned house where nobody except Ron and Zoey know it exists. The girls name is Primavera Hawkins or Primrose for short let alone have the reputation of being New York city's 'Black Knight Angel'. You see she's completely different from the normal people since herself and her brother were accidentally was mutated back at her old job at the pet store, and got turned into a mix combination of animals that might be worthy to be a Marvel Comic character hero. Due to her interaction with a Savannah cat, an African bat, and of course her own self when scratching her nappy hair and thus became the way she is now. A teen with cat ears, a tail, long sunflower yellow shoulder length hair (original hair style and color), pale skin in which originally it was normal, and long black bat wings that she can retract from her back with ease. Primavera was sitting down in her green chair that she have purchased it from Goodwill in her black coat with Ron's help by telling the people in the store that they were heading to a friends costume party, and was reading a new and not yet released Marvel She-Hulk comic book and a few others since it is suppose to be Ron's comics.

Primavera read on with such excitement as each page were so the creative work of Marvel comic book legend Stan Lee and never wanted to leave her eyes off the good color picture. That is until her phoned ringed the theme song Bad Boys and stopped to read the comic book to pick up the whole, and see Ron's face wearing black shades and smirked on the picture that she had taken of him to go with her call contact. "Hey, Ron are you calling about the comics that you've requested of me to get?. If so, well um, I'm kinda reading them but, I'll make sure I won't smudge them nor thorn a page." said Primavera who is an expert on keeping comics in mint condition no matter it's new or super old. Ron chucked on the other end as he and Primavera did made a deal as it's about her giving him the next latest comics that hit her jobs store and he will be the first to obtain them before anyone else plus, she charges him in her own price to gain more money on the side even though her job is paying her and good penny. "You can keep on reading them until you're finish. Besides my call about my Marvel comic books me and my wife are..."

"Wait...you found Karai?!." Primavera asked with happiness as she and Karai became such good friends when getting the chance to know each other when she and her brother have visited their former apartment for dinner.

"Well, she found me after she got herself abused by Zack who in which has a lot of making up to do for doing such evil. That low down dirty bastard." Ron said cursing underneath his breath.

Karai nodded in agreement since she did get taken down even though she did had it coming. "Water under the bridge Ron." She told him while checking her phone.

"Yeah, right. Anyway we've called you to see if you can come on this investigation with myself, Karai, and the rest. That's if you're available." said Ron before tickling his woman in the neck to here her girly laugh and smiled.

Primavera thought about it as she is off for two days from work and her plan schedule is completely empty for the week, "Shoot. Tell me the location and I'll meet you there. It's going to be my first to actually meet the turtles and your other friends."

"They your friends too Prim. Even though you are awesomely shy around others I mean you were shy to meet Karai." Ron said trying to fight his giggles when Karai begin to tickle his armpits and neck with a lovable grin.

"Yeah, but they never met me. You know I'm shy of meeting new people because of my appearance." Primavera said a bit embarrassed.

Ron rolled his eyes and told Karai to hold on from tickling him and said, "Prim my brother in laws are mutant turtles and Casey and April, and myself and Zoey included are use to scary things. That, and you did once told me that if I ever called you with things like this then you'll come aid me. Plus, you threaten me on cutting yourself off as my comic book connection if I ever let you miss out on the fun."

Primavera pour herself some cherry coke and begin to drink it before saying, "Okay Ron, I'll come with. Gosh, I wish I haven't say that to you."

Karai grabbed Ron's phone from his hand and place it on her right ear, and said friendly to her friend, "Meet us at the sewer cave tunnel entrance. Bye."

"If you're thinking about me calling that half ninja you're sadly high as a nimbus cloud." Ron crossed his arms with bitterness, said.

Karai nodded and said with a calm look, "His our friend and we need all the help we can get."

Ron looked at his women with seriousness, "He should have come to me before he went and hurt you. He crossed the line and knows my limit when I get to the point that I'm angry. I'm more madder than Raph and you know it. After all that how you were able to create my Black Dragon alter ego remember?."

Karai put her hands on her hips and pouted, "Ron forgive and forget. His your friend and I would want to show him that I'm completely in control of myself. On Grandpa Phil's grave please just do it."

Ron sighed and motion her to hand back his phone to call up Zack and while Karai smiled sweetly as she knew she could count on her lover to be the bigger person, and see that this is going to defiantly going to work well with the combine clans of her inherited Foot and birth right Hammada and Ron and Zoeys birth clan. "Hey, nigga get your mutated ass out of the house and come meet us at the sewer cave tunnel entrance. My brothers need our help. Hurry up before I whip your ass." Ron rudely said before hanging up and put his phone in his pocket.

Karai's mouth dropped in shock and now turned in anger, "Ron Killmonger!."

"Oh, Karai Killmonger!. Pfft, girl move your big booty asian ass and let's go while the moon still out. And I'm not talking about your full moon either." Ron said after mocking Karai and gently grabbed her by her left bicep, and pulled her along so they can meet up with Primavera and Zack.

"Oh,you just sounded so ghetto that I thought, I was in projects of the hood." Karai said, still holding her ground with a ghetto attitude.

Ron then said with much passion, "Well, at least I did not grow up with a silver spoon in my mouth nor have absolute zero knowledge of what hard work is or the struggle."

Karai now was shooting daggers at her husband for once again opening an old argument, "And here we go again!. Stop throwing that same crappie argument at my face dumpling!."

Meanwhile why don't we take a break from the Killmongers long and I do mean long bickering, and go straight right to where the turtles are along with Casey and April were. Based upon Leo's idea which was splitting up to cover more ground but made sure they were in comm links in case they encounter the so called 'Dinosaur.' Raph however have beaten everyone to the punch as he not only found but also shortly fought the dinosaur that appeared to be a alien triceratops by the name of Zog, who is a solider scouting for from what Raph can gained was the Kraangs and can locate the hidden base of the Kraangs. Due to the earth's oxygen in which Zog's people are poisonous to since they can only breathed their atmosphere of mixed nitrogen and sulfur, and thus caused the poor guy to go into deep delusion and think that Raph is some higher rank commander of the republic. At this moment now, Raph and his new friend Zog who was at attention and waiting for orders as Raph is thinking on what to do next.

"Okay so, let me summarise this from what you've told me. You and your people were formerly from the Triceraton Homeworld in which is now gone. Secondly, you were sent here by your superior officer Commander Zoraph to go search any signs of the Kraangs and report back by sending a beacon. Thus, you arrived here a few months ago and round up finding yourself in the sewers, and managed to crack your helmet and begin losing air. Right?."

Zog re-attention himself and said, "Sir, yes Sir, Commander!."

Raph nodded with a smirk, "Huh, okay then why don't we wait right here so I can get contact with my human brother. Cause his uh...a higher rank officer as well let alone have great command experience in the foot clan. Since he was Shredders number one solider and top main weapon compared to my female sibling."

Raph suddenly remembered what Leo have instructed them to do if either one of them have locate the target and that they should report back through comm link. "Hey, guys I locate the so called Dinosaur guy. Don't worry his cool and he isn't going to hurt us." Raph said through his comm and waited for fast responses. But unfortunately this was not the case as Raph have can only hear staticing while being so confused of why his receiving something like this, "Huh, that's strange. The comms are being interfered all of a sudden. Which means I can't get any contacts except if we move ourselves out of the tunnel. Come on solider we're heading to outside entrance and meet up with Ron that is if he shows up."

"Sir, yes, Sir!." Zog roared with such military attitude and begin marching right behind what he thought is a higher rank officer of the Triceraton army.

The route they took wasn't a shortcut due to Raphs poor sense of directions and lack of help with the tools he have on him were no help due the same issue with his comm. With great patients he was able to keep moving forward with no problem since he is too excited to show anyone of what he discovered let alone gained a good chunk of information that, and I do mean that it is an effective to their next pahsed assignment and a finally deafeat against the Kraangs. "Sir, I smell either alley or enemy in front of us. We're approaching them in quite a good few minutes." Zog informed Raph who then stopped at his tracks. Next, he turned to face him with an eyebrow rasied and then looked back at the path that they were taking and slowly pulled one of his weapons out. "Wait right there solider." Raph ordered the still delusional alien warrior and begin making his approch in a ninja stealth mode. He walked quietly before hearing voices of two people having a conversation and can not make out what their saying untill approaching a little bit more. He hid behind a big water filter tank that was pumping filthy water through the multiple pipe lines and listen in on the conversation.

"You have no right to lay a hand on Karai. Even though she did try to kill you but it's out on mind control. And now, Ron doesn't want to talk nor see you much." Primavera said with her arms folded and with disappointment on her face.

Zack sighed and said, "Hey, look I did what I did. I'm doing everything to have my friends forgiveness for attacking Karai. I brought it upon myself and gained on being a grudge holder and being look like a big old asshole."

Primavera pulled down her hood and take a moment to scratch her cat ears to get pleasure of it and returned her face back into disappointment, "You should already know that Ron gets hastile if either Zoey or Karai gets hurt. You seen how he fights with such grand aggression. Heck, he wasn't called the Black Dragon for no reason. God, I get scared of imaging Ron lose all calm control if anything that will trigger him to do so and I know one of them. Zoey."

Zack stopped for a second and looked at the mutated girl in front of him with a confused look on his face, "Zoey?. Why is it just only Zoey?. Should it Karai and Zoey?."

Primavera then said unmased, "It's called a sibling bond you goof. Every sibling has that strong connection especially it's stronger if both of the two are brothers or sisters. Zoey is whats left of Rons blood family and the only girl that looks and reminds him of their mother. That little girl is the orginal one who keeps him at peace and highly willing to make sure that she is safe and protected. Now, as for Karai she is his yang and can not be broken. Karai is Rons wife who in which he loves and always willing to keep out of danger and can easily get angered if shes hurt and show any signs of her not having the fair chance todfend herself. In conclusion Zack if any of those two are hurt or worse then Ron will show his dark side and will not let it go until satisfaction of punishment is done. Just because Ron have deafted his darkneess of himself twice does not mean it is gone forever."

Zack slowly nodded with the given information and now knowing to never do anything stupid that will cost him his own life. Especially if Rons alter ego is still within. "Wait, if knew of Rons crazy encounters with his own alter ego then you must know who created his dark side." He said wanting to know more even though it's none of his business.

"Like the old saying goes. Curiosity killed the cat. I'm not telling you from what Ron told me. I'm his little confidant." said Primavera before sniffing the air.

She then turned to the entrance tunnel and took a big sniff before exhaling. Raph stood absolutely quiet with his weapon put away and slowly removed himself from his hiding spot and came forward. Primavera smiled and gained some strengths to stop her shyness and said with her hand out to shake, "Hi, Raph my name is Primavera or you can call me Prim for short."

Raph slowly but willing shook her hand and said, "Nice to meet...say are you that heroine they called Black Knight Angel?."

Primavera smiled shyly on being called by that name. "Yes, it's quite the name since I do back it up in combat." she told him when letting go of their hand shake.

Raph smiled with a nod and assumed that Ron is friends with her and figured she came to help. He looked over to see Zack and said, "I only heard half of the conversation with you and Prim here. You should know better than to lay hands on my sister. You did a Mikey move."

Zack hollowed in frustration and said, "I know!. Geez, get off my back about dude."

"So, anyways Raph what did you and others have gained from your investigation?." asked Primavera who wanted to ignore Zack's attitude even though it's true.

"Oh, yeah, well I so happened to find Dino Man." Raph said with a proud look when pushing up his chest.

"Seriously?!." both said Primavera and Zack in deep surprise and shock.

"Seriously. His name is Zog and his an alien solider from the Triceraton Homeworld. He came here looking for Kraangs secret hideout." Raph explained.

"Wait, didn't you, your brothers successfully sent those bastards back to Dimension X?." Zack asked with his arms crossed.

"We should have but Zog says otherwise. His delusional." said Raph before looking forward to see not only Ron but also Karai walking together with hands holding untill they meet up with them.

"Well, I guess ya waited for the meet up." Karai said before coming over to hug Primavera who returned the hug.

"Good to see you again Karai." Primavera said smiling.

Ron crossed his arms and completely ignored Zack's attempted fist pump and gain sadness from the mixed teen, and said, "Okay, Raph what info do you have?."

Raph crossed his arms and said with attitude, "I'm not repeating myself. You and Karai should have been here long time ago."

"Well, we're sorry Raphael. Me and Ron had an open wound fallout. Nothing to worry about. Where's the others?." asked Karai when walking inside the tunnel while the rest came behind.

"Well, their out trying to find my new friend that I just made not too long ago." said Raph.

When they went further into the tunnel they quickly stopped dead when having sights upon the Triceraton solider. The poor alien was breathing hard to get some air into his lungs but unfortunately the planets air is hurting him, and thus caused him to fall on one knee while still trying to hold his formation. "Oh, no what's wrong with him?." Primavera asked when over to Zog and help to get him back up on both feet. "He told me his people live on nitrogen and sulfer air. I believe our air is hurting him slowly." said Raph who helped Primavera to complete the task at hand and managed to get him back up. As for Ron who is now astonished of seeing another alien outside of the Kraangs and also can not believe it's a triceratops alien at that. Just the sight of seeing Zog have brought back childhood memories of him loving dinosaurs when he was his sisters age and remember going to the wildlife natural museum with his parents, and strongly remembered his grandpa have taken him to the museum back at his second hometown of Tokyo to see prehistoric skeletons. Heck, he remembered taking Karai, Shini, and Zoey to the museum with his grandpa being the supervision, and also taking the museum's advantage offer of bringing senior citizen and child from ages baby to ten discount.

Unfortunately for Ron he can not take the time to remember back one of the happiest memories of his life now, that they saw the others who have the idea of getting to the entrance tunnel to get a comm read to find Raph. "Oh, good you found Ron and...Karai?!." Leo said in double shock to his Karai there and free from the brain worm. This gave Karai the chance to be cocky little ninja and went to folding her arms, and did a smirk before saying, "What's wrong Leonardo... thought you will never see your beloved sister again?. If so then I pity for the disbeliever." Leo can not to break a smile and wanted to go up to hug her but knowing his sister it's not her style plus, she only hugs Ron their father and Zoey. Mikey however ran up to her and gave the biggest hug that he ever gave anyone. "Welcome back sis!. Gosh, it's so good to see you!." he said before feeling Karais arms around him. "I miss you too Mikey. And hi, Casey Jones." Karai let go of Mikey and give Casey a hand shake.

"Uh, yeah, it's great to see you and meet you again without fighting each other nor posioning me." Casey chuckled on the last part after accepting the hand shake.

Karai turn her next attention to Donnie who was joyed to see her and then slowly dropped her smile when seeing April. April was not all too thrilled to see the female ninja again since their history was not pleasant. They could have been the best of friends back at the noodle shop when they met for the first time ever but, sadly it was nothing more than a trap to grab April and give to the Kraangs. The red head new yorker remembers that day and all the other things when they crossed paths. "Pfft...Hey, O'Neil." Karai said with bitterness but manged to sound friendly. April frowned at the asian and said with within truth, "Hi, Killmonger. Bitch." Karai frowned and was fast seconds away from taking out her weapon until Ron stopped her from doing so and said, "Now, before any one of us starts to play the reality version of Mortal Kombat. Let's find the Kraangs so called secret base so I can go to bed or play my Xbox one."

"Yes, please my all means Zog. Show us where the Kraangs are." said Raph.

At an instant the alien triceratops automatically begin punching the ground after saying yes sir, and caused a big hole made and managed to bring himself, and the rest down from what it appears to be a dugged tunnel before crashing through the floor in which turns out to be the ceiling of a secret base. And that secret base was surprisingly the Kraangs. "Ah, hell." Zack groaned in frustration when seeing them once again. "Kraang it's the one that other Kraangs have mutated and the turtles." spoke the Kraang driod. The other one nodded and said when loading up his blaster, "And also Kraang they've brought a...T...T...T... Triceraton!. Triceraton!." Zog roared loud enough for the whole building can hear and said, "For The Republic!." And from their he went charging at the Kraangs while the others were about to begin to help themselves to the action but, surprisingly the Kraangs did not have any interest in them but except for their new alley.

They watched him bulldoze a dozen Kraangs with such top speed and even used one of them as a bat, and swung driods left and righ before dropping the dead Kraang who was inside the driod he was holding and begin picking up one of their guns to shoot. "Now, that joker is using gorilla warfare." Ron said when finding him a blaster and quickly begin loading it up to fire. "Follow Barney's alien cousin." he told them before speed running up the steps to go catch up with the dinosaur. They quickly followd Ron and fight a few standing Kraangs with ease while trying to keep up with Zog but the catch up speed was hard to fight since, Zog is a highly trained elite warrior and so it's going to be hard to keep up with the alien. That's if you're not Ron who was formally under his grandpas teachings have mastered the art of running the beyond limits and was having a great time shooting Kraangs on either the heads of the driods or the real Kraang body itself. Upon running he started to see cut open windows and saw the shore line of what he thought was curious to know and then begin to notcied the buildings structure, and slowly begin to process where the Kraangs finally base is located and was not pleased of it's location.

"Son of a bitch!. These bastards got the nerve to set up shop inside the stature of Liberty!. Oh, hell now that's just got personal on a whole new freaking level!." Ron yelled while shooting his way up the last few steps before managing to reach Zogs location.

Karai and the others easily taken down what's left of what Zog and Ron left on the battlefield and managed to reach to where they was. "Damn, Ron you and dino mut could have stayed with us. And now.. I'm...out...of... breath." she said when sucking up air as if she have asthma.

"Sorry, baby I just can't help myself. When you see battle or opportunity you take it. Oh, and happy wedding present." said Ron when tossing the gun to his wife.

Karai looked at the gun and then back at her lover and said, "Seriously a gun?. I was hoping for a nice massage chair or WrestleMania tickets of next year."

"It's the thought that counts Karai. Even though he play the cheapo move." Primavera said frowning in disgust.

"My supervisors I've found my gear that they have took from my ship when I crashed here after flying through an astroid field." Zog got theri attention as he managed to put on his breathing mask and took in deep breaths and exhale in relief.

The next move that Zog is doing is picking up a priamid like object and setting it off and hear the thing beeping like an old school beeper page. "Uh, I hate to ask but... what's that?." asked Casey when putting his hockey stick back up.

"This is the beacon. I'm sending the whole entire fleat to head here to finish the Kraangs once and for all. We as Triceratons will not forget this planets sacrifice." Zog begin while leaving big confusion to the rest when saying the word sacrifice.

"Wow wait a minute solider what do you mean by sacrifice?. We've kinda forgot due to brain damage during the fight for the republic." said Raph still keeping the idea of being a commander long enough as he could.

"Of course sir!." Zog starightend up and said, "We as the defender's of the republic are going to return the favor and end the Kraangs the way they did to our citizens years, and years ago sir. We're going to deploy the black hole zero cannon gun on this planet and take the Kraangs out along with this planet. Their be on their way in just five hours. Great day to be a Triceraton. All hail for the republic."

"What The Freaking **Fuck**!." they all crieded out.

* * *

 **(A/N): Primavera character belongs to my best friend named Bajy** **. I strongly recommend ya read her stories as they are really good. Till next time everyone!.**


End file.
